De l'immortel de mortels
by mayejrmorris
Summary: Long before time was written down it was said that a child would be born with a mark that would change the world of immortals forever. Bella Swan is that child. With no clue that there are many people out to get her because of the power she holds.
1. Cut Right

I really really hate hospitals but I just had to cut my right hand open in the art room on my last official day of school in Arizona. The school nurse couldn't take care of it because it needed stitches and she wasn't allowed to do that here in a high school. The hand that I cut had a line going around it like an old faded henna tattoo. When I was younger I use to pretended that they were words now I know they were just blob of a birth mark on my arm; the only thing that worried me was the blobs seemed to get darker as days passed.

"Isabella Swan!" a nurse from behind me called.

"That's me." I called turning around.

"Follow me." they said which I did. She led me to a room that had two doors on either side of it. One that we came through and one that led to the coral for the doctors and beside that door was a row of cabinets that have all the medical supplies kept in them. There was a bed and two chairs to the side of it and a TV hanging of the wall. The nurse made me sit down on the bed. Renee who had followed us sat in a chair and watched as the nurse took my blood pressure and checked some other stuff. "The doctor will be in shortly." The nurse replied in a stiff manor.

Once the nurse was gone Renee started in on me. "Isabella you know if your depr—"

"Mom I am not depressed. I don't want to kill myself. It was a freak accident you know. You've had some of them two. Need I remind you about the pottery incident from three years ago?" I replied taking the remote and turning on the TV so I didn't have to listen to her. She was a bit ticked off that I was moving in with Charlie, I was only doing it so she could travel with Phil and stop complaining about being stuck at home.

The doctor didn't come in until a half hour later. The bleeding from my hand had stopped thankfully a few minutes after I was put in the room. He stitched up my hand after declaring that no severe damage was done. He gave me a prescription for some pain killers but as soon as we were out of the hospital Renee ripped it out of my room stating that no daughter of hers was going to become a drug addict. I just rolled my eyes and climbed into the car glad for once that I was going to be moving in with Charlie in a few days.

"Don't forget to finish packing your things Isabella. You can't leave it last minute like last time."

"You pick now to be responsible." I replied climbing the stairs. I was really agitated with her because my whole life growing up it was like I was the parent she meets Phil and noting changes she only got worse. What she didn't know is that I packed all my bags and boxes already. I only had a few things left out because they were my carry on for the plane.

I went to sleep and didn't eat dinner that night. I slept quite peacefully. I had school the next day only because I had a final and if it wasn't for that test I would be gone.

The next morning I had to rush to get to school so I could clean out my locker and return the books that I had left at home the previous day. Thankfully I was able to use my mom's car to get to school. Unfortunately she wouldn't let Phil her new husband to buy her a new one. So I drove an old and green rusted out dodge neon, that held a high emotional value for her. I parking space that had shiny cars on either side of it, it felt like one of those 'what does not belong' questions.

Right across from me and right in front of school was who you could describe as my arch enemy if I were a super hero. My arch enemy's name was Jackie Stanley. She was the only daughter of a plastic surgeon and move to Arizona from California a year ago. She rose quickly through the ranks of high school popularity because of the money her dad allowed her two throw around.

"Well if it isn't suicidal Isabella. I thought you were supposed to be locked up in the crazy house?" she said to me as I walked pass. She got the sinkers from her 'fans' like she wanted.

"No you see the difference from suicidal and accident is the fact I didn't want to kill myself like you want to do or did I read your blog wrong." I replied back.

"I do not want to kill myself."

"Then why did you say you would die if your dad couldn't get you into the 'The Last Airbender' premiere to see Jackson." I replied back and then added. "I actually don't think you would be his type. I think he would prefer a real blond instead of a bottle blond."

I walked away after hearing her stutter. I smirked to myself and then walked into the class and handed my books back to the teacher. She had something she wanted to give me but had a test she needed to give to the other students. I sat at a desk in the back of the room so I wouldn't disturb her as she gave instructions. Fifty minutes later the bell rang and student's started to grumble that they hadn't finished. I smile inside when one of them was Jackie.

I waited until the class had cleared out before walking over to her.

"Sorry that took longer than I thought it would." She replied.

"That's fine." I replied. "But what did you need?"

"I wanted to give you this." She said holding out a old book. "It is a French version of 'Pride and Prejudice'. I thought you might like it."

"Thank you how much was it?"

"I found it at a garage sale and bought it for twenty-five cents. I don't think the seller knew what the true value of it was."

"You could get a lot of money for this why give it to me?" I asked.

"Because I didn't buy that book for how much money I could get for it." She said. "I bought it because you are one of my best students and probably the only one who understands all the meanings of this book. Not just sisters looking for love."

"Thank you." I said.

I left her room not long after that because the next class had started to file in. I stopped by my locker and cleaned it out. I took the few books I hadn't turned in yet over to the office and dropped them off. I took one last glance at the school and walked back to my mom's rusted out car, thankful that I would be going to Charlie's tomorrow.

I got home at noon. The house was quiet when I walked in so I figured Mom and Phil weren't home. I was glad to have the house to myself for a while. I made some pizza rolls and ate them before I went to my room and checked my bags once again so I didn't have to rush tomorrow. I was playing on my computer when I heard the front door being slam down stairs.

"Where did you go?" I asked coming down the stairs.

"I had to go shopping for things Phil and I needed for our trip."

"Oh." I said. "My flight is at eleven tomorrow."

"I know that. Do you have everything you need packed up and ready to go?" she replied.

"Yes. I have checked my bags twice in the past two hours now."

"You know you don't have to go."

"Mom stop trying to get me to stay. I want to live with Dad. I really do not want to go on a road trip with you and Phil or hear you complain about how much you miss him okay."

"We are having Chinese tonight." She replied taking us away from the subject of my moving. "Oh how is your hand?"

"Fine almost like it never happened when I redressed it this morning."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"The cut just looks like a pink line. The stitches are still there but I'll have Dad take me to the doctor there to have it checked out." I replied.

"I don't care let me see."

I took my hand and un-wrapped my hand to let Renee see it. The line was now just a faint pink and would surely be gone by the time I reached Charlie's. I knew my stitches had to come out now. Renee also knew that and dragged me out to the car and took me to the emergency room. Man I hate the hospital. We had to wait over an hour because there was nothing seriously wrong with me. The doctor literally laughed at me when I said that I needed stitches taken out. The stopped laughing when I showed my arm. Before he took the stitches out he asked about my birth mark. "What's this?" he asked running a finger along the birth mark, I told him that it was just a birth mark. He took the stitches out, mom set up the payment plan and we left.

I took a few Tylenols when we got home I went straight to bed. I woke up late the next morning to my mother screaming for me to wake up. _Dam alarm clock_ I mumbled to myself. It hadn't gone off like it was supposed to. I got down stairs with out—surprisingly—tripping. I ate a few pop tarts straight from the packaging before my mom made me get into the car so they could take me to the airport.

Getting to the airport took longer than normal because of an accident on the free way. Renee tried talking me into staying again but I told her that I was going again. I walked onto the plane with my carryon. I took my seat and put my ear buds in so I didn't have to talk with the elderly woman with bad perfume that sat next to me.

I landed in Seattle then got onto the smaller plane for Port Angeles. I got my bags from the convertor belt when I landed and went to find Charlie. He wasn't hard to find at all. The man in a police uniform standing next to a cop car with Forks printed on this side kind of gave him away.

"Hey Bella." He greeted when he spotted me.

"Hi Dad."

"How's Renee?" he asked.

"Fine. She tried talking me into staying a few times but that was to be expected." I replied.

He grabbed my bags and put them in the trunk. I climbed in the passenger seat. He climbed into the driver side. We were quiet on our drive up to Forks. Neither of us were talkative people. _I am glad that Isabella came to stay with me. _I heard. "You say something?" I asked.

"No why?"

"I just felt like I heard you say something" I lied.

"Oh." He replied keeping his eyes on the road.

It wasn't long before that I seen the welcome to Forks sign. It was only ten minutes after that when we were pulling up to the two story white house that I use to spend my summer in. I got out of the car he grabbed my bags and led me into the house. It was the same; a lineup of my school pictures on the mantel, battered table and chairs in the yellow kitchen, two bedrooms and one bathroom up stairs. My room looked the same except for the old blanket was replaced with a blue one. He put my bags on the floor and left me to myself. That was a good thing about Charlie he didn't hover—Renee didn't hover much either but she did bug me more than he ever did.

I grabbed the bag with my clothes and put them away. I took my books and put them on a shelf along with some pictures I had brought. I got my school bag ready for tomorrow. I took my bathroom things and put them in there. After I was done with putting things up I went downstairs where Charlie said he ordered pizza for dinner. I told him to let me know when it got there and went back up stairs. I stayed up their listing to a band Phil said I should listen to until Charlie called me downstairs because the pizza was there. We ate in silence.

He stayed up to watch a game and was gone before I woke up the next morning. I had no way of getting to school now; I started to cuss up a storm in my head wondering how I was going to get to school. I walked into the kitchen and there was nothing to eat for breakfast I went back up stairs and found my school bag. I better get to walking if I was ever going to get to school.

I walked out of the house locking the door behind me. Double checking to make sure it was locked all the way. I hadn't even looked out at the drive way yet which I should have done if the first place because a car obviously use because it was an older model was parked right in the middle of it. I walked closer to check it out. It was a mustang. I couldn't see the all too familiar horse on grill from where I was on the porch. There was also a note tucked underneath the wiper blade. I picked it up.

It was from Charlie.

**_Bella,_**

**_This Mustang is a coming home gift for you. I've had it stored up for years and never had the cash to restore it. But I had it done this summer as a Christmas gift for you but it wasn't ready in time so I am giving it to you know. Hope you like the car and please take care of it._**

**_~Dad_**

I climbed into the car and tossed my bag on to the passenger seat. I pulled up to the school with almost no one in the parking lot so I go a spot close to the buildings. The few cars that were in the lot I assumed belonged to teachers because I was kind of early so I could get my schedule. I grabbed it and went to my car to study it and the map they gave me with it.


	2. First Sight

I am only in my forth hour class and I already know that I hate the school. I have this jock a football or basket ball player following me around like a lost puppy. It really is annoying. I just really wish that I remembered the stuff from the self defense class Charlie made me take before I even started high school. At least I have lunch next hour.

"Isabella could you please tell me why you think Romeo and Juliet's romance was doomed from the start as some like to say or how it would have played out in today's world." The teacher Mrs. Whitcomb asked.

"Romeo and Juliet's romance was doomed from the start because they were just too different for that time period. Now if they had lived in today's world they might have actually and a fighting chance because Juliet could have traveled by herself without a problem to meet up with her dear Romeo." I replied.

There were some laughs from other students but I shook them off and slid back down into my desk.

"I want you all to pair up and fill out this sheet. I want two answers for each question. You have till the end of class to finish."

I just sat in my desk not moving. I could do that sheet with my eyes close. She got it off of a website for teachers. I was staring down at the floor trying to figure out how I could escape this class that did not involve jumping out the window. I had noticed that the glow of the lights was somewhat dimed by someone's appearance.

"Hi I'm Jessica Stanley. You wanna work together?" the girl said. She looked like a cheerleader or something of the sort.

I must have been staring for a while because she started to turn around. "Hey sorry we can work together. I've just done this assignment before so—"

"Oh this is already an advance class when did you take it before?"

"I was in an accelerated course at my old school." I replied to her.

"Where you from?" she asked.

"I was born here but raised in Arizona after my parents split."

"That's cool. I think I might have some family their but they could be in Missouri to. My dad and his brother haven't spoken in like ten years." She replied.

"So do you have any cousins?" I asked. Her possibly having family in Arizona had peaked my interest.

"One that I know of her name is Jackie or something else that starts with a J." _shoot shoot shoot I thought._

"I knew a Jackie, maybe she's your cousin." I replied.

"I didn't really like her she looked down on my family like we were dirt because we live here in forks but I like it here."

We didn't talk much after her revelation. We just went to work she would write down her answer and then I would write down my answer. _I do not know why the guys are looking at her. I am so much prettier._ I heard someone say out of know where. "Did you say something?" I asked.

"No. Why?" she said.

"I just got this weird feeling someone asked me something."

"Oh I get those sometimes too. I hate when it happens though." She replied but I had the feeling she did not experience what I just did. After that we answered the last question the bell rang.

"Bella you could come sit with me and my friends if you want."

"Sure." I replied following her out of the building and to the lunch room.

"Hi Bella." Came the all too familiar voice of the puppy dog.

"Hi Mike." I replied trying not to grimace.

"Are you sitting with us today?" He asked.

"Yeah because Jessica invited me." I replied not wanting him to get any ideas.

"That's cool. I'll walk there with you." He replied.

The lunch room was in its own building why I don't know and I really don't care enough to find out. I grabbed a soda a slice of Pizza. I sat down by Jessica. I was fine sitting there not talking until some girl took a shot at me. "Please she's not from Arizona. She's not even the slightest bit tan."

I was going to say something but that's when six in humanly beautiful people walked in. four of them seem to be in relationships with each other. The first couple was made up of a blonde girl that was about five nine and could be the model on the cover of sports illustrated while the guy would have been on the cover for an issue about football or boxing, he had huge mussels and dark curly brown hair. The other couple consisted of a bronze haired boy that was smaller than the other two males and a girl that had dark hair and looked like a pixie. The last two could have been a couple but I wasn't sure. They sat far apart. The girl looked like she could have been the bronze haired boy's sister and the boy looked like he could have been the blond girls twin with his long curly blond hair. There were only two things that made them all look similar and that were their abnormally pale skin and golden eyes.

Wanting to know who they were I turned to Jessica and asked "Who are they?" and pointed over to their table.

"Oh those are the Cullen's and Hales."

"Don't forget Whitlock." Mike said breaking his way into the conversation.

"I was getting to that Michael." Jessica snapped.

"Jess." I said getting her attention again.

"Okay the Cullen's are the bronze haired ones and the big dark haired one their names are Edward, Emmet and Renesmee. The hale is the blond girl, her name is Rosalie. The last one is Jasper Whitlock. He has an older brother named Peter that moved way a few months ago to be closer to his wife's family." she said driftin of like she was thinking about somthing. "Oh and the short dark haird girl is Alice Hale rosalies cousin."

"It's a shame that guy was really hot." A new addition to the table said.

"Lauren he was too old for you."

"He was twenty five."

"And you were fifteen."

"So?" she asked.

"Your parents would have murdered you if you had done anything for them."

I got tired of their conversation after that and tuned them out. I ended up talking with Angela for the rest of lunch about Shakespeare's other plays. I liked Angela a whole heck of a lot better than I did Jessica. Every now and then when there was a lull in the conversation I would sneak a look at the Cullen's.

"Angela why do they all have different names if they are siblings?" I asked.

"Oh they aren't biological siblings. They were adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife."

"That was nice of them."

"It is Mrs. Cullen can't have kids and they wanted to help out kids in need and the ones that need it most are teenagers." Angela told me.

The bell rang after that and I made my way to biology with the puppy dog boy in tow.

**

* * *

**

Readers,

**Thanks for the response to the story. One of you told me that the grammar is a little off and its okay that you told me that but I suck at grammar and it probably won't change in the near future. Hope you like this chapter. The next chapter she'll meet Edward.**

**Maye**

**P.S. this will not be your normal twilight story line. Edward and Bella will not be together. At some point they might be but that is not who she'll end up with as for that part I'll keep it to my self. Also I included Alice in Jessica's little intorduction. I was told I forgot it last Time.**


	3. What'd you do to Cullen?

I got to biology with the puppy in toe. I walked up to the teacher he told me to sit by Edward Cullen because the seat next to him was the only open one left. He looked fine with me until the wind from the fan blew my hair all over. It was that moment the Edward looked like he wanted to kill me. I took a shower that morning so I knew I didn't stink. So my first biology class was horrible and it wasn't just Edward Cullen reacting to me like I was the black plague only made it difference. He covered his mouth like breathing in the air around me would kill him. He was out of the door when the bell rang faster than you could say abracadabra.

"What did you do to Cullen?" Mike asked.

"Nothing. He must be having problems." I replied heading to my next class which unfortunately had Mike in there also. Thankfully because it was my first day I didn't have to dress out. I just sat on the bleachers and watch people make fools of themselves playing volleyball. I pretty sure I would have killed someone if I had to participate. When the bell rang I ran for the door so I could get out to my car before I was hounded by Mike again.

I grabbed the books I needed from my locker and made my way to my car in the stream of students that I am pretty sure I won't get along with. Knowing my klutziness would get to me somehow in the day so I was not surprised when I found myself falling and dropping my bag and books.

I push myself of the ground and dusted my pants off. I turned back around to pick my books up but someone already had. "Thanks." I said taking my books and bag and putting them into the car.

"Nice car." He replied.

"Yeah. My dad got it for me as welcome home present." I replied back. I took the slip Mrs. Cope said I needed to bring back at the end of the day. "Well I guess I'll see you later..."

"Jasper." He told me.

"I knew that." I said walking away. I got to the main office and was greeted by the voice of Edward trying to get out of our biology class.

I sat down in the seat farthest away from him so I didn't offend him but I still heard _Ma sang chanteur_. He didn't say anything to me he was talking to Mrs. Cope who had told him he couldn't switch he was PO'd. When he walked out of the office he looked like the world was out to get him which as far as I knew wasn't. I rolled my eyes at him and went to hand over my slip. Mrs. Cope told me to have a good day and dismissed me.

I knew something was up with the Cullen's because no one should be that pale and still living. I come close but I at least have some color to my skin. I looked around the parking lot once I got back out to it. Edward and his Volvo were gone. So were his brothers and sisters. I shook it off and drove home. I had homework that needed to be done and did not need to be thinking about the Cullen's.

When I got home Charlie was still gone. I walked in to the kitchen and got some money out of the 'food money' jar and went to the Thriftway. I could not live off of just pizza and dinner food for the rest of my stay here. We had plenty of fish in the freezer but I wasn't going to live off of a fish only diet. I got several beef products as well as cans of vegetables and chicken and anything else I would for a couple of basic meals.

I got home and made baked chicken and potatoes. I ate by myself and put a plate for Charlie in the microwave and left a note telling him where it was. I went to do my home work after that. I had most of it done before I heard Charlie pull up in his cruiser.

"Bella?" he called.

"Up stairs." I yelled. "Dinner's in the microwave."

"Thanks." He replied.

I could hear him turn the microwave on and reheat his food and then walk into the living room where he turned on the TV (to a baseball game I am sure of it). He was so predictable but then again so was I. I would read the same books over and over again and watch the same movie over and over again and cry at the same parts even though I know what happens and that they are coming.

I took a shower like I do every night. I noticed my cut from down in Arizona was completely gone and my birth mark was less blurry and darker and had gaps in the line now. It looked like a note that someone had poured water on it and made it unreadable but at the rate it was going I would be able to read it in a week but that was only if it changed.

"Dad I'm going to bed." I called down stairs.

"Alright," he yelled back.

I crawled into bed and finished the rest of my math homework which didn't take long even though I hated the subject. I then finished the essay assigned by the history teacher. I typically find history boring but we are studying the American Civil war right now and I have always had a fascination with it don't know why but I do.

I finally got tired of homework and put it away and went to play on my computer for a while. I signed on to the internet and downloaded some new music I had grown tired of most of the music on my iPod.

* * *

I am sure master will be proud of me for getting the information. I had no idea what it was when I first found it. I don't know many languages and French wasn't one of them so I had to work at translating the prophecy correctly. They knew French of course but left the grunt work to those of us who needed to 'Prove ourselves'

**Dans l'obscurité de la nuit avant l'aube de la journée**

**La naissance d'un enfant sera la fin**

**La vie de l'éternité**

**D'une morsure dans la chair du vampire**

**L'enfant sera marquée le poignet avec les mots**

**'Une bouche humaine qu'on doit la capacité de transformer un immortel de mortels une fois de plus'**

**Et seulement lorsqu'ils se réuniront leur pouvoir d'âme partenaire aura lieu**.

I continued down a series of dark hallways before I arrived at the ornate wooden door that led to master's room. Only they were aloud in it at all times only if you were asked by one of the masters aloud because they ordered me there hours ago.

"What do you have?" asked my master after I kneeled before him.

"The translation I have finished it."

"Well done. You should have finished it hours ago or did our little friend keep you distracted."

she believed I was doing them wrong and the language is a little knew to me."

"French is hardly a hard language to learn." He replied. "Now tell me what does the translation mean?"

"In English it translates to 'In the darkness of the night before the dawn of the day The birth of a child will be the end to The life of eternity From a bite into the flesh of vampire The child will be marked out on the wrist with the words 'From a human mouth comes the ability to turn an immortal to mortal once more' And only when they meet their partner soul power will take place'. I thing partner soul means soul mate."

"I get the part about soul mate. I know more French than you do."

"So we have to wait for the chosen one to meet and bite their soul mate before the power is taken."

"Yes brother that is what we gather from the prophecy."

"We must act before anyone else finds out that the prophecy is coming true."

"I agree we must find the child that the prophecy speaks of I do not want out kind to come to an end." the third master spoke shifting forward to add. "You find her and Kill her and anyone that gets in your way."

"Yes sir." I replied.

"Then go now. Start you search we can't wait forever. It's only a matter of time until they find their soul mate." And with that statement I was dismissed by my masters to do their bidding. At least Victoria will be happy to have something to do other than taunt me.

"And you will leave tonight with Jane and Alec also."

"Yes sir." I replied with a bow.

I could not wait until I wasn't in their debt anymore but that won't happen unless the child or they die. I walked to my room where my girl was waiting for me. "You aright?" I asked.

"Yes. When do we leave?" she asked.

"We leave tonight with Jane and Alec."


	4. Weird Dreams

I had weird dreams last night. I have no idea why. My dream was about some guy that never came out of the dark to where I could see his face but I could see blood on his cloths which made me think it was a mass murderer or something. I shook my head and got ready for school again.

I grabbed my bag and headed for my car. I got to school earlier than I thought. I sat in my car and waited for the other students to arrive. I started to read a book that I have read a thousand times before. I had to wait fifteen minutes before another car showed up. I didn't know them so I stayed in my own car. I noticed my birth mark was darker still blurry like the day before but it continued to change. I grabbed a bracelet out of my bag to cover it so I wouldn't have people thinking I wanted to kill myself. By the time I had finished three more chapters it was time for school to start. I saw the silver Volvo but only saw five people.

'Guess he hates me' I said to myself. I got out of the car and went to my first hour class which I had with the puppy dog. Can't a guy get a hint? I just ignored him. _What I wouldn't do to get her alone. _I heard him say or at least I thought he said it. I looked at him and he wasn't even talking. Whatever it doesn't matter whether he said it or someone else said it. It just creep me out.

I was walking from my second class to third class when I thought I was alone. "Hi Bella." I saw her say but heard '_Mike is mine'. _

"Hey." I replied.

"You okay?" Jessica asked. "You seem a little off."

"I think I got a cold." I lied. "I have a really drafty room you know."

"Oh."

The day and week went normal after that. Edward was gone and didn't seem like he was going to come back. The only reason I cared was because I wanted to ask him why he acted the way he did with me. Before I knew it two weeks more weeks had gone by and he hadn't come back yet. I didn't care. I was debating on going to the beach with Jessica and Angela but only because I like the beach and Angela and can't stand Jessica and everyone else going except Eric and Tyler (they hadn't creep me out yet).

There was rain and more rain. So the trip to the beach kept getting put off. I was glad. Charlie had Billy and his son Jacob over to watch a few games on the TV I stayed up in my room I had no interest in basketball. Baseball yes Basketball no. I had started work on a book report for English on a stupid book about vampires. I was used to doing them on Romeo and Juliet and Hamlet.

"Pizza," yelled Charlie.

I saved what I wrote so far and went down stairs to eat. I didn't really like pizza but it was better than nothing.

"Hey Bella." Jacob greeted.

"Hey." I said reaching for the last piece of pizza.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's just a birth mark. Most of the time I have to cover it up because people think I tried killing myself."

"It looks more like a string of words." He replied.

"That's what I've been thinking. It's gotten darker to."

"That's strange most marks like that don't change."

"Come on Jake games over and you got school tomorrow." Billy called.

"See you later Billy." I called after them.

I cleaned up the living room and the kitchen after they left. I said good night to Charlie and then went back to work on my report. I finished it no time and went to bed not long after that.

I got to school the next morning and Edward was there beside his car. I can't stand it there are better cars than that if you want to be all incognito about family money. I saw him look at me like he was trying to hear or read something.

The first half of the day was normal if you consider being stalked normal. Mike aka the puppy dog was always following me even when I already had someone walking with me (Jessica or Angela). I also had to hear snide remarks from Lauren about me.

Lunch was when everything changed. I was at the salad bar getting my lunch when Edward came up to me. Ignored him and continued to get my food. "What Edward?" I said snapping.

He looked and me and ran back to his table with his family. Who all gave me an evil eye except Jasper he looked piss but concerned. He couldn't be mad at his brother could he?

I sat back down at the table with Jessica and Angela and unfortunately Lauren who continued to make comments about me.

"What did you do to Edward Cullen?" asked Angela

"Nothing I just asked him what he wanted. He gave me a dirty look and walked away like I slapped him or something." I replied. _He's never acted like that before_ I heard but Angela's lips didn't move.

"Don't look now but Edward Cullen is looking at you." Jessica said butting in on mine and Angela's discussion.

"Does he look like he wants to kill me?" I asked with sarcasm.

"No. He looks like he's trying to think or something."

I would have responded to her but the bell rang. I ran to biology so I didn't have to deal with Mike flirting with me before hand. I got there before Edward and almost everybody else except for those who didn't have lunch the same period as me.

I took my seat and started to doodle aimlessly on my notebook while I waited for the class to start. I didn't flinch once when Edward walked behind me and sit down. It wasn't long until I heard the squeaky wheels of a TV cart being rolled into the room. Mr. Banner told us that we would be watching a movie on plant life or something or other. I ignored it.

I felt a paper hit my arm. It was from Edward.

**Hi**

_What?_ I wrote before I pushed the paper back.

**Just wanted to say sorry**

_Fine say you're sorry then. _I replied.

**Is something wrong?**

_No._ I lied.

**You may be harder for me to read than others but I still know something is wrong.**

_You are the one who acts like I am the Spanish flu and now you are acting like a friend. Quit giving me whiplash and make up you freaking mind already._ I was really ticked off for some reason.

The bell rang before he could reply. I was glad because I got out of the room before he could say anything. I made it to gym with no problem by myself. I even made it through gym without killing someone or myself.

I got to my truck and was having some trouble starting it. After ten minutes of trying I gave up took out my keys and went to the school office to call Charlie. I passed Jessica on the way and she told me not to forget about the beach trip that Saturday if it didn't rain. I called Charlie and he told me that Billy and Jake were coming to get me because he was busy with a case about missing hikers or campers.

Billy and Jake pulled up in an old Dodge Neon. I climbed in the back. I was silent the whole way home. I let them in and told them to help themselves to the chips and soda while they waited for Charlie. I went up stairs to do my home work.

_**Hello readers,**_

_**I hate to ask this but please give me three reviews or more but at least three.**_

_**Maye**_


	5. Edward got Better

Things with Edward got better. He didn't look like he wanted to kill me anymore. Most of the talk was about a trip to the beach. I wasn't planning on going but I was running out of books to read and movies to watch and the local library had next to nothing. I wasn't sure if the truck I was barrowing would make it to Port Angelus. I wish I had my car back but I had a stupid fender bender with some sophomore who shouldn't be driving. I didn't trust the local mechanic shop but that was the only place I knew to go. Charlie said it was supposed to be completely fixed this week but so far no calls.

My broken down car was not the only reason for my foul mood this morning. I woke up to the ground being covered in snow and I was just getting use to the constant rain and now I had to deal with the snow. Snow meant that it was too cold to rain. I made it to school perfectly safe. I noticed Charlie had put chains on the tires.

I walked into one of the nearby buildings and waited there until more people started to show up. I did not want to get hit by one of the snow balls people are throwing around. I grabbed the latest book I have been reading and started to read it again. It was about how a vampire turns in to a Werewolf—so not real. Vampires and Werewolves might be real but they would not turn into each other—I am still not sure why I continue to read it.

Even after the unfortunate start to my day it went pretty fast. At least that was until I got to biology. The teacher decided since the local hospital was having a blood drive that they would have us figure out our blood types. I am not really a squeamish person but I cannot stand the sight of blood. I haven't been able to stand the sight of it ever since I was eight year old and I saw a crime scene photo Charlie brought home in a file. I shivered when the picture came into my mind.

Not even two seconds after Mike Newton pricked his finger I was getting dizzy. I didn't even ask if I could leave I ran for the door— and the girl's bathroom—only I didn't make it. I ran into the one other person that wasn't in biology at that moment. I had run headlong into Edward Cullen.

"I told you it was healthy to ditch every now and then."

"What you don't like blood either?" I asked.

"I guess you could say that. You really should go to the nurse and she is that way." he said pointing behind me.

"I know that I was heading for the girls room."

Edward just sat there smirking at me. It was at that moment that my body chose to get dizzy again. I sat down on the cool floor not wanting to get up.

"You want to walk or have me carry you?" he asked.

I must have showed my wonder on my face because he said "Carrying or walking you are going to the nurse."

I rolled my eyes and continued to rest my head on the lockers behind me with my eyes closed. I felt him pick me up. I tried to push him away but it was apparently futile to resist him. I shivered when I noticed his skin was ice cold and not much warmer than the temp outside.

When we got to the nurse's office he sat me down on the examining table in the examining room.

"Blood typing." He told the nurse.

"There's one every year." She replied.

She then took my temperature and blood pressure just to make sure nothing was really wrong with me. I heard rustling from outside the room. With my dizziness gone I hopped of the table and pushed myself into a corner.

The nurse had Edward take me out to the waiting area so they could take care of Angela who was doing Blood typing in her heath science class. She looked worse than I did; she looked as pale as Edward did naturally. I saw her finger bleeding and started to get queasy again.

"Ms. Anderson Angela's finger is still bleeding." I heard Edward say after I turned green again.

Once Angela was in the examining room my skin slowly turned back to the normal tone. The class was over by the time I was ready to even leave the nurse office. Edward walked me to my next class in case I was too faint along the way. It didn't happen but he did make the puppy dog mad and by puppy dog I mean Mike. I had no clue why he was mad. He had no reason to be it's not like I was his girlfriend or something.

He started to bombard me with questions when Edward had made it around the corner. "So what were you doing with Cullen?" he asked in a bitter tone.

"Nothing I ran out of biology because I was going to get sick. I fainted after I ran into him and he took me to the nurse."

"You probably shouldn't be hanging out with them. The whole family is weird."

"You have no reason to be mad at me for talking to Edward. So what if his family is a little weird." I told him _and so are you_ I added in my head. I walked away before he could say anything. I sat out that day and took off a few points because I did not want to talk to Mike again. Once the class was over I ran out as fast as I could so he couldn't corner me.

I slipped on the compacted snow on the backside of my barrowed truck and dropped my books as I went. I picked them up and grabbed the tailgate to steady myself when I heard the screeching of the tires. I felt my head hit the pavement hard and the last thing I saw was the bumper of the truck.

* * *

**I got three reviews last time easy. so please three reviews before next chapter.**


	6. tick tock tick tock MONDAY!

I woke up the next morning in the hospital. I had wanted to confront Edward about why one second before the crash I saw him next to his Volvo and the next he was gone. It was like superman or something.

Charlie was sitting in the chair next to my bed and got up to get a nurse or doctor when I woke up. When he came back in the room he brought a blond golden eyed doctor that could be a movie star.

"So how are you feeling Isabella?"

"Fine and call me Bella." I replied to him.

He walked closer to me and started to look at my head and felt the back of my head with his fingers. I winced when he hit a sensitive spot at the back of my head.

"I see that you have some pain." he said taking out a little flash light. I followed the light with my eyes like I knew I was supposed to do. "But I don't see why you can't go home. Just take things carefully and rest and probably shouldn't be up for an hour or so."

"Thanks I'll go home now." I said hopping off the bed.

Charlie helped me to the cruiser as the truck was officially out of commission. I guess the little tab to the back end gave such a shock to the engine it decided not to work again. That made me mad because I had no way to get to school when I got back and I did not want to and will not ride in the police cruiser.

I was now in my room reading withering heights again. My birthmark had darkened even more and was now partially readable. I could read 'Une bouche humaine qu'on doit la capacité' I don't know what the rest of it says because it's still blurred. I'm going to translate it when I get back to school because I don't trust any of the online translators.

"Bella remember that you are going to school Monday not tomorrow." Charlie called up the stairs before going to bed.

**Monday...**

The weekend was boring. I spent the whole time in my room because Charlie refused to let me do anything. He didn't even let me cook. When I got to school people were staring at me like I just came back from the grave. I mean Tyler was in the accident too why not run up to him and ask if he's okay. I practically ran into the next building after English so I didn't have to listen to everyone saying how sorry they were about my accident when they had nothing to do with it.

I got to lunch and sat down with Jessica even though I couldn't stand her.

"Edward is looking at you?"

"He is probably looking just because of my near death experience." I replied pushing my pizza around my plate.

"No I don't think so. He's even sitting alone."

I looked up from my plate at that moment and Edward lifted up his hand and moved his finger like he was calling me to his table.

"It's probably home work or he wants me to get my dad to make a ticket to disappear." I replied getting up from the table.

I tossed my pizza in the trash before I got to him because I wasn't hungry any more.

"Hello Bella."

"You know you are kind of giving me whip lash with the way you go back and forth between talking and not talking to me."

"Didn't mean to but I gave up trying to stay away from you but you really should stay away. I'm not the safest thing out there."

"Okay in the interest of being friends why don't you come to the beach with me and the others."

"What beach is it?"

"First beach in La Push it would be this weekend."

"I'm going hiking with my brothers this weekend sorry."

"That's okay I tried." I replied before the bell rang.

We went back and forth asking questions as we walked into biology. I was just glad that we had a movie so I really didn't have to do anything. Finally my curiosity about the accident got the better of me and I asked Edward how he disappeared so fast. He said that I was just seeing things.

~!~

I was glad that the weekend came faster than last week. I only had to write a paper for home work and the rest was just in class work.

It was Saturday and I had an hour until I met with Jessica and the rest of the gang. I didn't really want to go but I already promised them and I was not one to break a promise.

I left the house after grabbing my bag. Thankfully that my car was delivered yesterday after I got home from school. So I didn't have to rely on my neighbor to drive me to school anymore a week of his demented heavy metal or whatever it had been was all I could take.

"Bella's here!" Jessica yelled when I pulled up in front of Mike Newton's parent's store.

After twenty minutes of arguing who would ride in what car we left for La Push.

When we got to La Push a few of the guys started a bonfire while some of the girls splashed around in the water. I stayed on the beach drawing in the sand with a stick. I knew my peace wouldn't last with Lauren there.

"So Bella you depressed that Edward couldn't come?" she sneered.

"No I just asked him to be nice."

"Edward who?" asked one of the Native American boys that Lauren and Jessica had been flirting with.

"Cullen." Mike answered in a rude tone.

"The Cullen's don't come here." Another one of the boys asked.

I turned around and walked off further down the beach. It wasn't long until I noticed someone walking behind me.

"Hey Bella it's been a while."

"Yeah."

"So why did you run away from your friends." Jake asked.

"They are not my friends. Angela yes but the rest of them no way. So why did your friends act that way about Edward?"

"They acted that way because of some old tribal stories." Jake replied.

"Why don't you tell me?" I asked.

He gave me a quizzical look and told me a long story of the cold ones and who their tribe mad a treaty with the golden eyed one that fed from animals not humans. The whole story gave me the creeps but I am the one who wanted to tell me.

The one thing that freaked me out the most was that Edward and his family sounded a lot like the cold one in Jake's story. Tired I decided to go home. I was glad no one rode with me. I told Angela I would see her tomorrow at church since I promised her I would go at least once and would continued going if I liked going.


	7. Remember the Pepper Spray

"So Bella are you going to the dance Saturday?" asked Angela.

"No. I'm going to Seattle for some books. The library and Port Angeles don't really have what I am looking for."

"What are you looking for?" Jessica asked.

"It was a book written by an old friend's great grandfather." I lied. "I mean I should check PA before Seattle but I really don't think it will be there." I added.

"Why not check out the book store while we go dress shopping for the dance." Jessica replied. "We can even go see a movie or have dinner afterwards."

"I'll think about it I'll have to see if my dad is okay with it no matter which way I go with it." I said. "But just to make sure you will be going tomorrow?"

"Yes." Angela and Jessica both said.

After they told me going tomorrow to PA I got up and left claiming I forgot a book for my next class in my car. I sat in my car listing to my iPod while I waited for the bell to ring. I would have like to stay and talk to Angela but I could not take anymore of Jessica's voice or the glares I was getting from Lauren.

I got out of my car when I saw the other students streaming out of the buildings and into others for their next class. I could see Edward was already there threw door way. I tried to go in but was stopped by Mike. "What?" I snapped.

"I wanted to ask you to the dance."

"Sorry can't going to Seattle to see my mom and she'll only be here for a few hours." I lied.

"Okay." he replied in a hollow voice walking into the class room.

I followed and took my seat beside Edward. He said nothing to me but I could feel him looking at me. Instinctively rubbed my wrist with the birthmark; I don't know why but it has been itching lately but it has. The rest of the words have cleared up a bit but not much.

"What are you doing Saturday?" Edward asked out of nowhere.

I didn't get a chance to answer because the sub we had that day came in. He turned away to act like he hated the world which wouldn't surprise me if he did. The class was one of the most boring classes we've had; all we had to do was fill out a work sheet which I did in the first five minutes after it was handed out to us.

I ended up just doodling on my notebook and covertly listening to my iPod which I had hidden in my jacket. I am pretty sure Edward could hear it despite the low volume because I caught him taping his finger to the beat of one of the songs. I paused the song for a second and he stop the taping when I pushed play he started the taping up again.

Gym was not fun we had moved on from volleyball to badminton which was because I was given a racquet and in my hand it is a weapon. I am not completely sure but I think I wacked mike over the head with it. I was glad when the teacher told us to get ready to leave. I ran into the locker room and was out and in my car before anyone else except Edward and his family.

I drove home already wishing it was tomorrow. I got home and Charlie was already there which was surprising because there wasn't a game on and that was the only time he came home early.

"What are you doing home?" I asked after walking in.

"There have been some strange deaths down in Warrant County and I've been asked to help out in the investigation so I'll be leaving for a few days."

"Do you know how long?" I asked.

"Only about three days I should be back by the school dance Saturday but that's only if they don't need my help longer."

"You shouldn't worry I'm not going." I replied. "People have asked me I just don't want to go."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes dad. I'll be fine here alone. You've left the baseball bat and I've still got the pepper spray you gave me even before I stepped foot in this house."

"Are you okay with dinner by yourself?"

"Dad I could cook better than you when I was eight of course I could fend for myself."

"Well I guess I'll see you Saturday."

"Oh is it all right if I go to PA tomorrow. I need a book and the library here doesn't have it."

"Just be careful and take the pepper spray and someone else with you."

"I will. Right now it's just Angela Webber but Jessica Stanley might also come."

"Okay well be careful." He mumbled.

"You already said that Dad and remember to eat real food not just pizza and hot wings." I replied watching him walk out the door.

After I watched him leave I went up to my room to look up 'cold ones' on the internet. Jacob's 'scary stories' had me wondering. Most of the sites I found were about a book. The site that was most influential to me was called 'vampires A to Z'. I found a lot of different versions of vampires on there; each of which was more unlikely than the next and only one of them seem to fit the stories that Jake told me.

Wanting to know more I went to make sure there was a book I could get and there was I wrote the name down. After I wrote the name of the book and author down I turned my computer off and went downstairs to eat.

_Ring_

"Hello." I answered.

"Bella are you there?"

"Dad why are you calling?" I asked worried because he said nothing about calling me.

"I just wanted to say I made it here okay."

"Thanks dad. It's late and I got school tomorrow. So I better go."

"Night," he replied.

After I hung up with Charlie I decided not to eat and go to bed. When I got up to my room I could have swore someone was outside my window by the flash of a shadow that went by. There was only a tree outside of my window and I had no idea how anyone would have flew past my window so the only conclusion I came to was that it was a very large bird.

_**~!~**_

_**Readers,**_

_**I would like to have three reviews before I post again.**_

_**I hope you like this chapter. **_

_**~Maye~**_


	8. What the hell they left with out us?

It was finally time for me to leave for Port Angeles with Angela and Jessica and unfortunately Lauren. I was in the back with Angela while Jessica was driving and Lauren was in the passenger seat.

"Bella are you okay with this song?"

"I don't have the same the same taste in music as you three but I have my iPod so I'll be okay." I replied. Lauren just rolled her eyes at me I just ignored her and asked Angela about her date to the dance just to past the time.

"So who are you going with?" I had asked.

"I'm going with Eric Yorkie. He's not my first choice but he said he'd go with me."

"Why are you even going with him Angie he's such a dork."

"He's perfectly fine and my name is Angela not Angie so stop calling me that." Angela snapped at her.

'Good one' I mouth to Angela. She smiled and mouthed 'thank you' back to me. We got to the dress shop Jessica and Lauren went straight to the rack of shortest dresses in the place while I went with Angela to the longer dresses.

It didn't take long for her to find a dress that she liked; it was a pale lavender dress. Jessica and Lauren both hated it. Angela and didn't care and paid for it anyway.

"You want to go with me to the book store?" I asked her.

"It would be better than sticking around here with them two. I should have come by myself."

"I would have come with you." I replied. "I really need to get to the book story before it closes."

"Just let me put this in the car." She said.

I waited for her and when she came back we went to the book store. It was almost closing time for them and I hurried in. "Hi; I was wondering if you had this book in stock?" I asked handing the cashier a piece of paper.

"I believe we do just let me check." The woman said.

I waited for about ten minutes and was itching to leave before the woman came back holding and old and weathered leather bound book.

"It is a bit old but it's the only one I have here it hasn't been republished for a few years."

"How much would it be?"

"Five dollars."

I handed over the five dollars and took the bag the woman had put the book in. I walked back outside to where Angela was waiting for me.

"Did you get the book you wanted or were looking for?" She asked me.

"Yeah it was the last one they had. It was old and kind of torn but I really needed it."

"I think we came from the left." She said and we started to walk that way.

"I cannot believe how dark it has gotten." I said after a few minutes.

"It is really creepy." She said as we walked by a bar.

"Come on I really don't feel comfortable anymore." I said after four guys walked out of the bar and started to walk in the same direction as us.

Angela and I started to walk a little faster. We turned down another block that we thought would take us back to the dress shop but didn't it lead us farther away. I saw cars driving on distant road and began to run toward it dragging Angela with me.

"Dam it I thought it was a road."

"Don't worry we'll get back. I'm sure we will." She replied.

It was after that we got surrounded by the four guys from earlier. I grabbed at my pockets looking for my pepper spray and couldn't find it. I groaned before trying to remember what little self defense I could.

"Aw come on don't be like that." One of the guys said.

Angela and I pressed our backs together without saying anything. I could tell we were both scared out of our minds. I saw head lights coming from the road take a sharp turn into the parking lot. It was a silver Volvo and I only know of one person with a Volvo let alone a silver one. The tires squealed as the slid over the pavement. The car came to a complete stop with the bumper nearly touching one of the guy's legs.

I was even more nervous than before. I couldn't see the drivers face and wasn't sure if I should trust them plus we were still surrounded by the four guys.

"Y... Yo... You okay Angela?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She mumbled "Just want to get out of here." She answered.

The cars door flew open and out stepped Edward Cullen. "Bella Angela get in the car." He growled.

We did not need to be told twice we ran for the car and hopped into the back seat and waited for him to climb back in. He looked like he was saying something to the guys but I could tell what was being said.

He climbed back into the car holding the bag I hadn't realized I dropped.

"You forgot this." He said handing it back to me.

"Thanks." I mumbled quietly.

He didn't give us any warning that he was going to start the car. Before we even knew it he had the gas pedal pressed to the floor and he was zooming down the streets of Port Angeles faster than I or Angela have ever gone.

"Could you slow down?" I asked.

He did but just a little but not enough to calm me down. I didn't want to say anything else that might make him go over the edge which he looks like he's about to do.

"Are we safe with him?" Angela whispered in my ear.

"I'm not sure." I whispered back.

Angela and I didn't speak after that until the car came to a stop. I let out sigh of relief and climbed out of the car as fast as I could. I dragged Angela with me. I recognize the street we were on as the same one that the dress shop was on and looked around for Jessica's car but couldn't find it.

"Angela do you see Jessica's car?" I asked.

"No."

"Do you have a phone I don't." I said.

"No I left it at home the battery died."

I reluctantly turned around to see Edward. "Do you have a phone we could use?" I asked.

"Sure." He said handing his phone over to us.

"Angela; call Jessica and see if she just moved her car."

Angela called her and when she hung up she looked at me with a grim face. "They already left. They thought we got a ride home from someone else."

"I could drive you home."

"What?" I asked.

"Well the person who dropped you off here is gone so you need a ride home I could take you home."

"Fine we have no one else to rely on." I replied.

Angela and I climbed back into the car. Edward dropped Angela off first and me off last. I noticed that he didn't move the car until he knew we were inside.

_**~!~**_

_**Readers,**_

_**I would like to have three reviews before I post again.**_

_**I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**~Maye~**_


	9. Bella wake up!

To say I was extremely pissed at Jessica and Lauren for leaving us there was an understatement. Angela was worse than me. She and Eric ended up not going to the dance (he got the flu). I went over to Angela's house after the dance had started and we took everything Angela had barrowed of Jessica's and put it in a box and drove over to the school.

"We need to find Mike's car." She said as I pulled into the parking lot.

"He drives the old blue Toyota right." I asked.

Angela shook her head yes. "Right there she called pointing to the far corner of the parking lot."

I pulled up behind the car. We both got out of our car after I popped the trunk and Angela and I grabbed the box out of it and sat it on the hood of Mike's car with a note telling Jessica the friendship was over unless she started treating us better.

We laughed the whole way to my house where we were going to hold a movie marathon. Angela had been given permission to stay over because Charlie was still out of town and I didn't want to be alone while he was gone which was a lie until I went to sleep.

_I had been sitting in a meadow and someone that looked a lot like Edward and his family -only he had red eyes and wore a cloak that looked like it belonged in Harry Potter or some secret organization- was walking toward me and I didn't think that was a good thing. The dream changed tone when the person said something to me._

_I got up and tried to run and knew I failed when the man ran at inhuman speed and grabbed me. He started to run and when he stopped he said something again. I screamed and he put his hand over my mouth and I did the only thing I could think of and bit him hard enough to draw blood but saw, smelled or tasted none._

_He started to scream in agony which caused me to scream rooted to the spot as I watched changed. His eyes were no longer the red I had first seen but a muddy brown. His skin was no longer pale like Edwards but slightly tan._

"Bella wake up." Angela said shaking me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"You were screaming in your sleep so loud you had Miss. Gilchrest coming over to see if we were okay. I told her we were watching a horror film." Angela replied.

"Oh sorry," I replied.

"What was the dream about? You know the one that had you screaming."

"It was weird. I was sitting in a meadow and this man who looked like Edwards family but with red eyes came after me. I screamed and he put his hand on my mouth so I bit him and he started screaming and changing to look more like you or me. His screaming cause me to scream even more and all the while I couldn't even move from where I was standing." I said explaining the dream in as simple as possible way.

"So glad that the only dreams I have are of Tom Felton."

I started to laugh when she said Tom Felton. "Seriously that's your celebrity crush I would have pegged you as a Jonny Depp fan."

"I didn't say I wasn't. Tom is just closer to my age. So who's your celebrity crush?"

"Chris Evans." I replied.

"Who," Angela asked.

"He was in _**Push**_ with Dakota Fanning. Totally awesome movie you should watch it." I said smirking for what I don't know.

Angela and I went back and forth like that almost all night. We ended with who our favorites Harry Potter character was based on the book not the actors that play them in the movie (she chose Sirus while I chose the twins).

She slept on the couch while I slept on the floor (a lazy-boy was not good for sleeping). Sunday had pretty much gone the same way as before. The only difference was that Angela had to stay home and watch her brothers. I offered to stay and help but she declined. I told her I would pick her up before school the next morning because she didn't want to see Jessica at all.

I drove home in silence. Mostly thinking about my birth mark which I could not read completely but kept covered up with makeup because I didn't want people saying I cut the words into my skin. I thought about asking Jacob if his tribe had any legends or as he called them scary stories that might half to do with my birthmark. I know there is something bigger behind my mark I just don't know what. I lost my French dictionary last week so I hadn't been able to translate it (I don't trust online translators).

I did not like going into the house alone. It was creepy and quiet without one of Charlie's games playing in the background but he was still in Seattle and the television screen remained blank. I ate cold pizza for dinner and went to bed. There wasn't anything for me to do so except sleep or go over my homework for the fourth time.

**~!~**

**Readers,**

**Sorry the chapter is late.**

**I lacked inspiration for the story.**

**I finished this and thought you might like to read it today.**

**~Maye~**


	10. The prophecy

It has been a week since my birthmark became readable and I still have not been able to translate it because I still don't have a French dictionary. Charlie is home during the week now but he spends the weekends down in Seattle helping with the murder investigation there.

It was Wednesday, the most boring day of the week to far from Monday and not closes enough to Friday. I was sitting outside Angela's waiting for her to come and get into the car so we could get to school. She came out holding her hood over her face as the rain pounded down hard to the ground.

"Finally I thought I was going to go gray waiting for you."

"Sorry the twins were putting up a fight for what they wanted for breakfast." She replied.

"What are they turning into the muggle version of the Weasley twins?" I asked pulling out of her driveway.

"Not really. They don't pull any pranks." She replied.

We rode the rest of the way to school in silence. By the time we pulled in the parking lot was half way full so I had to hunt for a space close to the buildings. Angela left me to meet up with Ben—her crush and science project partner. I waved by and made my way to the library to see if any of their French dictionaries were in. There was only one and it was nearly ripped in half, why the school kept it I don't know.

To start the translation I wrote what was on my wrist at the top of the paper...

**Une bouche humaine qui a la capacité de transformer un immortel de mortels une fois de plus**

...and the translation below in English.

**A human mouth that has the ability to transform an immortal to mortal once more**

I'm not sure if the translation is one hundred percent correct but I got the gist of what it means and I really need to talk to Jake and soon. I hurried up and put the dictionary back on the shelf I got it from and went to class. On my way to class however I ran into Edward.

"Sorry." I mumbled picking my things up.

"No it's fine I wasn't watching where I was going either." He replied handing me a notebook.

After he walked past me I noticed the notebook he gave me was the one I had written the translation down in. I was thankful that he didn't see a thing.

I met up with Angela and we went to homeroom together, Ben had also come with us. He and Angela continued to say they are just friends. I have no clue if they are telling the truth or not but hey they are the ones who have to say something to each other.

The end of the day came faster than I had expected. I got there gym without hitting anybody which is a miracle. I met Angela by my car.

"Is it all right if Ben takes me home? He has to talk to my dad about something for his mom and we have work to do on our project." Angela said after I tossed my bag in.

"That's fine. I haven't even started my project yet."

"Who is your partner anyway?" she asked.

"Edward." I replied.

"Lucky."

"Not so much he hasn't talked to me for more than two seconds after he saved us in PA." I told her.

"Oh why don't you tell him that he better get his but over to your house to do the project now or you will make sure he fails his part of the project." She replied.

"You've become vindictive since you stopped hanging out with Jessica."

"I think I'm better for it."

"Hey Ang you coming?" Ben asked walking up.

"Yeah sorry I was just letting Bella know so she didn't sit her for six hours waiting for me to come out of the building." She told him with a laugh.

I said by to them both and hopped in my car and waited for the people passing behind it to get out of the way before I pulled out and went to meet Charlie and tell him that I was going to visit Jake and Billy for a while.

When I pulled up to the police station only one squad car was still in the parking lot. It was my dad's car. The deputies must be out on calls. I parked my car next to dad's squad car and walked into the station.

"Dad?" I called into the office.

"In the back room Bella." He hollered back at me.

I found him where he said he was. He was messing with a copy macheing.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Fixing a paper Jam." He replied.

"You are doing it wrong. You press the red button at the bottom and then pull the paper if that don't work you have to call a repair man." I replied.

"How do you know that?"

"My school in Phoenix had one in the office." I told him.

He fixed the machine and finished copying what he needed and put the papers away in files. "The second worst part of the dang job." He said.

"What is the first?" I asked.

"Dealing with all the sick freaks out there," he told me. "So what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I was going down to Billy's to see Jake. I have a friend at school that likes him and I think he likes her so I am stuck doing the whole go between thing." I said half telling the truth; half lying.

"Be home by ten." He replied.

"I will." I said letting him go back to the copier which had jammed up with paper again.

The drive down to La Push went faster than this time around. Maybe it was because I didn't have to deal with Mike Newton this time. I pulled up in front of a small old faded red house. I got out and waked up the door opened before I could even knock.

"Bella what brings you here?" Billy asked.

"Jake."

"He's in his room, second door on the right. Where is Charlie?" he said.

"Having a fight with a copier." I replied.

Billy raised an eyebrow.

"The copier at the station keeps on jamming up with paper." I replied.

"Jake you got a visitor." He yelled moving his wheel chair so I could walk in.

Jake had come out of his room with no shirt on.

"Put a shirt on Jake. I don't want to see that."

"I can't they are all in the wash." He replied.

I rolled my eyes and followed him to his room. I had the scrap of paper in my back pocket.

"So why are you here?" he asked.

I pulled the paper out of my pocket and said "This."

He took the paper and read it. "So?" He asked.

I rubbed the makeup off of my wrist and showed him. "Does your tribe have any legends about something like that?" I said indicating the paper.

"Not that I know of but I could look." He told me.

"You have to keep it a secret okay. I don't want people to know that I have that power if it's real." I replied.

I walked out of his room telling him to call the 'girl' already so Billy wouldn't know what we were really talking about.

"Should I tell Charlie you will be up for the game tomorrow?" I said stopping to ask Billy.

"Tell him I might be up. I got a council meeting and I'm not sure when it will end." He replied with a smile.

I gave him a hug good bye and went home, when I got home I mad fried fish for dinner. I was in the middle of making a salad to go with it when the phone rang.

"_Is this Bella swan?" asked a smooth velvety voice._

"Yes. Who is this?" I answered back.

"_It's Edward Cullen I was wondering when we could get together to work on our project all thought I must admit I already have quite a bit of it done."_

"Some time this weekend and if you finish it in the mean time that's okay we will just tweak it so it shows mine and your personalities."

"That is a weird way of say just put my name on it."

"Edward that is not what I meant. What I meant was that both our view on the subject have to be displayed not just yours and I am pretty sure you do not know me well enough to put my views on the project also."

"_You may be hard to read but I think I can tell what your views are pretty good."_

"Well we will have to wait and see won't we."

"_Where do you want to meet, my house, school or your house?"_

"I don't know where you live. People would just stare at us at school and you don't know where I live." I replied.

"_You are wrong. I do know where you live."_

"How," I asked.

"_Everyone knows where the police chief lives."_

"Fine. Meet me at my house on Friday before Charlie leaves for Seattle." I told him.

He said okay and hung up. I finished the salad just as Charlie came in the door. We ate in silence. I cleaned up while he watched a late playing game on the television.

"Billy said he might be up for the game tomorrow."

He just nodded.

"When do you leave on Friday?" I asked wanting to know so I could tell Edward.

"After eight," He said. "Why?"

"Edward Cullen has to come over for a project and you said I couldn't be alone with a guy."

"What project?" he asked.

"Biology. He might not be here long because he says he has it already finished but I want my views on it to and I am not sure if he has them on there or not."

"Tell him to come right after school so you have plenty of time to work." he replied.

I said thank you and climbed the stairs to go to bed.

**~!~**

**Readers,**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

**I won't be updating as frequent**

**as classes have started up again.**

**It's more of a filler but I love **

**how it turned out anyway.**

**Please review.**

**~Maye~**


	11. your not my father

I got to school in no time this morning. There was something about Edward that was a little weird. I still hadn't talked to him much but I feel like whenever I take a glance at him he was staring at me just seconds before. I shook that feeling off as I walked into biology. Edward was there of course the seat next to him empty as it was mine. I slipped into it and faced the front not wanting to talk to Edward.

The sub we had for the day walked in and put her bag on the top of Mr. Banner's desk. She turned to the board and wrote her name on it. Miss. James it said.

"Hello class and as you can read from the board my name is Miss. James. I am your substitute for the day. Mr. Banner has left me a note that you are to pull names out of a hat for a project due next Friday."

I raise my hand.

"Yes Miss. Swan?" she asked.

"We've already picked partners."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. There is a list somewhere in his desk because we had to sign our names next to each other's after the names were picked out of a hat. You could pick names out of that hat and they won't be ours."

Mrs. James did pull a name out of the hat. "James Prentiss"

"He's a freshman this is a junior level class. He's certainly not a genius." Someone from the back of the room said.

"Oh sorry I pulled the wrong file out." She took a few second to read the correct file. "It says here that you are to research a topic and then submit it for Mr. Banners review now how many of you are done with that?"

A few groups raised their hands Edward and I were not one of them. "I guess you four groups can have a free day while the rest of you continue to create the proposal which I want turned in by the end of the class period."

I groaned. I really didn't want to talk to Edward but now I had to. "So what do you want to do it on?" I forced out.

He said nothing but flipped open the book and pointed to a page. It was about genetic mutations in DNA and what they can do to a person.

"Yeah I barely understand that so there is no way I could write a proposal on that by the end of class." I told.

"I never said you had to _Bella_." I didn't like the way he emphasized my name.

"_Fine_ you write it then."

And that is what he did. He wrote it out on blank printing paper in neater hand writing than I ever could imagine or attempt to write in. Ten minutes before the end of the class he handed me the proposal and had me read it.

"You need to put you name on it if you agree with It." he told me.

I skimmed over the paper and put my name at the top next to his and pushed the paper and pen back over to him. He got up from his seat and took it to the teacher. He sat right back down in his seat to. He didn't say a word to me.

Mike got up and took his group's proposal and handed it in to the teacher and he stopped at our table on his way back to his. "So Bella I was wondering if you wanted to go out this weekend?"

"No Mike I already have plans I'm going to see my mom down in Florida." I lied.

"Could we go out tonight?" he asked not giving up.

"No My dad doesn't like me going out on school night."

"But you went with Jess and Angela to go dress shopping on Wednesday for the dance."

"Yeah and if you would have looked around town you would have seen that my dad wasn't home." I snapped at him.

"Come on sneak out for once."

"No." I told him.

"Just..." he started to say.

"Look Mike she can't get together with you any how she has an interview with my mother tonight as an assistant." Edward said out of nowhere.

"An interview what for?" Mike asked.

"A Job duh." I replied lying.

"Why'd you need a job?"

"Alright dude I said no now enough with the instigation your not my father." I snapped at him just before the bell rang.

And once the bell did ring I ran for it. I did not want to talk to Mike Newton again. Edward caught up with me pretty quickly.

"Thanks for helping me back there." I tell him.

"No problem. My mom would be disappointed if I didn't help a girl in need out."

"Yeah I'll see you later." I mumbled going to my next class.

I skipped gym and went to the library to see if they had any books about the Quileute reservation not far from forks. I figured I could find more about the cold one's out. I really thing Edward might be one but I don't have a lot on them to come to a conclusion.

After not finding any books on the Quileute stories I walked up to the help desk and asked. "Do you have any books on the Quileute people?"

They took the time to look in the database before turning their attention back to me. "No I'm sorry we don't but you could use the computer over there to look them up on the internet." She told me.

I walked over to the computer and started to search their stories. The first few websites had nothing remotely related to the stories Jacob had told me. Finally after three pages of links I found a website called "Vampire's A to Z" which was more helpful than anything I have found so far. They had stories similar to the ones Jake had told me. I printed off the one's that where the closest to what I had been told and decided to read them at home where I didn't have to worry about someone looking over my shoulder trying to see what I am looking at like Lauran was trying to do right now.

I got home with no problem Charlie was out again (another person went missing). I made dinner for us both made my plate and made Charlie a plate. I put Charlie's plate and the leftovers in the fridge and washed my plate and put it away.

I got up stairs and read the paper that I had printed out it had three types of vampires listed. The first was a Varacolaci (1). The second was Stregoni Benefici (2). The third one was Nelapsi (3).

If I had to guess Edward would be the second one that's only if he was a vampire. But I don't know much about Edward so I couldn't come to a conclusion.

After I put the paper up I took out the CD Phil had givin me for some reason and played it. I fell asleep not long after. The music caused me to have a weird dream. It started off with me in the middle of nowhere surrounded by trees. Then walking through the trees was Edward only he had red eyes which made him look evil. When he got about five feet from me a grey wolf bounded through the trees towered Edward. I woke up with a start before I could see what the wolf did to Edward.

_**~!~**_

_**Hello Readers, **_

_**Sorry it took so long to get this up. My mind was just blocked when it came to this story. I tried movie the time line up a little bit. Also please review and tell me if Bella should end up with a Vamp or wolf. When I started she ended up with a vamp (But not Eddie) and now I am kind of leaning to a wolf. **_

_**SO wolf or vamp?**_

_**Maye**_

(1) **Varacolaci**: Area from/Nationality: Romanian. Vampire that ranks among the most powerful of all the undead. It is said to have the ability to cause both lunar and solar eclipses. They may appear as pale humans with dry skin. They can travel on an astral thread, the midnight spinning, traveling as far as need as long as the thread remains unbroken.

(2) **Stregoni Benefici: **An Italian vampire, said to be on the side of goodness, and a mortal enemy of all evil vampires.

(3) **Nelapsi: **Area from/nationality: Slovak. Vampire, which can cause serious harm to the living. The Nelapsi is said to be able to massacre entire villages in a single visit. It also has the ability to kill with a single glance.


	12. Vandles in La Push

I had the nightmare/dream about Edward again last night having it several nights in a row left me with no doubt that he was a vampire. I was worried about the red eyes thing. I woke up with a start. I was late for school and my day only got worse from there.

I hopped out of my car when I got to school. It had gotten cold enough last night to freeze the puddle from the rain. I slipped and fell on one when I had closed my car door. I was helped up by Angela. Jessica and Lauran were not far from us laughing at my expense. I got up grabbed my books and headed into the school. I groaned when Mike walked up to me.

"Hey Bella I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me Friday night?" Mike Newton asked.

"No. I am busy that night." I replied before running as fast as I could away from him.

I had not noticed that Angela had followed me. I sat down on a bench near the door of my first class. I groaned again and rubbed my eyes.

"You okay?" Angela asked.

"I'm fine just tired of being asked out every day of the week practically." I told her.

"I'm glad I have Ben at least. I think I would snap if I was asked out day after day.'"

The Bell had interrupted us signaling that it was time for class. I went to mine and Angela went to hers. I didn't get to see her again until just before lunch when they had an assembly to support the boys' soccer team. A team that wasn't any good. Angela and I just laughed at the team members trying to impress the girls sitting in the front row. Lunch had passed without incident the same as biology because Edward wasn't there and I couldn't confront him.

I got to gym with no problem. I hated the class because we were doing volleyball again. I hate the game and the gym teacher refuses to let me sit out even after I have likely injured another student. Sports are just not for me. I have no real interest in any sport. The only reason I watch the little bit of baseball that I do is because of my step dad Phil but he's a minor league player.

I got outside and the sun surprisingly was shining. I couldn't see that from the blacked out windows of the gym. I made it to my car in one piece. Two inches of my jeans were wet because of the melted puddles. I tossed my books in and headed for home. When I got there Charlie's cruiser was there which was odd normally he worked late on Wednesday nights.

"Dad?" I called into the room.

"In the kitchen." He called back.

"What are you doing home so early?" I asked.

"I'm going down to La Push and help them with a problem they've being having with vandels."

"Who would want to hurt them?"

"Somebody who thinks that they don't deserve their land."

"We have black history month maybe we should have Quileute history month." I replied.

"Well I'll be home late. I'll call you if Billy, Harry or Sue make me stay down there. Lock the doors after I leave." He told me.

When he stepped away from the counter I could see that he was making a sandwich. He left everything out assuming that I would want one too. I didn't and put everything up and went to do my home work. I heard him leave about fifteen minutes later. I went down stairs and locked the front and back doors.

Once I go to my room I got the creepy feeling someone was watching me. I shook it off and closed the blinds on my widow climbed into bed with a book. I ended up tossing it aside having found the main characters name to be Edwin—to close to Edward for my taste.

I woke up in the morning to a car honking. It was Angela. I opened my window and yelled down to her that I would be ready in a few minutes. I also told her that she could come and wait inside if she wanted to. I rushed down stairs to unlock the door. I didn't have to unlock the door because Angela was still outside in her car. Today was Friday and I couldn't wait for school to get out.

"So how was your night?" she asked.

"Fine. I just read a book while Charlie went down to La Push to help his friend out with something."

"So a boring night."

"Pretty much." I replied.

The drive to school was silent after that. Except the music that came out of the radio. Most of the music was the lame main stream stuff that Lauren and Jessica love to listen to. Angela had told me a few days previous that she only had the station on in the morning because the silence would just drive her crazy.

The school parking lot was halfway full when we pulled up. Angela found a spot at the back of the lot. Not far from Edward's Volvo.

"Hey Angela I got to talk to Edward about our project. See you in fourth." I told her.

"See you."

I walked over to Edward slowly. I was glad to see that none of his family was near him. I came to a halt right in front of him.

"We need to talk." I told him.

"Fine talk." He told me in a bitter tone that took me by surprise I thought we were past that.

"I know what you are." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"And what is that?" he asked in the same bitter tone he used before.

"Vampire." I whispered.

His eyes bugged out and he stopped breathing.

"What were you thinking I was going to say Superman?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah." He mumbled before walking away.

The school day went better. This time around. I was sitting down with Angela and Ben at lunch when Angela pushed my shoulder.

"What?" I asked look at her.

"Edward is staring at you." She replied.

I glanced over at him and he was looking at me. When he saw me looking he raised his hand and moved one of his fingers gesturing that I should go over.

"Guess he wants you to go meet him." Angela said.

"Probably just our project. He was moody this morning and I didn't really get a chance to talk to him about it." I replied to her grabbing my things and going over to Edward and his table.

**~!~**

**_Readers,_**

**_Here is my latest chapter._**

**_I hope you like it._**

**_Also there is a poll on my profile _**

**_For whom Bella should be with._**

**_So please vote._**

**_~Maye~_**


	13. Time to go home

Lunch was okay. I ended up not going over to his table yesterday and walking out of the calf. I didn't feel comfortable talking to him with all those people staring at me. I felt better about it today so I walked over.

"What do you want Edward? You pretty much told me that you wanted nothing to do with me." I said after stomping over.

"I wanted to talk."

"So talk." I told him in the same bitter tone he had used with me earlier.

"Sorry I was just a little put off that you knew what my family and I were." He said trying to get me to calm down.

I did a little bit. I sat down but not close to him. After I sat down Edward said I could ask him questions and he would answer them with in reason. I did he was perfectly fine with the questions I asked until it came to what he ate _'blood'_. He asked me why I hadn't asked about that and I told him it was because I couldn't stand the sight of it and would rather not talk about it.

Before I knew it lunch was over and Edward was walking me to class. We got a few stares but I ignored them. The worst looks came from Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton. _Shiver _he creeps me out. I shook the feeling off.

Biology was boring we were watching another movie. I hated taking biology. I already took the class in Phoenix and they didn't offer any other science classes that I would want to take like advance Biology that I was going to take if I had stayed. I laid my head down on the desk and acted like I was asleep, praying to god that I didn't actually fall asleep.

"See you tomorrow." Edward murmured as I walked into the gym.

"See you." I said lamely back.

I sat out in gym that day. I took a zero and didn't care I didn't feel like hurting myself or anyone else. I was tired from nightmare last night and did not have the energy to swing anything my arms included. I sat on a bench and watched. I must have fallen asleep because an hour later when the class was over I was benign shook awake by Angela.

"Time to go home. I'll drive you home so you don't have to worry about falling asleep while driving." She told me.

I shook my head yes, I grabbed my bag and followed her out the door to her car. It was a small white 92' Honda. I sat my bag in the floor board and climbed in. She drove me home. Charlie wasn't home. I climbed the stairs to my room after dropping my bag on the floor just inside the door. I fell on to the bed not even bothering to take my shoes off. I fell asleep with in minutes a sense of dread fell over me as my eye lids closed shut.

* * *

**The poll is still up and would like at least twenty votes before I close it. SO PLEASE VOTE!**

**Maye**


	14. where in the world is renee

**Hello my loyal readers/reviewers. I am so sorry it took so long to get this out. I had planned to get this out last week but my great grandma passed and the earth quake and tsunami in Japan had me worrying about a friend of mine that lives over there (she is okay). Hope you like the chapter and sorry of the lateness.**

**~!~**

It has been a week since I had the really bad nightmare. I guess you could say Edward and I have gotten closer. We just talk at school. Nothing else has happened although Jessica Stanley seems to believe that there is something more between us. I haven't said a word to anyone in his family since Jasper picked up my books weeks ago. Spring break is coming soon and I thought about going home to see Renee; I'd love to feel the sun again. I don't see it nearly as often anymore. It's mostly rain in here in Forks Washington.

"Bella I have been calling your name for the past five minutes. All ready."

"Sorry Ang. I was thinking about what I was going to do on Spring Break." I told her.

"What are you planning the most anyone does here is go to first beach down in La Push and have a bonfire. It really is pretty boring actually."

"Well my Mom still lives in Arizona so I might go see her but I don't think she'll be home."

"Is she on the road with Phil?" Angela asked me.

"Right now yes but she hasn't told me about the week of spring break so I don't know if I will go and see her." I replied back.

"I wish I could go to a sunny place. The few days we get a year are not enough." She replied laughing.

The lunch bell rang and I went to Biology alone because Edward and his family were not here which was odd considering they only disappeared when it was sunny out and it was raining like cat's and dog's and had most of the student's running with a binder over their head while getting to their next class. I got to class only marginally wet.

I of course was hounded by Mike Newton to be his partner for the lab we were doing that day since Edward wasn't there and his lab partner had move to go live with her dad In Washington D.C. Mike was not only soaked but splattered in mud (_**gross**_). To me it is no problem when a guy get's dirty as long as he as a reason other than teenage high jinks. I told him no and that I'd prefer to work a lone. If he kept on pestering me I was going to have Angela help me toilet paper his house. Toilet Papering someone's house normally isn't me but I all the other idea's I have are illegal, cost too much money or I don't have software to do it.

The lab was simple. All I had to do was label parts of a flower. I got bored of the class. I had taken it already but all the other science classes were not open to a junior like me. I had to be a senior to take them. Well there were ones that I could take but were completely full.

I thanked god when the bell rang. Mike had been looking at me like a hunter stalking his pray. I was repulsed and whished he would leave me alone. I ran out and caught up with Angela. She was with Ben.

"What are you to planning a prison break?" I asked walking up.

They started laughing at me. I had to wait three minutes before they would tell me that they were planning on how to escape the town of Forks for the four days we had no school.

"I thought about flying to California for at least a day I have money saved up and seeing the Disney park would be awesome." Angela replied.

I rolled my eyes. I discovered on our movie night last week that she was a Disney Princess fan. Snow White was her favorite. She just didn't like the whole prince saving her thing. She would prefer to get her own self out of trouble.

"What going to see if you could become a princess?" I asked sarcastically.

"Maybe." She replied back.

The warning bell rang to let us know we had two minutes to get to class. She ran to hers and I ran to mine. My last two classes passed by surprisingly fast even Gym where I didn't hurt myself or anyone else today and we were playing soccer where I have to kick a ball at people.

When Gym got out I didn't even bother to change my clothes. I jus grabbed my things and ran out to my car. The rain had slowed down to a drizzle. I tossed my stuff in the passenger seat before making my way home. The car was cold because the heater wasn't working again but the drive home was short.

When I got home I put my stuff up and started on making dinner for Charlie and Myself. I made fish since we had plenty of it and Charlie was sure to catch more when ever he went fishing again. The whole meal was finished just before he got home. We ate in silence. I had cleaned my plate and was about to head up stairs to do my home work when Charlie stopped me.

"Bella." He called.

"Yeah dad."

"I know your spring break from school is coming up what do you plan on doing?" he asked.

"I would go see mom but I don't know where she is. The last I heard she was in Florida where Phil was trying out for another team."

"You haven't heard from Renee?" He asked.

"No. She probably lost her phone and forgot the password to her email account." I replied. "Besides Angela is planning something so I might do something with her."

"Oh well let me know before spring break okay."

"I will." I replied leaving him to the game he just turned on.

I finished my math homework and my English book report but left my history homework alone. I had to choose a topic for my senior project. I could either do a short family history or I could write at least a ten page historically accurate short story on a specific time in history (i.e. ancient Egypt or the civil war). If I did the short story I was leaning toward the civil war.


	15. spring break

I couldn't believe it but spring break was here. I told most of the people that I go to school with that I was staying home while they left to sunny part of the country their parents were willing to pay for. I didn't plan on doing any thing but sitting at home alone doing nothing while Charlie went fishing with two of his friends (Billy and Harry) from La Push.

I thought about going to see my mom but I still have no clue what actual town she was in. For all I know she could even be back in Arizona. But I'm guessing Florida because that's the state she said she was in the last time I spoke to her.

At least Edward is talking to me. It didn't start all at once like you see in the movies. We have been talking more where people could see us causing— from what Angela told me before she left –people to think that Edward and I are dating. The rumors got so bad that Charlie came home from work one night and asked me if I was quote 'dating that Cullen boy'. I started to laugh when I got flustered trying to ask the question. I told him no and that we were just friends and nothing more.

"Bella!" he called brining me out of my train of thoughts.

"In my room. I ordered pizza for dinner." I yelled back down to him.

I listen as he takes off his belt and put up his gun and trudge up the stairs.

"You okay dad you look flush?" I say when I see him in my door way.

"Fine just got back from the scene of a house fire." He replied.

"Anyone we know?" I asked.

"No the house was abandon. I think there were some teenagers parting." He told me. "No one was hurt so I'm not sure."

"Well go take a shower I'm starting to smell you all the way over here." I told him.

He laughed at my comment as he walked to his room. I heard him close the door. Then I heard his shuffles as he moves around his room getting things ready for his fishing trip tomorrow. I get up and head down stairs when I hear the bell ring. I see it's the pizza guy when I open the door. I hand him the twenty dollar bill I had set aside and took the two pizzas from him and close the door.

I took the plate of pizza I made for myself and went upstairs. I put my head phones on so I didn't disturb Charlie with the music I was listening to.

I heard the phone ring faintly. I continued on the English paper I had to finish before the break.

"Bella phone for you." Charlie yelled up the stairs.

I walked down stairs taking my empty pizza plate with me. I toss the paper plate in the trash before taking the phone from Charlie.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Bella its Alice Cullen Edward's sister." Alice replied.

"Um… Hi Alice is there any thing I can do for you?" I asked. I barely talk to her brother and I haven't talked to her at all.

"I was wondering if you would like to hang out some time this week. Turns out only the Cullen men are leaving town and I know you kind of friends with Edward and was wondering if you would like to sleep over a few nights. I don't really know that many girls here and Edward was telling me that I might get along with you." Alice rambled.

"Uh… Um… I'm not sure. I'd have to talk it over with my dad. He's leaving during the week so I don't see why not. I'll let you know tomorrow at school even though most of the kids are gone."

"See you tomorrow." Alice replied squealing in my ear.

I hung up the phone and put the left over pizza away.

"Who was that?" Charlie asked.

"Alice Cullen. She wanted to know if I wanted to spend the week at her house because she doesn't get along with any of the other girls in town and I kind of get along with Edward." I told him.

"Will their parents be home?" he asked.

"Yes. Their dad is on call the whole of next week from what Edward told me and Esme finished all her projects last week because the people wanted them done before spring."

"It'd be a good idea if you did stay over their while I am gone. I wouldn't worry so much about you." He told me.

"You have nothing to worry about. So I can call Alice back tomorrow and tell her yes?" I replied back to him.

"Yes but you sleep in the girls room all night." He told me.

I am sure if I could see my face I would be as red as a tomato.

"Night dad." I said heading back up the stairs.

"Night Bells." I heard him mumble back.


	16. meet the (vampire) parents

I had just gotten off of the phone with Alice who squealed like a pre-teen girl at a Justin Bebier concert. I rolled my eyes as I pictured the pixie like girl jumping up and down planning my doom. She was saying something about a makeover and shopping which is not what I wanted to do.

I had my bag packed and didn't care what Alice thought about the clothes it held. I was in no way in hell going to wear a dress or skirt. It wasn't even a good idea for me to wear them when I was as clumsy as I was.

I had finish putting the last of my socks in the bag when I heard a honk from outside. It was Alice and Edward in Edward's Volvo. _An old man's car_ I thought. Thankful that Edward couldn't 'read' me like he could other people.

"Are you ready Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes." I said reaching for my bag only to have Edward knock my hand out of the way and grabbed it. I scowled at him and I guess he didn't see because he didn't say anything.

He sat in front with Alice while I sat in the back. I should have known something was up when that happened but I digress.

When we got to the Cullen mansion the family (minus Rosalie and Jasper) was in the kitchen cooking me dinner. I laughed when Emmet waved at me with the knife still in his hand. Edward didn't like that and scolded Emmet like he was a misbehaving child. I rolled my eyes again and felt like it wouldn't be the last time I did that during my stay here.

"Come on Bella I'll show you where you'll stay while you're here." Edward said pulling me in the direction of the stairs.

I followed him. Looking at the eclectic taste in art that adorn the walls. The two that got me the most where the graduation caps and a giant wooden cross. I liked the cross it looked really old about ready to fall apart. Edward caught me staring and told me Carlisle's story without going into detail saying the details were Carlisle's job. After leaving Carlisle's office he took me to his room which had a white couch against a bank of windows. There was a stack of note books at one end. And along the other wall was a built in shelving unit with vinyl records, CDs and cassette tapes and the musical equipment to play them all in their original format.

"So how do you have that all organized?" I asked pointing to his wall of music.

"First it's by year, then genre, then alphabetically in that genre by artist and the chronological order within the artist." He replied.

I continued to look at his CD's until I found one that could be embarrassing. I picked one from the late 90's section of the wall. I was laughing my head off in side any way.

"Did Alice slip this into your collection or did you actually listen to it. I mean even Charlie has better musical taste then this." I told him holding the CD like I was Vanna White or something.

"No I did not put that in his collection and not only that he made me go with him to a release party." Alice yelled up the stairs.

"At least you don't have a Milli Vanilli record because if you did then we would have to talk." I told him sitting down on the couch.

"What do you want Alice?" Edward said after finished talking.

"There is going to be a storm tonight and Emmet wanted to play baseball." Alice said.

"Sure." Edward replied holding the bridge of his nose. _I wonder what that was about._

Edward and I were going to take Emmet's Jeep while they ran to where the game was going to be played. I really had no idea why they would play in the middle of a storm especially with a human that could get sick. I would have liked the ride in the jeep but Edward made me where a harness that had more buckles than a baby's car seat.

When we got to the field everyone was already warming up like they needed it. Jasper was twirling the baseball bat around in his hands. Rosalie was watching Emmet who was doing god only knew what. Alice was sitting on a rock playing with the short strands of her hair looking off into space. Carlisle and Esme where watching them all.

"It's time." Alice called as Edward and I walked up.

I walked over to the rock that Alice had vacated and sat on it.

"You can help me ref." Esme said.

"Only because you think we cheat." Emmet called from across the field.

"I know you cheat." Esme replied back at him smiling.

"Come on let's play we only have an hour this time." Alice called from what I could assume to be the pitcher's mound.

Edward was up first. He scored a run. Then it was Carlisle who got a hit but didn't score but Emmet caught the ball. I soon got bored with the game like I do the ones that Charlie watches. By the time it caught my attention again Rosalie was up to bat. She hit the ball and was able to get around the bases and almost home before Edward threw the ball to Esme and Rosalie was called out.

She gave me dirty look before getting of the ground after sliding home. I ignored her. She was about to walk away when a glazed over look came over Alice's eyes. Once her eyes were back to normal she yelled **STOP**! Her yelling had stop caused all the Cullen's to stop their joking around and surround me. It didn't take me long to spot three shadows walking out of the fog on the farthest part of the field from where we stood.


	17. The hunt begins

**It didn't take me long to spot three shadows walking out of the fog on the farthest part of the field from where we stood. **I watched as they walked at a pace humans like me would call a run. They were all three inhumanly beautiful like the Cullen's'. They all had long hair but different colors. Only one of the three was African American with brown hair. The other two were white with blonde and red hair. I gripped Edward's arm tighter as he tried to push me further behind him.

"We heard the game." The dark one said. "And thought we would see if we could play."

Carlisle nodded as did everyone else. "This is my family we maintain a home nearby."

"We did not know we were in someone else's territory." The dark one said.

"We don't claim anything we just don't want any problems."Carlisle told them.

"We will be more careful." He replied. "I am Laurent and the two behind me are Victoria and James."

Carlisle hadn't had the chance to introduce the family when my luck took a turn for the worse because it was at that unfortunate my luck decided to take a vacation and the wind decided to blow across the entire field. The blowing wind caused my 'sent' to kick in and hit James right in the face (figuratively).

James snapped and immediately stepped in front of Laurent and snarled something at Carlisle who was like the rest of the family crouched down around me (who had been pushed to the ground by Edward). After Edward yelled at trio of red eyed vamps he grabbed my arm and nearly snapped it in two. He put me back into Emmet's Jeep before driving like a bat out of hell saying we had to leave forks behind and go into hiding. I snapped when he said that.

"I HAVE TO SEE CHARLIE. I CAN'T LEAVE HIM Unprotected. I just can't." I yelled but started to get lower towards the end.

I continued to yell at Edward until he started in the direction of my house where Charlie was because he left something behind. I wouldn't mind leaving Forks behind if Charlie was still gone but he wasn't and there was no way I would let a sadistic vampire like James kill him without fighting to protect him first.

When we go to my house I hopped out of Emmet's jeep and headed for the house. I yelled at Edward to leave me alone because I was too tired at that point to put up with his stuff. I ran past Charlie towards my room where Edward sat waiting having climbed through my window. I grabbed a bag out of my closet and started to throw clothes into it. Edward took it from me saying he would meet me outside. I ignored him and walked back down stairs.

"BELLA!" Charlie yelled after me.

I didn't say anything to him and continue walking. I climbed into my mustang and sped off to Edward's. Edward had apparently been following me and climbed into the car when I had to stop at a red light and moved me over into the passenger side. I still didn't feel right leaving Charlie alone in that house when three vampires were after me.

"AHHH." I screamed when headlights popped up in the rearview.

"Chill Bella it's just Emmet." Edward replied to my scream.

He put his hand on my shoulder and I shook it off. I didn't feel like having people touch me at the moment. I quickly slipped out of the car and headed for the house when Edward came to a stop. He caught up with me and we were greeted with the horror of the dark vampire from earlier standing with Carlisle. Edward pushed me behind himself and growled and hissed at the unwelcomed vampire.

"Edward Laurent is okay he was just here to warn us about James and Victoria."

Edward relaxed a little but not much as Laurent explained the powers that Victoria and James seemed to have. If it wasn't for my impending death I would have loved the conversation.

"Come on Bella." Edward said grabbing my arm and leading me somewhere.

He was leading me to a barn that sat back on their property but held all their cars. The garage had Edward's Volvo, Rosalie's BMW, Carlisle's Mercedes and now Emmet's Jeep. All the rest of the family including Esme where there waiting for us apparently.

Edward pushed me towards Alice and Jasper with an agonizing look.

"We'll protector her. " Alice replied simply to him.

She then dragged me to Carlisle's car and put me in the back with a much lighter bag than the one I had packed before leaving. I buckled myself in and leaned against the door once it was closed and fell asleep as the family continued to talk and plan about something. The last I heard was Rosalie complaining that she had to help me and her asking what was so important about me.

I rolled my eyes away from their view and closed them after I was done. I was asleep faster than I could remember. I had the mysterious dream again. It creepd me out but I ignored it as I started to dream about Edward but that dream turned out to be just as weird as the previous dream.

When I finally woke up we had just passed into the state of Nevada. Depending on which way we took we didn't have long until we made to Arizona where Renee had been living. Her had Phil had planned on moving to Florida in the recent weeks but I wasn't sure of what their final plans where.

_**RING!**_

I was brought out of my thinking when Alice's phone started to ring.

"_Are you sure?" Alice said before more silence._

"_We'll see you then."_

Alice turned around in her seat and looked at me. "They lost track of James when he found out we were laying a false trail. They are heading back to forks now. Esme and Rosalie will watch Charlie at home and work."

I groaned and hit my head on the back of the seat.


	18. The hunt continues

**I groaned and hit my head on the back of the seat.** I want to be home curled up in my bed sleeping but nope I had sadistic vampires after my blood literally. I had no idea what state we were in or how long I had been asleep. My stomach grumbled making itself known.

"Time to feed the human." Alice said in a sing song voice.

I rolled my eye and turn to look out the widow. I saw that we weren't that far from a town or city and it didn't take long for jasper to find a place for me to eat. It was the only place he could find at the moment. The food was just barely on the good side of edible but it was better than nothing. After I ate I climbed back into the car and promptly fell asleep.

By the time I woke up again it was dark out. Alice was driving this time. We were going through a down town area that had half of the street light out. I sat up to get a better look. I had a feeling I had been here before but I wasn't sure.

"Where are we?" I asked in a board tone.

"Just on the outskirts of Phoenix." Alice replied not even looking up from the road. "The Hotel isn't far." She added.

I saw jasper take a glance at the mirror. I could imagine him as a deep blue eye or green eyed human. He smirked in the mirror. I ignored it and fell asleep again.

We must have arrived at the hotel some time during my sleep because when I woke up again I was in a bed in some hotel room. From the look of the room I was in it was a fancy hotel that I could never afford on my own. I climbed out of the bed and walked to the partially closed door. I could see jasper and Alice talking but I couldn't hear what they were saying but I could tell it was rushed and hurried. I took a few steps back from the door and walked back to it opening it and walking into the room Alice and Jasper were in.

"Hi Bella." Alice said upon seeing me. "Have a nice nap?" she asked.

"You could say that. Have you heard from Edward?" I replied back.

"He and Carlisle are on the plane down here. They get here at noon." Alice replied.

I shrugged and went to the window that had a low bench in front of it and started to look out at the familiar buildings. I didn't want to die but I still had no clue why they were all doing this for me when they could die themselves. I could feel someone watching me but I didn't need to look behind me to know it was Alice or Jasper.

"I got your room service I figured you would be hungry again when you woke up." Alice said from her place beside Jasper.

"Thanks." I replied. "Where are my clothes?" I asked.

"They are in the room you came out of at the end of the bed."

I gave her a nodded of thanks and went to change my clothes. When I came back out of the room my lunch was waiting. They got me a basic burger and fries. I ate without saying anything.

When I was almost finished with most of my fries and all of my burger Alice's phone rang. Jasper and I both stiffened. Alice answered the phone before holding it out to me.

"What?" I asked.

"It's your mother." Alice said.

"Mom are you okay?" I asked after taking the phone.

I walked into the bedroom for at least some form of privacy.

"Forks High doesn't protect the information about their student's very well." A deep creepy voice said.

"Wh… Where's my mom?" I asked.

"I want you to ditch the duo and meet me at 53 Wilmington way."

"Yes."

"Now when I hang up I want you to say I'll be fine or your mother gets it got it."

"Yes mom I'll be fine."

"Bye." The man said before hanging up.

I hung up the phone and walked out to the sitting area and gave the phone back to Alice.

"We need to head to the airport to get Edward and Carlisle."

When we got to the airport I figured that was my best chance to elude Jasper and Alice I just wasn't sure when. It was almost time for Edward and Carlisle's plane to land.

"I have to use the restroom." I told them before walking off.

I knew Jasper was following me. I didn't say anything and continued on to the bathroom. It was set up where there was a door on each side of the bath room I went in acted like I went to the bathroom and slipped out the opposite door and into a cab before Jasper or Alice could catch up with me which wouldn't be hard.

When I got to 53 Wilmington way I saw that it was the ballet studio that I went to when Renee thought that I needed to learn something that I couldn't learn from books. I walked up to the front doors they were unlocked I walked in. Finding no one in the waiting area of the studio I went to the dancing area.

The hair on the back of my neck stood up as I walked in. Someone was in there even if I couldn't see them. I walked further into the room.

"BELLA!" I heard my mother scream.

"MOM!" I screamed back.

I finally spotted the doors at the other end of the room and ran to them. I opened them only to see a TV playing a video of me from when I was about eight years old. I immediately turned on my heal and ran for the exit.

I was stopped by someone pulling me back. It was James from the clearing. He gripped my wrist so tight I thought they were going to break. He pushed me back and I fell on to the floor. It hurt but it wasn't broken. He kicked me in the side sending me sliding across the floor.

"Let's make a video for Edward." He said stalking towards me.

"NO!" I screamed out. He kicked me again.

"Come on let's have some fun." He said to me like I was a child.

I could see the video camera in his hand now. He was standing on the balls of his feet looking at me. It scared me he grabbed my leg and crushed it like I would crush a twig. I screamed out in pain as it shot up my leg and throughout my whole body.

I started to feel fuzzy and my vision started to blur. I could still make out James but I couldn't make out what he was saying. It wasn't long before everything went black.


	19. Senior year

It had been months since the incident with James and Even the prom. I never want to go again. It wasn't that bad in general but Edward had made me dance to almost every single song and I was tired out by the end of the night and there was no way Edward would have done what is so cliché to do on prom night. He kept by the morals his mother Elizabeth taught him long ago.

My birthday was in a few days and I have refused to have a party but Alice was planning a party any way and god only knows what that entails. I had stayed up late reading. At the moment I was reading **Of Proud Spirits and Losses at Night* **by Cara Ginter. It was a rather good read and she had stayed up half the night reading most of it. She had written three other stories but I have yet to read them.

I heard the honk of Edward's Volvo from outside. I grabbed my bag and book and headed outside to his car. He had gotten out and open the door for me. I thanked him always.

"Alice got more decorations for your party last night." He said climbing into the car.

I just groaned. I refused to say anything about the party other than I didn't want one but Alice had refused to do otherwise.

We pulled up to the school everyone stared like always. It got annoying. It's not like we are at a Hollywood premier it's just school. We had almost every class but gym and Spanish together. Alice was in my Spanish class though. So six out of my seven classes were filled with Cullen's.

I paid attention to my classes though I found them rather boring. When it was time for Spanish Alice dragged me off before Edward could say anything. She tried once again to get me to talk about the party but I refused. I would rather sit at home and read a book even if I had read it several times before.

When school was over Edward dropped me off telling me that he would be hunting with the family for the next couple of days and if I needed anything to call him. I had nodded. He kissed me goodbye but not like I wanted him too but not until I was one of them but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon with how Edward acted. They would be gone until the day of the party. I was kind of relieved that Edward and Alice would be gone for a few days it would give me time to myself.

I decided to make lasagna for dinner. I had not had it in a while with Charlie fishing a lot of fish was filling the freezer. I had just put the lasagna into the oven when Charlie walked in.

"That smells good." he said.

"Thanks it should be done in about half hour."

**~!~**

Jane and Alec had been in America for nine months and still hadn't found what Aro wanted them to find. It was a human with a particular scar. They were only chasing after this human because they are believed to have the power to turn them back to human and they would like to get rid of them or have them join them.

"We are done searching the east we need to go search the south and then head up to the north east and then make out way across." Jane said going over a map.

"You spend too much time with Demetri." Alec said.

"He taught me." Jane replied.

"I know." Alec replied in a tone that would get anyone else hurt.

"We have to find this human before anyone else. If they do they could end us and that would be bad very very bad." Jane replied in a calm tone.

_**RING**_

"Hello." Jane answered the phone curtly.

"_It's Aro I was inquiring about your progress on the human."_

"They are not in the east of America. In about a week well check the reaming south then head north again." Jane replied.

"_Good please hurry as this is an urgent matter."_

"I know Aro. I'll call you next week with an update."

"_I'll be waiting." Aro Replied._

After muttering a yes sir Jane hung up the phone and turned her attention back to the map in front of her marking out where they had searched already and marked were they plan on searching in the next few days.

"Go hunt Alec I can't have you breathing down my neck right now you are being more annoying than a human that won't shut up about the latest vampire movie."

"That movie is meant to be stupid just like that play by Shakespeare none of the humans hear about." Alec replied.

"GO HUNT." Jane replied back with her power slipping a little bit.

"Dang fine. Just keep your power in check." Alec snapped.

Jane ignored him and continued to work. She had their next three days planed before Alec came back reeking of a particularly disgusting smelling human.

"Go shower you reek." Jane declared the moment he walked into their hotel room.

Alec said nothing but walked to the shower in their average hotel room not wanting to draw attention to themselves (as ordered by Aro). He liked it. He and Jane were not like the other vampires that splurged on anything from their home (if they had one) to the underwear they wore. Alec and Jane had been shopping at the small department store down the street from their hotel in New York.

"Showers free if you want it." Alec said walking out while drying his hair.

"I don't need it." Jane replied.

"Were we headed to?" He asked.

"We are going to Louisiana. We'll have to go by some close that would cover our skin while we are down there. There is a lot of sun down there and I want to be able to search during sun light hours also." Jane replied.

"What if people look at us werid. That would go against what Aro said."

"We'll tell them we have a skin condition that keeps our skin from getting direct sunlight.******" Jane told him."We'll have to pack our cloaks away also."

**~!~**

***this is a story on fiction press that I found to be really good.**

**** there is a skin condition that keeps people from going **

**out during the day but I have no idea what it is called.**

**Hope you like please leave a review.**


	20. The Dreaded Birthday

The days before my birthday were gone and did go by faster than I ever thought. Today was my birthday and Edward came back the night before. I dreaded my birthday for two reasons. The first was that I didn't want to be another year older than Edward and the second was that I didn't want any gifts and knew that I would be getting them because no one ever listens to me on that part.

I groaned as I got out of bed. I saw two presents from Charlie on my desk. I walked over and looked at them. The one on top wasn't even rapped and I could clearly tell that it was a camera of the digital nature. The one on the bottom was wrapped. I opened it and it was a scrapbook. It also had a note from my mom saying that I should use it to document my senior year of high school.

I took them both and put them in my bag after I got dressed. The birth mark on my arm was brighter than ever like someone had cut into it and they had been healing for months. I was worried that someone might be after me because I hold some power to turn a vampire back to human.

Edward was already waiting outside in his car for me. He got out and opened the passenger door for me. I got in.

"Happy Birthday love." He told me.

"Thanks." I said looking down while rolling my eyes.

I saw that he didn't have any gifts with him so I was in the clear for now but I know that wouldn't last long. He got into the car and drove faster. I hate when they drive fast but they don't seem to care that I have a distastes for going over the speed limit.

I really wish I could be normal and be happy about my birthday but I'm not. I have a really bad feeling about today that I just couldn't shake. That makes me glad that Jasper graduated last year so he couldn't tell Edward what I was feeling. Yes his power does come in handy sometimes but most of the time I hate it because he is always spilling how I am feeling to Edward who treats me like a child until I tell him why I feel the way I do. I don't need a psychiatrist if I need one I'll find on in Seattle or Port Angeles and not have some hundred year old vampire tell me how I am feeling.

We got to school early just like we normally do. Edward got out and at human pace opened my door. I knew I was getting dagger stares from quite a few of the girls crushing on Edward. I roll my eyes. With they act I am surprised they don't surround him like he's Justin Bebier or something.

"Happy Birthday Bella." Alice said walking up to me. She had Jasper with her.

"Shush." I said.

"Open it trust me you will love it." Alice told me handing me a package wrapped in emerald green paper.

I groaned and did as I was told. I opened the present I found a dress in side. It wasn't a dress I would normally where but it would be nice to have something fancy like that for a date or other occasion that called for it. I don't see myself wearing it in the future so I have no idea why Alice got it for me.

"Happy birthday Bella." Alice said one more time before leaving.

"No fair with the mood control thing Jasper." I snapped when I felt calmer and happier. I didn't mind it I would just like a little warning. I guess that's another reason why I love that Edward could read my mind. There are just some things a girl just wants to keep privet.

Jasper just smirked at me before leaving the parking lot. I grumble and headed for my first class. Edward was in all but one of my classes so I never really got a break from him during school. I can't wait until I graduate and get into college but Edward would probably follow me anyway. He could go to the most expensive school a hundred times over and still have money to spare.

I didn't pay attention to Edward in class at all. He thought I was mad at him and I kind of was. He treated me like I was a porcelain doll and I am not a doll and refused to be treated like on even if I don't get the nerve up to tell him that I hate being treated that way.

At lunch I told them I wasn't coming to their house straight after school. I wanted time to myself so I lied about having to work.

"I got Mrs. Newton to switch with you." Alice replied.

"I got to watch that Romeo and Juliet video for English class." I said lying. I didn't have to watch it but I wanted to.

"You know that movie by heart." Edward said.

"I have seen the 1960's version and that's the best one." I said trying again.

"Fine I'll bring it over and watch it with you." Edward said.

"Fine." I said giving up. If only I was a vampire then I could make my escape.

I had a really bad feeling about the party Alice was throwing for me. I didn't like the feeling. I got the same one when I went and watch the Cullen's play baseball last April. I figured if I keep getting it more and more lately that I should listen to it. Edward and Alice had no clue what I felt even with Jasper they had no clue who I felt.

I watched Romeo and Juliet with Edward. Charlie came home five minutes after it went off with a pizza.

Edward looked at Charlie. "My parents want to see Bella I was wondering if it was okay if I took her to see them" He asked Charlie.

'_please say no.' _I thought as I looked at Charlie holding the pizza.

"Sure just have her back before twelve. You do have school tomorrow."

"Yes Chief Swan." Edward replied.

I got up and had a few pieces of pizza with Charlie. Edward declined saying that he was allergic to peppers. I had to hold back a laugh when Edward gave Charlie that excuse. When I was done eating I put the half-empty box in the fridge and walked out to the Volvo with Edward.

**I would like my lovely readers to vote in the poll I have on my profile about who Bella should be with.**

**I added two more choices and if you already voted and like one of my new choices better than who you picked**

**please drop me a PM or Review telling me which one(s) you like best**

**Hope you like please leave a review.**


	21. The Dreaded Birthday Party

Edward helped me into the seat in the Volvo it was nice but I was starting to feel like he didn't believe I could do things for myself. He had classical music playing but I wanted to change it to something else but he didn't really like the music I liked to listen to.

"Is everything okay love?" he asked me.

"Yes." I lied. I didn't want the stupid party I never liked parties even when I was younger I didn't like parties. It still surprises me that Edward can't tell when I am lying about something so simple.

"The party will be over before you know it." He told me just as he was pulling up to the drive way that would take us to the Cullen house.

The drive way for lack of a better word was lined with hundreds of twinkling white lights in the trees that lined the road. I groaned at the first sign of Alice's decorating. It was clear to me that Alice had gone over boarded by my standards if not he Cullen standards.

Edward hoped out of his side of the Volvo when it came to a stop closing his door behind him and running to open my door just as I was going to get out. We walked up the steps to the house. All the Cullen's were their when Edward opened the door. Carlisle and Esme were the first. Alice and Jasper right behind them. Emmet and Rosalie were behind Alice and Jasper.

Alice ran up and hugged me and dragged me to the middle of the floor after she pulled away. I looked around at the room and it was covered in pink and white flowers it looked more like a wedding than a birthday party. There was a table with a cake that could feed like fifty which was pointless since I was the only human at the party. A pile of presents lay on the table next to the cake.

"Here" Alice said shoving a present into my hands.

I shook the present seeing if I could hear something. I didn't hear a thing. I got a weird look from Alice. I ripped the silver paper off and opened the box but there was nothing inside of the box.

"It's a radio for your car." Alice said. "Emmet is putting it in now." She added.

I looked around and noticed that Emmet had left. I had not heard him leave but he was a vampire and I was human so he could get by without me seeing a thing.

"This one is from Carlisle and Esme." Alice said handing me a thin package.

Carlisle and Esme smiled at me. The hair on the back of my neck had risen. I felt like something was going to happen. I slipped my finger under the edge of the corner not tapped down and pulled it to rip the paper away from the box. I had hoped to get away without a cut but I wasn't so lucky. I knew things were about to change. Edward was right at my side in a split second he was snarling at somebody that I couldn't see.

"Emmet takes him outside." Carlisle said.

It was at that moment all hell broke loose if that's what you want to call it. Edward pushed me even further behind him and Jasper ran toward me Edward pushed me in to the table with the cake and presents on it. That only made the situation worse. I was bleeding even more through my arm.

I start to get dizzy and pass out. I know I was moved because when I wake up I am in Carlisle's office with my arm already bandage yet no one understand why I can't stand the sight of blood. Edward was in the room with me. Apparently he had been waiting for me to wake up.

"You are awake?" he asked like I was a three year old.

"Yes." I replied trying not to sound annoyed but I didn't think it was possible.

"We'll go get your things and take you home." He said standing up and taking my hand.

"I want to talk to jasper." I said as I pulled my hand away.

"He's not here." Edward said. "He needed to get away from your sent." He added.

There was something odd with the way Edward was acting but I let it go because it didn't surprise me that Jasper had to get away. I was just disappointed that I wasn't able to tell him that I didn't hold anything against him but I guess that would have to wait until next time.

I took all of my presents and walked out to Edwards Volvo. Edward had stayed behind to say something to Carlisle that I apparently wasn't privileged too but then again that was happening a lot lately. I had decided that I just wanted to get home and get past Charlie before he could ask questions about my arm.

Edward came out to the car and didn't say anything to me. He just climbed in and started driving. He was going a little fast for my taste but he never seemed to listen to me when I voiced my feelings about the speed he was going. He only ever slowed down when we were going by my house or the station.

He pulled up to my house the lights were still on so I guess Charlie was still awake. I took my gifts out of the back seat and walked into the house without saying goodbye to Edward. He was being standoffish to me so I was going to do the same to him.

"Hey Bells. How was your party?" Charlie asked when I walked in to the house.

"It was good. Alice went totally over board." I replied thankful I could tell a half truth at least.

I walked upstairs and put my gifts away after opening them.


	22. As if I Never Exestied

The next few days after my birthday were trying. Edward barely said a word. I didn't even get to talk to Alice because she was off helping Jasper so there were no hard feelings there. I actually picked what I wanted to ware to school within reason because I still had Edward nearby.

It was almost time for me to leave for school and Edward wasn't there yet. If he wasn't there in the next few minutes I would take my car. I needed to get to school weather it was with or without Edward.

The few minutes came and went and still know Edward. I ran up to my room and grabbed my keys and headed for school. I was still almost late because my car wouldn't go over 55 miles an hour. I liked how the car looked I just whished it would go a little faster. When I pulled up to school everyone was already there. I got some stares because Edward wasn't glued to my side like he normally was but for some reason I found peace in that.

I climbed out grabbing my bag heading for where Angela was standing with Ben. Angela smile at me as I walked up. Ben gave a slight wave but he was shy just like Angela was and he didn't really know me that well so I didn't blame him.

"Hey Ange." I said when I came to a stop.

"Hi Bella." She replied. "Where is Edward?" she asked after looking around.

"I don't know. He could have gotten sick like Alice or he's running late." I told her.

"Bella you want to come to the library with me. I wanted to get that book you recommend last week." She said clearly lying her but off because I didn't recommend one.

"Sure. See you later Ben." I replied after he told Angela bye. He just nodded.

Angela did drag me to the library but to the classic section that was never used she turned toward me after making sure no one could hear us.

"Is something wrong with you and Edward?" she asked.

"I don't know. If there is it's his problem no mine because I haven't done anything wrong." I replied sliding my back down the book case so I could sit on the floor.

"Do you want to be with Edward?" she asked sitting down next to me.

"I am not sure." I replied honestly.

"What do you mean you are not sure?" Clearly Angela wanted me to

"I still love him but things have… changed." I said. I couldn't tell her about him becoming distant since his vampire brother tried to eat me.

"Oh… How?" she asked.

"His brother Jasper came home from college on my birthday. Jasper didn't know it was my birthday but he was working on something and somehow I got bumped into a table and got my arm cut." I said.

"What does Edward blame himself?"

"Probably but it was an accident. It could of happened to anyone." I replied. It was true a blood thirsty vampire could turn and want to eat any human but I couldn't tell her that.

"Well Edward is an idiot if he lets something as simple as an accident get in the way of his relationship with you." Angela said getting up. "We got class so you might want to look somewhat happy." She added pulling me up off the floor.

"Thanks." I said picking my bag up. I turned around and grabbed a Emily Bronte book and handed it to her.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"Our cover story." I replied.

"Oh." She said with a smile.

She checked out the book and slipped it into her bag before she went to go and find Ben. I stayed in the library reading my own book until I heard the warning bell. I slipped into my seat just after the second bell rang. The class was boring and couldn't hold my attention like most of the classes that day.

I got pity looks throughout the day like my grandma had died or something but I don't have a grandma so I knew that wasn't it. The only ones who didn't give me those looks were Jessica and Lauren the both looked happy that Edward wasn't with me. I ignored them I could care less it's not like we were broken up or anything.

I was extremely glad when the last bell of the day rang. I ran to my car as fast I could without tripping myself and headed home. Charlie wasn't home but he normally wasn't home until after five at the earliest lately. I decided to make him dinner and take it to the station since he would probably stay there tonight. I almost had all the ingredients together when I heard a car pull up. I set everything down and went to check who it was.

I opened the door to reveal Edward walking at a slowly at a human pace toward me.

"Hi." I said I knew something was up after he was gone from school all day with it being a cloudy day.

"Hi Love." He said back but I could tell something was off with his tone. "Could we take a walk?" he asked.

"Sure. Just let me turn off the oven." I said.

I went back inside Edward followed me. I turned off the oven and put the things I had gotten out in to the fridge so they wouldn't spoil while I was out with Edward.

"I left a note to Charlie letting him know." Edward replied.

"Okay." I said.

He led me out side and to a path that led into the woods outside Charlie's house. He walked about ten feet in where we could still see the house if any cars pulled up but they couldn't see us.

"We are leaving." He said.

"Okay just let me tell Charlie…" I started.

"I mean my family and myself" Edward replied cutting me off.

"Edward what happened with Jasper, was nothing." I argued.

"You are right. It was nothing, nothing but you just don't belong in my world, Bella." He said in a tone that stung me.

"I belong with you." I said.

"You don't." he told me.

"I'm coming." I argued weakly.

"Bella I don't want you to come."

I couldn't think of anything to say.

"It will be as if I never existed." He added.

I still couldn't say anything as I watched him walk away. I started to follow him and I called out his name a few times when I found my voice. I never did catch up with him. I ended up falling after I tripped over a log and didn't get up. I couldn't my ankle hurt too much. Everything just hurt too much and I wanted it to all go away.


	23. Well Hello Jared

When I woke up I had no idea where I was. I half expected to see the trees and leaves I had passed out seeing. I was hurting and couldn't believe that Edward said those things. I wanted to go over to the Cullen house and confront him at least about why he left me in the woods. I swung my legs over the edge of what appeared to be a bed or couch.

"You half to stay in bed." A deep voice said.

"I want to talk to Edward." I replied wanting to confront the vampire in question.

"He's gone along with the rest of his _family_." The voice replied.

"Who told you that?" I asked.

"Your father did and he also asked me to stay here while he checked on the station Bella." The voice replied.

"Okay so you know my name what's yours. My dad did tell me not to talk to strangers." I told the voice.

"Well how about you face me so I can speak to your face and not your back." The voice replied.

I obliged him and turned around. I saw a tall and muscled native boy he was tan like the boys on the reservation were but he was dressed different than the others. He wore only cut off jeans and no shirt. Alice would cringe at the sight of him.

I blushed when he caught me looking. I decided to take the chance to look around the room I was in. I realized that I was in my room and the Quileute boy or man whatever you want to call him was sitting in the rocking chair that _HE _always sat it when he stayed the night.

"So are you going to tell me your name or not?" I asked a little more bitterly than I wanted to.

"Jared." The boy replied. "I live on the…"

"…reservation. I know." I replied finishing the sentence for him. "I use to hang out with Jacob Black while out dad's were out fishing." I said not knowing why I was telling him this.

"I know Jake too but I don't hang out with him much. I guess I spend too much time with Kim to notice anymore." Jared said with a smile when he got to Kim's name.

"Kim your girlfriend?" I ask.

"You could say that. How did you know?" he countered.

"Two ways. One the way you smiled when you said her name and you said you have been spending more time with her than Jake." I replied.

"Decent logic skills you have there Watson." Jared replied.

"You know Sherlock Holms?" I asked.

"Mom use to read him when I was a kid. I guess it kind of stuck." He replied.

"Why did Charlie ask you to stay with me?" I asked.

"You were still passed out and he wanted someone to be here to stop you if you tried anything." Jared replied truthfully.

"I wouldn't have tired anything. I was more pissed than anything. Too bad I didn't have a flame thrower." I said adding the last part without thinking.

"Flame thrower?" Jared asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's the first thing that popped into my head." I replied. "I could have said baseball or cricket bat." I added.

"Cricket?" Jared asked.

"It's a fairly popular sport over in Europe." I said.

"Your dad's home." Jared said.

"How?" I asked.

"I have really good hearing. Some would say it's close to that of a dogs but I would rather not test it out." he said like there was some kind of joke I was missing.

"Bells you are awake?" Charlie said upon entering my room.

"Yeah. I am." I replied. "And I am fine. If I wanted to do anything Edward would have to come back for me to do it because it's him I want to do it to. You can ask Jared I told him what I wanted to do." I added.

"What did she say?" Charlie asked turning to Jared.

"She mumbled something about a flame thrower but I think she was half asleep when she said that so she could have meant lighter." Jared said.

"And what would you do if you had a lighter or 'flame thrower'?" Charlie asked.

"Torched his precious Volvo. He loved that stupid car more than he did me." I replied half lying.

"If he does come back I didn't hear a thing." Charlie said. I could detect a faint smile on his face.

"How long was I out?" I asked getting the feeling I had been out of awhile.

"About thirty six hours. Doctor Grayville thinks you hit your head when you fell." Charlie said. "Which reminds me I have to call him to check you out to see if you are okay."

"Why am I not at a hospital if I could be that bad?" I asked.

"Your breathing was normal as was everything else. You were just asleep." Charlie said.

"Oh." I said as Charlie left to go call Dr. Grayville.

Jared had stayed. He and I played cards while they waited for the doctor to get there.

"What is taking the doctor so long?" I asked.

"She is from the reservation. She's taking care of you as a favor for Sue Clearwater."

"Why would she help me as a favor for Sue?"

"Sue is a friend of Charlie's and she couldn't help because her own kids have had a fever for a while now." Jared told her.

"Oh. She has a daughter a few years older than me right?"

"Leah is her daughter's name." Jared said.

"I knew that." I said.

Jared and I turned our heads to the door when we heard a knock.

"Come in." I called. In walked a woman with graying hair and tan skinned that looked weathered.

"Hello Bella, I am Dr. Grayville I am going to check you and see if you have any lasting injuries from your fall." The woman told me.


	24. See you later Dr Grayville

Dr. Grayville left after an hour of looking me over. I was fine except that I might have a slight concussion and Charlie should check on me several times throughout the night to make sure I was still breathing or something like that for the next twenty four hours.

"I guess I'll check on you in a few hours then." Charlie said.

"Dad I'll be fine. I'll just have a movie marathon. I might even ask Angela to come over but you would have to ask her dad if she could stay over the whole day." I replied back to him.

"That would be a good idea why don't you girls take over the living room. I got the old TV in my room so I can still watch the game. You should also invite a few more girls."

"I might invite Jared's girlfriend but I wouldn't feel comfortable with anyone else. I heard Leah was sick so I can't ask her."

"Well we have no food in the house that is edible so I'll go get frozen pizzas for you. Unless you want the fresh stuff."

"Frozen Pizzas are good just get the thin crust ones."

"How many?" Charlie asked.

"Three or four but no more that four. Only about three of us if any will be here."

"Well Jared's number is on the fridge you can call him to get Kim's number I'll stop by and asker Pastor Webber if Angela can stay over. Do you need help getting down stairs?" Charlie said.

"I'll go down the stairs sitting down just to be careful." I replied.

"You did that all the time when you were a kid. Your mom taught you to do that because you kept on tripping over your own two feet and she was afraid that you would fall down the stairs and break something."

"That could likely happen even now." I said.

"Well don't fall and I'll be gone for I don't know how long." Charlie told me.

"I'll be fine go before the dinner closes." I said.

"How?" Charlie asked.

"You are watching the game and the only place that makes wings of any kind is the dinner. I know you will stop there to get some you will also stop and get vitamin R while you are out too." I told him laughing.

"You know me well." He said.

"I'm supposed to. I'm your daughter." I replied.

I was home alone for at least an hour. I called Jared to see if I could get Kim's number but Kim couldn't come over because she had to stay home and watch her little sister but Charlie called me to let me know that Angela would be over and would be allowed to stay home from school because she was helping out the Police Chief.

I walked to the door when I heard the door bell ring.

"Hey Angela your early." I said opening the door.

"I just walked over. I don't live far. Everyone thinks we live in the house on Cherry Street next to the church be we don't. The church doesn't even own that house." Angela said sitting down.

"I knew you guys didn't live in that house but I didn't know you lived that close to me. Plus I didn't think your dad would let you walk when it was this dark out." I replied back.

"Yeah he didn't want me to but I showed him the can of pepper spray that I had and he seemed to let it go."

"Sounds like Charlie." I said with a smile.

"Yeah. So what movies are we watching?" Angela asked.

"Well I have Pride and Prejudice both the 2005 and one of the older versions not sure which but I also have The Prince and Me, that new werewolf series and I don't know what the last one is because it's a burned copy and the label is messed up." I explained.

"You might want to check what it is before we watch it you never know what it could be." Angela said. "Oh I brought cookie dough can I put it in the fridge?"

"Sure unless you want to make the cookies now." I replied.

"Sure do you have a cookie sheet?" Angela asked walking into the kitchen.

"Under the left side of the sink." I called after her.

I walked slowly to the kitchen because I didn't want to get dizzy and fall. I really didn't want to freak her out. I could hear Angela rummaging around for the cookie sheet. She cheered in success when she pulled it free of the mess that was our pots and pans. I walked over and grabbed the pizza pan and set it on the counter for the pizza later.

Angela had gotten the sheet greased and ready for the cookie do before I even had the pizza pan out. She set the oven to the temperature written on the package and waited for the warning time to go off before she put the cookie in.

"We can start one of the movies while we wait if you have a timer." Angela said whipping off her hands.

"I say we save the werewolf series for tomorrow because it does get pretty darkly themed in some of the movies." I told her.

"I say we should watch The Prince and Me it's the modern day fairytale before the whole William and Kate thing." Angela replied.

"Oh you know you stayed up to watch that wedding." I said.

"Yeah and I fell asleep during school that day."

"I have wondered how many British girls skipped school so they could watch that."

"I've wondered that too because some of them you know grew up with huge crushes on Prince William and Prince Harry." Angela replied.

"Enough talk and more watching. Eddie is trying to get his mother to let him go to Wisconsin."I said shushing her.

Charlie arrived home a few minutes later. "Angela you are here early." He said walking in.

"I walked over." She replied.

**please leave a review**


	25. No just the toilets

Angela and I had to deal with the company of Charlie while he waited for his own pizza to cook after deciding against getting something from the dinner because he didn't like who they had at the girl when he went in. He didn't say a thing to us. He did watch the lawn more race from the kitchen door. I could have sworn I heard him say that he was glad nobody in Forks did that. I replied saying that they guys would if they were 'manly' enough to watch the movie and get the idea. He left when his pizza was done.

Angela and I had to turn up the volume several times because we could here Charlie yelling at the games he was watching. Angela would blush and giggle every time Charlie would let a string of profanities slip from his mouth. I would laugh at it every time causing her to blush again.

"Oh come on Angela don't be embarrassed you will hear those words all the time in the dorms at Washington U." I told her after the tenth time.

"I know but you know how my dad is about it." She replied.

"Yes I do. He made Mike Newton clean the bathrooms in the church last week for using it in front of you."

"I know and he made Mike use a tooth brush to quote 'learn the error of his ways'." Angela replied with a small smile.

"On the whole thing?" I asked.

"No just the toilets." Angela replied.

"Would have been better if it was the whole thing." I replied getting up putting another movie in because the last one ended shortly after Charlie's tirades.

**~!~**

Angela and I must have fallen asleep because I woke up and the TV was off and we were both covered in blankets. Another hint would have been the time on the cable boxes that read 2:43 am. I pushed the blanket covering me off trying my best not to wake up Angela who was curled up in a ball at the other end of the couch.

After getting up from the couch I made my way to the kitchen felling around like a blind person does with a cane because I can't see worth a dang thing in pitch black darkness. I found the fridge and grabbed some of the left over pizza that we made after our third movie. I took it and walked outside and sat on the steps that led to the back yard. The sky was surprisingly clear of clouds and the stars were shining brighter than I have ever seen them in Phoenix. I kept on looking at the stars as I ate my pizza. I was surprisingly calm out here when I never really had been the whole time I have been here.

I had been outside almost an hour when I started to feel uneasy. I felt like I was being watched. It got worse when I heard a branch or twig snap in the woods that lined the property. I had notice bushes and over grown plants in front of the trees. If they were all cleared out Charlie would have at least five more feet added to his yard. _Guess I found a new project._ I thought to myself. It was a wolf howling that sounded fart to close to me that had me turning around and heading inside. Upon entering the kitchen I ran into Angela.

"Bella what are you doing up?" She asked.

"I couldn't sleep and thought I heard something outside so I went to check it out." I replied.

"Oh did you find anything?"

"No I think it might have been a stray dog. It was that or Mrs. Johnson's dog escaped again." I told her.

"I know that dog ate all of my mom's mums last Friday and the woman refuses to pay for the damage her dog clearly did."

"So that's what happened to them. I just thought that they got run over by the lawn mower or something like that."

"No but it was dang near close. Is there anymore pizza left?"

"It's in the fridge." I replied pointing to said object. "I have to say you never strike me as the cold pizza kind of person."

"The only thing that makes it better is if you are eating it for breakfast but midnight snack comes in at a close second." Angela said taking the pizza out.

"I'll be back. I'm going to go up stairs and get that history assignment we had to do as seniors."

"The one about the histories of our families?" she asked.

"Yes it is. I've got most if not all of the research done I just got to go through it all." I replied.

"I'll help you it'll be interesting and we have to keep you up somehow. We can't fall asleep again with your possible injury or whatever."

"Okay I will be back."

I ran up to my room and grabbed the file box that I had put together while I was still with Edward. I hadn't even allowed him to look into it. I even went as far as putting it in my locker while I was at school and Charlie's room when ever Edward stayed the night so I didn't have to worry about him peaking into it I wanted to learn about my family by myself not with Edward around.

I lugged the box down stairs as quietly as I could side stepping the squeaky part of the third step from the top. I put the box on the coffee table after cleaning it off. I brushed the dust of the lid of the box before taking it off. In side it looked like a mess but it was a rather nicely organized mess. After looking at all the papers inside the box I set the box on the floor and arranged what I could of the papers on the coffee table.

**please leave a review**


	26. 1843

After looking at all the papers inside the box I set the box on the floor and arranged what I could of the papers on the coffee table. It didn't take me long to put the papers in organizes stacks. I let the photo graphs in the boxes because I didn't want to look at them yet. I turned my attention back to Angela who was looking at all of the papers.

"Wow. You have a ton of information."

"I could have saved it to my computer but I wanted hard copies of everything." I replied. "There might be doubles of some things but I was too lazy to sort them out if they are there."

"So how do you want to go through this information?"Angela asked.

"I would go from the earliest I found like if two where one was 2005 and another that said 2004. 2004 would be the earliest but I don't think they are in order. I tried to keep them that way but it didn't work out that way."

"I get it." Angela said picking up the second stack of papers. "1843. How far did you go back?" Angela asked after looking at the date.

"1843 I think is the earliest. I might have and 1842 but I'm not sure." I told her.

"That's before the Civil War. You could have relatives that fought in the war." Angela said.

"I know. So please start looking."

"Why don't we put the papers in order by year? We could get minimal files to put them in."

"That's a good idea." I said taking a stack of papers for myself and started looking through them.

Angela and I continued working like that for an hour and soon the whole living room was covered in stacks of paper at varying heights.

"Bella taking glances at the papers while sorting them I've noticed you have relatives with the same names as the Cullen's." Angela told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I have found three Emmet's, two Jaspers, and an Edward."

"Last names?" I asked.

"Well the only one I remember is Edward's and it was Marrow; he could be a distant cousin or great so many times over uncle."

"Cool." I replied. "If you have to get home that's fine. I'm just going to head to the store to get those files and two or more plastic boxes to store them in."

"I'll drive. I don't think it would be a good idea when I know you are sleep deprived." Angela said holding her hand out for the keys.

"Why don't we walk then?"

"I'm not sure." Angela said.

"You could take pictures for that article on the history of Forks that you and Eric are working on." Bella countered.

"Fine but you better take the pepper spray Charlie gave you." Angela said.

"How did you know?" Bella asked.

"You are a cop's daughter. He obviously couldn't give you a gun so he gave you the pepper spray because cops use them all the time and wouldn't notice when one went missing but knowing your father he probably bought you one any civilian can use."

"He did. I checked it with the pepper spray on his belt." Bella replied.

"Well come on let's go. I don't want to be out to long."

"Let's go." Bella said as she slipped on her shoes and Jacket.

An hour later the girls were walking back to Bella's house. They store they went to had closed down for the night because of a family emergency.

"I'm sorry I dragged you out this late." Bella told her.

"It's fine. I got a lot of cool pictures of the lights at night."

"You will have to show me when you get them printed." Bella said. "You could even use them in a portfolio for college if you wanted."

"I've thought about that. Have you thought about college at all?"

"Not really. Edward was really pushing me toward it but I never really wanted to go at least not to an Ivy League school anyway."

"Have you thought about what you wanted to do?" Angela asked.

"Not really. I like cooking and literature but that's about it." Bella told her.

"You could take some cooking and English classes." Angela replied.

"If I did anything that's probably what I'll do. What do you plan on doing?"

"Not sure. I want to study photography but my dad wants me to study something practical."

"Why not study to become a teacher and minor in photography or major in both?" Bella said.

"I haven't thought about it much but I am applying to several schools that have amazing arts programs along with practical programs as my dad calls them."

"You could also go for business so you could run your own photography studio. You could even take photo editing classes or graphic design classes so you can take your creativity further."

"It is a lot to think about I am just glad that I don't have to pick for a long while."

"I guess that's a good thing for me too I have a lot I need to figure out through."

"You will figure it ou… I think we are in trouble." Angela said as they got to Bella's house.

"Awe crap." Bella mumbled.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" Charlie yelled when he spotted his daughter. "Where have you been?" he asked.

Bella didn't say anything as her mind rapidly went through all of the excuses she could give. Just as she was about to open her mouth and give one Angela beat her too it.

"Sorry Chief but I wanted to take some night pictures for my portfolio Bella and I hadn't realized how far from her we had gotten until we hit Main Street."

"Do you know how far that is? Or how worried I was?" Charlie asked.

"Actually no and we thought you were asleep and didn't expect to be gone long."

"We had pepper spray if that helps at all." Bella said from beside Angela.

"Just get back inside and don't leave for the rest of the night." Charlie said pointing to the door.

Bella and Angela walked back into the house looking at their feet.

"I don't want you two leaving this house till after I have woken up in the morning. You never know who's out there willing to hurt you and pepper spray and guns won't always help."

"We know that dad. You just gave me the pepper spray as a precaution." Bella said.

"Bella I don't need attitude." Charlie told her.

"Well I'm tired and I can't sleep at all through the night. I get woken up each time I start to fall asleep." Bella replied. "I just might have a bit of an attitude."

"Bella you have a concussion if you fall asleep you could die."

"Could doesn't mean I will." Bella replied.

"Just please stay in the house Bella." Charlie said retreating up the stairs to his room.

**~!*And no she is not related to Edward that would be to weird. ****Now as for Emmet and Jasper I might have her related to one of them if not both. You opinion will be welcomed.**

**Please leave a review.**

**Maye**


	27. I'm Just Dandy

"_Just please stay in the house Bella." Charlie said retreating up the stairs to his room._

I didn't like the feeling Charlie gave off with that warning but Angela and I did listen to it. We stayed inside and started watching movies again. I had put up the information on my family because I was too tired to look at it anymore. I was just glad to have it organized.

Angela fell asleep again but I stayed up. I couldn't sleep no matter how hard I tried I could not get to sleep. I went to the back door and looked out at the yard. It was empty except for an old barbeque pit of Charlie's that he doesn't use anymore because he's always at Harry's and Billy's when they barbeque. I jumped slightly when I saw a huge wolf appear at the edge of our property it looked silver but it could have been gray I was too far away to be sure of its color.

I picked up the pictures I had gotten through my research of my family. There were hundreds of them. I also grabbed the scrapbooks that Renee sent me as a gift after my birthday to go along with the one she had given me. I figured I could split them into decades or sections of ten years because it was hard for me to see anything before 1900 as part of a decade. I started with the decade closest to me the nineties I would do the two thousands when I was done with every thing else. Most of the nineties pictures were of me at various attractions that Renee had made me go see on our road trips. There were a few of my grandparents, Charlie and Renee. There were not aunts or uncles because I had none living in the nineties. Charlie's only brother died in Vietnam and had no kids to speak of and Renee was an only child.

I had just finished with the nineties scrapbook when Angela had started to awaken. Deciding that I was hungry and didn't want anything that had to be made in a microwave I decided that I was going to make breakfast. We didn't have much except egg, butter bread and syrup so I made French toast. It was easy and I could make a lot of it.

"That smells good." Angela said walking into the kitchen.

"Thanks." I replied. "It's Monday are you going to school?"

"I have to. I have that English lit essay to turn due." Angela said. "Are you going to go? I know that you have that excuse?"

"I figured I could at least try and we have watched all the movies we rented and that we both own." I told her.

Angela and I sat down and ate our breakfast in silence. Charlie came down and told us good bye and that he would be home around five. I went up stairs shortly after to change for school while Angela cleaned up. I would have cleaned up but Angela had refused to let me help. She had said that since I had cooked that she should clean up. I came down about fifteen minutes later dressed and ready to go for school. Angela went up and came down a few short minutes later and was dressed and ready to go like I was.

"I'm driving." Angela said taking my keys and tossing them on the table.

"I figured that but I need my keys to lock the door." I told her picking the keys back up off the table.

"Sorry I just wanted to make sure you knew that." Angela said.

"That's fine now let's get going." I said.

Angela and I climbed into Angela's car and made their way to the high school. Almost everyone else was already there so we had to park rather far from the door. I got pitting stares from every one. I couldn't stand them and just wanted to scream at them to stop staring but I knew that would only cause them to talk even more behind my back.

"Are you okay?" Angela asked me.

"I'm just dandy" I replied.

While Bella Swan was suffering through a day of school a six foot two dirty blond haired man was walking down a old secluded farm lane to a just as old farm house. Upon reaching the house he sat down in a white wicker rocking chair on the porch of an old farm house. He had been watching his mate who he had built the house with. They had converted an old barn from the 1800's in to their farm house. He and his mate had turned it into a home even though they spent most of their time crisscrossing the country as nomads.

Being a nomad wasn't all bad because you could see more than most people got to see in their lifetime. He and his mate how ever could live many life times and found that a little stability from time to time was a good thing and it gave them a break from the nomadic life style. There was only one person other than his mate that knew about their little get away and they hadn't heard from him in years. There was a human lawyer that knew about the land the house sat on but not the house itself.

"Are you okay shug?" his mate asked.

"I have a feeling we will be heading north in a few weeks." The man replied. "I am sorry our vacation of sorts will not be as long as we thought."

"That's fine as long as we come out of it with every piece."

"We will be fine. It's no new born war. But the fight its self will be intense.

"Why are we going then?" the blond woman asked.

"We are going to be protection. This means we might get into a small scuffle. A little one needs our help." The man said as she sat down in her chair beside him.

"The girl is important?" the woman asked.

"She will give us a gift we will have never thought of." The man said pulling his mate close.

"You are not going to tell me what the gift is are you?" the woman asked.

"Nope but I will tell you it is like a three for one deal."

"You are an insufferable git right." The woman replied with a smile.

"Been watching Harry Potter now haven't you?"

"I've been reading not watching. The Television we have has been out of date."

"We'll get a new one after we finish with up north. It would be pointless to do it now."

"I know that. I have been without a television for years I can go a few months without a new one I also know that we are not the only ones planning on visiting the little one but we are the only ones that will be nice about it."

"That's a shame."

"I know but we will also have to buy a massive stock of contacts as we will be surrounded by humans. You still have that teaching degree from the thirty's?" the man asked.

"Yes." The woman replied.

"You will need to fake a newer one and will be taking up a teaching post at a high school as our cover."

"That will be easy I did it or Garret about ten years back. Is there anything else that we should stock up one?"

"I think contacts would be fine for now we have got months to plan on everything we might need. A truck and trailer are the big things right now."

"Why?"

"We'll be moving and need it to look real."

"I know Peter." Charlotte said.

***Did you like that I added Peter and Charlotte?**

****Also once again who should Bella end up with?**

*****Should Bella be related to a Cullen or a member of the wolf pack, both or neither?**

******Please leave a review.**

**Maye**


	28. Don't let the door hit u on the way out

"Jasper don't you dare walk out that door." Alice had caught him sneaking out the door. "You know Edward said we are not to see her anymore."

"I just wanted to say I was sorry." Jasper said.

"Jasper you know that's to dangerous for you to do." Alice said.

"I have been working on my control for the past few months in the hospital with Carlisle I think I could handle talking to her for just a few minutes." Jasper argued.

"YOU are NOT to see HER." Alice yelled out at him. "If you try now you will hurt her and by connection the entire family."

"In case you have not notice Alice but the family is already hurt by her not being here. Emmet barley even jokes around anymore."

"The family is fine. We are in a period of transition right now. All we need is time to adjust." Alice said.

"Fine if the family needs time to adjust then I'll let them do it without me around." Jasper said rushing around grabbing a few things and tossing them into a black duffle bag.

"YOU will NOT go and see them Jasper you know you could slip up." Alice said.

"HE's my brother Alice and if I decide to see him while I am on my little trip then so be it. I am my own person and will do what I want. In case you have forgotten what time I grew up in as human. Women usually did what the men wanted not the other way around but I have done what you wanted for the past sixty years because I was raised better than that." Jasper said walking out the door of their room and through the house and out to his brand new truck (that Alice hated).

"Jasper wait up;" Emmet called. "Where you going man?"

"Don't know but I do know I need to clear my head for awhile." Jasper told him.

"No matter what happens Rose and I will always see you as family." Emmet told him.

"Thanks." Jasper said tossing his bag inside the truck.

"Call me when you get where you are going." Emmet said stepping back from the truck so Jasper could pull away.

~!~

Not even ten seconds after Jasper was gone Alice had come out side and started in on Emmet.

"Why did you let him leave Emmet? You are supposed to keep him here." Alice yelled.

"I am not his keeper Alice and you are his _mate _you are suppose to keep him here not me and if you can't do that then maybe you are not his mate." Emmet said.

"HE is to my mate. I have know from the moment I had my first vision of him." Alice snapped.

"Fine he's your mate but is he your true mate. The one you will never be able to live without even if they were burned to ashes?" Emmet countered.

Alice didn't say a thing she just huffed and walked away from Emmet.

"I think it's time for another honeymoon." Rosalie said wrapping her arms around Emmet's waist.

"I would have to agree with you on that one. Where should we go this time the Caribbean, Ireland, a privet cruise on our yacht?" Emmet said.

"The yacht sounds nice. We could take it to the Caribbean and combine both." Rosalie said.

"You pack and I'll make the call to get the yacht ready." Emmet said.

"See you in half an hour by the BMW." Rosalie said.

Rosalie and Emmet were sure that Alice was watching them the whole time. She always was. It bugged them to no end that Alice seemed to rely on her gift way too much even when her visions were subjective.

"You two are going on a vacation at this trying time in our family." Alice said walking into Rosalie and Emmet's room like she owned the place.

"It is not a trying time for our family but for you. We wouldn't be here had you let Jasper go hunting before the _humans _party. A party they didn't even want but you wouldn't listen because you just had to through a party." Rosalie snapped. "Besides Emmet and I can do whatever we want we answer to Carlisle and Esme not you."

"Rosie our plane leaves in two hours from Seattle. No need to worry about it, Tinkerbelle we won't be stopping by we wouldn't have the time." Emmet said.

~!~

Bye the time Emmet and Rosalie had finished packing for their trip Jasper was at the US and Canada border wondering which way he should go. He couldn't go see Bella not just yet anyway. He had a few people he needed to see first but he had to do it around Alice's visions so she would call and yell at him for what he was doing even if it wasn't hurting anybody.

He was startled out of his thoughts when someone tapped on his window. He turned to see that it was a Canadian cop.

"Sorry sir you can't park there." The man said.

"Sorry sir I was just trying to figure out which way I was headed." Jasper said.

"Where are you headed?" the officer asked.

"Montana." Jasper said.

"Well you are headed in the right direction but you might want to get a map when you get into America." The man said. "Take care now."

"I will." Jasper said.

Jasper waited for the police car to pull away before he pulled back on to the road. For now at least he was headed to Montana. He had no clue why he was headed there he just kind of wanted to go. He would have to call Emmet when he was half way there at least. He would also have to call his brother to let him know that he was likely going to come for visit in the near future.

He had just crossed the border and pulled into a gas station when the star wars theme song went off. He pulled out his phone but didn't recognize the number that came up.

"Hello," he answered.

"Hey brother where you headed?" the voice asked but Jasper would know it anywhere no matter how many life times he lived.

"Well Peter right now I am headed to Montana because I don't have a better place to go." Jasper replied.

"Good you need to get away from that pixie you call a wife." Peter said.

"How'd you know I was alone?"

"I just know stuff." Peter replied.

"Well you should come down to Missouri some time." Peter said. "Char and I would love to see you."

"Where are you living in Missouri?" Jasper asked.

"Joplin, it's a small town and we built that house here a while back."

"I guess I'll see you in a few weeks." Jasper said.

"Bye and tell the Pixie that I said to leave you alone."

"I will but she won't listen to you."

"Then maybe she should go live the southern vampire wars and see how she lives her life." Peter snapped.

"I get it Peter. See you soon." Jasper said before hanging up.

**Please leave a review.**

**Maye**


	29. Jane and Alec

Jane and Alec had been hunting for the girl the three brothers wanted dead but hadn't found her yet. They had searched the whole east coast and had not found her or anyone similar. They had just left Florida.

"Alec." Jane called.

Alec was by her side in a single moment. "What do you need me to do?" Alec asked.

"I want you to block out the towns we have visited already on the map so we don't have to see them again." Jane said tossing him a map and black marker.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"For now. I am looking at the social networking sites the girls these days live their lives on checking out some of our potential targets in the next few towns and cities. Now hurry with the map please I'll need it back to mark out our route."

"Can I go hunting first I know you don't like us going alone?" Alec said smoothing the map our over a table.

"I can take a break. Most of these girls seem to be talking about some musical event put on Justin Timberlake whoever he is last night." Jane said.

"Why are you going on to the sites if the girls bug you that much?" Alec asked.

"Because I am looking at all their pictures for the birth mark that was mentioned but most if not all of the pictures are pointless or so blurry I can't tell what's on their arm."

"Come let's get out of here for a while. A good hunt always clears your mind." Alec said opening the hotel room door.

"Fine but if I bag the biggest one you have to pay for gas all day tomorrow." Jane said shutting down her computer.

Alec walked out the door with Jane following him. He paused only to make sure the door was locked. The found their meals in two men who had attacked a girl on her way home. They tossed the bodies into a half full dumpster and torched it just to be sure there wouldn't be any newborn vamps roaming around in three days.

"What are we going to do when we get to the area where the southern wars are or were happening?" Alec asked when they got back to the room.

"We will have to do them and if we don't feel safe going into the area Aro told me to call in Demetri or Felix possibly both if it is bad enough." Jane told him.

"Do you know who our biggest threat down there is?"

"Either a vampire that is known as the 'God of War' or a vampire by the name Maria. There are others but I do not know their names. Now get to work on that map I will be ready for it in an hour." Jane said.

"The 'God of War' I thought we found out who that was?"

"We didn't the vampire claiming to be him didn't have the scars to reflect that of one who has served in war." Jane said. "Now get back to the map. I don't want to have to tell you again."

"I surrender." Alec said knowing that Jane meant that she would inflict excruciating pain on him he had been on the wrong side of her power one too many times before and he would prefer not to be on the wrong end anytime soon.

~!~

Alec and Jane were being watched as they moved around their hotel room. The vampire watching them only watched from the shadows dressed in all black attire and a deep blood read cloak. The moonlight glinting of their ruby red eyes as they plotted revenge. It may not be who they wanted revenge on but it would be close enough for now.

They would have to make sure that they would get whatever the Volturi was searching for before they could even get close enough.

It wasn't long before another vampire joined the first, dressed exactly the same way except they wore a deep navy blue cloak. The second vampires stood rigidly behind the first waiting for the correct moment to speak knowing what could happen if he chose the wrong time to speak.

"Your report Rodriguez?" the first vampire asked.

"They only left to hunt. They made no detours the next time they leave I say we break into the room and see what they have." Rodriguez said.

"It will be me that decides what we do next. I will take your idea into consideration. I will also have to speak to the others. It will be their decision not ours because if it had been we would strike tonight but that is not the case."

"Come on Willow. It is time for us to return. The others will not be pleased that we have taken so long." Rodriguez said.

"Where are we to meet them?" Willow asked.

"At the high school off of Third Street the last I heard."

"Then we will have to Third Street and wait for them." Willow said. "They would get angry if we are not there when they arrive."

"Do you know why they have chosen the high school to meet?" Rodriguez asked.

"No I am the one that asked you where we are to meet them but my guess would be that it's closed this time of night therefore giving us ample privacy." Willow said.

The two vampires walked into the gymnasium where all the others of their coven waited in cloaks of deep red and blue also. They stood in a circle with a woman in the only deep emerald green cloak stood in the center of the circle with her arms out wide and her head facing the rafters.

Willow slipped into her spot with the other red cloaks and Rodriguez slipped into his spot with the blue cloaks. Once willow and Rodriguez were both in their spots the woman in the center stood up straight and put her arm down to her side turning to look out at her coven members that were more like followers.

"Willow, Rodriguez you are late." The woman said.

"We are sorry mistress. The targets only left once and that was just before this meeting." Willow said. "You wanted us to watch them so we watched them while the drained to men and went straight back to their hotel room to do have no clue what."

"You must discover what they are up to. The Volturi are never in the states for long unless they are up to something." The woman said in her thick accent.

"Yes Mistress Maria." Willow said.

"We already planned on finding out what they are up to." Rodriguez said.

Both of the vampires bowed to Maria before being dismissed.

**_PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW._**


	30. Flight 103

Edward Cullen was in South America. He had come here after he dumped his human girlfriend. He had been attempting to track another vampire by the name of Victoria, who seemed to have the ability to get out of very tight spots. Edward hadn't called Alice –his sister- for help. She had visions that could help him but they were subjective too subjective.

He like everyone else in the vampire world nomadic or not had heard of the human that could bite a vampire and turn them human. There were so many vampires that wanted to get a hold of her so they could become human again his other sister Rosalie was one of them he was not. He liked his –for lack of a better word- life the way it was and did not want it to change.

'_I wonder how the guy got all his money. It's probably drugs.' _Edward heard the concierge think. He got up once there was a knock at his hotel room door. It didn't take him long to get the door but he had to act human so he waited for a few seconds before opening the door.

"Your car is ready Mr. Cullen." The man said. "And your bill is at the front desk whenever you are ready to check out."

Edward just took the keys from the man, gave him a ten and closed the door –rather rudely- in the nice man's face. _'What an idiota.' _Edward heard the man think as he walked away. Edward just smirked. He was use to people thinking he was a jerk. He had been through the high school too many times to count and had been considers a jerk more often than not and had gotten used to people thinking he was a jerk. Grabbing the small bag he had brought with him Edward left his room and made his way to the front desk to check out.

An hour later he was on his way to the airport. He had to sit and wait for his flight like the humans did. Their blood calling to him but none like Isabella's had but it still called to him. He still had to fight all his instincts to sink his teeth into their necks and drain them dry.

_Flight 103 to Los Angeles boarding now _a female called over the intercom system. Edward was relieved when he saw most of the people sitting round him get up and head toward the ticket taker. His flight wasn't for another hour by the time on his watch and they hadn't called it yet. He was getting worried. He needed to leave someone had been tailing him but he hadn't been able to get a read on their mind so he knew they were a shield or had a shield with them.

Edward became agitated when his plane was delayed due to weather conditions being too severe for the planes or any aircraft to fly. It would be easier for him run or swim his way to his next destination but he had already bought his ticket.

Since he had a first class ticket Edward went to the first class lounge. He would get away from the crowd that had started to form when the plane was delayed. He could at least pretend to be drinking even if he frowned upon the use of it. He sat at a small table at the back of the room so he wouldn't be bothered by the other first class passengers in the lounge.

There were six others that were not with anyone else and three couples two of which were cheating on their significant others. It disgusted him with how they could disregard their significant others so easily like that. He swirled the amber liquid around his glass making it look like he was drinking it but really had been pouring it into the potted plant that blocked his table from the direct view off the windows that lined the one wall.

Night was falling and the sun was setting. The amber waves in the sky caused by the setting sun only reminded him of what he couldn't have. The pain so strong that it had remained with him since the end of his human life. A love he lost and left behind when he was changed by Carlisle at his mother's request. A love that a human girl he from Washington reminded him of.

The tiny hairs on the back of his neck started to rise. Someone –most likely another vampire- was near. They were also staring at him he could feel it and he didn't like it. It made him since danger and want to get out of there as fast as he could but he stayed he couldn't go gallivanting all over the City now even though it was getting dark.

"I know you are there." Edward said at vampire speed.

Out from behind a wall -that block the doors so no one could see into the lounge- stepped a slight Mexican woman. She was dressed up like a business woman. The suit, the glasses and the up do hair all of which would make Alice cringe because they were not designer.

"How did you know I was there?" the woman asked sitting down in front of Edward.

"I can since things. You were one of them." Edward said half lying. He was not going to say a thing about his mind reading abilities unless he knew he could trust the woman and he didn't think that was going to be soon. "What do you and your shadow want?" he asked.

"Miguel is not my shadow. He's my mate and refuses to leave my sight." The woman said. "I've got a proposition for you."

"I don't do business with strangers." Edward said picking up his glass again for the benefit of those watching him. "You could start with your name."

"My name is Lucy Mendes." Lucy said.

**please leave a review.**


	31. Cullen Family Update

**While** Edward was floating around South America the rest of the Cullens were up in Alaska with their 'cousins'. Carlisle spent his time at the hospital like he normally did so no difference there. Esme spent time in her garden and renovation their Alaskan home. Alice went on a shopping trip to Paris after Jasper had walked out. Jasper was still on his way down to Joplin Missouri. Emmet and Rose made their escape on another honeymoon around the world.

Emmet and Rosalie were now in Grease and were making their way to Italy one country at a time. They were taking it slower this time and even thought about buying a boat and sailing home because it wasn't like they would drown if the boat happened to sink down into the ocean.

"Emmet our flight leaves in an hour; are you done taking pictures yet." Rosalie called to her husband.

"Yes and I had to take a ton. I have to sell some to that travel magazine." Emmet said. "Otherwise how would we make our money?"

"I don't know we could go to college or actually use one of our many degrees." Rosalie said with a smirk.

"I told you I don't want to do school again for at least five decades. That way the class changes would seem more dramatic for us." Emmet argued.

"Yes you make a good argument and who said it had to be the actual school. You could go to school online now why not do one of them;" Rosalie countered.

Rosalie took one last glance at the setting sun in grease before getting on her plane with Emmet trailing behind her clicking on his camera like a fashion photographer at a photo shoot; which is something he never wants to be with a fashion Nazi (Alice) in the house.

The couple took their seats in first class after making sure their skin was completely covered but to the point where they didn't look like high jackers (although Emmet would be the first to tackle one down to the ground if there had been one). Rosalie got the window seat and Emmet sat by the isle. They had a 'baby' in between them so they didn't have to deal with a human in the middle of them for more than one obvious reason.

"Are you going to call Esme and let her know where we are going?" Emmet asked Rosalie. "What I don't have her new number."

"Yes I am going to call her when we land like I always do." Rosalie told him.

She turned her head from Emmet because she could see two little kids playing behind him. Seeing little kids play like that made her think of what she lost and would never be able to experience. The one thing she was jealous of Bella swan for. She could have a family while Rosalie could never have one for more than one reason she was a vampire and the damage done to her was likely just too bad for her to even conceive a child of her own.

**Jasper** had made it to Winfield a small town in east Missouri. He knew it was far away from Joplin but he wanted to stay out of Alice's visions and decided against going directly there. He had gotten a text from Peter shortly after saying _'good idea' _and nothing else. To make his trip last longer he took his time and bought gas and food like a human and would give the food to a homeless person so it wouldn't go straight into the trash.

He was on what felt like his hundredth time of doing it when he got a text from Peter. _'The woman across the street'. _He looked up and saw a woman and two kids across the street none of which looked like they had eaten in a week. He sat what he bought down on his truck seat and went back inside and got more plus a box of cereal, water and a small thing of milk. He put it all in a paper bag from the clerk. He slipped a note in side say that they should thank him by passing on the random act of kindness to someone else. He then slipped in a hundred dollar bill.

When they were not looking he shot over across the street and put the bag down on top of their bags and shot back across the street and hopped into his truck and pulled away to a secluded spot before the woman and her kids noticed the bag of food someone had left them.

He felt like he was a police officer as he watched the family from a parking lot across the street. The woman nearly fainted when she saw the bag of food and almost fainted again when she found the money he had slipped in side. Board out of his mind (though not literally) and wanting to draw out his trip a little longer Jasper started stop in every town he came to. He would stay a few hours get a feel for the town and feed (on animals of course) if he had to. After he would take care of himself he would find a family or someone that needed the money and slip it to them if they needed it; the amount would vary depending on the family's need.

Jasper was glad that he decided to stop in every town he came to it was something that he wished he could have done when he was human. Although the amount of money he gave would greatly differ. It didn't take long for his good deeds were making the news in the local area and truth be told he didn't know he was making the news until Peter had called.

"Jasper stop at the next gas station you see." Peter had texted himlike usual without telling him why but Peter had never stirred him wrong.

Jasper drove about ten more miles before stopping at a Quick Trip. Being late it was nearly empty and close to closing time. He pulled up to the parking space in front of the store and got out and prepared to do his normal routine. He had walked to the back of the store and grabbed a few bottles of water. He walked back toward the register along the isle with the magazines, books and news papers; the one news paper that caught his eye was the St. Louis Post Dispatch newspaper. On the cover was a big black square of a picture and the head line _**'PAY IT FORWARD: Random Acts of Kindness Strike the Southern Part of Missouri' **_He snatched the newspaper up and 'ran' to the register. He paid for his things and walked out to his truck.

_**PAY IT FORWARD: Random Acts of Kindness Strike the Southern Part of Missouri**_

By: Richard M. Carter

_Starting just a few weeks ago in Winfield, Missouri a string of gifts have propped up. The gifts have ranged from a bag or several bags of food to five hundred dollars in cash. The gifts usually went to low income families or someone that has fallen on hard times._

"_My kids and I were walking to the local shelter just to get a small meal and a shower. We had sat our things on a park bench. My son had started crying so I turned my attention to him and when I turned back the food and cash was there." One woman (who wished to remain anonymous) told us._

_All the giftee that we have spoken to have all said that a note was left with the gift. All notes thus far had asked the recipient to pass the kindness shown to them to someone else._

_If you have any information on who you think the mysterious gift giver is or have received a gift yourself please call this number 555-555-5469._

_Cardinals beat Cubs 12 to 4._

Jasper tossed the paper on the other side of his truck when his phone went off.

"Hello; brother." He greeted Peter.

"How'd you like the article?" Peter asked. Jasper didn't have to see peter to know that he had a shit eating grin on his face.

"Decent the guy seem a little young in his writing." Jasper replied sarcastically.

"I'll deffinatly be putting it in the scrapbook." Peter replied back.

"Scrapbook?" Jasper asked.

"It was Char's idea."

"I doubt it."

"Awe; come on a scrapbook would be fun." Peter said.

"You say that again and I will smack you upside the head when I get to Joplin." Jasper replied to Peter.

After he heard that Jasper heard some playful fighting between Peter and Charlotte. After about five minutes of fighting Charlotte came on the line.

"I'll get a head start on the head smacking." Charlotte said. "We'll see you soon." She added before hanging up.

Jasper smiled and started up his truck. The water bottles lay forgotten in the floor board. Three days later jasper was nearing Joplin and had started to speed up his trip. _'Hurry up we got to leave' _was a text message Jasper got from Peter not long after he pulled up into his last gas stop about an hour outside of Joplin. Jasper knew something big was going to go down if Peter was telling him to hurry up and get his but there (even if it wasn't in those words). Jasper put the pedal to the metal after that one. He didn't even try to ask Peter what was up. He just drove as fast as he could to get to Joplin Missouri.

The town was small but Jasper knew that. What shocked Jasper was the destruction in the town. _'Tornado' _popped up on the must have been a massive tornado Jasper thought to himself because of all the debris thrown about all the land as he passed. Most of it was cleaned up and put in piles waiting to be taken away. He had driven completely through the town and pulled up to a farm house about ten miles outside of town.

When his truck came to a stop a blond man in his late twenties appeared on the porch and an equally blonde woman appeared behind him. Jasper smile when he spotted them he have a short wave with two fingers before he slipped out of his truck and as soon as his door was slammed shut the woman ran at inhuman speed toward him. She hugged him tightly when she got to him. Jasper knew if he was human he would have died from the hug.

"Hey brother would you mind getting your hands off my wife?" Peter asked with amusement.

"You would do the same to mine if you liked her." Jasper replied letting go of Charlotte.

"True." Peter consented. "It sure took you long enough."

"Like you didn't know when I would arrive." Jasper said smacking Peter on the back of the head like he had warned Peter he would do. "Did your wife smack you on the head yet?" Jasper asked with a smile.

"Nope." Peter replied rubbing his head where Jasper had smacked him.

"Good I'm the first." Jasper said heading to the house. "Is my old room still the way I left it?"

"Like we would ever get rid of it Major." Charlotte said. "I put new sheets on the bed this morning although you aren't likely to need them."

_**A Week Later….**_

"Jasper there's mail for you." Peter yelled though he didn't have to.

"I can hear you just fine you don't have to yell." Jasper called back.

"If you two break my house with your yelling I'll kick both your buts." Charlotte yelled loudly at them both.

"So where is my mail?" Jasper asked.

"Here" Peter said handing over a golden eleven by eight and half envelope.

"Thanks." Jasper said. He ripped the envelope open using his finger nail. He slipped out a packet of papers. Jasper's face fell when he recognized what they were.

"Jasper what is wrong?" Peter asked. "What are those papers?"

"They're divorce papers for me and Alice because she wants to get a divorce." Jasper said with a solemn voice.

**Ooohh, getting closer to the climax of the story.**

**hope you like the chapter.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**

**Maye**


	32. That lookes like Emmet!

Angela and I had decided to hang out after school. It was the first day after thanksgiving. We were going through the photographs for my report. I was also using software that Angela had on her computer to make a movie out of it too.

"Bella this picture looks like Emmet Cullen and I mean exactly like him." Angela said from her chair.

"What." I exclaimed shooting over to Angela. I took the photo out of Angela's hand and looked at it long and hard. "Wow maybe we have a very distant relative that's the same. I mean he was adopted so we could be related somehow." I half lied.

"You should try contacting him to see what his original last name was if you did that then maybe you could find out if you are really related."

"Oh Joy another project." I said with sarcasm.

"Bells you home?" Charlie asked.

"In the kitchen." I called back. "What Dad?" I asked when I saw his face.

"The Cullen's or at least one of them is coming back."

"Dad I fine you can say their name. I'm more pissed off than anything at them and even then it's only one of them. Angela said if I wasn't a cop's daughter that I probably would have taken a bat to the precious Volvo."

"Please don't I really don't want to arrest my daughter for vandalism even if the guy deserves it." Charlie said.

"Oh he wouldn't know." I replied with an evil grin. "Hey dads look at this picture." I said thrusting the picture she knew was Emmet at him. "Looks like Emmet Cullen don't it."

"Yes it does where did you find it?" Charlie said.

"I found it in that box of old family photographs. I even found one of Molly Swan that married a Quill the third. So we are related to Old Quill and Quill the fifth."

"She was my aunt she died about ten years back just before Christmas."

"No wonder I don't remember her." Bella said. "The man still doesn't seem to like me thought."

"He hasn't been the same since Molly died it was a bad fire and you do look a bit like her, plus the fire took the life of his son to so he'd be a little bitter about it."

"That was when his house burnt down why he has to live with Quill and his mom."

"Yeah. He lost everything in that fire except a singed photograph he keeps in his wallet too proud to ask any one for a better one."

"That sounds like him." I said.

"Bella I have to get home." Angela said "But I'll come back tomorrow to help you. I think my mom has some left over poster board from the church bake sale last month."

"Thanks it would make it much easier to map out the family tree." I said.

I walked Angela out. When I came back in Charlie was sitting in the living room watching a football game.

"I'll start dinner after I clean up." I told him as I passed back into the kitchen.

"Don't have to. I ordered pizza." Charlie replied.

"Then let me know when it gets here." I said as I started picking up the photos and placing them in order and then into the box Angela and I had gotten them out of. I finished putting the pictures in the box I lugged it back up stairs and put it in my closet. I took a quick shower and changed into my pajamas. I had just grabbed my math book when Charlie yelled up the stairs that the pizza was there.

I tossed the book on to my bed and went down stairs to eat at least a slice of pizza. Charlie had tended to order pizza that was soaked in grease and made me surprise that mine or Charlie's arties hadn't hardened on us already.

"You didn't get the extremely greasy pizza again did you?" I asked when I got to the foot of the stairs.

"Yes but I ordered you a salad just in case." Charlie said.

"That puts you above mom." I said grabbing the white carton that held the salad. "She'd completely for get to order anything for dinner that's when I started learning how to cook."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Charlie asked.

"Mom needed me more than you did." I told him looking down at the salad. "And I didn't really like the cold or wet."

"And you like it now?"

"No; it's better than being around mom when she's depressed because she can't be with Phil and I am perfectly okay to take care of myself."

"You've always have been independent. I could leave you here alone for six months and still find the house standing when I come back. I couldn't say that about any other kid in this town except maybe Angela."

"I'm not really a people or crowd person so yeah. You mentioned that one of the Cullen was coming back do you know which one?"

"I don't know which one. It was a female by the name of Charlotte that called me at the office." Charlie said.

"My guess would be Rosalie or Jasper because I didn't hang out with them much. I actually don't think they were twins and that people assumed it because they were the same age and had the same last name." I said. "But they were adopted so you never know."

"Carlisle never said much about them other than that their past had dark moments." Charlie said.

"Do you know when they will be back in town?" I asked putting my salad to the side.

"The woman Charlotte said that they would be back sometime this week because they discovered some discrepancies in their school file."

"Oh." I replied.

"Well it's getting late and you have school tomorrow so you should get to bed and since the reservation school is getting over crowed they are sending some of the older students to forks. I don't know which ones though but look out for Jake if he's one of them."

"Of course dad he's like my little brother even though you and Billy both hope differently." I said. "He's three years younger than me so that would be a little weird."

"I get it Bella and since we don't know which Cullen is coming back I want you to keep your pepper spray on you at all times."

"Dad I'll be fine do you want me to use that gift certificate for a teaser that Renée sent me."

"That would be a good idea but I would want you to know how to work it properly and a course will be taught to all girls in the senior class at the start of May because you will be going to college were well I don't have to tell you." Charlie said.

"Night." I said heading for the stairs.

When I got to her room my window was opened and I was sure that I had closed it. I grabbed my pepper spray and started looking around. I made sure no one was in my room before I closed the window and went to bed.

Her dreams that night were weird even by her standards. She kept on dreaming of two blond haired vampires and a pack of wolves of different colors and fur patterns. While her dreams were weird they were not terrifying to her in any way which is something that concerns her.

I woke up the next morning before Charlie did which was a first for me in my whole life because he had usually gone to the station to start the day and relieve the deputy who worked the night before if he wasn't the one who worked the night shift.

I dressed myself in jeans and a green day t-shirt that would make Alice cringe. I grabbed my book bag and headed down stairs for a quick breakfast before heading to school. My car was there waiting for me. I had forgotten it was there and not in the shop after the fender bender two weeks ago and so I had planned on walking. I grabbed my key ring out of my bag and climbed and was off to school.

The ride to school was quick and hardly anyone was there. There was another mustang there but it was a rusted out version from the eighties that just made me cringe. I watched as a girl about my age climbed out of the car and started walking toward the office. I got out of my car and headed for the office too. I had to get the packet for the graduating seniors that I forgot to get yesterday and I only remembered it after Angela asked me about it while we were looking at the pictures.

When I got into the office the girl was talking to Mrs. Cope; well Mrs. Cope was talking to the girl and I recognized the speech as I had been the recipient of if a year before. I sat down and waited for Mrs. Cope to finish with the new girl.

"And here is a map of the school it should help you get around pretty well if not then ask a fellow student." Mrs. Cope said. The girl grabbed the map and walked out of the office without even giving Bella a glance.

"Bella Swan; what can I do for you?" Mrs. Cope asked.

"I just need the senior packet. I forgot to pick it up yesterday." I told her.

"You are not the only one who forgot their packet. We have several left over."

"Those could be for the La Push kids coming because of the over flow down there."

"You know I forgot about them all starting here today." Mrs. Cope replied.

"That's okay I am pretty sure some of the teachers forgot they were coming to I only know because my dad told me." I told Mrs. Cope.

I had walked out of the office and headed to my first class. There were more cars in the parking lot. Mike was there and I didn't really want to talk to him at the moment. I was glad when I heard a familiar voice call my name from behind me. I turned around to see Jake, quill and Embry walking toward me. Guess I know three of the new students.

"Hey Jake." I greeted.

"Did your dad tell you we were coming?" Jake asked.

"He told me a few of the Reservation kids were coming but he didn't know which ones." I told him. "He also told me to quote 'look out for Jake if he's one of the new ones' unquote."

"I swear he and your dad are trying to play matchmaker." Bella said.

"They are old men who have nothing better to do with their time than bug their kids and go fishing." Jake replied he looked a little disappointed.

Embry and Quill were laughing behind him silently.

"What are you two laughing about?" I asked them.

They both shut up.

"We just couldn't help but laugh." Quill said.

"I could get your grandfather in it all?" I told him.

"Please don't." Quill begged.

"I won't just shut up and stopped laughing." I told him.

"So are you going to the assembly?" Jake asked.

"I might." I replied. "When is it?"

"The flyer says seventh period." Jake said. "What class do you have?"

"I just might skip class to go, I have gym that hour." I replied before asking. "What class do you have that hour?"

"Math with Mr. Freese." All three boys replied.

"I'll go with you just to keep you in line." I told them.

""Come on we aren't that bad." Quill and Jake said in unison.

"Oh yes you are. The only good one out of all of you is Embry and that's because he's too shy to get into trouble like the two of you." I said.

I walked with the three of them until I got to my first class which I had with Embry. Jake and Quill were in the same building just a different class room so Embry and I had to endure their dirty jokes the whole time making us blush. I really didn't know that Embry was that quiet.

Embry and I sat next to each other in class. So he could clearly hear me groan when I spotted Lauren walk into class like she was a hotel heiress hiding from the paparazzi.

"What you don't like her?" he asked quietly.

"No I don't I would rather punch her in her face." I replied.

"Hey Bella I heard the Cullen's was coming back are you going to break down again." Lauren sneered.

"I already knew they were coming back and my break down had nothing to do with them leaving. I was attacked in the woods and it was only one of them not all of them." I said telling a half truth. "Now if you keep on harassing me about the Cullen's and my breakdown I will press charges of harassment against you."

"Whatever. So what's your name?" she said turning to Embry.

"Embry." He replied.

"You want to go out some time. I could show you a good one." Lauren said.

"I'm sorry I can't." Embry said.

"What are you dating her?" Lauren asked sticking a finger in my direction.

"No but I don't like fake plastic girls like you." Embry replied.

I had to hold my breath to keep myself from laughing. Lauren didn't look happy about that comment.

"Oh please you are probably gay."

"If you mean a happy fellow then yes I guess I am." Embry replied.

Laurent didn't reply to that comment and sauntered off to flirt with Tyler a few seats away. She also left Embry and I alone for the rest of the class and pretty much the rest of the day. I didn't have seventh hour with any friends so I waited for Angela who was going to take pictures for the assembly for the year book.

I finally spotted her by the door to the gym and walked up to her.

"Hey." I said.

"I did not know this many people were going to come." Angela said.

"I think they are here just to get out of class." I told her. "I have gym this hour so if we don't want to be here in the gym we have to go to the library."

"Well if you leave early I'll see you by your car." Angela said.

"I'm going to go find my friend Jake; he and his friends should be in there somewhere and they would probably sit for a picture for you."

"I'll think about it." Angela said. "I might even ask them a few questions for the news paper article."

"You are on the school paper?" I asked.

"Yeah but only because they had no need for just a photographer." Angela told me.

"See you in a few." I said walking into the gym to find Jake and his friends. I did find them at the top of the bleachers on the left side of the gym. He and Quill were still telling dirty jokes. I again ignored them. By the end of the assembly I had heard all of their jokes three times over.

"So Bells we are having a bonfire down on the rez Friday you want to come?" Jake asked.

"Sure I have nothing better to do and I have some questions for Old Quill." I told him.

"What kind of questions?" Quill asked.

"The kind I want to keep to myself till I get proof of something." I replied.

"I don't think he'd mind just drop by before the bonfire and he should be there." Quill said. "And then Jake and I can take you down to first beach."

"Sure I'll see you tomorrow." I told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"School.," I replied before walking away. "Oh Jake asked Embry what he said to Lauren during first period." I added with a smile and a wave.

I dashed out to my car now that school was done and waited for Angela after school because she had (well she didn't have to but she wanted to) to say goodbye to Ben. I could see them talking to each other outside the office building.

I thought about what I said to Jake, and wondered if Embry had told him and Quill about what he said to Lauren and if he had I suspected them to be cracking up in laughter like all teenage boys tend to do when the do something funny or stupid. I smile and continued to wait for Angela who was still talking to Ben.

I moved to start my car when I saw Angela give Ben a goodbye kiss and start walking toward me but I stopped when I noticed that she had an odd look on her face. She didn't look sad but she did look a little disappointed about something; I hope that Ben didn't do something to her. When she got closer I could tell that she was just disappointed not upset so that was good thing.

"Are you okay?" I asked when she got close enough to me where no one would hear me or her.

"I'm fine Ben's just cancelled out date for tomorrow because he hasn't been feeling well." She told me.

"We could always get the chicken soup from the dinner to go and take it over to him." I told her.

"That's not a bad idea but I would want to wait to do it until he misses a day of school." Angela replied.

"Okay." I said unlocking the car. "You ready to look at some pictures?" I asked her when she got to the other side of the car.

"Sure. I still can't believe that you are related to someone that looks exactly like Emmet Cullen." She replied.

"I can't either. You want to stop and get some junk food before we head to my house?" I said.

"I should get something since I didn't eat much at lunch." She said.

"You sure you are not coming down with something?" I asked her before I pushed my bag into the back of the car.

"I just wasn't hungry." She said. "And I could say the same about you."

"The schools food makes me sick." I said.

I started my car and pulled out of the parking space. I pulled into the gas station and filled up my tank and got a few things of junk food. Angela got a few things that she wanted and I paid for them while she went back to get herself a bottle of water and slipped out the door before she got back to the checkout counter.

I waited for her in my car. I saw a black pickup truck pull in and a blond man climb out and start filling it up. For a split second I thought it was Jasper but this guy's hair was a little shorter than Jasper's hair and the woman that was with him had long blond hair and they were both slightly tanned compared to the Cullen's or even myself.

"Bella!" I heard Angela yell. "Why did you pay for the snacks I grabbed?"

"Because I had the money and because I wanted to." I stated. "And you are taking the time going through my family photographs; I have to pay you somehow."

"Please don't do it again. I don't like it when people who do that." Angela said. "Is that Jasper Hale?" she asked.

"No. The guy's hair is brighter and Jasper never struck me as the guy to have his hair dyed." I replied. "Not unless Alice made him or he lost a bet." I added.

"I agree he did strike me as the type to dye his hair heck he even seemed out of place in those designer clothes they all wore."

"I know. None of them not even Emmet wore a normal pair of jeans that were made to get dirty." I told her. "And living in forks getting dirty is kind of a given with all the woods and forest around the dang town."

Angela looked at me with a raised eye brow.

"What? I am not a girly girl; I prefer to get dirty than all dressed up." I said.

I started my car after Angela finally climbed in and closed her door. I pulled out of the gas station parking lot. It was a small maze of streets that led to my house. It had started pouring down rain so I had to be careful when driving down the rain soaked streets.

The rain thankfully had started to stop when I pulled onto my street. I got to my house and the black truck I saw at the gas station was sitting there with the man and woman still inside of it.


	33. My Name is Charlotte

Angela and I got out of the car; she headed for the house and I headed for the truck sitting out in front of my house. The two occupants look deep in conversation so I knocked on the window. I didn't startle them but they did slowly turn to look at me. The woman who was sitting in the passenger seat and closer to me rolled down the window.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Because it's kind of creepy that you are sitting in front of my house doing nothing."

"My name is Charlotte and this is my husband Peter. We are waiting for Chief Swan." The woman said.

"He won't be home until late. So you might want to go find an Inn or Bed and Breakfast with a room still open to stay for the night." I told her.

"What time does he leave for work tomorrow?"

"I don't know he's the chief so it changes from day to day." I replied. "And I don't think he would want me to tell strangers his work schedule even if I did know it."

"Could you tell him that Peter and Charlotte Whitlock would like to meet with him whenever he has time?" Charlotte said handing over a card. "Tell him to call whenever he's free."

"Will do." I said with a salute. I backed up from their truck and watched as they pulled away. I could tell that they were vampires because their skin was so pale. I am pretty sure it would have been cold as Ice if I could feel it.

They looked like they could be related to Jasper but his last name was Hale unless that was another cover up the Cullen's used. I looked at the card again and headed in side. Angela was standing inside the door way waiting for me.

"Are you okay? Who was that?" she rattled off.

"Peter and Charlotte Whitlock and they wanted to talk to Charlie and I am fine." I told her.

"Oh are they moving here?" she asked.

"I don't know." I said. "Maybe. There is that house over on Third Street for sale."

"I forgot about that." Angela said. "I took the poster board out of your car and put it on the kitchen table so you could put the copies of the pictures on it."

"Thanks." I said leaving to get the box of pictures. "I only have half of them copied so we will only be able to do that much." I told her when I came back into the room.

"That's fine. Do you know how you are going to display them?" she asked me.

"I figured I could do a bracket to start and the draw a tree in later after I have all the pictures down."

"I like it." She said.

For the next two hours we took the thirty pictures that I had copied and put them on the poster board. We actually found out that that I am only related to a McCarty's not the Marrow or Mason or even Whitlock.

"Sorry I have to go home but Mom wants to be there for Bethany when she gives birth so I got to watch the twins." Angela said before pushing away from the table.

"Tell her I said good luck." I told her.

I walked Angela outside just as her mom to pull up to the house to take her home while she went to see Bethany.

Bethany was an eighteen year old girl that was attacked in Port Angeles. She had gotten pregnant because of it and now Mrs. Webber was helping her find the perfect family for the baby or help her get back on her feet if she wanted to keep the baby. When I saw the picture of Bethany's attacker in the news paper I recognized him as one of the frat boys that Edward had saved Angela and I from a few months ago. I haven't met Bethany but I feel sorry for her.

I went back inside and picked up the photos and poster boards and put them up in my room. I went back down stairs and started dinner.

"Bells." I heard Charlie call.

"In the kitchen." I called back.

"I thought Angela was coming over?"

"She was but her mom had to go visit Bethany in the hospital because she's in labor and Angela was needed to watch her brothers."

"Why didn't you go with her?" Charlie asked.

"I wasn't asked and I didn't feel like it. Plus I wanted to work on my family history project." I told him.

"How is that going by the way?"

"I think we might be related to Emmet Cullen in some way." I said. "I did show you that picture right."

"Yeah you showed it to me yesterday." He replied. "Have you figured out how we are related to him if at all?"

"I wouldn't be able to unless his adoption was opened and the Cullen's told me all the adoptions except Jasper and Rosalie's were closed." I replied. "And only they can go search for their parents if they want to."

"I know the laws." Charlie said. "What's this?" Charlie said pointing to the card Charlotte had given me earlier.

"That's from Charlotte Whitlock. She and her husband wanted to speak with you. I told them that you wouldn't be home until late and I didn't know what you worked tomorrow so I told them that I would have you call them whenever you were free."

"Well I am off tomorrow so I will call them then." He said. "And we are going down to La Push next Friday to have dinner with Billy and Jake."

"Dad you do know that I only like Jake as a brother right?" I asked him while stirring the sauce I was making.

"Yes and we haven't been down there to see them in weeks." Charlie said.

"I know I have to go. Now go watch the game dinner's almost done." I told him.

I finished dinner five minutes later. We ate in silence like we always do because it was easier that way. I was almost finished when the phone rang. It was Angela.

"Ange is everything okay?" I asked her.

"I'm fine but I think someone is walking around my house. I see shadows every now and then and I just heard the door knob rattle." She told me. "I'm stuck in a closet with the twins."

She didn't have to tell me that because I could hear them crying.

"Don't worry Angela. Charlie and I will be there soon." I said. "Dad we have to go to Angela's. She saw someone walking around her house and heard the kitchen door knob rattle like someone was trying to get in. She's hiding in the closet with the twins."

Charlie dropped his fork and headed for his gun belt. He and I both walked out to the cruiser. I willingly climbed in the front. He started the car and speed off to Angela's. We arrived five minutes later.

"Stay in the car." He said.

"Of course." I replied.

I watched as Charlie walked around Angela's house. I had sent her a quick text telling her that we were there and to stay where she was until Charlie said it was safe. She sent me an 'ok' back. I ducked down further into the car when I heard a gunshot go off. I wanted to get out and see if Charlie was okay but I didn't know who made the shot.

A minute or two later I got my answer in the form of Charlie walking a man out from behind Angela's house.

"Bella go tell Angela to come out now. It's safe and stay with her while I take this idiot down to the station." He told me when he got close enough.

"What was the gunshot?" I asked him.

"That was just this idiot lighting a firecracker. A little arsonist in the making. He also said he was looking for cash to feed his habit." Charlie explained. "Now please go check on Angela."

"Doesn't she have to make a statement?" I asked.

"I'll have her do it tomorrow." Charlie said putting the arsonist in the back of the cruiser.

I walked into Angela's house. I called her name and told her it was okay to come out. She did with to shaken little boys coming out of the kitchen pantry behind her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I am better now." She said.

"Charlie said he will have you make a statement tomorrow."

"I figured as much since he didn't come in. Who was walking around my house?"

"Some arsonists wanna to be. He didn't do any damage and the gunshot you heard was a firecracker." I told her. "Charlie also wanted me to stay with you until he's done booking the guy.

"That's fine. You can help me read to the boys because they both want to read a different bedtime story."

**Hello my lovely readers,**

**I apologize for taking so long to get this chapter up. I got distracted with writing my novel and other fanfics. I hope you like this chapter it like a few others after this one kind of wrote themselves after I first hit the keys. Now in the spirit of the season please leave a review.**

**Maye**


	34. A week later Friday

_**This chapter is dedicated to **_brikaspoms _**who gave me my one hundredth reviews. When I saw that I got my one hundreth review I did a happy dance in my head since my real dancing sucks.**_

_**Maye.**_

_**PS please leave a review.**_

_**A WEEK LATER… FRIDAY**_

I was waiting for Angela to arrive at school. After hearing about the arsonist from the previous Wednesday Angela's mother had insisted on driving her to and from school. Angela hadn't minded because it had calmed her nerves about the whole thing to.

Today was Friday and Angela had planned on going to Jake's with Charlie and me later on tonight. I honestly didn't think she would want to go because she and Ben have started having problems. Mostly cause by Ben breaking dates that they had planned.

I watched as her moms car pulled up and she got out. She didn't look happy. She walked up to where I was sitting and sat down next to me. She didn't say a single word.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"No. Ben hasn't spoken to me in three days and he's been absent from school for two of them." Angela said. "His mom said he had mono but I saw him going down to La Push yesterday."

"Are you sure it was him?"

"Yes because he had stuck his head out the window." She said. "He was looking at something but it wasn't me. It was like he was looking at something in the woods."

"Could you see who was in the car with him?" I asked.

"No and I couldn't see who was with him at all." Angela told me.

"Well maybe he was feeling better but didn't want to tell your mom and besides he could be working on a project for your anniversary. That is coming up right?" I said. "It's not like Ben would purposely ignore you."

"All girls go through that stage. I went through it with Edward and well you saw how that turned out."

"I guess so." Angela replied.

"And if Ben does turn out to be a massive idiot and ignores you then I promise not to let you go into a zombie mode like I did for that little bit."

"You were not a zombie you were sick after all you did get lost in the woods." Angela said. "Besides I think Edward was all wrong for you."

"Oh and why do you say that?" I asked.

"You are the responsible one. You need someone that would get you to rebel a little not breaking the law or anything but to get you to have fun." She explained. "Maybe hang up with one of those Quileute boys."

"One of them is my best friend." I said. "My best guy friend," I added correcting myself.

"So you don't like him?" She asked.

"Like going on a date no I don't."

The bell rang. I got up from the brick wall I had sat down on and dusted my but off.

"Come on we got class." I said turning to Angela.

"Sure." Angela said snagging her book bag off the same brick wall.

We both headed to class promising to sit with each other when our lunch period came. Angela and I ended up having the same first hour because our teacher combined the classes for a project after that our classes were different because I was taking AP classes in English and she was taking them in art.

It was after her fourth hour history class and Angela's chemistry class that they were able to eat lunch. They walked in and grabbed whatever the cafeteria was serving that day. It looked like cow food and pig slop slapped on a bun to her but Angela ate it without a problem.

"Aren't you going to eat Bella?"

"No I think it would make me sick. I paid for it before I got it and there are no refunds." I replied.

"I'll eat it for you at least the sandwich anyway. I haven't been eating much at home since the incident." Angela said.

"I don't blame you. How are the twins doing with that?" I ask.

"They are doing fine. I told them it was a drunken man that thought it was his house."

"Good excuse. Charlie and I should have told you that's what it was."

"You couldn't have. I had to give a statement remember."

"You are right."

"So Bella I thought the Cullen's were suppose to come back? Did they decide that a pathetic girl like you isn't worth it?" Laruen sneered.

"No actually it was a mix up. The person that moved to town is an old friend of the Cullen's and she moved here with her husband." I replied back stabbing a carrot with my fork.

'_please like they could stand a freak like you'_ I heard inside my head. I had this happen a few times over the past year and it was starting to make me worried because sometimes it was a man's voice other times it was a woman's voice.

"What are you looking at freak?" Lauren asked.

"Sorry I got distracted thinking about the shoes I was going to buy this weekend." I lied.

I could also feel Angela shaking next to me with laughter but she was holding it in.

"What is wrong with her?" Lauren asked.

I thumped her on the back. "Better?" I asked when she looked at me.

"Yes my water must have gone down the wrong pipe."

I turned my attention back to Lauren. "Now if you are done bugging us Angela and I would like to plan our weekend in La Push and Seattle without you around. Got it now?"

Lauren gave us a scowl before she walked away to join Jessica who would be sure to revel in the gossip Lauren would provide her. I groaned and then shook it off those two would always find something to gossip about no matter who it was about even if it was each other.

"I can't believe her." Angela said. "She's always butting in where she doesn't belong."

"I know that's why I ignore her when I can." I told her. "And it could be worse."

I never did get to tell Angela why it could be worse because she had gotten sick right there in the lunch room. Thankfully it was in the other direction and not on me. I ran over and grabbed the freshly emptied trash can and put it in front of Angela. I stayed by her side while I told some freshman to run for the nurse.

"Do you know what made her sick?" the nurse asked.

"Nope. Something probably didn't sit well with her." I replied.

"Could be, any allergies?" she asked.

"Nuts is the only allergy I know of but it is only certain nuts that she's allergic to."

"Okay. Well I would like to get her to my office so could you grab her things and follow me."

I nodded and did as the nurse asked. I had my bag on the right and I had Angela's bag on the left. We walked out of the cafeteria and down to the main office building that also held the nurse's office. I sat outside the office while the nurse took Angela inside it.

I could hear the nurse mumbling things to Angela but I wasn't clear on what they were. After a long period of science the nurse came out into the main room.

"Ms. Webber needs to go home, I am calling her mother to come and get her, and you however need to get back to class." She said to me.

I sat Angela's backpack down on my now vacated chair and went to class. It was boring just like the rest of the day. I went around to all of Angela's classes and collected her homework assignments to take over to her before I went home.

When I pulled up to Angela's house her drive way was empty. Her mom must be getting the twins from school. I knocked on the door and waited. Angela opened it a few minutes later. She looked shockingly pale, like she hadn't seen the sun for months and hadn't eaten a thing either.

"Hey." She said weakly.

"I brought your homework." I said holding up the packets.

"Thanks. Do you want to come in?"

"I can't but thanks for asking. Charlie is still making me go to La Push." I replied.

"Sorry I got sick. I didn't puke on you at school did I?" she asked me.

"No. Although you would have gotten Lauren had she not run off so quickly," I said just to humor her.

"Guess I shouldn't have held it in then." She replied taking the assignments from me.

"I'll come by Sunday to get them so they can be turned in Monday and please seal them into an envelope and sign the edge of the flap so I can't be accused of doing it for you." I asked her.

"Sure. There will be seven of them then."

"See you Sunday." I called over my shoulder. "Let me know beforehand if you are going to school Monday or not.

~!~

Charlie and I headed down to La Push after I got done taking a shower and changing clothes because I didn't get a little of Angela's puke on my jeans but I wasn't going to tell her or anybody else that. But my ride down to La Push with Charlie was quite but that usually is how our car rides went. If we went on a road trip it would be one of the most boring road trips ever.

I distracted myself by watching the passing forest between La Push and Forks. I gaspers when I a saw a large black animal appear through the trees.

"Are you all right Bells?" he asked.

"I am fine. I just thought that I saw something in the forest." I said. "It was probably some teenagers messing around."

"It could be and they better not do any damage."

"Dad you have to catch them in the act before you can arrest him." I told him knowing how his mind works.

"I know that Bella. The prosecution calls it burden of proof. More often than not it's related to murder cases and not criminal mischief."

"There's no need for the technical terms dad." I said as we pulled up to Billy's house.

"I know that but I use them out of habit." Charlie said. "Just ask Billy, he say when I use them too many times it nearly drives him in sane."

"I can see why. Heck with the way you remember all the police procedures have you thought about becoming a consult on those cop movies because it bugs you so much when they get something wrong." I said.

"Not really it very case to case." Charlie said. "Also movies can't give away too much about police procedure to keep the criminals out there from getting away with too much."

"I know that dad that's why they don't show the complete picture of a bomb or list all of the ingredients used to make a volatile chemical reaction on any crime show so idiots out there can't recreate them from the show. It all comes down to liability."

"Liability for what?" Billy asked from the door way.

"Crime shows and what they can show of a criminal act without getting into trouble with the law." I replied.

"Oh. Well come on it. Sue and Harry are already here."

"Where's Jake?" I asked taking off my jacket.

"In his room with Sue and Harry's son Seth." Billy said pointing to the hallway.

I walked further into the house. I noticed a girl a year or two older than me walk into the house. She looked a lot like Angela did when Ben canceled on her. I said hi and continued on the Jakes room.

"Alright put the magazines away." I said before pushing the door open.

"Hey Bella this is Seth." Jake said.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey." Seth said not even looking up from his game.

"What are you two doing?" I asked.

"Passing the time. Dad grounded me from my garage." Jake said.

"What did you do?" I ask.

"Failed my history test." Jake said.

"At least he didn't take your video games."

"I like my garage just fine." Jake said. "I would rather be there."

"Why are you working on a secret project or something?" I asked.

"I'm working on a pair of bikes. Dad doesn't know about that."

"I could help you with them. I have nothing better to do and Angela is sick right now." I told him. "You wouldn't tell on us would you Seth?"

"Nope." Seth said. "Because he's going to teach me how to ride it."

"Oh and how did you get him to do that you are what thirteen years old?" I said.

"I'm fourteen." Seth said. "And I can get my permit when I am fifteen."

"I know that. I had to get one here and one in Arizona to apse Charlie when I was fifteen." I told them.

"I thought you were going to California with him by then?" Jake asked.

"We were but he always made me stay two days here. I never left the house otherwise I would have met the Cullen's or my classmates sooner."

I noticed that Seth and Jake both stiffened but I didn't comment on it. I looked on to my birth mark again. The English translation of it: _A human mouth that has the ability to transform an immortal to mortal once more._ If it was true then I had the power to turn a vampire back into a human. There were vampires who deserved to be human again and then there were vampires that deserved to be ripped apart and have the pieces burned.

"Hey Bella have you found anything out about what you had me to look into."

"No I haven't the only way would be to test it and I would rather not get into a situation to test it." I told him.

"I hope you don't have to either." Jake said.

"What are you to talking about?" Seth asked.

"You are too young to know." I told him.

"I am fourteen; Jake is only two years older than me."

"Two years too young." I told him. "Plus it is _need_ to know only."

"Fine but if I find out you two are into drugs. I am so telling on you." Seth said getting up to leave the room.

"Seth my dad is a cop how would I get into drugs because he isn't no dirty cop." I told him.

"Who cares he's cool either way plus I can smell dinners done." He said leaving the room laughing the whole way.

"You okay Jake you seem a little off." I say.

"I'm fine. It's just the bike project was suppose to be me and Embry but he out hanging with Sam and his gang now."

"Jake if Embry doesn't want to be your friend any more than it's his lost not yours besides you still have Quill."

"You are right. It just won't be the same."

"It'll get better now come on we better go or someone will come in here thinking we are up to something." I said holding my hand out to pull him off the floor. He grabbed and I pulled him to a standing stance. "Dam, are you sick or something because you are burning up."

"No I feel fine. Dad I'll have Sue check me over later." Jake said bypassing me and walking out of his room.

I followed him. He looked mad after I talked to him about Embry. Out of both of his friend one of which is my third cousin I would have said that it was Quill who would go hang around with Sam because he loved making friends it seemed no matter who the friend to be was.

"You okay Bells?" Charlie asked.

"I'm fine dad. I think I might have caught what Angela has." I told him.

"Well honey if you need anything let me know." Sue said.

"Mom she doesn't need anything but food. She is skinnier than me last year when I had that flu for the week straight." Leah told her mom.

Wow she actually spoke in front of me.

"Yeah and I thought your father was going to have a coronary because he thought someone had done something to you." Sue said handing Charlie and I a couple of plates.

"Thanks." I said. I went into the living room to eat. The adults stayed in the small kitchen with Billy parked at the table.

About ten minutes later Charlie came rushing out of the kitchen and headed for the front door and his cruiser. I was going to go after him but Billy stopped me.

"He got a call from the station about a fire. Since he's on duty he has to be there."

"Then how am I going to get home?" I asked because I really didn't want to stay on the reservation.

"I'll be taking you home." Sue replied.

"I don't want to be a bother."

"Bella you will not be a bother I have to get some patient files from the hospital anyway." Sue said. "And Leah has a book to pick up from a friend. We'll drop you off first."

"Okay." I replied going back to my food. I ate in silence and felt like I was being watched. After I was done I put my plate in the sink and walked outside. I had nothing better to do. It was a surprisingly clear night for La Push or even Forks and because of the light given off by the moon I could see the smoke rising from somewhere in Forks.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked after following me out the door.

"I'm fine. Just trying to figure out what to do tomorrow."

"You could hang out with me." He said. "We could go to PA and see a movie or something like that."


	35. Going to Harry's

The fire turned out to be some stupid accident by someone that wanted to get drunk out in the woods. It was probably some of the kids from the high school. Charlie didn't tell me that but I figured as much because he said it didn't look like arson. He didn't come home until well after midnight after I had gone to bed.

"Bell's I'm heading out to Harry's." Charlie called up the stairs. "Don't worry about making dinner tonight. I'll eat down on the rez."

"You would have to fend for yourself anyhow I was going to a movie with Jake tonight." I told him when I got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh when did you plan that?"

"Last night after you rushed out to that fire," I said. "And this morning Mike invited himself along but Angela is supposed to come to now that she's feeling better."

"Well have a good time."

"I will and have you called the Whitlock's yet. I ran into them at the store today." I said. "And they told me they haven't gotten a call from you and asked me to remind you in case you had forgotten."

"I have with all those mysterious break ins and vandalism." Charlie replied. "I'll call them tomorrow when I get back to work."

"See you later and be safe." I called after him.

"I should be the one telling you that." He called back to me.

After Charlie and his cruiser were out of sight I went back upstairs and changed in to my outfit for tonight. I already knew that Angela wasn't coming but I wasn't about to tell Charlie that. I wasn't looking forward to spending the night with Mike and Jake. The only thing that could make it worse is if Edward showed up and scolded me for hanging out with such undesirable men being the lady that I am. I know he's from the 1900's but he should have adapted to the new times. Women can do as they please now; if they weren't then we wouldn't have the Kardashian sisters or Paris Hilton running around.

There was a knock at my door and I knew it would be Jake or Mike. I hoped that it was the lesser of two evils and it turned out to be Jake. I opened the door and _Lady Luck _must be on my side because it was Jake.

"Hey Jake, just let me get my jacket and we can go."

"What about that Mike dude?" Jake asked.

"He can meet us there." I told Jake.

"Okay." Jake said. "I brought the Rabbit since I don't—correction I know your truck won't make it."

"My truck works just fine." I told him.

I climbed into the passenger side of the Rabbit after Jake opened the door for me. I closed it and he ran to hop into the other side.

"Jake. Mike just texted me. His car isn't working—"

"So he's not coming." Jake said hopefully.

"No he wants us to pick him up."

"All right lets pick the fluff ball up."

"Jake be nice." I told him.

"All right what movie are we seeing tonight anyway?" Jake asked.

"One of the new action flicks." I tell him. "I can't remember the name of it."

"We'll pick it out when we get there." Jake said. "So where does the fluff ball live?"

"He said to pick him up at the gas station on the way out of town." I told him.

"Can I just forget to stop?" Jake asked.

"No." I said before telling him how get to the gas station.

Jake and I stayed in the front while Mike climbed into the back. He grumbled the whole time about getting car sick because he had to sit in the back.

"Well then Mike maybe you should have stayed home." I said.

"But I really wanted to go to the movie."

"Mike we don't even know what movie we are going to see. I just know that it's one of those action films that just came out." I told him.

"Can't we go see that Texas Ranger movie?" He asked.

"Hell no I ain't seeing that stupid sappy ass love story they call a movie." I told him. "I want to go see an action movie you can go and buy a ticket to that sappy romance movie and see it by yourself."

That shut him up real quick. _Dang _where was my back bone when I was with Edward. There were more things wrong with that relationship than his being a vampire and my being human but I wasn't about to voice them aloud with Mike –who kept on trying to ask me out ever since Edward left—and Jake well I'm not sure what he thinks of me but I didn't want to think of those either too much.

"You can get to moving now Jake." I said

Jake then finally pulled out of the gas station. It took us an hour and half to get there with Mike's complain that he was going to puke. Jake did not want him to puke in his car even though it wasn't the greatest car in the world but it was his car and what person wants someone to puke in their car –no one that's who.

To keep myself busy from the comments Jake was making about Mike under his breath and the comments Mike was making about Jake openly I tapped my door going along with the beat of the music. It kept me from yelling at the both of them that I didn't want to see the movie and I just wanted them to just leave me the hell alone.

"Will you two quite making jabs at each other." I said finally snapping because of their snide comments to each other.

"I will because we are at the theater." Jake said.

"Well let's go get the tickets." I told them.

An hour later Jake, Mike and I were all sitting in the theater watching the movie. They both had their hands on the arm rest like I was going to grab them and hold them through the rest of the movie. Mike had started to sweat bullets at a particularly gruesome part of the movie. I would swear on the bible that Mike was going to puke at any moment.

And my thoughts were proven to be correct when Mike ran out of the movie a few minutes later. Jake and I sat there for a few more minutes until we realized that Mike wasn't coming back.

I sat on the bench by the bathrooms while Jake went in to the boy's room to check on Mike; Jake came back out a minute later.

"That dude is a total marshmallow." Jake said sitting down next to me.

"Be nice." I said.

After I said that Mike came out of the bathroom looking like he was halfway to death.

"I think I'm just going to go home." He mumbled.

Jake and I reluctantly got up from the bench since we were Mike's ride home. I climbed into to the back because I didn't want to see what would happen if Mike really did get sick in the car. I could see Jake shaking with silent laughter in the front at least I hope it was laughter.

Another hour and some odd minutes later I slipped out of the back after dropping Mike off. For a split second I could tell Mike thought that I was going to stay with him; but I quickly put that thought to rest by getting back into the car.

"Are you ready to go home now?" Jake asked me.

"Yes I am." I told him.

It didn't take long to get my house from Mikes but I still fell asleep on the ride home. I woke up partially when Jake picked me up to carry me inside.

"Take her up to her room." I heard Charlie tell Jake.

I bounced in tune with Jake's steps up the stairs. I woke up when he reached my room. I touched his arm to let him know that I wanted to be put down. I pulled my hand away because his skin was boiling.

"Jake are you sure okay because your skin is like really hot?" I asked him.

"No I feel fine." He said. "See you tomorrow." He added.

"Bye." I replied.

He left and I fell on to my bed too tired to change into my pajamas and climb under my blankets; which is why I think that at some point during the night Charlie had come in and put a blanket over me because I woke up the later in the night with a blanket twisted all around my feet. I shot the weird feelings I had out of my head and got a quick drink of water to calm myself before going back to bed.

**Sorry for updating late. I got distracted by writing again. I hope you like this chapter the end is coming soon don't know when but it is. I have also decdied who Bella is going to end up with and have made a banner to refect that but I won't put it up until it's time.**

**Maye**


	36. Another Dream

I woke up again from another dream only this one wasn't as terrifying as the others but it was still terrifying.

_I realized that I was in a forest again. I began to move around the forest like I did in my other dreams._

_It didn't take me long to realize it wasn't the same as my other nightmares. I wasn't even sure it was a nightmare. _

_After a few minutes I began to notice that it wasn't even the same forest. The smell was lighter than the other dreams. Gone and replaced was the smell of the damp earth from the woods with saltiness of the ocean air. I couldn't see the sky or ocean from where I was but the sun was out because the colors of the leaves were too bright to be their natural color._

_A few second later I realized that I had to be near La Push, somewhere by first beach and if I could find my way to first beach I could see the sun as I got closer to the ocean I could hear the waves crashing on the rocks._

_I jumped back when a boy who looked familiar appeared. I couldn't help but feel stupid that I couldn't place him. He was from the reservation I knew that much and likely a friend of Jakes. I screamed when he grabbed my hand and started to pull me back in to the darker part of the forest._

"_Who are you? What is going on?" I asked._

_The boy had shoulder length hair but not nearly as long as Jake's had been but still long enough that he had to push it behind his ears. The boy continued to pull me with all the strength he had but I continued to pull against him because I didn't want to go back into the dark._

"_Run, Bella, you need to run!" the boy whispered, clearly terrified.**_

_I did listen to the boy I don't know why but I did. When I was far enough away; I looked back to see if he was okay. Only he wasn't there and in his place was a gray wolf with black spots behind him stood a black wolf and a silver wolf. There was a forth but I couldn't see anything but the outline of his shape._

_They stocked toward me. I gasped in terror as they got closer. I tired running away and I tripped over a broken tree branch. After I landed on the ground I started to crawl backward; keeping my eyes on the giant wolves in front of me._

_I heard something crunch from behind me. I didn't look because I saw the wolves as a bigger threat. I continued to crawl backward. The wolves stopped moving and so did I. The gray and black spotted one crouched down like he was ready to attack. He scratched at the forest floor and pounced._

I had woken up shaken with my heart beating out of my chest because of the dream I had just had. It wasn't like any other dream I had before. Except for the one I had dreamt about Edward. But this dream was really different because a large bear sized wolf starred in it with a few others in the back ground. The wolf had black spots over a blanket of gray fur. The other wolves I saw were black and silver or gray I don't know what you would call it and a forth that I couldn't see clearly. The dream had shook me enough that I couldn't get back to sleep for a long while after I had woken up and even then I woke up a few minutes later and decide against going back to sleep and went down stairs and made breakfast for myself and Charlie whenever he woke up which wouldn't be much longer.

And I was right because Charlie came down the stairs ten minutes later. He was dressed and ready to go for a day out on the water with Billy and possibly Harry. It was the weekend; it didn't surprise me that he'd go fishing with his friends.

"I'm going to fishing with Billy today."

"That's fine dad." I said scrambling the eggs.

"I won't be back until late; so dinner will be solo for you tonight."

"That's fine. Jake is supposed to come by anyway but I think he might be sick so I'll be fine."

"See you tonight Bells."

"Bye dad." I told him.

After he left I decided to clean the house and do some laundry before I went over to Angela's to get her finished homework.

While waiting for the final load of laundry to finish I finished my math homework. It didn't take me long even though I hated the subject. I had just put my book away when I heard the timer go off. I hurried back down stairs to get the clothes. I folded mine left them in the basket. I folded Charlie's clothes and placed them on top of mine so I could take them to his room and put them on his bed before I left to get Angela's home work.

I called Angela to make sure that her homework was done and to see if she was feeling good enough to go to school tomorrow. She was but she couldn't go because of a stupid rule the school had but they have it to keep illnesses down.

I had gone outside to leave but the phone rang. I looked at the caller ID it was Jake.

I went to say hi but was cut off by Jake.

"I can't come over today Bells." He said. "I must have caught what that marshmallow had."

"That's okay. I hope you feel better." I told him before hanging up.

I headed back outside and slipped into my car. I started it and headed for Angela's wondering what I was going to do now that Jake wouldn't be coming. I pulled up to Angela's house and out of my thoughts a few minutes later. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

Angela's mom had come to the door.

"Hello Bella." She said.

"I'm here to pick up Angela's homework so I could be taken back to school." I told her.

"Oh I do believe that she said something about that." Mrs. Webber said. "You can wait in the living room while I get it from her; she decided to take a nap just after she talked to you."

"That's okay. I wasn't planning to stay long." I told her. "Just long enough to pick up her homework so I could turn it in like I promised her."

"I'll be right back with her home work."

"There should be seven." I called after her.

I left Angela's house five minutes later with her seven assignments sealed into envelopes. I put them in my book bag when I got back home. Since Charlie wasn't going to be home until late and Jake was sick and I had nothing to do –because I had already cleaned the house and finished my home work—I decide to veg out in front of the TV; which was something I never did with Edward because –it wasn't healthy for me well neither was hanging around a blood thirsty vampire—but I also started working on my family history project.

I was sorting through more of the photographs I had. Some of them were stuck together so I very carefully pulled the apart. There were only five pictures like this. I was working on the last two I noticed that the picture that was almost completely covered was a military photo from a long time ago. I couldn't help but smile when I saw who the picture was; I knew if I told them about the picture they wouldn't believe me.

My TV and project time was interrupted about two hours in to it by a ringing door bell. I reluctantly got up from my spot on the couch and walked over to the door. The door bell was rung once again on my way to the door but it didn't make me walk any faster. I got to the door a few seconds later all though to the person outside it may have felt like minutes or hours for all I know and I didn't care.

I pulled the door open. I wasn't expecting to see three people standing on the porch. I recognized two as Peter and Charlotte as the couple who had wanted to talk to Charlie and the third was a person or rather vampire that I hadn't seen let alone heard from them in months. I let out a gasp at the sight of the third person and stepped back to allow all three in.

I sat down on the couch I remained silent for a while before asking, "What are you doing here Jasper?"

**If you recognize parts or all of this it's because I got it from the actually new moon. It's the dream Bella has after Jake tells her he's sorry. I tried writing it all by myself but it turned out wrong.


	37. Now your HALE!

**The update chapter has been replaced. This is the second new chapter so please go read the one before this so you do not lose out on the story line at all.**

**Peace to you all,**

**Maye**

**-B-E-L-L-A-**

"I'd like to know that to."

I flipped around on the couch. "Dad what are you doing here I thought you were fishing with Billy?"

"I was but Jake got sick." He said. "Now you _Hale _need to explain what you are doing here."

"My last name isn't Hale. Rosalie does have a twin but it is not me. I somehow got switched with her real brother at the hospital." Jasper said. "And I am here because I wanted to apologize to Bella for how the family more importantly Edward left."

"That's not your job and what happen on my birthday wasn't your fault. Edward and Alice both should have seen the threat of having glass plates would have done if I had fallen into them which is what happen." I told him. "Besides I didn't want that stupid party anyway."

"Glad to see you forgive me."

"There was nothing to forgive it was an accident; that could have happened to Angela or Jessica if they were there."

"Bella what did happen on your birthday?" Charlie asked.

"Jasper and Emmet were fooling around like guys their age do. I got knocked into a table with the glass plates on them. Nothing happened then but the plates were knocked off and they shattered on the ground. I was fine until Edward pushed me behind him causing me to fall to the ground. I then cut my arm on a large jagged piece." I explained. "Edward then got pissy and started yelling at Jasper saying it was his fault. When in reality it was his fault. With parts of the blame going to Jasper and Emmet but they weren't the reason's that I got cut."

"So you got hurt because Edward moved you behind him after his brothers knocked you into a table?"Charlie asked.

"I actually jumped into the table to get out of the way of Jasper and Emmet who were running through the house. I actually think Emmet took something from Jasper and Jasper was just trying to get it back." I said. "Edward has archaic beliefs concerning women and how they can conduct or protect themselves in front of company."

"Where did he get those beliefs?" Charlie asked sitting down in his chair.

"I'm guessing it's because he was really Amish* or his parents were stuck in the 1900's." Jasper blurted out.

"That was not nice." I said.

I could see Charlie snickering in his chair and Peter and Charlotte were laughing from where they stood by the kitchen.

"I got one more question before I am okay with all this. Jasper how do you know Peter and Charlotte?"

"Peter is my real brother and Charlotte is his wife." Jasper replied. "He found me shortly after I started college a few months ago. He suspected that I was the baby that was switched. We had a DNA test done and it proved that he was my brother."

"Do you plan to sue?" I asked.

"Not for money we don't because we have all the money we need but we do plan to sue to have the law concerning newborn care in the nursery's stricter. You know better security with the camera's in the halls and the ID bracelets."

"You have really thought about this haven't you?" Charlie asked.

"Yes because the mistake kept me from my family. Not to mention several other babies were switched at the hospital but it was spotted before the babies were taken home." Jasper said. "It's just my family wasn't so lucky."

"What happen to the boy that took Jasper's place?" I asked.

"His name was also Jasper but his middle name was Andrew instead of Oliver." Peter said. "And he passed away from cancer little over six months ago."

"Oh I'm sorry." I replied.

"That's fine. The cancer was why we started searching for his biological family in the first place. There was that and after I got tested to see if I could donate bone marrow to him I was told that we didn't match genetically at all."

"And that's when the search started." I said.

"Yep," Peter replied. "Guys we have dinner reservations for seven o'clock. We'll have to leave now if we want to make it."

"I'll see you at school tomorrow Bella." Jasper said.

"I thought you graduated already." I said.

"I did but there are some credits I have to retake or they will take my degree away and it's easier to take the classes than to take the GED. I want the real thing not the off brand." Jasper said.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." I told him.

I got up and showed him, Peter and Charlotte to the door. Charlie just looked at me with a raised eyebrow after I closed the door. I just shook my head and headed up stairs after collecting the pieces of my family history project.

I had placed my unfinished project on my desk before grabbing a book to read. It was a book from a series that reminded me of the Parent Trap with Lindsey Lohan but with a ton more drama and not for girls that were eleven years old. I was half way through the third chapter when Charlie came ups stairs and knocked on my door.

"Are you decent?" he asked.

"You can come it." I replied.

"Did you drop this down stairs or did Jasper or his brother drop it?" he asked handing me a photograph.

"Um no they didn't drop it, I did." I told him. "It was in a stack of pictures I had for my project. I didn't even realize it was there. I don't have pictures for every single family member so I have been trying to figure out if we really are related to the man in that picture or the man gave it to a female in our family before he left for war."

"Well if we are related to the man in this picture you should see if Jasper's family is to because he looks exactly like Jasper but that could be a freak occurrence." Charlie said.

"Oh I plan to but don't say anything to Jasper I mean finding out that he was switched at birth is bad enough so I'd think it would be best if we keep it to ourselves for now." I told him.

"My lips are sealed and let me know if you need any help." Charlie said.

"I will only come to you to see if a family member was arrested." I replied.

"I can only go back so far." Charlie said. "I'm going to order pizza if that's alright?"

"Could you get the non greasy kind this time?" I asked.

"I'll order a small without the extra greasy stuff for you and a greasy one for me." He countered.

"Okay. And I actually don't understand why you didn't do that before."

"I don't either but what do you want on yours?" he asked me.

"Black olives and peppers, but not the spicy ones. I was talking about the bell peppers." I told him. "The spicy peppers make me sick."

"I know that Bells. I have the going away dinner from when you were twelve to remind me."

"Please do not remind me of that. I puked all over you, Jake and Billy after I ate that chili." I told him.

"I'm going to order that pizza now." Charlie said probably mentally shuttering at the memory of my getting sick all over him.

I shuttered at the memory too but I shook it off and turned my attention back to my book. I read about three more chapters before my cell phone went off.

_This is my new number._

The message said.

_Who the hell are you? _I sent back. _And how did you get my number? _I sent a few seconds later.

_Jasper and Peter gave me your number. I don't know how he got it but then again he just knows 'stuff' like Yoda from the Star Wars movies. _He sent me.

_Oh well just so you now you should have put your name. _I told him.

_I'll do that. _He said.

I heard a car pull up outside and a knock on the door a few seconds later and then not long after that Charlie's voice hollering up the stairs.

"Bells pizza is here." He had yelled.

"Coming." I yelled back down to him.

I put a book mark in my book so I wouldn't lose my place and sent a message to Jasper telling him it was dinner time for the human. I was rewarded with a picture of Jasper laughing from someone I assume to be Peter or his wife/mate Charlotte. I smiled then put my phone down and went to eat my supper.

Charlie was in the living room eating his pizza watching some game on the TV; I wasn't sure what it was. I went into the kitchen and ate my pizza alone in there.


	38. Revisiting Edward?

Edward was pissed. He and Lucy –as the woman called her self—had been working on a plan that had just gone down the preverbal toilet. The key to their plan was a newborn vampire by the name of Biers they didn't know his first name because they didn't ask and he couldn't remember. But that didn't matter anymore any how because he was now dead or at least they though he was dead.

Biers was suppose to have the power of persuasion and he was given the task of persuading a high ranking Volturi Guard member to leave the Volturi only that didn't happen. Biers was ripped to pieces and burned. Edward didn't arrive in time to save any limbs and all he could see was the guard member standing on the other edge of the clearing looking at the same resign flames as Edward.

"Lucy. Your plan did not work." Edward growled. "I want to talk to your boss."

"Maria is busy deflecting the Volturi's devil twins right now." Lucy said.

Edward snapped and grabbed Lucy by her throat. "Take me to Maria NOW!" he shouted in her face.

Edward was ripped off Lucy and thrown into a wall before falling on to a table and smashing it to pieces.

"Stay the hell away from my mate." Miguel snarled at him.

"I am stronger than you and I can take you down if I want to now take me to Maria." Edward snarled back at him. Before Miguel could reply Edward had pulled Lucy to him gripping her head tight enough that if he were to move his hands suddenly that she would lose her head. "Take me to Maria NOW or she loses her head."

"I'll take you to Maria."

Miguel led Edward out of the house and to a car. Edward climbed in the back with Lucy still clutched in his arms. Miguel got in the driver's side since he was the only one with the ability to drive. He pulled out of the horse shoe drive way and headed down a long dirt road that kept the house hidden from view. Edward knew that they were close to the US and Mexico border but wasn't sure which side they were on.

Miguel continued to drive and ended up on the interstate. He drove for hours before finally get off the interstate and getting on a busy street in a small city and continued to drive through it. It was dark by the time he pulled on to a dirt road. It took about ten miles before they arrived at a log cabin –if you could call it a cabin for being so large.

Once Miguel came to a stop Edward pulled himself and Lucy out of the car and started walking toward the cabin. He was almost to the steps of the cabin when a nice looking Latino woman stepped out of the cabin.

"Hello Edward." Maria said. "To what do I own this pleasure?"

Jasper was sitting in his brother and sister's new home. He could go back to the Cullen house but he didn't feel welcome there he never really did. Not that Alice and her lack of faith helped much in that department. He had his own room here, decorated how he wanted it not the way Alice or Esme had wanted it to be decorated.

"Jasper; are you done wallowing in self pity?" Peter asked from the door way.

"I wasn't wallowing." Jasper said. "I'm still trying to figure out why we have to protect Bella."

"There is a vampire roaming around her house." Charlotte said coming into the room. "It wasn't you or one of the Cullen's so I don't know who it belongs too."

"I noticed that too and it's familiar to me but I don't know who it belongs too." Jasper told them. "I can ask Bella when I see her tomorrow at school."

"Well nightly night Jasper." Peter said. "Time for bed you have school in the morning."

Jasper chucked a pillow at Peter. It didn't hurt him but nothing –not even glass— would hurt him; well if it had vampire venom on the glass it might but he wasn't about to test that theory out.

"You better not I'll kick your but if you do." Charlotte yelled.

Peter had told her his senses were tingling. They always were. Jasper turned off the main light in his room and turned on the desk lamp. It was just something he did whenever he needed to think about something or had something he wanted to write down in his journal which didn't happen that often –maybe once every other decade because he had an unlimited memory or if he really needed to put it down on paper.

Jasper started writing down in one of his many leather bound journals. He had over a thousand because of his need to go into great detail so he wouldn't forget his memory's including the few memories he had left over from his human life.

Jasper had continued writing until the wee hours in the morning. He wrote about Bella's birthday again and how thankful to her he was for her forgiving him and how he didn't think he deserved it.

"Quit it with the pity party Jasper you're projecting." Peter hollered up the stairs.

Jasper pulled the emotions back and turned his attention back to the journal. It had only about ten full pages left in the whole thing. He would have to buy another one but that could wait. He looked up at his clock and noticed the time. He had to get ready for school; a place he never though he would be in again for at least seventy to a hundred years.

He took a shower –though he really didn't need one—and changed into some clean clothes. He went down stairs were Peter was watching the news.

"You can take the Ram." Peter said throwing him the keys.

I was worried about school. Not because Jasper was going to be there but because of what Jessica and Lauren might say to me about him being back. I made sure that I had everything I needed for the day including Angela's homework packed away in my back pack.

Picking up my bag I headed down stairs to eat what little of her breakfast she could. Charlie was still there which surprised me. I sat my bag on the floor and grabbed a bowl and filled it with cereal and milk and started to eat.

"What are you still doing home?" I asked him after taking a few bites.

"Mark is manning the office today. I figured I would want to be home for you if you left school early." He told me.

"Dad I'm not mad at Jasper. I'm mad at Edward as you can tell by Jasper's arrival with his brother and his brother's wife. He spent the past couple of months getting to know them. He –meaning Jasper— had the decency to at least apologize for what happen on my birthday. Edward did not claiming it was all Jasper's fault when he –Edward— broke up with me." I told him. "I had already forgiven Jasper about the accident. I never held any ill will toward him because of it but Edward apparently held more ill will than I ever would."

"That just shows how much more mature that Edward you are Bella." Charlie said.

"Yeah… Um… Thanks. Since I won't need you; why don't you go see Billy if he isn't taking care of Jake that is." I told him. "But I have to get to school. So I'll see you at dinner."

I finished my cereal and put the bowl in the sink and grabbed my bag up off the floor.

"See ya dad." I said walking out of the kitchen.

"See ya." He called after me.

I tossed my bag on to the passenger seat and reluctantly slipped into the driver's seat. I paused for a moment preparing myself for what Lauren and Jessica might do before starting my car. I pulled out of the drive way and headed for school with my radio blasting loud but low enough so I would disturb anyone that happen to still be asleep.

I pulled into the parking lot at got stares for the music I was listening to. I didn't care if people stared at me because I had country music blaring; I don't know why I like it but it gives me peace. I pulled into a parking space by a black Dodge Ram. It looked new so I assumed it to be Jaspers. I turned off my car and grabbed my bag and got out of the car.

I slammed the door after climbing out; causing people to look in my direction. I could see Lauren and Jessica talking about something across the lot. About what I don't know but I assumed it to be Jasper's return to Forks which should be all over town by now. I hoisted my bag on my shoulder and headed inside to deliver Angela's homework to her teachers. I had almost made it to the front door of the first building when Lauren's nasally voice stopped me.

"Are you going to go after Jasper since he's back and Edward isn't?" She asked.

"No because I see Jasper as an older brother not a piece of meat like you do." I snapped.

"Like he would go for an ugly freak like you anyway." She said.

"You are right I wouldn't but that's because we are family and that would be wrong." Jasper said from behind me.

"You got that information back?" I asked going along with him.

"Well if the guy's journals are truth and not fiction then yes we are related." Jasper said. "And Peter is using his historian background to look into it for us."

"So what are you two cousins or something?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah we are and that's why I came here to redo my senior year instead of Texas where I was."

"Is your brother as cute as you?" Lauren asked clearly hitting on him.

"I would say so since we look alike but he's married so he wouldn't be interested in you." Jasper said. "Come on Bella I'll help you with your project before class starts."

"Cool." I said following him. "See you at lunch." I called over my shoulder to Lauren.

"So how was it after my brother and I left last night?" Jasper asked.

"It was fine. Charlie was a little weary that I might break down again and he stayed home from work today in case I came home bawling my eyes out because a Cullen came back even thought you are not technically a Cullen." I told him.

"Oh. My being here isn't going to bother you is it?" he asked.

"No it's not. I actually told Charlie that I wanted to key and spray paint Edward's Volvo for revenge but I didn't want to get arrested and he probably took it with him when they left."

"No it's still in the garage. I checked last night after we left your place." Jasper said.

"Why did you go there?" I asked.

"Because I had a few things I need to pick up. I think you might like them." He said. "It can help you prove that I'm a relative of yours. While vampires have amazing memory it doesn't always mean they remember everything."

"So you have a sucky memory for a vampire?" I asked keeping my voice low now that we were around people.

"You could say that but I happen to think that I have excellent memory considering how much of my human life that I remember."

"I would say you have excellent memory then." I told him. "Well this is my class and I know you have world history this hour."

"I'll see you at lunch." He told me.


	39. Mr---Whitlock

Jasper had no idea what to do. For the first time in his life vampiric and human he felt bored by his history class and he loved it, hell he lived it. He could feel the emotions of everyone in the room which made it worse for him but he could also feel emotions from other rooms too. The most shocking one though was the one coming from the direction of the office. It horrified him since the only humans in the office at this time of day were the principle, vice principle, the school nurse and Ms. Cope.

He shuddered at the thought. As he looked at the ugly yellow painted brick classroom. There was the usual poster of Uncle Sam on the wall saying I want you there were several other posters on the walls for various other countries because the teacher had taught world history along with American history. File cabinets on the back wall filled with old history papers the teacher refused to through away or recycle. Next to the filing cabinets was a old wooden book shelf filled with books that the teacher refused to recycle or throw away. The ones about the civil war weren't that accurate anyway.

"Mr. Cullen what is the answer?" the teacher asked.

"I wouldn't know I'm not a Cullen so maybe you should refer to me as to what your roll call says. Because if you do I might know the answer." Jasper said without thinking.

"Mr.—" the teacher paused for a second. "Whitlock go to the office. I will not have students disrespecting me in my class."

Jasper grabbed his back pack up from the floor and walked up to the teacher and grabbed the pink slip from the teacher and made his way to the office. He could hear the teacher calling the office on the intercom to let them know that he was coming so he couldn't skip out until his next class.

He walked the path from the building his first class was in to the office all the way by the parking lot. For a human it would have been a long walk but for someone like him it was more like two steps out of his chair. He opened the door and walked in.

The secretary Ms. Cope was surprised to see him.

"I thought your last name was Cullen."

"Actually to most people in town it was Hale but I had been switched at birth with another baby and my real last name is Whitlock." Jasper explained as he handed over his pink slip.

Ms. Cope scanned it. "Why did you say that to Mr. Kinnery?"

"I didn't mean to say it and it slipped out." Jasper said. "I never implied that he was stupid he was the one that took it that way."

"It doesn't matter Mr. Whitlock." The principle said coming out of his office. "And because you said that you will receive a week's detention after school helping the janitor clean up the school."

"A week of school days or a week as in seven days?" Jasper asked.

"Seven days. You will start the five days this week and finish the last two days next week and I will be sure to check in with the Janitor to make sure you are doing your work."

"Yes sir. Can I go to my next class now the bell rang like ten minutes ago?"

"You are dismissed." The principle said. "And Mr. Whitlock it would do you well to remember that only cats have nine lives you only have three here at forks high two more strikes and you'll be gone."

"Yes sir." Jasper replied barely keeping the sarcasm out of his voice.

He was halfway to his next class when he heard Bella yell from behind him. "Jasper Whitlock what did you do?"

"What do you mean?" Jasper said acting dumb.

"Why did you get kicked out of your first class?" Bella asked.

"I said something that he wasn't meant to hear and just slipped out before I realized what I was saying." Jasper told her. "I really didn't mean to."

"It's okay that teacher is an idiot but you can't get into trouble again." Bella said. "Now what class do you have this hour?"

"French. It's the only language offered by most schools that I haven't learned yet." He replied.

"Seriously; out of all the years you have been on this earth and you haven't learned French?" Bella exclaimed.

"No I haven't learned and I didn't before because Alice was pushing me and I don't like being pushed to do things. It's probably why I look to be in pain most of the time because of all the stupid outfits Alice made me wear."

"I do have to admit that I like you better in jeans. They fit you better than the slacks Alice wanted you to wear all the time like you were the prince of England."

"I am so glad that I am not one." Jasper said. "That would make my life heck."

"Oh man and Lauren would be even worse if she thought you had that kind of money." Bella said.

"True and class started Ten minutes ago so we should hurry up and get to class."

Jasper and Bella walked down the tiled hallway. It was quite except for a few other students milling about either waiting for someone and or skiving off class. They found the French room which wasn't hard because Bella had the class also and she led the way.

"Ms. Swan you are late."

"Sorry. I got distracted."

"More like tripped over your own two feet."

"Ah Mr. Whitlock I presume?" the teacher asked.

"Yes ma'am and I saw Bella trip in the hallway while I was looking for the room. If I had known she had this class I would have followed her." Jasper said. "Where should I sit?"

"You can sit in the back row next to Bella."

I was glad that Jasper got to sit next to me in French class. It made the class much less boring than it had been when he wasn't there because I sat alone at the back of the class. Angela had taken Spanish instead of French because she wanted a class with Ben I couldn't blame her. I would want a class or two with my boyfriend if I had one and I did with Edward but he was in practically every class I had and it got tiring after a while.

_Que pensez-vous environ?_ Jasper wrote in French.

_Juste comment l'alésage de cette classe est sans toi. _I wrote back.

Jasper had started to laugh causing Mademoiselle Smith to look at him sternly. "Mr. Whitlock is there something you would like to share with the class?" she asked him.

"No ma'am. I just realized the punch line of a joke my brother told me."

"Very well but remember to answer me in Français next time even if I ask you in English."

"Qui Mademoiselle Smith." Jasper replied.

"Very good," Mrs. Smith replied.

The rest of our French class passed without any problems. Jasper thankfully kept his quiet after that so he wouldn't get kicked out of another class before half the day had passed. I knew he had been using his empathy because there were several people that would burst out laughing.

"Okay class I want one paragraph written about you in French turned in tomorrow." Mrs. Smith told the class just before the bell rang.

Jasper and I both hurry out of the small classroom as fast as we can. I guess neither of us wanted to linger in the room where girls were staring at him. It was kind of creepy even though I used to be right there with them when Edward was still here.

We stopped and slipped into an alcove located in the hallway so we could talk without getting bumped into while we were talking.

"So what class do you have Jasper asked?"

"Here," I said handing him my schedule.

"I guess we only have French together." Jasper said.

"Bella," Someone called.

I turned toward the voice. It was Quil.

"Hey Quil did Jake come today?" I asked.

"Nope, he's hanging out with Sam and his gang now."

"No wonder he has been ignoring my calls." I said. "And that's been pissing me off but I guess it's the same way with what happened when Embry joined up with Sam."

"He's been ignoring you too?" Quil asked.

"Yeah claiming he was sick and everything." I replied. "You can hang you with Jasper and I tonight while we write our paragraphs for French."

"I'll have to do it to so sure."

"You have French?" I asked.

"During third Period yes," Quil replied.

"I have got to get to class so see you at lunch if you have second lunch."

"Yes I do."

"See you then Quil." I said as he skipped off to class.

"See you after school Jasper." I said before leaving for my next class.

Jasper nodded and walked down the hallway from me toward his next class. I didn't want to go to my next class not because I didn't like it but because Lauren Mallory is in there and she like to make my life as hellish as she possibly could. I was just glad the class room was two doors down from my French class. Lauren was already there when I walked in. I groaned.

"So swan how long is it going to take you to dig your claws into Jasper?" she sneered.

"I won't be putting my claws as you put it into anyone and for the last time Jasper is my cousin and that would be wrong." I told her. "Be sides he's not the type of guy I would go for anyhow."

"Girls you can keep your petty fights out of my class. This is a place of learning not the playboy mansion."

"Gross." I said sitting down in my seat.

"Like you could even get in." Lauren said.

"Oh that is what someone wants in a daughter a girl that wants to get into the playboy mansion." I said. "You really won't amount to much in life if that is all you want to do."

"It'll be better than being some stuffy old maid with a million cats."

"You know what if I did have a million cats as you put it –it would be because someone like you couldn't take care of them and left them to die because you are two ditzy to remember to feed them."

"Will you two girls shut up if you want to fight about boys or how you would treat your cats. I have a class to teach so pay attention or you will get detention for the rest of the week."

"She's the one who started it." Lauren said.

"Mr. Ryan can I move to the front that way I can't _distract _Lauren anymore." I asked.

"That is very big of you. Lauren you should be more like Bella here." Mr. Ryan said.

"It more ways than one." Someone said from the back of the room.

"Settle down and be nice. Now who can tell me the answer to the question on the board?" Mr. Ryan asked.

I raised my hand.

"Ms. Swan,"

"It's Tessa Gorham and the Novel name you are looking for is Searching for Juliet. It's about what would have happened had Romeo and Juliet survived their suicides written in the same style as Jane Austen which tells me that Tessa Gorham looks up to Jane Austen as a writer and a mentor though she has long since passed away."

"Very good anyone else want to comment on the book you were supposed to read it last week as home work."

"It was probably written by some depressed fat chick that had nothing better to do because no guy would ask her out."

"Actually Lauren, Tessa is a thirty year old former model who quit so she could raise her daughter with her professional baseball player husband and started writing the book as a hobby when her daughter started preschool." I told her.

"What did you do stalk her?" Lauren asked her.

"Nope I met her last year when I went to visit my mom turns out my mom's husband Phil is on the same team as Tessa's husband."

"Liar," Lauren hissed at me.

"All right pop quiz everyone." Mr. Ryan said before Lauren and I could get into another argument.

I was happy that he did and quickly took the paper from him as he passed it to me and went on to the next student. I kept the paper faced down because we couldn't start on it until Mr. Ryan said we could.

"Does everyone have a copy of the quiz?" he asked.

The others grunted yes in reply.

"Begin." He said.

There was a rush of papers being turned over and the scratching of pens and pencils on the paper as my fellow students answer the question as quickly as they could so they didn't have to work anymore. The questions were easy to me but then again the quiz was only multiple choice and the questions on it were common since if you read the book; which meant Lauren failed the quiz.

Ten minutes before the end of class Mr. Ryan called time and started walking around the rows of desk and collecting the quizzes from the students. Lauren tried flirting with him; he just grabbed her quiz and moved on to the next student.

He must've had an answer key because he graded them in five minutes and handed them back in the last five minutes of class. Lauren had indeed failed because she had started complaining that I was sleeping with the teacher and that's why I get the good grades and that she was going to the principle with her proof and I was the only one close enough to hear her rant.

I groaned and quickly ran from the room the attention I was going to get because of this was not something I wanted. I had started to panic because of what it could do to Mr. Ryan. By the time I came to that thought I was out of the building and in the woods. It was there that Jasper found me a few minutes later. I was hugging my knees to my chest and continued to rock back in forth.

"Bella are you alright?" he asked after a few minutes of staring at me.

I mumbled something incoherently at him.

"Bella please say that again please. I need to understand what you said, I may be a vampire but that doesn't mean I understand everything." Jasper said.

"Lauren Mallory is pissed that I'm doing better at school than she is and because of it she said she's going to the principle and telling him that Mr. Ryan and I are having an affair."

"Come on." Jasper said pulling me up from the floor. "You need to call Charlie and tell him he needs to come to the school. So that you can explain to both him and the principle what Lauren is planning and I can hear her right now and she is in one of the girls' rooms catching up on gossip with Jessica."

"I don't want to go." I complained.

"I know you don't but you can't let Lauren beat you down even if it is figuratively."

"Fine I'll go." I said.

"You have to call your dad first." Jasper said. "And from what Lauren is saying to Jessica now she's planning on telling the principle after lunch."

"We go now and cut her off at the head." I said.

"Bingo." Jasper replied.

Jasper had led me into the office building –which I had apparently passed on my way to the woods—after I had called Charlie; he would be on his way. He sat me down in the orange plastic chair since my legs didn't feel strong enough for me to stand on my own. Once I was in the chair I curled up back into my little ball but kept myself from rocking. Jasper was still talking to Ms. Cope. I have no idea what he was saying.

"I'll see if he can speak with you now." I heard Ms. Cope say from my chair.

Jasper came and sat down beside me. "Your dad is in on his way and we should get in with the principle in the next few minutes." He said.

"Okay." I replied.

I had kept quiet after that. I didn't know what to say and I didn't want to explain things more than once so when Charlie showed up I refused to talk until the principle was able to speak with me. That didn't happen for another twenty minutes because apparently he was on the phone with some school board big wig from the city.

"So Ms. Swan would you care to explain why Mr. Whitlock here demanded that you speak with me?"

"Not really but it'll cause you a whole bunch of legal problems if I don't." I said pausing. "Lauren Mallory is planning on coming in here sometime in the next few hours claiming that I'm having a relationship with Mr. Ryan I have not nor will I ever have a relationship with a teacher."

"Why would Miss. Mallory do this?" he asked.

"I have been getting better grades than her and because I have apparently been attracting more attention from the male student body than she is."

"And Mr. Whitlock what do you have to do with this?" the principle asked turning his attention to Jasper.

"Bella is a close friend of mine and I saw her run out of her class room and wanted to help her. She told me what happen and I brought her here but I had heard earlier in the day that she had planned on getting Bella in a boat load of trouble and I didn't say anything because I thought that it was just with her father not the law or school; and I guess that has changed."

"And you had her call her father because?"

"I figured he would want to be here. After all if Lauren does want to go through with this Bella and Mr. Ryan both can sue her. Not to mention you could probably keep Mr. Ryan from resigning which is what he would likely do if Lauren takes this too far."

"He's right." Charlie said from his position by the door. "I can even get Deputy Mark to set up a listening device so we have it recorded when I or Mark question her later and I should leave before she sees my car."

"Actually Chief Swan where you parked is blocked from the view of any of the pathways and buildings. So all you have to do is hide in another room." Jasper told him. "And you don't need the listening device. I have a memo recorder that could record for hours because it's made for college students."

"Well set it up and hide it." Charlie said. "And Bella you should go back to class and Mr. Walker you should call Lauren in here saying that you have heard rumors that she has proof of a student teacher relationship."

"I will after Bella and Jasper get back to class."

Charlie's pager went off which meant that he had a job to do.

"I'll come back after I check this out." he said before leaving.

I reluctantly got up and went back to class. Jasper did also but we went separate ways because we had different classes. Angela was in my next class but we had to be paired off and she wasn't here and there was nobody else that I could be paired with.

I had no one so I kept to myself and did the little assignment by myself. It wasn't hard but it wasn't completely easy either but would have been easier if I had a partner like everyone else but I didn't care because working by myself also allowed me to think about what would be going on in the principal's office right now. I had broken the tip of my pencil three times now because of my frustration and I think I am driving the teacher nuts with my constantly getting p to sharpen my pencil.

"Ms. Swan is something wrong with your pencil?" They asked.

"I guess it's just weak led." I reply to her.

"Switch to a pen." They snap at me.

When I turned to go back to my seat I rolled my eye. I only had a few more months before I was able to get out of here and leave this town behind for school but lately I have gotten the feeling that I won't be able to leave the town completely behind. After I switched to the pen like the teacher said I went through the questions much faster than I would have with the pencil.


	40. Drama Rama from Lauren

As soon as my last class was over I ran for the office. I could claim to be sick and get in the nurses part of the office with no problem. The walls were so thin that I could hear what was going on in other parts of the office.

"Ms. Swan are you all right?" Ms. Cope asked.

"I'm not sure I think I might be getting that flu everyone has been getting."

"Just step into the nurse's office. I'll have her look you over once she gets back from lunch and I'll let your next teacher know that you are here."

I nodded numbly and walked into the nurses' office. It was small like the rest of the school and decorated with pictures of how to do CPR and other live saving methods that I had known since middle school since I was so prone to having accidents any where I went but then again they wouldn't help me much if I was the one that got hurt.

I had waited almost twenty minutes had gone by and I had read every pamphlet and poster the Nurses office held and she still hadn't shown up. I could hear a girl I assumed to be Lauren talking but I couldn't tell what she was saying and it was probably a good thing that I couldn't understand what she was saying. The school must have renovated.

I heard the door of the principal's office open after a few minutes.

"Ms. Cope I need you to call Ms. Swan up to the office." Mr. Walker said.

"She's already in the nurses' office. Been waiting the past twenty minutes to see the nurse. We need a new one that woman doesn't show up on time at all." Ms. Cope said. "And Ms. Swan can't go home or class until she's cleared."

"That's probably because she's pregnant." I hear Lauren say.

The principle ignores what she said and continues onto talking to Ms. Cope.

"I know Ms. Cope but I don't have the control over the nurse." Mr. Walker said. "The only thing I can do is push through another complaint that they won't listen too. Just please get Ms. Swan in the room."

"I'll have her come in now." She said.

I heard her footsteps on the tiled floor and then a knock on the nurse's office door.

"Bella," she called.

"Yes, Ms. Cope," I called back.

"The Principle would like to see you right now."

"Okay." I said.

I got up slowly from the table –_I had to keep up with my lie—_and walked over to the now open door. Ms. Cope walked me over to the principle's door and knocked on it.

"Come in Ms. Swan." Mr. Walker called.

I walked in and sat down in the orange plastic chair in front of the principles desk. Lauren was sitting in the only other comfortable chair in the place. I scowled at her.

"I didn't do anything to her." I said keeping up with our story.

"I know that Ms. Swan but Ms. Mallory had come to me with a disturbing accusation." He said. "She's told me that you have been in an intimate relationship with Mr. Ryan."

"What the hell I would never. He's like twenty years older than me and that's just wrong." I said.

Lauren put her hand on my knee. "You don't have to be scared anymore Bella. We are here for you."

"Do you even have proof because I know I haven't been with him EVER?"I shouted.

"I have this picture." Lauren said

She had pulled a picture out of her bag and slid it over to the Mr. Walker.

"Ms. Swan this picture does prove incriminating."

"I want to see it. If I'm in the photo I should get to see it. Better yet the question should be where Lauren got it since I was never with him." I said.

"I got it from a website." Lauren stated.

"Take a look Ms. Swan." Mr. Walker said.

I took the photograph from him. It was printed on eight by ten paper. It showed my face and Mr. Ryan's face in a very heated situation. The room the picture was taken from looked familiar like it was from a movie or something.

"Do you have a magnifying glass?" I asked.

Reluctantly the principle gave me his. I took it and looked over the picture again avoiding things that would make me blush redder than a fresh picked tomato. I took a pen out of my bag and circle around both the neckline where the pixels didn't match and on the girls' stomach where she had a tattoo and I didn't.

"Look at all the circles." I said handing back the picture and the magnifying glass.

The principle did as I asked him too.

"What am I looking at?" he asked.

"The pixels don't match and I don't have a tattoo. I hate needles so there would never be away for me to get one unless it was henna."

"Well the lab in Seattle can look at that." Charlie said from the doorway.

"What are you doing here dad?" I asked. I thought he left earlier because I hadn't seen him in the office when I came back.

"Mr. Walker here called me saying that I might want to come and support you but for what I don't know." Charlie replied.

"Mr. Swan please take a look at the photo and use the magnifying glass to look at the circles." Mr. Walker said.

Charlie walked over to the desk and looked down at the picture. He looked like he wanted to puke his guts out; I couldn't blame him it nearly made me sick to. After a while he picked up the magnifying glass and looked over the picture again.

"Actually there is no point in sending this to the Seattle lab. I can tell for myself that it was altered." Charlie said.

"Please you are just saying that because you refuse to believe your daughter is a whore." Lauren said.

"You didn't let me finish. There is no point to send it to Seattle lab in my opinion but because of people like you I have to send it but even then I'll have to have deputy mark to send it so you can't say something." Charlie said. "But Miss. Mallory I do what to let you know that if this proves to be false that Bella and Mr. Ryan can press charges against you for harassment and if they choose not to create more work for me. They can sue you for creating false and defamatory statements."

Lauren had started to twitch in her seat like she wanted to run out of the room.

"Fine fine. It was all a lie. I wanted to get Bella into trouble because she has everything. She has great grades and she got Edward."

"Edward was an ass and not all he looked." I said. "When I dated him I couldn't do anything with my friends. I spent most of my time with his family or my dad. Hell it even got to where Edward told me what to wear. I'll for give you just this once for doing this but if you try it again I'll sue your ass for as much as I can. Now Mr. Walker can I go back to class now."

"After you get checked out by the nurse you are looking a little green." Mr. Walker said "Besides if you have a fever you need to go home we can't risk the other student's getting sick. You Miss. Mallory need to stay so we can discuss your punishment."

I gave him a nod and reluctantly went back to the nurses' office. She still wasn't there. I was getting pissed and because I was tired of waiting I started looking through the cabinets for a thermometer I couldn't find one so I sat back down on the table to wait.

The nurse had finally come in after the warning bell for the fifth period. I would be late to class again. She took my temperature and it was fine and I was given the all clear to go back to class. I had almost gotten there when I ran into Quil.

"Sorry Bella I was running late to class." He said.

"Well I was running late too." See you later.

I got to my class and was glad to see that I had a sub. The woman didn't say anything to me and just pointed to an empty desk and marked my name off the paper. I sat down and turned my attention to the board. The class was one of my two English classes and it was my favorite of the two. It was a creative writing class and I get to write which is what I like to do and the class covers everything from fake new articles to short stories and poems.

Jasper had an art class fifth hour and he was kind of glad that he had if fifth hour because the teacher allowed them to work through lunch if they needed to and since he didn't eat he could say that he was working on an art assignment and not get into trouble. Right now he was waiting for the teacher to finish her lecture.

"—that is why I want you to work in pairs."

It didn't surprise Jasper that he was the only one who didn't have a partner.

"Jasper if your partner ever comes back it will be Embry Call." The teacher said.

"Got it." Jasper said as he started to work on the project. He hoped that the kid would do whatever he [Jasper] had complete so far because even though he was a vampire he hated starting something over again because someone didn't like the idea that the first person wanted.

"Jasper what are you doing with your project?" she asked.

"Combining our lives I guess you could say." Jasper replied "He's from the reservation and I'm from Texas."

"How did you know he's from the reservation?"

"Bella Swan told me. I guess they had a mutual friend or something like that." Jasper replied.

"Well maybe you can check to see if he's alright. The school refused to do so after contacting his mother."

"I'll think about it. A lot of the families down there didn't like the Cullen's and I think living with them would make me guilty by association."

"Unfortunately but don't hold it against him when he gets back."

"I'm not the type of person to hold a grudge because of some particular group didn't like the family or who I was with." Jasper said.

The art teacher went on to talk with the other pairs. Jasper continued to work on the background. He hated going at human pace but he had to so he didn't draw attention to himself.

The bell rang to signal that it was lunch time.

"Okay class its lunch time you can stay here and eat but you have to be working on something."

Jasper stayed in the room he didn't even move to leave the room he just continued working on what he was calling the Texas side of the project. He would have to ask Bella for a picture of La Push if Embry didn't come back to school in the next few days. He was sketching it out before he painted over it.

"Jasper everyone else has left for lunch you're not hungry?" The teacher asked.

"I'm fine," Jasper said. "I have a special diet I have to follow and the schools lunches don't follow it and I forgot it today but I'll be fine"

"Okay." She said walking away.

Jasper looked at the Texas half of the picture it was of his childhood home in Galveston long before the Civil War broke out. He missed Texas and would love to go back.

Peter was working on the house he and Charlotte bought under the guise of being Jasper's long lost family. He didn't have a job yet and figure he could fake a law enforcement background and apply for a job with the Forks department.

"Peter you don't have to fake the law background. You completed the police academy in Missouri for the hell of it." Charlotte called out to him.

"Did I say that out loud?" he asked.

"Yes you did, so are you going to do it?" Charlotte replied.

"Should I?" Peter asked.

"Yeah; just get your papers from the safe and apply it can hurt especially if it keeps you from going stir crazy." Charlotte said. "And you should do it before Jasper gets home."

"Yeah, Yeah I get it." Peter said.

Peter had finished doing the yard work he was doing at human pace just to keep himself busy. He showered after he finished because he couldn't go around town with dirt all over him and he was headed to the police station so he wanted to look nice –not that it would be hard for him since he was a vampire and he would look good in a trash bag but you can't wear that to a police station and apply for a job.

When he pulled up to the station there was only one patrol car in the lot. There was also a beat up rust bucket of a Chevy in the lot to. He parked next to the rusted out Chevy and walked into the station. It was small. There was one big room that held several desks and a hallway that led from that. Off of the hallway there were three integration rooms, the chief's office, a bathroom and a break room.

After finding no one in the main room Peter walked down the hallway knocked on the Chiefs door.

"Come in," a gruff voice called.

Peter took an unneeded breath and walked in. He saw Bella's father at an old beat up wooden desk.

"What can I help you with Peter?" Charlie asked.

"I wanted to see about a job. I went through a police academy in Texas but everything with the kid I thought was my brother and I spent my time with him instead of finding a job. I can take a physical again if I have to." Peter told him.

"Where are your papers?" Charlie asked.

"They're right here." Peter said handing over an envelope full of papers.

Charlie took them and slipped the papers out and took his time to look at each one.

"Everything looks in order. But I do have one question for you,"

"Sure what is it?" Peter said.

"Why did you want to go into law enforcement?" Charlie asked.

"Probably the same reason Jasper want to go into the military after he's done with school. We want to do something to help other people no matter what it happened to be; even Charlotte had been a social worker in Texas."

Charlotte was happy that Peter had decided to see if there was a job opening at the station there was only so much yard work that a vampire let alone human could do before they went stir crazy. She [Charlotte] would have gone crazy if it wasn't for all the writing and several other different hobbies she had to keep her mind busy. While she had gotten bored she hasn't gone crazy. She had even thought about going into teaching but there was no way she could deal with all those humans –well she could she just didn't feel like she was ready for something like that for eight hours a day.

Her hobby or task for the day was painting a mural on a spare bedroom wall. There was so much detail that was going into it that she worked at human pace because she found that if she worked faster and an her vamp speed that she made more mistakes but most vampires didn't think that little imperfections were mistakes but she did.

"Honey I'm home." Jasper said joking.

"In the small bedroom," Charlotte called after him. "And what are you doing home so early Jasper."

"School gets out at three." Jasper replied. "And I thought that I would let you know Bella and her friend Quil are coming over. We all have a French assignment to do so we figured that we could do it together."

"So I have to act human?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah, we can go to Bella's if you prefer that."

"No it's fine. A third of your money went to this house so you should be able to invite whoever you want over." Charlotte said. "And it's just Bella and her friend?"

"Yes no one else. Heck I can't stand anyone else from that school. In fact this one girl tried saying that Bella got involved with a teacher and even altered a picture so she would have 'proof'."

"I am so glad that I don't know what I was like in school."

"You were changed some time in the in thirty eight ten years before I met Alice." Jasper said. "So you likely went to an all girl school."

"Don't remind me of that please." Charlotte said.

"Sorry, where is Peter?" Jasper asked.

"He is applying for a job at the police station."

"Peter's going to be a cop." Jasper said.

"Yes he is if they have the room anyway. He went through the academy back when we were in Texas a few years back and agian when we were in Missouri. He passed both times he just never became a cop." Charlotte said.

"It would be kind of hard to become one when the state has a lot of sunny days unless he worked the midnight shift." Jasper said.

"Yeah I don't know why he didn't think about that but who knows with Peter. I swear he has to be the first Vampire with ADD."

"I don't think you want him to hear you say that."


	41. Great Aunt Molly Swan

I had had invited Quil to ride home with me so we could go to Jasper's house together to work on our French homework together. It was just a short paragraph about us but it had to be written correctly in French –meaning every adverb and verb had to be in the right place and they had to use the right prefix too.

It was more complicated that American English but it was easier for me to do. Weird I know but for some reason my mind puts French sentences together better than it does American English sentences.

"Bella are you sure it's okay for me to come with you and Jasper?" Quil asked for the tenth time.

"Yes what did you think it was date or something?" I asked him.

"Kind of yeah but for you and him." Quil replied.

"Quil he's like my cousin which maybe true but we haven't finished researching our family trees yet." I told him. "Besides he wouldn't even be my type if he wasn't family."

"Then who would be your type of guy then?" Quil asked smirking because he caused me to blush ten new shades of red.

"Um… Someone like you I guess but it can't be you because you are family."

"What do you mean I'm family?" he asked.

"Well my Great Aunt Molly Swan was married to your grandfather so that makes me your third cousin." I told him.

"You are related to Grandma Molly?"

"Yes I have picture at home that I've wanted to give to your grandfather but I don't know how to do it." I told Quil.

"Give it to him as a birthday present." He said. "His birthday is this weekend. Put the picture in a nice frame."

"That sounds nice." I said. "I'll hand it over to you after I get it wrapped."

"You need to give it to him it's your gift."

"But he hates me." I told him. "I Swear every time I'm around him he scowls like I pissed in his morning bowl of cheerios."

"He's like that with me too. It's called old age." Quil replied.

"Old age doesn't give him an excuse to be rude." I told him.

"I know that but the gift alone will warm him up to you." Quil said. "Now can we get to Jasper's? I really want to get this French crap over with,"

"We can leave now. I was just waiting for the parking lot to clear out."

"Yeah can't damage the mustang now can we?" Quil quipped.

"No we can't. It's my baby now the only car that I would baby more is a fort-six ford truck but I don't see any of those around nor cold I afford one fully restored a rust bucket version I could." I told him.

"A truck?" Quil asked. "You don't strike me as a truck type of girl."

"I'm not unless it is a ford truck." I told him as I pulled out of the parking lot.

Jasper was waiting for Bella and Quil to arrive. He had the living room set up like he had taken over it after school. He had food set out for the two of them and a bottle of 'water' and special snacks for him which was really a aluminum bottle filled with blood and a dark plastic bowl with frozen blood cube in it. It was kind of creepy in his opinion but Charlotte did it while she went and got the snacks for Bella and Quil.

He was sitting on the couch waiting with the television on a sports channel. It was running the highlights for last night's games it was something that he could pretend to be watching without yelling at the screen like he would if he had the civil war documentary that was on the history channel playing –which he was recording it in another room, he could never pass up a civil war documentary no matter how absurd he thought it was.

He got up when he heard the car on the drive way. He didn't move toward the door until he heard the knock. He walked over –at human pace of course—and opened the door.

"Come in." he said stepping back and letting Bella and Quil through.

Quil and Bella both looked through the room. Quil's eyes lit up when he saw the television running the sports highlights.

"Sweet Crib." Quil commented.

"Thanks but it's my brother and his wife's crib as you put it." Jasper replied.

"Don't let him fool you. He paid for a third of this house." Charlotte said walking into the room.

"This means that you and Peter paid for two thirds of the house; which makes you to the majority owner." Jasper said closing the door.

"Well you two are well come to stay as long as you want just get your homework done and make sure he does it. He likes to put it off to the last minute just because he can." Charlotte told them. "But for right now I have to get back to work. I'll be in to check on you in a few."

Jasper watched as Charlotte left the room.

"Take a seat. Eat the snacks. Charlotte went a little over board when making them. She doesn't get to do that much."

"Why?" Quil blurted out.

"I have a special diet and to make it where I don't feel bad she and Peter also follow it but only whenever I am around." Jasper said as he watched Bella work hard at keeping her laughter in because she knew about his diet.

"So how much have you gotten done?" Bella asked him ten minutes later.

"The first two sentences." He said. "I figured I tell the story of how I was switched at birth."

"You were switched at birth?" Quil asked.

"Yeah at a hospital down in Texas." Jasper said. "It was a little sad when I first found out but it's perfectly fine now. Peter is my real brother after all." Jasper said. He continued to talk about it for awhile telling Quil the story he told Charlie. Every now and then he would mention how happy he was to have Peter in his life.

"What about me?" Peter asked walking into the house.

"Just that you are my real brother," Jasper replied. "I don't know what Charlotte's been doing but she might need your help. She's been working in the spare bedroom it sounds like."

"Okay." Peter said tossing his keys on the small table by the door.

"So where did you go?" Jasper asked him before he could leave the room.

"I was at the police station." Peter replied.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Because I wanted a job and your dad offered me one and I took it pending a drug test."

"Dude how are you going to do that you _freeze _in public," Jasper said.

"I'll deal with it when I come to it." Peter said. "But right now I have Charlotte to help."

Peter clearly didn't want to talk about his '_freezing' _problem in front of a human. He ignored Jasper's little jab at him and continued to the spare bedroom.

"What do you have so far?" Quil asked.

"I just need the finishing sentence." Jasper replied.

"I know one of my teachers says that the final sentence should reflect that of the starting sentence but that's for an essay not a paragraph." Quil said.

"I get that Quil Jasper could do something about how his life coming full circle or some bull like that." Bella said. "But it can't be too cheesy because that would go against Jasper's image of being tough."

"I do not project an image of being tough." Jasper said to defend himself.

"Actually you do." Bella said. "When you were still living with the Cullen's last year you looked like you were in pain all the time. Like a touch guy from one of those films that looked like it only took a hundred bucks to make."

"Hey those movies are good." Quil said.

"I wasn't saying they weren't I was saying that Jasper looks like every other lead male from those movies." Bella explained.

"I don't see it." Quil said.

"Oh you won't now because he's happier not that he's not forced by Alice to wear those fluff ball close." Bella said.

"Yeah it's just t-shirts and jeans for me now unless I get married that is." Jasper said.

"Yeah I just turned seventeen I'm not going to get married anytime soon." Quil said. "Bella I need to get home so I can catch my shift at the store."

"I'll take you home Quil, See you tomorrow Jasper." Bella said putting her homework away.

Jasper did the same and started cleaning up the mostly untouched snacks.

"I will meet you out front of the school tomorrow." Bella told Jasper.

"You don't have to. I'll probably be late anyhow; I'll be out with Peter tonight."

"So which road is it?" I asked Quil as we go closer to his mom's store.

"The road that is coming up," Quil replied. "And you really should give that picture to grandpa yourself. Maybe the old man will be a little bit nicer to you."

"I'll think about giving it to him myself but he'll definitely get it for his birthday." I told him.

I pulled up to the small general store and waited for Quil to get out. After he got out I looked around to check to make sure it was safe for me to pull out of the small gravel parking lot. While looking around I spotted Jake standing not that far from the store front with Sam, Embry –but I wasn't sure which one because I didn't recognize him, a few boys I didn't recognize and surprisingly Ben Angela's boyfriend or at the rate he was going ex-boyfriend.

"What are you doing here Bella moving onto Quil now?" Jacob growled at me.

"No he's my cousin." I said.

"Yeah right he's not related to a paleface like you." Another one said.

"Really because Old Quil was married to Molly Swan you happens to be my great aunt making Quil my third cousin."

"Whatever just leaves La Push Bella you don't belong here, I don't want you here." Another one of his friends said.

I ignored the group as I pealed out of the parking lot after making sure no one was behind me and headed home. Knowing that he wasn't entirely too sick I couldn't hold my anger in any more. I wanted to kick his ass for dumping me aside like Edward did.

When I got home I slammed my car door after grabbing my bag and went stomping inside the house. I slammed the front door closed and then my bedroom door once I got into my room. I threw my bag on my bed and started passing around my room hoping my anger would dissipate but it only got worse.

"Bella are you all right." I heard Charlie ask.

"Fine Dad," I snapped at him.

"Bella did Lauren try something after I left the school?" he asked.

"No dad it has nothing to do with Lauren." I snapped again. "It's Jacob, Billy said he was too sick to see me but he was up and walking around with Sam when I dropped Quil off after school today and he didn't even acknowledges me. Not to mention he told me to leave La Push because I didn't belong there."

"Bells he probably didn't mean to say that." Charlie said.

"No dad I know he meant it. He did to me what Edward did dumping me just the same way Edward did only this time I didn't know it was happing and he didn't have the balls to do it to my face. Some friend he is." I said ripping my shoes off and tossing them the floor.

I could hear Charlie's heavy footsteps retreat from my bedroom door and down the stairs –likely to the kitchen where the phone was located—to call Billy. I could hear Charlie's muffled shouts up in my room –louder than he played his baseball games—but I couldn't understand what he was saying but I knew that Charlie was angry because I had never heard he use that tone before with anyone—suspect maybe I don't know for sure.

I sat down on my bed after I had calmed down a little bit. It had not taken me long to get to sleep. I had the same dream from days before.

_I was in the forest once again. I walked around cautiously thought I knew it to be a dream. The dream didn't feel like a nightmare this time but it still felt scary. Like I knew I should be scared._

_The forest had changed again I couldn't smell the ocean anymore. I smelled the crisp air of the mountains. I could see more of the sky now it was night time in this dream because the sky was dark and the stars were out and shining brightly._

_A knew that I still had to be close to La Push but there were no mountain's in La Push. I found myself wishing for the cold winds I felt on first beach when the sun wasn't out because I found the crashing of the waves peaceful._

_I jumped back when I saw the boys from earlier. There was something vague about them. I knew who they were I just couldn't name them except for Jacob, Ben and Sam. One of the boys I couldn't place grabbed my hand causing me to scream for Charlie to help me. He continued to pull me into the dark forest._

"_Who are you? What is going on?" I asked._

_The boy just ran ahead of me after letting my hand go._

"_Run, Bella, you need to run!" the boy whispered, I could see his face now. It was Embry._

_After Embry told me to run I turned to look behind me and standing there were four vampires all with red eyes. I recognized three from the painting in Carlisle's office and the fourth was a woman possible Mexican but I didn't want o make assumptions. _

_As the four vampires stepped closer to me I heard growls. I stupidly turned my back toward the vampires to see six wolves standing there in a point shape. A gray wolf with black spots stood in front of where the boy had diapered. Next to the gray wolf was a russet colored wolf, a silver wolf and two wolves that I could tell what their fur looked like and the last wolf look like the leader of them all a solid black wolf._

_Scared out of my mind trapped between the wolves and the vampires I tire to run for it but tripped over a broken tree root. There was a crunch from behind me. I didn't look because I saw the wolves as a bigger threat at the moment. I continued to crawl backward stopping when the wolves did and moving when they did. The gray black and russet colored wolves pounced on whatever was behind me. I fell to the cold damp forest floor and blacked out; the gray and black spotted wolf the last thing I saw as my eyes closed._

I woke up when I blacked out in my dream. I looked at the clock to see that it was 3am and that made it too late for me to go and see Jacob. It made me fidgety that I had to wait until tomorrow after school to confront him when I really wanted to hop into my car and go right down there and pound on his door till he answered. But alas I needed sleep and so did he so I would remain home and try to force myself back asleep until I had to get ready for school.

I woke up the next morning to a car honking. I hated when people honked in the early hours of the morning especially if it had been on a weekend and I was allowed to sleep in. I walked over to my window and looked out to see who it was and grumbled to myself when I saw that it wasn't anyone for me. The car in question was located in front of a neighbor's house. I couldn't tell them off for honking now because they had been at someone else's house not mine when they were honking

I had an hour and half to get ready for school and get to the school. I didn't want to go because of Lauren but I had to for a really big test and I couldn't let Lauren think she ran me out of the school. She was a b***h and I wasn't going to let her intimidate me at all. Jasper was my friend and potential family I wasn't going to ignore him just because Lauren wanted to lay a claim on him; plus I didn't think Jasper would be the type of guy to let a girl or woman _claim _him.

I changed into some fresh clothes and then went about making sure I had everything for school. After making sure I had the appropriate things I quickly got into my car and to school. I had taken to long eating breakfast and getting ready which is odd because I normally don't do that. I just grab a granola bar and am on my way. The parking lot was pretty much full by the time I got to school. I parked in the only open spot I could find at the back of the parking lot.

I ran to class and surprisingly didn't trip or slip on my way and made it into the classroom before the final warning bell went off. I quickly took my seat before the teacher came in and knew that I hadn't been in my seat when the bell went off.

* * *

To my Readers,

I am posting now because for the rest of the day (Feb 26th 2012) I will not be on my computer and will be focusing on the novel I am trying to write. I hope you liked this chapter and can only politely ask that if you read it please leave a review.

Wild Ponies readers please help me get to 100 reviews before the end of the story.

Search for a Criminal Minds readers, I will be taking a break from CM (so I can catch up on episodes) and make the sequel as accurate as I can. After I finishing posting all pre written chapters.

De l'immortel de mortels readers I will be taking a break after I finish posting the pre written chapters to figure out where I am going to take this story.

Love Maye


	42. Paul Troubles

I hadn't been able to get down to confront Jake because I had too much school work and the new job I got at a book shop that just opened up in the shopping area of town or down town as some people call it. The town is too small to have a down town in my opinion. But the book shop was owned by Charlotte so she would have something to do while Peter was at the station and she didn't have a project to work on at home.

But today was Old Quil's birthday and I would be going to his party without Charlie because he had to work. I didn't really want to go but Quil said that I should be the one to give him the picture because it belonged to me and I was the one that found it. I had bought a simple silver frame down in Port Angeles after school on yesterday. I had the frame Engraved with Aunt Molly's name before I put her picture in it and wrapping it in simple brown wrapping paper.

I hear Quil knock on the door –he hadn't ridden home with me because he had gotten detention for being late to class three days in a row.

"Hey Quil." I greeted. "How was detention?"

"Horrible. I had to clean out the boys' locker room. I know I'm a guy but man those guys stink. I would rather suffer through the over perfumed locker room of the girls. Much better stuff to look at anyway," He ranted.

"Yeah you do know that we don't leave our stuff in there after class is over. We only use those lockers during class." I told him.

"Well gramps party starts at six so that gives us two hours to get down to La Push." He told me.

"You want something to eat before we go?" I asked him.

"There will be plenty of food at the party." He told me. "So no."

"Well here's the remote turn on the TV and watch something until you think we should leave." I told him.

He gave me a nod and I went into the kitchen and made a quick dinner for Charlie. He needed to eat healthier food and if I didn't make dinner for him he would order pizza or something just as bad for him. The time passed faster than I thought it would.

"Bella we have a half hour to get there." He said poking his head in the kitchen.

"I was just getting ready to turn the oven off." I told him.

I quickly turned my attention back to the oven. I made sure the foil was tight around the pan so it would stay warm for Charlie. After setting Charlie's food up I grabbed my bag and my gift for Old Quil.

"Let's get going." I said.

Quil turned off the TV and got up from his seat on the couch. I let him out of the house before I stepped out and locked the door. Forks maybe a small town but after living in a big city like Phoenix I will not leave my door unlocked. Quil was already sitting in the passenger seat when I got to the car.

The ride to La Push was a quiet one; which was surprising me because Quil is normally a very talkative guy. Mostly about the girl he thought were hot or nice looking. He didn't have anyone else to talk with about that now that Jake and Embry joined up with Sam and the rest of his gang. As we got closer Quill told me the directions to his house –which wasn't that far from the store –about a blocker or two away.

My hands started sweating when we pulled up to the house. There was already a crowd of people there. Jake, Sam, Embry, and Ben and the rest of Sam's gang were there laughing it up. They scowled at me. I ignored them and followed Quil into the house.

Once inside the house I found a lonely chair in a corner of the living room and sat down out of everyone's way. I wanted to wait until the crowed had thinned to give Old Quil the picture. Quil had diapered into the crowed probably to talk to some family member he hadn't seen in a while.

"I thought I told you not to come back to La Push."

I looked up to see Jake standing there.

"I was invited." I told him.

"You shouldn't have come." Jake said.

"I said I was invited." I snapped at him

"I didn't invite you."

"I know that because it was Quil that invited me not you and it's not your party so you can say who can come and who can't." I told him.

"Jake." Someone called after him.

The voice was stern but I didn't look around to see who it was. They sit down next to me on the floor. Out of the corner of my eye I can see it was Quil.

"She's right I did invite her." He said. "No why are you talking to her you haven't done so in about a week. You want to be friends again?"

"I was just telling her that she doesn't belong here. It's because of her precious Cullens' that Sam and the rest of us have changed." Jake snapped.

"I'm going to leave." I said standing up. "Where's your grandfather so I can give him my gift."

"Out in the back yard by the fire pit," Quil said. "You can't miss him."

As I walked toward the back door I could hear Jake ask Quil if he was trying to get into my pants. Quil responded with the appropriate gagging before he replied saying that I was his cousin.

I found Old Quil sitting in an old wooden lawn chair. I walked up to him. My nerves were starting to get the best of me. He was sitting next to Billy Black and Harry Clearwater he was laughing at something Harry had said when I finally stepped up to him. Old Quil's smile turned into a menacing scowl.

"Hello Bella is Charlie here?" Billy asked.

"No he couldn't make it." I told him. "I came with Quil after he finished with school."

"Oh. Well good to see you. Have some food." He said.

"I'm actually heading home. Some of the other guests apparently don't want me here." I said to Billy and turning my attention to Old Quil. "But I just wanted to give this to you Mr. Ateara." I added handing over the wrapped up picture frame.

He didn't say anything to me but the scowl that had been on his face had disappeared. He wasn't smiling but he didn't look angry either.

"I'm going to go now." I said.

I had turned around after mumbling a quick goodbye to Billy and Harry. I quickly ran to my car so I wouldn't have to deal with Jake or Sam. I hated Jake right now and I knew that my anger was too high for me to talk calmly with Jake but then maybe my screaming at him would help.

I got home just after seven. I saw that Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the drive way so I knew he wasn't home. That was a good thing I could calm down before he gets home. There was no need for him to know his best friend's kid was being an ass to his daughter but then again he already knows that.

Tomorrow was Saturday and I already planned on confronting tomorrow. If he never wanted to talk to me again I wanted it to be on my terms not his. It happened to me once I wasn't going to let it happen again.

Since I didn't eat at the party I pulled the casserole I made for Charlie out of the oven. It was still warm. I made a plate for myself and another for Charlie and put it in the microwave so he could heat it up later and put the rest of the casserole in the fridge.

I only ate half of what I put on my plate before I scraped it into the trash. I washed my plate and put it away before I went up stairs because all I wanted to do right now was sleep. I swear I could hear my bed calling me.

I got to my room and changed into my pajamas before climbing into bed. I grabbed my copy of Pride and Prejudice from the bed side table and decided to read a few chapters before I got too sleepy to stay awake. I had the dream about the wolves again but this time I recognized Embry and Ben from the beginning along with Sam and Jake. I still didn't know who the other two wolves had been they stayed as wolves the whole time.

I woke up after having a peaceful dream –after I had the wolf dream of course—to the rain pounding on the roof. I found it peaceful now but when I first moved back to Forks I couldn't stand it; I'm not sure when it changed into the peacefulness I now see it as. I changed into clothes that I had deemed rain wear upon moving to forks.

I went down stairs to eat breakfast before I went and confronted Jake. Charlie was gone again; only this time he had gone fishing with Billy and Harry for the day. It didn't bother me. Charlie did need to get out more.

I scarfed down three granola bars and glass of milk I grabbed my keys and my bag and headed out the door to my car. I stopped for gas because I was running low before I went down to La Push. I glanced at the clock on the radio after I had pumped gas and saw that it was ten thirty.

I figured that Jake liked to sleep in late so I went to first beach first. I had a book and my radio to keep my busy until a better time. It didn't take me long to get lost in the world of Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennett. I was startled out of it by a knock on my window.

Since the rain had let up I put my book away and stepped out of the car to speak with him.

"Sam," I gritted out.

I was standing right in front of him. He jumped back from me because of my tone the shock slowly spreading into his facial features before his faces slipped back into the cold mask it was before.

"Bella you need to go home," he greeted with a tone just as cold as the look on his face. He tried to turn away from me but I grabbed is arm and kept him from turning away.

"No Sam you don't get to walk away this time. You've taken my Best friend away from me and made him another one of your hall monitors on steroids. You had no right! He knew you were watching and was scared he would become like you." I yelled at Sam.

"You have no reason to worry about Jake any more Bella he's fine." Sam told me.

All his words did was make my anger soar even higher.

"I haven't talked to him because you won't let him."I snapped.

"He doesn't want to talk to you," Sam said.

Sam's eyes left mine for a split second to look somewhere behind me. He moved his head as if to say something. It was that movement that causes me to turn around and look to see who Sam had been communicating with.

"There a problem Leech lover?" One of the three boys walking toward us asked.

The boy came to a stop in front of me. His words while didn't hurt me his tone how ever did make me flinch a little bit.

"Paul," Sam said the warning clear in his voice. "Do not make this any harder than it already is."

"She needs to know that she isn't welcomed here anymore," Paul snarled at me.

"Paul you've done enough already now leave," Sam told him.

It was at that moment that my anger had gotten the best of me. I had been holding it in just fine but Paul growled at me so I took my hand and slapped him as hard as I could. My slap did nothing to him. He just stood there and stared at me in shock. He looked at me and started to shake violently. The two boys that had walked over with him had stepped closer. I could only see Embry's face and I looked him right in the eyes. I don't know why but I felt as if everything had changed for me in that single moment.

"No Paul you listen_," _I said, "you might think that you are some kind of god but I will not be spoken to like that. Like I am a piece of trash on your shoe.You also don't need to be talking for Jacob either he has his own mouth and vocal cords he can speak for himself. He should be the one to tell me to leave not you or Sam or even Billy because it's Jake's job to tell me not yours."

Lady luck must have been on my side because Jake had walked up. I walked over to him. I stood right in front of him and told him "You should have had the balls to tell me yourself but then again the steroids have gone to your head."

"I did Bella through several phone calls." Jake said. "But you kept on calling.

"Yeah well you were my best friend but you just left me without even saying goodbye like they did." I said trailing off. "Plus Charlie wanted me to fix what ever happened, but you left me everyone else does and you made promises that you obviously couldn't keep so don't think about making any more unless you really intend to be my friend." I added before slipping back into my car.

"Bella!" I heard someone call after me. I didn't know if it was Sam, Jake or Embry heck it might have even been Paul but I don't know because I refused to look back as I drove my car out of La Push.

Since I didn't feel like going home I called Jasper.

"Bella is everything okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I was just out and about and didn't want to head home you wanted to hang out for a while." I replied.

"Sure come on over. Peter and I are just watching the game." He said "But Charlotte is about ready to kick us out of the room so she can watch her new DVD collection of CSI New York."

"I'll watch it with her but I'm stopping to get some food first."

"See you." He said.

I grabbed a burger from the only place in town and headed over to Jasper's place. When Jasper opened the door for me I could see Charlotte was in the living room watching her DVD's already. I couldn't see Peter anywhere.

"Where is Peter?" I asked.

"Hunting the squirrel that chewed through the cable wire." Jasper said with a smirk. "He fell off the roof into the backyard just before you got here and went running after it."

"You know it's a good thing no one can see your back yard or they would have called 911." I said shrugging my rain soaked jacket off.

"Hey Bella what is that?" Jasper asked pointing to my wrist. "You haven't been—"

"No I haven't it's a birth mark." I told him. "It is a bunch of words in French. Read it." I added holding my wrist up so he can read it."

"_Une bouche humaine qu'on doit la capacité de transformer un immortel de mortels une fois de plus._" I heard him read in a whisper.

"English for those who don't understand French?" Charlotte asked her eyes glued to the television.

"From a human mouth comes the ability to turn an immortal to mortal once more." Jasper said. "I'm not sure if it's exact but that's the translation I made."

"And laymen's terms for Peter who just walked in the back door." She replied.

"Bella has the power to turn a vampire human." Jasper said. The shock was clear in his voice.

"I've know what the translation was for a while but I don't know if it's true." I told him. "I don't exactly have vampires lining up to see if it's real. I heal fast sometime and a few times I have heard what people were thinking instead of what they were saying."

"You haven't tested it." Jasper said.

"Yeah I the only vampires that didn't want to kill me besides you three had left me; all the other vampires in the area really just want to have me for dinner." I quipped.

"True but I haven't gotten anything new on Victoria." Jasper said. "Have you thought about changing her back to human?"

"The only way I would want to change Victoria back is if she proved to be a good person when she was human but we don't even know when she was changed and figuring out what happened with her and getting changed. Heck do you guys even leave behind finger prints."

"You have a good point but I do not know if we leave prints behind."

"Hey Peter can you get some finger print powder from the police station."

"If I actually get the job I get a whole kit because of my forensic background."

"Forensic background," I asked Peter.

"A degree I got online when was bored." Peter commented as if it was nothing. "But we can test the powder out after I get the job officially."

"So how did you get away with your 'freezing' problem?" I asked.

"Got it from a guy who liked his alcohol and hurting his wife a little too much. I told him if he didn't straighten out his life that I was going to find him and kill him."

"Have you offered it to any other meal?" I asked him.

"I offer it to every meal even the ones that have fatal illnesses because I don't want my meals to leave unfinished business. Now if they don't straighten out their lives by the time I come back which is ten years."

"You plan that far ahead,"

"Yes I do and if they don't get themselves into a healthier lifestyle I drain enough to feed me and make it look like an attacked by an animal."

"Stop there I don't want to know the details." I said clearly knowing how gruesome it could be.

"Don't worry I wouldn't have let him tell you." Jasper said from his seat. "It's one of the reason's I stopped eating from humans. That and I can't read animal emotions like I can humans' emotions."

"You can read animals?" I asked.

"Yes but it is all very vague." He told me.

"So can you tell if someone is lying by their emotions?" I asked.

"Through emotions rarely but I can usually tell by their speed up heart rate which is something most vampires can do. It's actually getting late Bella you should get home before Charlie begins to worry too much."

"Jasper I agree but Charlie is a cop and he will never stop worrying. I could be ninety years old and he could be in heaven and he would still worry." I told Jasper.

"True but that is any good father would be that way." Jasper said. "I'll see you on Monday."

"Why Monday?" I asked.

"Peter and I are going hunting. He lost a bet so he has to eat animals for a week." Jasper said with a smirk.

"You should have made him eat human food." I replied.

"I was going to but Char would kick my ass if he got sick in the house."

"That would be funny." I said.

"Yeah to you and Char if you recorded it—oh and Peter to because there is no way he would miss it." Jasper said as we walked out to my car. "And Bella don't worry about what your birth mark says, Char, Peter and I will protect you like your family."

I climbed into my car and rolled down the window.

"Thanks." I replied. I didn't know what to say and my emotions must have been going haywire because Jasper just nodded and waved good bye before he stepped back from my car.

The short drive home was a solitary one but I liked it the rain had slowed to a faint drizzle so the roads were still wet –causing me to take my time.

When I got home I was worried. All the lights were off but Charlie's cruiser was in the drive way. I took the pocket knife Quil had given me on Wednesday because he thought that Sam and his gang or mike Newton would try to do something to me. I thought it was sweet considering when I met him he was acting more like a ladies' man or James Bond instead of a family member or good friend and walked up to the house slowly.

_I should have asked Jasper to come with me._ I thought as I walked through out the front door. Charlie wasn't there. I checked the kitchen and the hall closet –he was in either of those—before I headed up stairs to look for him. He wasn't up there either at least my room and the bath room he could be in his room but it was locked from the inside and had no key to unlock it.

After I checked the house I flipped on some lights so I wouldn't be in the dark which didn't like as much now that I knew what lurked in there, Vampires were real then who knew what else was real heck maybe even the harry potter books were based on real events but I don't think that I'll ever know and I really don't care to know.

The burger I had earlier wasn't filling enough for me. So I made a sandwich and grabbed a lunch size bag of chips and watched a movie on TV before I went to bed—but I didn't get to do that because about ten minutes toward the end of the movie I heard a noise from outside. I grabbed Charlie's shotgun that he no longer uses but refuses to get rid of and headed outside. I figured if it was a burglar I could scare them away and it wouldn't matter if I was able to shoot the gun or not if it was a vampire because I would be dead before my finger reached for the trigger.

I flipped on the back porch light before I reached for the door to go outside. There was a chill in the air that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as I stepped on to the small concrete patio. There was a faint glow over half the yard from the porch light that hung above the door. My shadow was cast widely in the light. I couldn't see anyone but that didn't mean someone wasn't hiding in the shadows of the trees. I had turned to go back inside and go to bed when I had spotted a dark skinned man walking toward me. I knew I couldn't run –and not wanting Charlie to get hurt—and moved away from the house.

The man could have stayed where he was and I would know who he was.

"Hello Bella it's nice to see you again." The man said.

"Laurent."


	43. Red Eye Laurent

"Laurent," I said the surprise clear in the tone of my voice.

He grinned. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"This is my home so what do you mean?" I asked. "Besides I thought you had left for Alaska."

He stopped about ten or so feet away from me and continued to move his head from side to side like a bobble head but appeared to be thinking hard about something. There was something bugging me about him but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I did go to Alaska. Still, I didn't expect to find the Cullen place empty while on my way to hunt, I thought they'd moved on."

"Oh." I bit my lip out of fear and trying to figure out if I could make any kind of escape. "They did move on," I finally told him.

"Hmm," he murmured. "I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you sort of a pet of theirs?"

His eyes were innocent of any intended offense.

I smiled wryly. "I guess you could say I was but they left anyway and one of them has come back but they don't consider themselves a Cullen anymore."

"Hmm," he said as if he was thinking again.

It was at that very moment that I came to the conclusion of what was bugging me about him. He looked the same as he had as when I first met him along with the Cullens and that fiasco of a base ball game. Spotting his dark red eyes I took an involuntary step back from him and nearly tripped on the edge of the concrete.

"Do they visit?" he asked shifting his weight toward me.

"Now and again." I tried to make my voice light, relaxed. "But not as much as I would like them too."

"The house smelled like it had been vacant for a while…

"Of course it had they hadn't been here since before Christmas your scents can't stay around that long." I said. "And it was only for a conference Carlisle had in Seattle."

Laurent took a casual step to the side, gazing around at my backyard to disguise him moving closer to me but I knew he was.

"So how are things working out in Denali? Carlisle said you were staying with Tanya?" my voice going higher than I wanted it to.

"I like Tanya very much, and her sister Irina even more…I've never stayed in one place for so long before, and I enjoy the advantages, the novelty of it but that wore off and I'm surprised that any of them can keep the diet up for long period of time." He smiled at me conspiratorially. "Sometimes I cheat."

I couldn't swallow. My foot started to ease back, but I froze when his red eyes flickered down to catch the movement.

"Oh," I said. "Jasper has problems with that to he could help you if you want."

"Really?" Laurent seemed interested. "Is that why they left?"

"No," I answered honestly. "But Jasper is more careful at home and he's had no problems since coming back."

"Yes," Laurent agreed. "I am, too."

He took another step forward.

"Did Victoria ever find you?" I asked, breathless, desperate to distract him.

Victoria – the sick and sadistic female vampire who had hunted me along with James until Edward and his family killed him. The question did not stop his movements but they seemed more deliberate now because I had slowly moved to where I now had my back toward the woods on the east side of my yard.

"I came here as a favor to her and she won't be happy." He said.

"Why?" I asked startled that he was glaring toward the trees. He was glaring into the trees, away from me. I took advantage of his diversion, taking a furtive step back.

He looked back at me and smiled – he looked more psychotic than anything.

"About me killing you," he stated.

I staggered back another step. The frantic growling in my head made it hard to hear.

"She wanted to save that part for herself," he went on blithely. "She's sort of…put out with you, Bella."

"Me?" I squeaked out.

He shook his head and chuckled. "I know, it seems a little backward to me, too. But James was her mate, and your Edward killed him."

My heart started to beat faster I knew if Jasper was there he would be freaking out by the amount of fear that would be emanating from me.

"She thought it more appropriate to kill you than Edward – mate for mate— had me get the lay of the land for her. I'd never imagine you would be so easy to get to. You must not mean a lot to him if he left you here unprotected."

Laurent's weight shifted again causing me to stumble farther away.

"I suppose she'll be angry, all the same."

"Then why not wait for her?" I choked out.

"Well, you've caught me at a bad time, Bella I was hunting when I came across your mouthwatering scent." Laurent replied like it was the greatest thing in the world.

"They will know it was you." I whispered. "You won't get away with this."

"And why not?" Laurent's smile widened. "The scent will wash away with the next rain. No one will find your body because I have destroyed it and you will just simply go missing, like so many others around these parts. Edward will never know it was me and it's nothing against you Bella but my thirst is just too strong to ignore."

"Please," I begged.

Laurent shook his head, "You should be thankful that I am the one to find you. Victoria would have tortured you for as long as she could if she got her hands on you." He took a sniff of the air. "I swear you'd be thanking me for this."

I stared at him in horror and knew that there would be no way out of this. I was going to die tonight and Charlie would never know.

He sniffed at the breeze that blew threads of my hair in his direction. "Mouthwatering," he repeated, inhaling deeply as he put his cold lips to my neck. I shivered at the contact.

My eyes narrowed as I watched Laurent pull his lips away from my neck and abruptly to the back edge of my backyard. I didn't want to look away from him because I didn't want him to get the upper hand. The relief that followed his moving away from him it was slow but he did move away from me.

"I don't believe it," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

His comment made me want to look wanting to see what the interruption was that had given me a few more precious seconds of life. There was nothing at first and my gaze traveled back to Laurent; who was moving at a slow jog with his eyes glued to the forest.

I looked along the forest again on my second pass of it I saw what Laurent had been looking at. It was a huge black wolf; he eased out of the forest without making a sound; at least not a sound that I can hear. It was enormous – as tall as a horse; a Clydesdale maybe, but thicker, much more muscular. A grisly snarl rolled out from between the scary looking teeth of the wolf, rumbling across the yard like a clap of thunder during a storm.

I wished I were lucky enough to see it from a distance but the wolf moved though the grass to ten feet from where I stood where Laurent had stood moment's before. I was in shock and awe because I couldn't' imagine a wolf being that big but I was looking at it with my own eyes.

Another growl erupted from the black wolves' throat.

Laurent was backing toward the edge of the trees but I didn't understand why he was moving away from a single animal. Edward was the only vampire I have ever seen with the look of terror on their face but here Laurent was running away from a wolf with a look of up most terror. And like and answer to my question two more wolves just as massive the first one walked into my yard flanking the massive black wolf. One was a deep gray almost like silver and the other one was a deep brown. After those two wolves came in another two came. They were the gray spotted wolf and russet colored wolf from my dreams.

I started to panic fearing that the wolves would turn and see that I was the easier pray. I figured that being eaten by wolves would not be the lesser of two evils. The russet colored wolf was the closest to me turned slightly at me like they could hear my heart beat. The wolves' eyes were black but stared right at me. They made me think of Jacob. I don't know why but they just did. It was at the moment that I was thankful Jake wasn't here because he be in as much danger as I would be I wouldn't have his death on my hands.

Laurent had a made a run for it. The russet wolf took one last look at me and ran along with the other wolves after Laurent. I froze and hurried back into the house to get away from Laurent and the wolves. I turned off the TV I had left on and ran for my bedroom. I very much needed my sleep and didn't think I would get that after what I just witnessed. I quickly changed into my pajamas and settled in to read a book until I fell asleep.

I was halfway through the fifth chapter I was reading when I heard a thump against the wall near my window. I started to freak out that Laurent had gotten away from the wolves and come back for me. There was another thump against the house followed by a groan.

"Bella open your window." a voice yelled.

I tossed my book aside and went to look out my window because that voice wasn't that of a vampire. It didn't have that musical tone to it like the vampires I have met. I looked out of my window to see Jacob standing on the tree branch right outside my window.

I opened my window.

"Jake you are going to kill yourself." I shouted at him.

"No I won't. So please move so I can get in." he said. "I don't want to hurt you." He added.

I stepped back from my window reluctantly to let him in. I guess this was the only way I was going to get any kind of explication from him. After I backed away from the open window Jake swung himself into my room. He landed with a loud thump on my floor. I heard movement from Charlie's room.

"Sorry I didn't know Charlie was awake." Jake said to me.

"I didn't know he was either." I replied. "But why are you here?"

"I wanted to apologize to you." He said. "Plus there is something you need to know."

"What do I need to know Jacob? Are you on drugs and need to hide your stash or something? Because you made it dam clear to me that you didn't want to be friends anymore. There is nothing else that needs to be said between me and you." I growled.

"Bells I'm sorry I couldn't tell you I wasn't allowed to tell you. I still can't tell you but I want to so bad!" He said I turned towards him shocked.

"I'm not going anywhere with you Jacob Black." I stated, turning back around.

"Bella you have all the wrong idea about me and the gang, sad thing is that you already know what is going on. I just can't tell you what it is." He cried.

"What did they do to you Jake, to cause you not to talk to me anymore? Why can't you talk to me anymore" I whispered as he stared at me.

He tried to say something but each time he opened his mouth it would close like a bear trap around a leg. It made me wish I had that potion from Harry Potter that made it where you couldn't lie after you ingested it but I had a feeling that even that wouldn't work against whatever was keeping Jake from talking to me.

There was a howl from somewhere in the woods. Jake stood up and walked over to the window like he had to leave. He turned back toward me.

"Bella do you remember the stories I told you when we first met?" he asked.

"Yes about the cold one's of course." I said.

"Only you would remember the cold ones but you need to remember the others I told you not just the cold ones. Please just try as hard as you can to remember the rest of the stories." He told me.

"I'll try." I said before he jumped out of the window.

He landed with a thud in my front yard. I paused for a second because I thought he hurt himself but he got up and ran toward the woods and disappeared. I heard another howl and started to panic that Jake could get hurt. I closed my window again and sat down on my bed completely ignoring my book. I just kept on thinking about the stories Jacob told me when I first met him. I remembered the ones about the cold ones very clearly but I couldn't remember the stories that came after that. Only thing I could remember after that was wolves but I wasn't sure why. And it was wolves that I was thinking about when I fell asleep and it was wolves that I dreamed about that night like I had various nights before.

_I was in the forest once again. I walked around cautiously thought I knew it to be a dream. The dream didn't feel like a nightmare this time but it still felt scary. Like I knew I should be scared._

_The forest had changed again I couldn't smell the ocean anymore. I smelled the crisp air of the mountains. I could see more of the sky now it was night time in this dream because the sky was dark and the stars were out and shining brightly._

_A knew that I still had to be close to La Push but there were no mountain's in La Push. I found myself wishing for the cold winds I felt on first beach when the sun wasn't out because I found the crashing of the waves peaceful._

_I jumped back when I saw the boys from earlier. There was something vague about them. I knew who they were I just couldn't name them except for Jacob, Ben and Sam. Jacob and Embry grabbed my hands and continued to pull me into the darkened forest._

"_Who are you? What is going on?" I asked them._

_They didn't say a thing to me and continued running ahead of me after letting go of my hand._

"_Run, Bella, you need to run!" Embry and Jake both yelled at me. I could barely see their faces now._

_After Embry and Jake had told me to run away I turned to look behind me and standing there were four vampires all with red eyes. I recognized three from the painting in Carlisle's office and the fourth was a woman possible Mexican but I didn't want to make assumptions._

_As the four vampires stepped closer to me I heard growls. I stupidly turned my back toward the vampires to see six wolves standing there in a point shape. A gray wolf with black spots stood in front of where the boy had diapered. Next to the gray wolf was a russet colored wolf, a silver wolf and two wolves that I could tell what their fur looked like and the last wolf look like the leader of them all a solid black wolf that looked imposing._

The morning after I had the dream about the wolves again I knew that they had something to do with Jacob. I knew they had something to do with the stories Jacob told me when we first met because of his instance about them the night before and all I could remember from them were the wolves and the cold ones. _Cold one's, wolves_ and _Jacob_ are the words that ran through my mind and continued to do so as I cleaned up the house.

Charlie left a note saying that he'd gone fishing with his buddies so I was on my own. It didn't surprise me for two reasons. The first being that if Charlie could he would go fishing; his job was stressful and fishing seemed to be the only way he could relax that didn't involved sitting for hours in front of a television watching his favorite team loose. And the second reason was that I was perfectly fine on my own.

A few hours later I had finished watching a movie I had been waiting to see. I had also finished the meager lunch I put together for myself. With nothing to distract me my thoughts turned toward that of the wolves last night and how Jacob and his tribe were connected to them it didn't take long for me to connect them in my head. I mean the cold ones, the wolves, Jacob.

The cold ones were the Cullens. Jacob said that wolves really mean something to his tribe. One of the wolves last night that protected me reminded me of Jacob and a wolf howled when Jacob left my room and disappeared into the woods. Jacob and his _friends _have a connection to the wolves I just didn't know what it was yet.

I had to talk to him so I grabbed my keys and headed for La Push. I really hoped that Billy and Charlie weren't there when I got there. Charlie's cruiser wasn't there so I didn't think they would be. I walked up to the door and knocked no one answered the door but the door it's self swung right open. That made me worried because Billy at least locked the handle when he went out but maybe that has changed now the Jake has gotten older and can fend for himself.

I cautiously walked in calling Jacob's name he didn't answer. I walked down the short hallway to his room. That door was closed I opened the door to see Jake sleeping on his bed like it was really a toddler bed and not the twin I knew it was. I heard a loud noise come from outside and looked up to see Sam and the rest of them coming toward Jake's house. I turned on my heel and went out to talk to them. If I wasn't going to get answers from Jacob I was going to get the answers I wanted from them.

"What are you doing here Leech lover?" Paul asked before I got even ten feet from them.

"I want answers I need answers." I spat at them my anger getting the best of me. "I don't know what it is but I know you idiots have something to do with the wolves that were in my back yard last night because I have been dreaming about them for weeks now."

"What did he tell you?" Paul asked.

At the same time Sam said

"You need to leave Bella."

I ignored what Sam said and turned my attention to Paul. "I smacked you yesterday don't think I won't do it again and Jacob didn't tell me a think because like I said yesterday he too scared to tell me."

"We are only helping him." Sam replied.

"That's bull crap and you know otherwise you wouldn't keep him from me." I yelled at him.

"He's not safe to be around." Sam said.

"Like he would even want to be around a leech lover." Paul said.

I snapped and punched Paul right square in the nose. That must have been a bad choice because Paul started to shake like crazy.

"Bella you need to back up." Sam told me.

I actually listened to Sam, I moved away slowly though because I was practically frozen in fear and there wasn't much I can do anyway. I had tripped on an old tree root it was at that moment that Paul –for lack of a better word— burst into a silver wolf, one of the wolves from my dreams. He started toward me. I heard someone call my name before I passed out. They sounded like Jacob but it could have been anyone in the whole group that said my name.


	44. Imprint

**EMBRY POV**

I was tired; I had just gotten off my shift of patrolling. It wasn't something I wanted to do but something I had to do and I was glad to have at least one of my friends back but being in the pack just wasn't the same or as much fun as it was when Jake and I hung out with Quil in Jake's garage.

It also didn't help that my mother didn't know about his being a wolf. She had caught me sneaking out to go patrol three times this week and found my bed empty another two.

"Embry," I heard her yell as I pulled on a fresh pair of jean cut offs.

Make that three times she's found my bed empty.

"In my room." I called back to her.

"I saw that you weren't in your room last night. That's the third time this week. If you don't straighten up I'll send you to boot camp or enroll you in one of those scared straight programs." She told me.

"Mom I'm not out doing drugs." I told her. "I was just out walking around getting some air. There are some things going on with me that I can't tell you right now and No I have not broken any laws."

"I got a call from school yesterday too. It says you haven't been to school in weeks. You better start going to school before you get arrested for truancy." She snapped at me.

I just let her comments roll off my back. I did want to go back to school but I would have to ask Sam if it was okay and I figured Sam would say no like every other time but he had yet to use an alpha order on me. I had planned on going to school Monday with or without Sam's okay.

As soon as my mom left for work I was out the door and stripping his cut offs off strapping them to his leg and heading for the woods near Emily and Sam's place. I phased back to my human form and headed inside the small house.

"Embry what are you doing here, I thought you were going home?" Sam asked.

"I came to ask you if I could go to school."

"Embry you're only a few weeks old. I was a few months old when I hurt Emily."

"I know that but I am a much calmer person naturally. It takes a lot to piss me off and besides if I don't get back to school my mom's going to have me arrested for truancy." I said. "I can't get in trouble. She threatened me with boot camp too."

"You know we got you permission to tell her about the wolves." Sam countered.

"Yeah and you also know why I won't tell her." I told him.

"It's a stupid reason and you know that she's only one person." Sam said. "I've told Emily and Jared's told Kim."

"I know and they are your imprints so they kind of have to know what is going on so they don't freak out when their boyfriends burst in to giant balls of fur and Jared was allowed to go to school two weeks after he first phased hell even Paul was able to go back to school after a week and half and he has the worst temper of all of us including Jake who's a new—"

"Sam Leech lover is down by the beach." Paul said running in.

I just rolled my eyes. Bella was her own person she could date whoever she wanted to even if it was a vampire but without a word to either Sam or Paul I followed them out the door and down toward the beach. Jared, Ben and Jake soon joined us. Jake and I stayed toward the back of the group as we walked on toward Bella.

It didn't take long for me to spot Bella's car. It was the only one in the small parking lot for first beach. I watched as Sam walked up to the car and knocked on Bella's driver side window as the rest of us stood about ten feet away from the car. I watched as she moved around inside the car for a few seconds before she stepped outside of the car.

She had a pretty determined look on her face.

"Sam," she said a little grimly.

She was standing right in front of him. Sam had jumped back a little from her for what I wasn't sure but I would venture a guess that it was the tone she used. Sam's face clearly showed the shock at the tone she used but it quickly slipped back into the stern mask from before.

"Bella you need to go home," he snapped back with a tone that matched the look on his face.

Sam had turned to walk away from Bella but she grabbed his arm and kept him from turning completely away. I bit the side of his mouth to keep himself from laughing. From the look on Jake and Ben's faces they were trying to do the same.

"No Sam you don't get to walk away this time. You've taken my Best friend away from me and made him another one of your hall monitors on steroids. You had no right! He knew you were watching and was scared he would become like you." She yelled at Sam tinting her face red with anger.

"You have no reason to worry about Jake any more Bella he's fine." Sam told her.

I took a small step forward as Bella seemed to get angrier.

"I haven't talked to him because you won't let him." Bella snapped causing us all (including Paul) to flinch.

"He doesn't want to talk to you," Sam said.

I stepped closer to Jake's side when his had twisted into a fist because he and I both knew that wasn't true and that Jake could phase at any moment because he was so new at being a wolf.

Sam's eyes left Bella's for a spit second to look at us as we walked closer to him and Bella. He moved his head to tell us to stay where we were. It wasn't an alpha command so we didn't listen completely. Bella had taken a glance at us but turned her attention back to Sam.

"There a problem Leech lover?" Paul called out when we got close enough.

Paul stopped walking when he got to Sam's side. Bella didn't look like she had been phase by what Paul had said but she had jumped a little so I and the rest couldn't be too sure about that.

"Paul," Sam said in a warning tone. "Do not make this any harder than it already is."

"She needs to know that she isn't welcomed here anymore," Paul snarled at Bella.

"Paul you've done enough already now leave," Sam told him with enough stern in his voice that Paul knew to shut up but kept it from being an alpha order.

I watched as Bella had snapped at that point and slapped Paul right across the face. Her slap didn't do a thing to Paul but did make Paul slip into shock as he stood still but it didn't take long for him to start shaking –one of the biggest signs that we were going to phase. Ben and _I_ stepped forward ready to pounce if they had to drag him into the forest. Bella looked me in the eyes for a split second but that split second would change my life forever and possible Bella's if she accepted the Imprint.

"No Paul you listen_, _you might think that—"

"You didn't." Jake whispered.

"—you are some kind of god but I will not be spoken to like that; like I am a piece of trash on your shoe.You also don't need to be talking for Jacob either he has his own—"

"Sorry Jake you know I didn't mean to." I whispered back my attention still on Bella who was yelling at Paul

"—mouth and vocal cords he can speak for himself. He should be the one to tell me to leave not you or Sam or even Billy because it's Jake's job to tell me not yours." Bella screamed at Paul the anger straining her face as she yelled.

Jake and I both decided to step up and walked up closer to Bella. Bella ignored me –that hurt—and turned her attention to Jacob and looked him dead in the eyes before saying "You should have had the balls to tell me yourself but then again the steroids have gone to your head."

"I did Bella through several phone calls." Jake said. "But you kept on calling.

"Yeah well you were my best friend but you just left me without even saying goodbye like they did." She said trailing off. "Plus Charlie wanted me to fix what ever happened, but you left me everyone else does and you made promises that you obviously couldn't keep so don't think about making any more unless you really intend to be my friend." Bella told him before getting back into her car.

"Bella!" I called after her.

"Just let her go Embry." Sam said.

"Would you just let Emily go?" _I_ snapped at him before I walked off.

"Embry wait up." Jake called after me.

"Listen Jake I don't want to talk about imprinting on Bella." I snapped at him.

I know he was mad that I imprinted on his _girl_ and not him; but I can changed that. It wasn't my fault and I never expected to imprint on any one let alone Bella Swan.

After I got to my house I hopped in the shower. It seemed to be the only thing that calmed me these days well besides Bella anyhow. After my shower I spent the next few hours watching mindless TV because I had nothing else to do. I had nothing to do with the pack and turned the away from my house each time they came up to my door. The only time I moved was when I heard a howl from the woods.

The howl meant there was a leech in the area and all wolves were needed. I ran to the wood at the edge of my back yard and phased into a wolf.

_Get to swan's house_ Sam said.

I made a beeline as fast as he could to Bella's house praying that she was okay.

_You're not the only one._ I heard Jake think.

I reached the edge of Bella's yard. She was standing in the middle of it with her back to them talking to an African American leach with dreads. I growled because the leech was close to Bella.

"I don't believe it," the leech said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Bella had look toward us but couldn't see them because.

_She can't see us._ I thought.

_But he can_ Sam said.

_Is he a Cullen? _Jake asked.

_Don't know._ Sam said moving closer.

Bella had gone over the forest again and her eyes got wide when she spotted Sam.

_She saw you._ Jared said.

_Whatever start moving._ Sam said as he eased out of the forest barely making a sound. He snarled at the dark skinned vampire.

Sam stopped about ten feet from Bella where I had wanted to be but Sam was the alpha so he got to leave the forest first. Sam growled at the vampire again causing the vampire to back even further into the trees on the other side of the yard. It didn't take long for Paul and Jared to follow him and Jake and I to follow them soon after. Ben was on the reservation on imprint duty.

As they moved closer to the vampire Jake and I looked at Bella. Bella had a look of recognition when she saw Jake in wolf form. Jake dragged his eyes away from Bella and followed after the rest of the wolves when the leech made a run for it.

I pushed myself hard and bit into the leeches arm when he got close enough and tore it off. Each of the wolves tore off a limb but Sam got the head. They all did this in silence.

_Embry you light the leech up._ Sam ordered.

I took that moment to phase to human and slipped on my shorts. He took out the lighter and followed the wolves to a secluded part of the forest and set the leech on fire. I stayed with Jake to watch the leech burn. When the leech was nothing but ashes –just like our ancestors did— they collected a little bit of the ashes in a small glass jar with a small silver bell in side to let them know if the leech was coming back to life.

"We can head back now." Jake said.

I just nodded and attached the Jar to my leg before I phase into a wolf and made my way to Sam and Emily's place. Jake walked a head of me when we got there after he slipped on his cut offs. I phased and took the jar from the bag on my leg and set it aside. I took the plastic bag off to and set it aside too. I slipped on my cut offs and walked inside after picking up the bag and jar off the ground.

"Embry," Sam greeted.

"Here," I said as I handed the glass jar over to Sam.

I exited the kitchen without a word to them and made my way home. I had decided to play the good little boy for my mother. She wouldn't be home until later but I didn't want to be gone when she got home. I turned on the TV before I plopped down on the couch and fell asleep watching some smoking gun count down.

I woke up a few hours later to the sound of my mother slamming the front door because of the wall that blocked the living room from view she couldn't see me and I couldn't see her but I could hear her and she could probably hear me.

"—_no he's not even home this time again."_ I heard her say.

I sat up on the couch.

"_I can't tell him that."_ My mom snapped. _"Because he doesn't need to know."_

I perked up a little when I heard that. I figured it must be something about my dad because my mom never talks about my dad but I knew that it had to be one of four people in my opinion. There is Joshua Uley –Sam's dad who was related to the Levi Uley from the last pack. Billy Black –Jacob's dad whose father was in the last pack. There was Quil Ateara II who passed the gene down to Quil who had yet to phase. There was also a chance that Paul's dad could be my dad because he's distantly related to the Uley because of his great grandfather Gene who married Ruth Uley making him the brother in law to Levi Uley.

I would prefer it to be Paul's dad or Sam's dad. Paul's dad hadn't been married at the time I would have been conceived and Sam's dad was already on the outs because he had left Sam and his mom when Sam was really young.

I got up quickly and slipped into the kitchen to make myself a sandwich before calling out to my mom.

"Your home." She said

"Yeah I was helping Sam out but he didn't need me."

"I thought I told you I didn't want you hanging out with him after what he did to Leah Clearwater."

"Mom I was doing side work for him so I could save up some money for myself. My hanging out with him doesn't mean that I'm going to be like him when it comes to girls hell I can barely even get up the nerve to talk to one." I told her.

She huffed and walked away. That's my mom for you she does not like confrontation or the fact someone gets the upper hand.


	45. Back Up Bella

**EMBRY POV**

I woke up the next morning my mom was already gone. She expected me to be a good kid –which I was—when she was never home. I wouldn't be surprised if I have another sibling on the way with how she's gone all the time. She did work part of the time but her job didn't pay her enough for the time she was gone.

I ate a quick bowl of cereal before I left for Sam and Emily's. I had to see when it was my turn to patrol the borders today. I would rather go see Bella and tell her about the imprint but I didn't want her to feel like she had to choose me and I felt that if I told her about the imprint that she would think that she had to be with me.

Jake and Ben were already at Sam's when I arrived. I nodded to them and took a muffin off the table in the kitchen. I didn't say a word and stuff pieces of the muffin into my mouth. Jake just looked at me like I was high or something.

"What?" I asked him. "You aren't pissed that I imprinted on Bella are you?"

"A little bit yes but not like I was last night." Jake said.

"Jake you should know that I wouldn't do anything to keep Bella from you. Hell you know we bonded over how hot she was when we were thirteen –which was only a few short years ago but still I let you take her even though I liked her just as much as you did." I said taking the rest of my muffin outside.

Jake hadn't followed me outside but Ben had.

"He's your best friend you shouldn't fight like that."

"It could be worse and liking the same girl as your best friend sucks even if you don't add in the fact that she dated a leech." I said sitting down in a chair.

"Try not seeing the girl you have been dating and have her hate you also sucks." Ben said.

"I wouldn't know." I said. "I don't date."

"Maybe you should with Bella." Ben said. "Start off with a letter something like that from those movies Kim and Emily have made us watch."

"Bella doesn't like those types of movies unless it's Jane Austen. So I am SOL on those ideas." I said as Jake came out of the house.

Jake hadn't said anything to me or Ben.

"What's up with him?" Ben said.

"I told him to head home and get some sleep." Sam said from the door way.

"You to need to head out on Patrol and release Jared and Paul."

"Got it boss." I said heading for the woods.

Ben headed for another section of the woods –so we didn't have to see each other before phasing. As soon as we phased into wolves Paul and Jared phased to humans. We ran around for a few hours looking for the red headed leech. She had been coming back to the area every few days.

Ben and I stopped when I saw Sam and Paul talking to Bella. I was immediately on high alert. I knew Bella was tense about something and it made me worried. I stepped closer but Ben put a hand on my arm so he could restrain me if I have to. I didn't blame him after what Sam did to Emily on accident all of us try to control our anger even Paul who was the angriest of all of us.

"What are you doing here Leech lover?" Paul asked.

"I want answers I need answers." Bella snapped at them her anger showing on her cheeks. "I don't know what it is but I know you idiots have something to do with the wolves that were in my back yard last night because I have been dreaming about them for weeks now."

"What did he tell you?" Paul asked moving closer.

At the same time Sam said

"You need to leave Bella."

Bella didn't say a thing to Sam and turned toward Paul.

"I smacked you yesterday don't think I won't do it again and Jacob didn't tell me a thing because like I said yesterday he too scared to tell me," She told him.

"We are only helping him." Sam replied.

"That's bull crap and you know otherwise you wouldn't keep him from me." Bella yelled at him.

"He's not safe to be around." Sam said.

"Like he would even want to be around a leech lover." Paul said.

Ben's grip on my arm got tighter as I tried to move closer to attack but. I couldn't do it because of Ben's hold on my arm but I didn't have to. Bella snapped and punched Paul right square in the nose. I was so proud of Bella in that moment. A few seconds later I knew it was a mistake for Bella to punch Paul because he started to shake like crazy.

"Bella you need to back up." Sam told her.

I was happy that she actually listened to Sam, I watched as she moved away from Paul slowly as not to tick him off even more would be my guess. I flinched when Bella tripped on a old tree root just as Paul shifted into his wolf. He moved toward Bella Slowly.

"Bella," I yelled rushing forward. She had passed out. Jake showed up a few seconds later in his wolf form.

I picked her up and headed toward Sam and Emily's. Jake had phased back to human behind me and was walking beside me.

"Is she alright she didn't hit her head did she? Embry tell me if she's alright."

"She's fine. She just fainted." Embry replied. "You can blame Paul for that one when he gets back to Sam and Emily's place."

Jake just nodded and ran ahead of me. Emily was there waiting with the door open.


	46. A little help from sue

I woke up –I don't know how much longer later—in a strange house at least I hopped it was a house and truthfully it wasn't that strange it was small and decorated with missed matched furniture. I was gently pushed down when I sat up. My vision was blurry still so I wasn't sure who it was but I knew it was a male because a girl would have to be a serious body builder because the arms holding me down would be huge for a woman.

"Stay still let Sue check you out first." The voice said.

"I want to sit up." I said. _Finally my mouth started working._

"Well she told us that you had to lay down." The voice replied. "So please stay like that until she gets here. It might be a while though I heard she was yelling at her husband for eating his fish fry again."

"That's Harry for you." I mumble.

They guy snicker. "Yeah you are right about that but if you don't use the grease like he does it don't taste right."

"How long till Sue gets here?" I asked them.

"She should be here soon. The council meeting is over and yelling at Harry about his heart takes about ten minutes." The voice said. "I hear her driving up now."

It wasn't long until I heard the footsteps on the porch. The opening of the door and then the soft muffled voice of a woman I assumed to be Sue. There was the shuffle of feet as they walked closer to me.

"She's on the couch."

"She will be fine." Sue said.

Sue took that moment to walk into the walking into the room.

"Hey Bella," Sue greeted me coming around the couch. "How are you feeling?"

"I just fainted or passed out after seeing Paul turn into a giant wolf. I still need an explanation for that by the way." I told her.

Sue just giggled. "Yes you do deserve one but because of the situation there is a certain way we have to expose things as it were but it's nothing against you."

"I understand that now and I probably wouldn't have been so insistent about it if Jake just told me that it was something he was doing for the tribe but he just said he couldn't be around me anymore that he didn't want to be around me anymore."

"I agree that he could have said that in a very much nicer way but there is a reason he didn't want to be around you but it wasn't you or who you hung out with." Sue said. "I don't see or feel a thing wrong with you. Is there any dizziness or blurriness?"

"My vision is a little blurry but that's about it." I told her.

"Okay you should be fine but have Charlie make a doctor's appointment for you or you can do it yourself and have someone drive you home so you don't hurt yourself even more."

**EMBRY~POV**

I had been at Emily's house for an hour now waiting for Bella to wake up. Sue had told me over the phone she probably just fainted from shock. Seeing Bella stir awake on the couch I rushed over to make sure Bella hadn't sat up. I didn't want her to fall and get hurt.

"Stay still let Sue check you out first." I told her.

"I want to sit up." She replied said.

"Well she told us that you had to lay down." I replied back to her. "So please stay like that until she gets here. It might be a while though I heard she was yelling at her husband for eating his fish fry again."

"That's Harry for you." She mumbled.

I laughed and said. "Yeah you are right about that but if you don't use the grease like he does it don't taste right."

"How long till Sue gets here?" She asked me.

"She should be here soon. The council meeting is over and yelling at Harry about his heart takes about ten minutes." I said. "I hear her driving up now."

It was only five minutes more when I heard and saw Sue on the porch. I got up and walked over to let Sue in. I opened the door and stepped aside.

"Where is she?" Sue asked me.

"She's on the couch."

"She will be fine." Sue said with a warm smile.

I stayed back in the hallway while Sue walked into the living room. After a few minutes I headed outside. I could hear Sue and Bella's voices through the opened window. I saw Sam and Jake walking toward the small cottage.

"Sue inside?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"_Hey Bella," Sue greeted her. "How are you feeling?"_

"_I just fainted or passed out after seeing Paul turn into a giant wolf. I still need an explanation for that by the way." Bella said good naturally to Sue._

I snickered just as I heard Sue laugh from inside.

"_Yes you do deserve one but because of the situation there is a certain way we have to expose things as it were but it's nothing against you."_

I knew Sue was talking about my imprint on her but no one could tell Bella that I had imprinted on her because it was the wolf's job to tell her.

"_I understand that now and I probably wouldn't have been so insistent about it if Jake just told me that it was something he was doing for the tribe but he just said he couldn't be around me anymore that he didn't want to be around me anymore."_

I couldn't help but scowl at Jake.

"Embry," Sam said warning me.

I looked back at Sam and raised my eyebrows. "Would you be all calm if it was Emily?"

That shut him up.

"_I agree that he could have said that in a very much nicer way but there is a reason he didn't want to be around you but it wasn't you or who you hung out with."_

I knew Sue meant the Cullen leeches.

"_I don't see or feel a thing wrong with you. Is there any dizziness or blurriness?" she continued to say._

"_My vision is a little blurry but that's about it." I told her._

I sighed because I knew Bella was okay for now at least. I just hopped that a doctor didn't tell her something was wrong.

"_Okay you should be fine but have Charlie make a doctor's appointment for you or you can do it yourself and have someone drive you home so you don't hurt yourself even more."_

I looked at Jake as if say that I was going to tell her I was taking her home.

Jake scowled back at me.

"It's who ever she wants to drive her home. So if she chooses Paul or Jared it will be them." Sam said. "No fighting." He added in his Alpha voice.

"I wasn't going to." I told him. "It's him that has the problem."

"You took the girl I love away from me." Jake snapped.

"I didn't do anything. It wasn't my choice." I snapped back. "Just be glad that it was me that imprinted on her and instead of Paul."

"I don't want her with anyone." Jake said. "I loved her practically my whole life."

"SO have I or have I not told you that." I snapped. "I've just played the background guy not to piss you off but she was chosen by the great sprit for me not you. You weren't meant to be together because if you were she would have been imprinted on by you not me. I know you didn't feel any kind of pull toward her when you looked her in the eyes. Hell Paul felt more toward her than you did and most of it was probably his hatred for her spilling out."

"I'm going home. I have home work to do before I get back to school tomorrow."

"I didn't say you could go to school." Sam hollered after me.

"Sorry but my mom's rules over rule yours. I'm not getting sent to boot camp or military school like she was talking about." I told him and continued walking home.

I would go to school tomorrow and get to know Bella a little better without her knowing about my imprinting on her. That is if Jake didn't show up at school tomorrow. I also needed to calm down because I didn't want to start thinking of Bella as a possession I wanted to continue to think of her as a person and what a beautiful person she was even after the way Cullen had left her. I wish I could rip him a new one but he was a Cullen and we couldn't attack a Cullen as long as the treaty was in place. Oh how I hated that treaty with a heat of the sun.


	47. Going back to school

I really didn't want to go to school this morning but I had to. I had an important test to complete. Throwing back my covers I slipped out of bed to get ready for school. I had just slipped my t-shirt on when Charlie knocked on my door.

"You decent?" he asked.

"Yes." I said. "You can come in."

"I'm going to be late today. Some of the guys and I are going to see if we can find the wolves that are causing all those attacks on hikers so stay out of the woods please."

"I will I have no reason to go in to the wood's any. I've had an aversion to them since Edward well you know." I told him.

"I'll call you to let you know when I'll be home." He replied. "We can only search until it gets dark after that we have to come in."

"Got it dad but right now I have to get to school before I fail that history test." I said slipping on my last shoe. "I think it would disappoint Jasper if I failed it after all his tutoring he did."

"Well you better get going if you don't want to disappoint him." Charlie said.

"See you whenever you get off work." I told him after grabbing my bag.

"See you." He replied letting me step around him.

I walked down the stairs slowly so I didn't make myself trip and fall down them. I was clumsy and probably always will be. I grabbed my car keys of the table in the hallway and went out the front door. Charlie followed behind me a few seconds later with his travel mug full of coffee.

I had got to think about Peter Jasper's brother and how he said he was going to start working for Charlie at the station and it made me wonder if he was part of the hunting party Charlie had been talking about.

"Hey dad is Jasper's brother Peter going out with you all?" I asked him.

"No he'll be manning the station while were gone." Charlie told me.

"Okay I was just wondering." I replied.

I opened my car door and threw my bag in to the passenger's seat and climbed in. I looked up to put the key into the ignition and saw Charlie pulling out of the drive way. I waited until he was out of sight to start up my car and pull out of the driveway myself.

The ride to school is a boring one but then again it always is when I drive by myself. I would pick up Jake, Quil and even embry if I could but Quil was the only one talking to me at the moment all though after the weekend I just had I wouldn't be surprised if they started talking to me again but I didn't hold out any hope that they would. I guess I'm used to people coming in and out of my life like they think it's a merry-go-round.

The school's student parking lot was almost full when I arrived. I would not be getting a prim spot today. I found a space in what I called the medium area concerning parking. The only bad thing about my space is that I was parked next to Lauren and that wasn't going to end well. At the moment she was busy putting a gallon of lip gloss on her lips. I swear if she jumped into the water at first beach she would cause an oil spill bigger than BP's oil spill.

"What are you looking at freak?" she says to me.

"Sorry I just though I saw something in the woods." I tell her. "But it wasn't nearly as scary as you. Maybe if you took all that make up off you'd be less scary."

I didn't bother staying to hear what she had to say to me. I never did it would always end up being an insult to me somehow. I made it to home room before anyone else had. The class was only ten minutes long and the only way the school determines how we take standardized test ordered by the state. I took out my book and started to read as one by one my class mates filed in a few of the smile but most didn't, they ignored me like they always did when I first got here.

"We have a new student among us." I heard the teacher say.

I looked up to see who it was. It was Embry.

"He isn't new." Someone said.

"The teacher meant new to this class you idiot." Someone else said. I hadn't bothered to listen to what else they added after that. My book held more fascination to me than they did.

"You can sit by Bella." The teacher replied.

I hear his feet shuffle as he walks toward the only open desk in the room. After Embry sat down at his desk the teacher took roll call attendance whatever you want to call it just before the bell rang telling us it was time for our first real class of the day most days I don't even think about this class and skip over it in my mind because it's so stupid. I mean why don't they just have our first class of the day be our home room it would be so much easier on us as students and the teachers but the school board or the school it's self refuses to change but then again you get those problems in a small town like Forks no matter where you are in the world.

I was at my locker when Embry appeared by my side.

"I see you came back to school." I tell him.

"Mom was threatened boot camp." He told me.

"When is Jake coming back?"

"Don't know. He has to get over is anger issues first." Embry said.

I knew what he really meat by getting over his anger issues so I didn't press him about it.

"I get that and from what I saw yesterday you all have some issues. Except Jared that is," I replied.

"True but Jared has always been the mellow one of us. He'd be the chill member of a boy band."

"That's funny." I told him as I entered my combination for the tenth time. "Finally," I said out loud.

I grabbed the books for my next two classes and shut the locker.

"This fell out." Embry said.

"Thanks." I tell him. "We should really get to class."

"I know. My schedule was all switched up again."

"Let me see it," I told him.

He handed it over. I looked at it.

"You have all the same classes as before just different hours." I told him. "You even have two more classes with me. You now have history, French and gym."

"So I should look for you during those hours."

"You should. All though I should warn you I sit by Jasper in French."

"One of the Cullen's?" Embry asked.

"Yes but I have a stronger connection to him than his just being a Cullen which technically he never was." I reply. "I will explain it later. He and his brother of sorts along with his brother's wife will want to talk to the pack." I tell him. "Maybe you could call Sam and set something up for after school."

"That's probably a good Idea."

"I'll see you in history." I reply.

Embry and I walked in separate directions after that. He heads to one class and myself heading to another. I could already tell that Jasper wasn't here today. He must have gone hunting with Peter and Charlotte or something of that nature. So my day was void of any friends except Angela, Embry and Quil who had left halfway through the day because he didn't feel too good. So for most of the day I only had Angela and Embry and unfortunately Lauren –because she had deemed Embry her new target— to talk to.

Embry had stayed polite throughout the whole thing but Angela and I had to stifle our laughs at the look on Embry's face that said he was none too happy about this girl that was hugging up on him.

When school ended I waited for Embry. I wanted to know if he had called Sam or not because I would have to call Jasper and let him know to meet them at the border of La Push or wherever they wanted to meet.

"Who are you waiting for _Swan_?" Lauren asked me.

"No one," I reply. "Just trying to figure out what I'm getting for dinner because I actually do eat."

"And you probably make yourself puke it up afterwards."

"Actually she doesn't." I turn around to see Embry standing there.

"How would you know?" Lauren asked.

"Because she's a close friend and I would know if she is sick like that."

Lauren just shuffled herself in to her car without replying. I didn't care. After she pulled out of her parking space (and nearly hitting my car on the way out) I turned my attention to Embry.

"So what did Sam say?" I asked him.

"He said bring them to the border and park your car on the side of the road. We'll have Ben watching it while you are in the woods talking with us." Embry said.

"Are you going to come with me or will I just meet you there with Jasper?" I asked.

"I'm coming with you to give Jake piece of mind. He quote doesn't want you alone with that bloodsucker." Embry replied to me.

"Don't call him that. He's actually my great grandfather or uncle so many times over." I told him.

"Seriously?" Embry asked.

"Yes. I haven't been able to get proof of which one he is but he could fit either one."

"So you don't like him like him?" Embry asked.

"No gross even if I wasn't related to him I wouldn't like him. He's like a brother to me." I told him.

"Just had to make sure," Embry replied with a grin.

"Very funny, now let's go see if my long thought dead ancestor is home." I said opening my car and climbing in.

I unlocked the door on the other side so Embry could get in. He grabbed the CD's I had in the center arm rest and starting flipping through them.

"You honestly listen to all these?" He asked.

"Not all the time but when Edward left I was pissed at him and these CD's seemed to fit my mood." I replied.

"It doesn't surprise me after the way he left you the jacka$$." Embry said.

Embry had said that I was shocked. I don't think I have ever heard him with that tone of voice before and he also looked like he was trying to keep himself from exploding with how badly his hand was shaking. I didn't say anything about his hand shaking but instead asked him how he knew what happened to me.

"How do you know you weren't there when I was found?" I had asked him.

"I didn't have to be. I saw it in Sam's mind." He said like it was normal.

"You saw it in Sam's mind? You aren't a mind reader like Edward are you?"

"No and it's the pack mind so we can communicate while in our wolf form, we can't hear a thing in human from or hear a human's mind in wolf form." Embry explained.

"I guess there are a few more things that will need to be explained to me." I told him.

"There is only one thing that would have to explained now that you know we are wolves and about the pack mind thing at least one that is just as big as our being wolves and seeing into each other's minds."

"And what is that?" I asked him.


	48. Red Headed Btch

_**EMBRYPOV**_

"There is only one thing that would have to explained now that you know we are wolves and about the pack mind thing at least one that is just as big as our being wolves and seeing into each other's minds." I told her.

I had completely panicking about the imprint. I really didn't know how to tell her and I didn't think right now would be a good time.

"And what is that?" She asked me.

"It's not the right time to tell you,"

"And why not if it concerns me I should have the right to know," She snapped. "My life is messed up as it is I don't need to add to it with the red-headed bi*ch chasing after me."

"Trust me Bella you will know in time. Let's just get the red-headed bi*ch out of the way and I will explain to you." I told her.

"Honestly?" she asked.

"Yes." I tell her.

I look up through the window and see that we are at a house with a black truck sitting outside.

"I couldn't keep anything from you even if I tried." I whispered to low for her to hear.

Bella stopped the car and turned it off. She climbed out and started walking toward the house. I got out and quickly followed her up to the door. She knocked on the bright red door. I could smell the fumes so the paint must be new. By the time I had realized this, a short blond woman answered the door and a sickly sweet smell assaulted my nose.

"Hey Bella, Jasper's taking a shower."

"What did Peter do now?" Bella asked.

"Pushed jasper into a big pile of mud while they were hunting, he has a deputy named Mark covering for him at the station because he _broke _his arm."

Bella started to go in to the house.

"Bella don't she has red eyes."

"She's not going to hurt me." Bella told me.

"She drinks human blood." I told her.

"I know that now why don't you ask her how she gets that human blood. Trust me it's not the way you think, she doesn't kill people and she doesn't turn them either."

"You can come in and I'll explain it to you." The woman said.

"Fine I will but only because we have to show the vampires where to meet the pack." I said following Bella into the house.

"Have a seat." The girl vamp said. "Can I get you anything to drink? I keep the place stocked for Bella and when Peter or Jasper loses a bet."

"Water will be fine." I reply just be polite.

Bella quirked an eyebrow at me, I replied by shrugging my shoulders.

The female vamp came back into the room carrying two bottles of water.

"So you want to know how I get human blood." She said sitting down.

"Yes." I reply curtly. I really wanted to know. I had to know if my imprint was in danger.

"I pay for it. Not from blood banks but drug addicts from the city. My husband I offer them a hundred grand but only if they promise to make their lives better. If they don't we check to see if they have any arrest warrants out and turn them over to police and donate the money to a better cause."

"That still doesn't explain how you get the blood out of the body without killing them?"

"We draw their blood like it would be if they went to the Red Cross and donated."

"Oh."

"And Bella was wrong when we don't kill people we do but only if they killed someone before hand for an unjustified reason and we consider a justified reason to be protecting themselves or someone they love or preventing a crime."

"What about rapist?"

"Depends on what the victim wants." The female vamp replied. "And sick people we only do if there is no hope for them and they ask us to but that hasn't happen for about twenty years now. Jasper had tried getting us to switch to Animal blood but I had a bad reaction the first time I tried it so he's thinks putting a little bit of it with human blood will make it easier for me when I try again."

"That's all fine with me but its Sam that you have to talk into that."

"You are a wolf," the woman said. It sounded more like a statement than a question."

"Yes." I replied simply.

"That explains the awful smell." She said.

"You've ran into wolves before?" I ask.

"Not wolves but something similar." She said. "But that was thirty four years ago down in Florida. Peter has said that we will see them again but he hasn't said when."

"Is your husband a psychic?" I asked her.

"Kind of he says he more like Yoda than professor Trelawney from the Harry Potter novels," She replied. "And he doesn't get videos or pictures in his head he gets a little whisper in the back of his mind that tells him hey this is going to happen."

I didn't reply to her because Jasper had come down dressed in a black shirt and jeans.

"Hey Bella." He said. "Is Peter still outside Charlotte?"

"Yes, he is too afraid you'll kill him." The female vamp now known as Charlotte replied. "Can you tell him to come in we have a meeting with wolves to get too."

"Wolves?" Jasper questioned.

"Don't worry Jasper they won't hurt you unless you give them a reason too." Bella told him. "But just in case you should watch Peter and Charlotte because they have red eyes."

"No problem." Jasper replied. "Peter you can come in now."

"Thank you. I had a dang squirrel beating on my head like that Charlie and the chocolate factory with Johnny Depp."

"Well maybe you were a bad nut." Bella told him.

"Yeah whatever so when is this meeting of the super natural minds."

"Whenever we leave and meet them at the border of La Push." I told them.

"Okay then let's get this show on the road." Peter said all chipper.

"Is he on crack?" I asked Bella.

"I would say yes if he was human but he's a vampire and that stuff doesn't work on them." Bella replied to me. "Not even pure alcohol could get them drunk."

"Well that sucks."

"But pure alcohol is the only thing that doesn't make us sick an hour later."

"How long can you keep it down?"

"About three hours depending on how much we drink," Peter replied.

"And you know this because?" I asked him.

"I lost a bet." He replied.

"And how many have you lost?" Bella asked.

"Too many to count in you pretty human head, now can we go?" Peter asked exasperatedly.

"He's right we don't want Sam or Jake to get all pissy." Bella replied turning toward me.

"I'm going to ride with Peter and Charlotte Bella." Jasper said.

"Why?" she asked him.

"Your friends smell isn't exactly the best and I like breathing which I wouldn't be able to do in the same car as him and I don't think our smell would help him." Jasper told her.

"Oh." Bella said standing up.

I followed her out the door with the three vampires trailing after me. Bella and I climbed back into her car and waited for the vampires to climb into the black truck I spotted earlier. Bella pulled out first and following the directions I gave her to the spot where she was going to park her car. She pulled to the side of the road and Ben stepped out of the wooded area on the side of the road.

"Bella." He greeted when she stepped out of the car.

"Ben," she replied back.

Jasper and his brother and sister in law walked up.

"Follow Embry." She tells them pointing to the woods.

I walked into the woods with Bella and the vampires following me. I couldn't walk as fast as I wanted to because I had Bella with me and I didn't want her to get hurt because she had tripped over a rotten tree root trying to keep up with me. It took about fifteen minutes to get to where the rest of the pack waited for us. Sam was in human for along with Jake. I joined them while Bella sat down on a nearby rock. Jasper, Peter and Charlotte stood in a line across from Me, Sam and the Pack.

Jasper stepped forward slightly with his brother and sister followed him. Sam tensed up a little bit and Jasper motioned to his brother and sister to stop moving. Sam relaxed a little bit but not much. You could see the tension in his shoulders the tension was in all of our shoulders with three vampires so close and not being able to attack them.

Bella looked on at both groups probably wondering what why we hadn't spoken yet. There was worry on her face you didn't have to be a super natural to feel the tension flowing between the two groups. Vampires will always be our enemy.

"You want a word?" Sam asked.

"Yes. I know you had a treaty with the Cullen's my brother and his wife and me included would like to create our own."

"You are a Cullen you would be included in that." Sam replied.

"I never signed anything or agreed to anything with the chief of the tribe or alpha of the pack present." Jasper replied "And I was never a Cullen. I never went by that last name and I was never given the family crest and I am in some way biologically related to Bella over there and I have a feeling for her sake you would at least talk about creating a treaty with me and family of sorts."

"Biologically how?" Jake asked.

"Meaning if I was to be human my DNA would bear similarities to that of Bella's. Bella had narrowed it down to either a great grandfather or uncle."

"That is weird." Jake replied.

"Very much so and how about that treaty?"

"Your brother and his wife are human drinkers they will have turn to animals if they want to stay in the area." Sam said.

"We pay drug addicts for their blood and we draw the blood like we were at blood bank and only take as much as a blood bank would." Peter told Sam. "I am currently eating animals because I lost a bet with Jasper and Charlotte is unable to consume animal blood because it makes her physically ill."

"So you pay drug addicts for their blood?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

I stepped forward. "Can I tell them what you told me earlier about your food source?" I asked Charlotte.

She looked toward her mate and he nodded his head.

"Yes." She replied.

"First of she told me just what her mate, husband whatever you want to call him just told us. They also go after murders but only if they killed for something other than self-defense and then they just blatantly kill them but leave enough proof for the police to solve the case." I said.

"Is he correct so far?" Sam asked.

Peter and Charlotte both nodded.

"What about rapist?" Jake asked.

"Depends on what the victim wants." I told him "If they want the suspect to have a chances at making themselves better they would leave the suspect alone however if the victim wanted something done they would attack."

"Oh." Jake said.

"Is that all?" Sam asked.

I turned to Peter and Charlotte they nodded.

"Yes it is." I reply turning to face Sam.

"Let the pack speak for a moment and I'll come back with the verdict." Sam said.

We walked into the woods with the rest of the pack trailing behind us. Sam, Jake and I found privacy and phased into wolves and walked up to the others. I could already hear their jumbled thoughts of why we shouldn't and why we should.

_QUIET _Sam alpha ordered us.


	49. shreaded clothes really?

Jasper and his family stayed right where the wolves had left them a few minutes ago. I watched them as they murmured to one another about something to low for my human ears to hear them. I can tell they are getting restless with each passing minute and can't wait for the wolves to come back.

I knew it would take the wolves a long time to figure out what they wanted to do. I couldn't blame them it was their tribe that was in potential danger here and they were doing that they had been changed for.

I started to pick at my nails out of boredom. I could see Jasper look at me from the corner of his eye. It makes me wonder what he's thinking but I can't read minds like Edward could. there was those few freak occurrences that I heard something in my mind but I don't know if that's what they were thinking or what I thought they were thinking and it hasn't happened in a while so I don't know.

I jumped up when I heard the crunch of the leaves and branches. Jasper and his brother stiffened for a second when they heard the snapping and then crouched into a protective stance. Jasper stood in front of me while Peter stood in front of Charlotte.

"Don't attack. Where did the wolves go?" the voice hollered.

It was Ben.

"They went that way." I said from behind Jasper.

Ben ran toward the direction that the wolves had gone he phases just out of sight of us. I only knew this because of the shredded clothes that flew into the air. Jasper walked over to a scrap of Ben's t-shirt and picked it up.

"I guess their clothes don't phase with them."

"No they don't." I reply.

"And how do you know?" Jasper asked.

"Uh I saw them." I said.

"When did you see them naked?" Jasper asked.

"I didn't see them naked I saw them phased and well their clothes ripped to shreds." I replied to Jasper. "I promptly passed out after I saw them."

After I said that both Jake and Embry came running through the trees.

"You guys have to leave now." Jake said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Harry Clearwater had a heart attack and they don't think he's going to make it." Jake told me.

"Where is my dad?" I asked.

"With Harry until Sue gets there." Embry said. "Are you fine going alone or do you want Jake or me to take you home."

"Jasper can come home with me." I said. "We have a family tree to go over any way."

"Alright we'll see you after we hear about Harry." Embry said.

"Be safe." I told them both as they turned to leave.

They just nodded and left. Jasper grabbed my hand and led me back through the woods and too my car. He climbed in on the passenger side while I got in on the driver's side. I waited until Peter hand turned the truck around and started driving back toward forks before I flipped my car around.

Charlie was still gone when I got home after spending a few hours with Jasper, Peter and Charlotte. It was dark so Jasper wanted to go in with me.

"I want to check it out before you start relaxing." Jasper said as we walked toward the door.

"Do as you will dad." I chided him.

"I'm too old to be your dad." He told me.

"Fine do as you will grandpa." I told him.

"Please don't call me that."

"Oh just be glad I didn't call you that in front of Peter because he would never let you live it down."

Jasper cringed at that. He stiffened at something.

"Jasper what's wrong is it the wolves? Is Victoria around?" I asked him.

He shook his head and headed toward the house methodically. He held his hand out for my key. I gave it to him. He unlocked the door and walked in. He moved around at vampire speed and looked everywhere in the house including Charlie's bedroom.

"They are gone now. You should call Jake and tell him a wolf should come here and get the sent before it fades. I don't know who it is." Jasper said.

I pulled out my cell phone hoping I still had Jake's number (because honestly I might have deleted it in a fit of frustration because he wouldn't talk to me). I sighed in relief when I saw that his number was still in my phone just with a not so nice added nick name.

"Jake you need to come over." I told him. "Jasper caught a sent but he doesn't recognize it." I told him before he could say a word. I heard him mumble something to someone else. I assume it was Sam because the next thing I knew Jake said he was on his way.

Jasper and I sat on the couch waiting for him. The silence was defining and neither of us said anything. I don't think there was anything that either of us could have said to calm the worry down.

"You were right about the scent. It's a new one and it's also all over Bella's backyard." Jake said walking in. "It's strong enough for the rest of the pack to get a sniff at it later."

"Is Charlie still in La Push?" I asked.

"Yeah. He'll be there for a while now." Jake said. "Harry won't be okay for a while and they aren't even sure he'll make it through the night. So he might not even come home tonight."

"What is Sam doing?" I asked. "I thought he would come with you with his being the alpha and all."

"He is busy with some newbie's." Jake said.

"New wolves, was one of them Quil because the last time I saw him he was burning up like you and Embry are."

"No, it's Seth and Leah."

* * *

**This is the second to last chapter that I have pre-witten. I have an ideas for a few more chapters but I am still trying to figure out how to incorperate them.**

**Maye**

**P.S. Please leave a review.**


	50. He's only thirteen

As an Easter gift to you my lovely readers I updated early.

**SFACM:LA—Sorry to see this story end. There will be a sequel but I want to go back and watch the episodes and plan where I want to take their next adventure.**

**WP—I am sorry to see this story end too. I have a plan for a sequel and I plan to call it either **_**Wild Hearts**_** or **_**Wild Fires.**_** I have come to the conclusion I will tell Angela's story first then Alice's story.**

**DLDM—This story is in limbo at the moment I have no idea where I want to take it. I know I want to bring one or two of the cullen's back now but I'm not sure who. Plus Charlie catches someone in his house.**

_Have a good easter and hope you liked the way I ended things or they way they are looking._

_LOVE,_

_MAYE_

* * *

"But Leah is a girl and Seth is only thirteen and that is three years younger than you." I shouted at him while Jasper snickered.

"Yeah I know but we don't know why or how she phased either and because there are two new wolves you can't go down to La Push until they get their phasing in check." Jake said. "But to keep an eye on you while the Red head is hanging around and without causing Charlie to become suspicious you will be 'tutoring' Embry and I because we have missed so much school and need to catch up and because we quote 'are a bunch of delinquents that let our grades slip'. My dad's words not mine." He added.

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Well in the eyes of the school you have become kind of a delinquent by not coming to school." I told him. "So your dad had it right on the money."

"True but dad still isn't as hard on me about school as he was Rachael and Rebecca."

"Yeah but dad's are always over protective of their daughters. Charlie started locking his gun up when he came home after Edward dumped me. I guess he wanted to be prepared in case I wanted to kill myself." I said. "And I wouldn't have used the gun to hurt myself. I would have shot Edward's car with it but that's illegal."

"I could always take you there and we could egg it." Jasper said making him known.

"I'm over it now." I told him. "Besides right now I'd rather egg Newton's house but his mom's too nice so I don't want to do that to her."

Jasper's phone rang. He looked at it. "I better take this." He said getting up and leaving the room.

"I guess there won't be having any juvenile delinquent fun for you." Jake said once Jasper was gone.

"Jake I'm eighteen if I tried anything now I would be charges as an adult." I told him. "And I don't think Charlie would want me to get arrested."

"Who said you had to do something to get arrested." Jake said. "There are plenty of things to do to have fun without getting caught even if they are illegal in different areas."

"Jake I am not getting stoned with you."

"I wasn't talking about getting stoned."

"Who's talking about getting stoned?" I jumped up it was Charlie.

"Hey dad." I said awkwardly.

"So what is this about getting stoned?" he asked.

"Nothing, Just Jake kidding about getting into trouble and I was about to tell him that some of the Laws on the Rez don't work that way here in forks."

"Hey Charlie." Jasper said walking back in. "Bella I know I said I'd stay and watch that movie with you and Jake but Peter need's help with something Charlotte wants done at home."

"That's okay we can always watch it with you another time. " Jake said. "Besides Bella looks like she's about ready to pass out on us and you can talk to Sam about that yard work tomorrow. He's supposed to drop me off at school for my dad."

"I will if I get there on time." Jasper said leaving.

"I guess I should be getting home." Jake said leaving.

Jake didn't _drive _here so he had no way of getting home.

"Hey dad I think you should let Jake stay the night because his ride over ditched him for some girl in PA and I'm too tired to drive and it seems stupid to have you drive back to La Push just to drop him off."

"He stays on the couch or the floor not the same place as you." Charlie stated.

"Dad he's like a brother to me and anything of the nature that you are alluding to is just wrong." I replied to him.

"Yeah well I'm a dad I have to say those things besides he's sixteen you are eighteen and that is illegal." Charlie said.

"Not really it isn't. The age of consent is sixteen." I told him.

"That doesn't help the situation besides how did you know that."

"It was just a paper for school back in Phoenix about if I think the age of consent should be lowered and since I went back and forth between two states. I wrote about Washington and Arizona's ages of consent." I told him. "If you want to read what I wrote you will have to talk to mom about that one."

"I don't need to and you two got school tomorrow so don't stay up late."

"We won't, I just have to get a blanket and pillow for Jake here and I'll have him call Billy to let him know he's staying." I replied.

Charlie mumbled one last goodnight before he made his way up to his bedroom.

"Call your dad." I told Jake as I left to get the blanket and pillow.

I could hear Charlie still mumbling in his room about Harry. I don't blame him Harry was a close friend of his and he almost died today and still might die but we don't know. We are not doctors so we can't say what would happen and even if we were heart attacks vary from person to person while one might not even maim one it could kill another.

It was that that I was thinking about as I grabbed a blanket and pillow for Jake. He was already laying down on the couch asleep when I gave them to him. I stuffed the pillow under his head and draped the blanket over him and headed back up stairs to get my own beauty rest not that you could call it beauty rest for Jake.

I made sure I had everything for school before I had climbed into bed. After I climbed in I curled up in to a ball and fell asleep before my head even hit the pillow.


	51. BELLA'S FAMILY

**_Hello readers Bella Swan here. Maye has allowed me use of her story for just this moment to display my family tree. It won't look like a family tree but a list. I started with my parents and went back five generations. I will be starting with my great-great-great grand parents. There will be note on if I am related to certain Cullens or not. And because of the saying ladies first Renee's side will be listed first followed by Charlie's side. There will also be lines separating the couples._**

**_Love,_**

**_Bella_**

* * *

**_Group one great-great-great grand parents_**

**_Renee's side_**

**_Otto Higginbothm-Fay Higginbothm_**

**_Louis Wyman-Emily Wyman_**

**_Ferdiand Willson-Bethany Vesey Willson_**

**_Brian Harris-Lucy Harris_**

**_Jackson McCarty-Carie McCarty- _**_these are mine and Emmet's ancestors._

**_Kellen O'Toole-Sara O'Toole_**

**_Maurice Kavanagh-Unknown-_**_I have no idea who he was married to at the time of my great-great- grand father's birth but I suspect that the child may have been an orphan taken in or the result of a love affair gone wrong._

**_Henry Rooney-Renee Rooney_**

**_Charlie's side_**

**_Joshpe Swan-Lillith Swan_**

**_Wills Aldaine-Annie Lynn Aldaine_**

**_Harrison Daniels-Kendall Daniels_**

**_Jasper Whitlock-Marrisa Whitlock-_**_ he married Marrisa shortly before he left for war. They had married in secret. A child was concived and born but Jasper never got to meet her having been turned._

**_James hale-Erica hale-_**_ Rosalie's parents._

**_Aaron Wilks-LuLu Wilks_**

**_Allan McGraw-Anne McGraw- _**_no relation to Tim McGraw the country singer._

**_Thomas Gilbert- Martha Gilbert_**

* * *

**_Group two great-great grand parents_**

**_Winfred Higginbothm-Emma Higginbothm_**

**_Vesey Willson-Julia Wilson_**

**_Emmerson McCarty-Elizabeth McCarty-_**_these are Emmet's parents._

**_Micheal Kavanagh-Ashley Kavanagh_**

**_Jaminson Swan Sr-Minne Aldaine_**

**_Kennan Daniels-Marie Whitlock- _**_Jasper's daughter._

**_William Hale-Lillian Hale- _**_Rosalie's brother._

**_Luke McGraw-Allison McGraw- _**_again no relation to the country singer._

* * *

**_Group three great grand parents_**

**_Walter Higginbothm-Lueanana Higginbothm_**

**_Luke McCarty-Allison McCarty-_**_ Luke is Emmet's little brother who had been hunting with him the day his brother was mauled by a bear. He did see the pretty woman carry him off but thought her to be a angel not a vampire._

**_Jaminson Swan Jr-Isabelle Swan_**

**_Micheal Hale-Irenena Hale- _**_Rosalie's nephew and my great grandpa_

* * *

**_Group four grand parents_**

**_George Higginbothom-Marie Higginbothom- _**_my mom's parents and the grandmother I was named after._

**_Geffory Swan-Helen Swan- _**_Charlie's Parents who I don't remember meeting if I ever did._

* * *

**_Group five parents_**

**_Charlie Swan_**

**_Renee Dwyer-Phill Dwyer- _**_Renee remarried _

_**AN: if you would like to know more about a certain pair please let me know because i plan on doing a companin series to this with one shots about her faimly.**_


	52. Hello Claire

**BELLA's POV**

The next few days were touch and go for Harry Clearwater. He did not make it and passed away in the hospital after suffering a second heart attack. The lack of oxygen to his brain had rendered him brain dead. He had it in his medical records that he didn't want to be hooked up to machines to make him breath or keep his heart beating. If he couldn't survive without machines like his ancestors did he didn't want to use it.

And because of that order today my dad and I were going to his funeral. I wore a simple black dress that Renee sent me weeks ago because quote _'every girl needed a little black dress'_ un quote. It was a nice dress but not something I would wear on a date. There was a knock at my bedroom door and I knew it was Charlie.

"Are you ready' Bells?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said slipping on my shoes. I grabbed a sweater and slipped it on.

Charlie and I walked down to my car. He took the driver's side and I the passenger's side. We would be going down to La Push and meeting up with the Blacks and Embry before we went on to the Funeral. The ride was quite. Neither Charlie nor I said anything. It was solemn day that no one saw coming at least this soon anyway.

We pulled up to the Black's house twenty minutes before the ceremony was going to start. Neither Jacob nor Billy was outside. Charlie knocked on the door and Jacob answered. He let them in and went to grab the ringing phone.

"Jake here." He said.

There was a shot pause.

"No I'll see if I can find anyone to do it. Bye Sam." He hung up the phone and turned around to face Charlie and me.

"What was that about?" I asked him.

"Emily has her niece Claire for the week and needs someone to watch her while she and Sam go to Harry's funeral."

"I'll do it. I didn't know Harry all that well and Emily did. She should go. I can watch Claire for her." I told him. "You don't mind do you Charlie?"

"It's your choice." Charlie lamented.

"I'll call Sam and let him know." Jake said.

Ten minutes later I was sitting in Sam and Emily's cottage watching little Claire. She was two years old going on three. She looked similar to Emily but her skin was slightly lighter but Emily said her sister was fair skinned for a Native American.

"I pre-made her lunch. It's waiting in the fridge, all you have to do is heat it up and she can eat it." Emily said.

"I got it Emily. I've taken care of kids her age before." I replied.

"Don't let her talk you into eating cookie before she gets her lunch." Emily said. "She does that to Sam all the time when I have to go out and get food, at least when my sister lets her visit anyway."

"You guys should go now before you are late." I told them.

"Thanks we'll try to get back as soon as we can. You never can tell with these kinds of things."

"That's fine." I replied.

Emily spoke to Claire for a moment before I walked them to their door and watched them leave. They both looked sad and forlorn. I don't think I have see that much black worn by anyone unless they were gothic or emo. Heck even vampires didn't wear that much black and that is what the movies portray vampires as.

"Bella?" Claire asked.

"Yes?" I replied back.

"I'm hungry." She told me.

"I'll have your food ready in a minute." I told her as I walked into the kitchen.

I opened the refrigerator and found the container that Emily told me about before she and Sam had left. I took the lid off and placed it in the microwave for the amount of time written on the lid. I leaned against the counter when Embry came bursting in the door.

"Where's Sam?" He asked when he saw me.

"At Harry's funeral." I replied.

"Dam." He said. "Do you know who all went?"

"I know that Jake, Sam and Emily went and I'm guessing that Leah and Seth went to because he was their dad. Why?"

"I caught a set at the Cullen's pace. It smells familiar but I don't know if it's one of theirs or not but I do know that it isn't Victoria's."

"Go get Jasper and have him go back there with you. He can tell you whether or not it was a Cullen." I replied. "He'll be home right now."

"I'll check with Jasper then. Thanks for the idea Bella." Embry said. "After I'm done I have something to tell you."

"Tell me what?" I asked but Embry had already diapered out the door.

I just stared at the door until the microwave finally went off; alerting me to the fact that Claire's food was done. I called her to the table and had her sit down. She ate quietly and kept to herself and didn't say anything until she was finished. I cleaned it up and then put her on the couch to watch a movie. That is where she fell asleep curled up against a pillow.

I turned off her movie and moved back into the kitchen and read one of the books that Emily had on a small books shelf. It was interesting; a story about a bounty hunter hunting down a bond jumper that is suspected of murder and took –In the words of the princess diaries series—precious gift behind a doughnut shop counter. I could see why the character was pissed and wanted revenge.

"Bella," Emily called.

"In the kitchen," I called back.

"How was she for you?" Emily asked.

"She was great kind of quiet through but my mother said I was quiet like that when I was little too." I told her.

"Oh she's like that around strangers."

"Where is Sam?" I asked.

"He's running a quick patrol. Paul caught on to a new or semi-new scent." Emily told me.

"Embry came barging in saying something about a scent at the Cullen house." I told him to go to the Cullen house with Jasper and see if Jasper thought it was one of the Cullen's or not. I don't know what came of it at all."

"That's a good idea. I would swear you were a wolf."

"No I'm not. I have to say I'm kind of glad that I'm not a wolf. It's bad enough with the guys seeing into each other's heads I wouldn't want them in mine but I think I'm special to the wolves anyhow."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I have insights to the vampires that they wouldn't normally have, like with Victoria they had no idea why she was here until I told them that she was after me." I told her.

"That's true now that they know what is making that Victoria come back here they can protect you and the reservation better." Emily said. "I hear gravel crunching. So that should be your dad coming to pick you up. Thanks for watching Claire for me."

"Oh it was nothing and your welcome." I told her.

I looked out the window on the front door and saw Charlie waiting for me. I turned and waved to Emily and walked out to the car. I climbed into the car. Charlie didn't say anything to me and I honestly didn't think he would until he got over his loss of Harry which I kind of whish he did but I wouldn't want him to forget his friend.

When we got back home Charlie stopped the car and tossed the keys back to me and headed in side. He pulled his tie off and headed toward the fridge for a beer. I wasn't surprised. I headed for the stairs.

"Dad, do me a favor and try not to drink too much." I told him.

"It's the first one I've had today." He replied.

"Yeah well one drink can lead to another." I said.

"I'll pass out before I can even think about my second drink." He replied.

He was right because when I came back down ten minutes later he was a sleep in his chair and the can was still full, like one or two drinks had been taken out of it. I took the can from his hand and set it on the coffee table in front of him. I took the throw blanket from the back of the couch and covered him with it because there was no way I would get him upstairs by myself nor would I be able to get him to wake up and go to bed.

I made sure he was okay one more time before heading back up stairs to my room. It was on five pm and a little too early for me to go to bed. I decided to delve further into my family history. I started this by going onto .

I started with my name then went to my dad and my grandparents from him. I found my great grandparents followed quickly by my great grandparents. As for my great-great grandparents and great-great-great grandparents I will have to so hand research through the news paper articles I collected. I could ask Jasper to help me but I wanted to do it on my own and see what he thought.

After I looked through all the articles I found the ones that are likely to be related to me and set them aside and then went onto research my mother's side of the family and did the same thing with my mother's family. I found one set of great-great-great grandparents on her side. I wrote my family tree down piece by piece and updated the one I made for school. I had to give a family report in about two weeks in my history class and taped the pictured on to the poster bored I was using for my family tree. I made Jasper's easily removable incase I was wrong about being related to him. I also made a written one for myself that is easily edited and scattered with a whole bunch of notes. I listed my mother's side first and then I listed my dad's side**(1)**.

Once I was done with my family tree I spent the rest of my weekend catching up on other homework and reading the second book in the series that Emily had saw me reading. She had slipped it into my bag with a note that said I should read it without my noticing what she had done till I got home and checked my bag.

It was now Sunday night and I was getting ready for bed. I hadn't seen Jake, Embry or any of the other wolves in human form. Embry had yet to come and tell me what he wanted to tell me. I guess Victoria had been giving them a run for their money this weekend and they had to pull double patrols or something like that.

"Bella," Charlie called.

"Upstairs dad." I yelled.

"I have to run into work. There was a fire on the Cullen property and it almost burned down the house." He told me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Don't know that's why I have to go in. You didn't have anything to do with it did you?"

"No and dad if I attracted the Cullen house it would have just been Edwards room with a baseball bat, not the whole house with a flame and an accelerant thing. Now if Edward and I had been married oh yeah I would have gone for the whole flame thing."

"You don't need to tell me that kind of thing." Charlie replied. "I don't want to have to arrest you for that kind of thing."

"Don't worry dad I don't like Edward anymore. Heck I don't really like anyone. Of course there is a guy I think is cute the way you think Jessica Alba and Angie Harmon**(2)** are beautiful."

"Well goodnight." He replied walking out of my room.

I knew that any mention of boys or the word cute would drive him away. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to him it was just that if we got to talking it could go on for hours and I wanted to go to sleep. Not stay up and have a gab fest with my dad. I can't believe I just said that.

I lay down on my bed and just stared at my ceiling. I couldn't get to sleep no matter how hard I tried to. It was hard for me when I had three vampires and six to eight wolves out their risking their lives to protect me when they didn't have to. I turned over and lay down on my stomach hoping that would help. It didn't instead I heard the ping of small pebbles being thrown against my window.

I got up from my bed and walked over to the window. I had to open it (stupid with the psycho vampire after me I know) because with it being closed I couldn't see who it was. I looked down and saw Jake standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"You need to tell the rest of the wolves about your birthmark. I don't know if you told those Blo—Vampires or not but the wolves need to know also and I'm bound to let it slip in wolf form sometime." He told me.

"And when should I do that. It's the middle of the night and I got school tomorrow." I said. "And why didn't you wait until the morning to tell me all of this."

"I just got off patrol and I have to patrol during school tomorrow because Sam is going to Seattle tomorrow to pick up and old friend of his mom's from a reservation down south."

"I'll talk to them when Sam gets back because there is no way that I am going to explain the stupid thing twice." I told him. "Now will you please leave so I can get some sleep?"

Jake said goodbye and left. I closed my window and went back to my bed where I curled up with my pillow. This time it did not take me long to fall asleep. I didn't really have a dream, because all I saw were dark eyes and the shadow of a wolf like I was being watched by it. Most people would find it creepy or scary but I found it calming. Maybe hanging out with the wolves down in La Push had me used to the effect wolves had on humans no matter what size they are. After all if a wolf the size of a horse didn't scare you one the size of a semi-large dog wouldn't scare you. I also had the feeling the wolf in my dream was going to be very important to me sometime later on.

Walking into school the next morning wasn't something I didn't want to do after barely getting any sleep the night before. I could see Jessica and Lauren whispering quietly to one another in one of the corners of the parking lot. I ignored them and headed inside. They didn't really hold any kind of interest for me.

"You see the devil twins outside?" Embry asked me when I got to my locker.

"If you are talking about Lauren and Jessica yes I did but I don't really care." I replied. "They are just a bunch of gossips that have nothing better to do than spread rumors."

"Yeah I know that but I think they are planning something against you. I heard them say your name a few times when I walked in." Embry told me.

"Well my dad is police chief, they have to be pretty stupid to pull something against me." I said. "And just because my dad is police chief but it doesn't mean that I won't retaliate against them."

"I know that. I just wanted you to be warned and prepared for it." Embry said.

"Bells about to ring and I better get to class."

"I need to talk to you after lunch." Embry replied.

"Why then and not during the breaks between classes," I asked him.

"Because I don't want anyone to overhear," Embry said. "And it's only for your ears, plus it's kind of related to the pack."

"Does Jake know?" I asked.

"The whole pack knows actually and have been on my a$$ to tell you about it."

"Fine I'll meet you at lunch." I replied. "And you are buying it."

I left Embry standing there and went to my classes. He was in some of them but I didn't really pay attention. My history teacher told me my family tree and the report on my family was due that Friday. I could have sworn that I had more time than that but I had my family tree done and complete—well partly complete anyway. I have to wait and see what Jasper says.

Jasper wasn't in school and I didn't get to talk to Embry during lunch because he got detention for arriving late to class three times in one week. I met him at my house after school so I could tutor him, Jake and Quill. They were all waiting for me when I pulled up to my house.

"Come on in you three we have work to get done before you have to go home and patrol." I added patrol in a whisper.

"Bella what are we starting off with today?" Embry asked.

"English because you all have those reports due this week." I replied.

The boys started to moan and groan about doing their English work.

"You three are lucky I'm doing this for free any other tutor would charge you for their time." I countered.

The reluctantly sat down around the coffee table and got to work knowing that I wouldn't give them any food until they had at least started their homework. I sat down in Charlie's chair and started on my own.

"Come on Bella this stuff is child's play." Embry said an hour later when he finished the paper. "I need a challenge."

"Fine you say you need a challenge, I'll get extra worksheets and test for all of my teachers and have you do them on top of all your other work and that includes essays." I told him.

"Dude you are in trouble." Jake said.

"How am I in trouble if I want to do it?" Embry asked.

"Because Bella here has like three two page papers each week sometimes she has thirty page packets to complete in one day." Jake explained. "Also she's in advance courses."

"He'll have an even harder time because I'll have him do all the work from the last semester too." I told them.

"Awe come on you can't be that tough on me." Embry said.

"You wanted a challenge and now you will get one." I reply.

-THE-NEXT-DAY-

"Hey Mr. Varner can I talk to you?" I ask.

"What about Ms. Swan?" he asked.

"I have this friend and by the way he is acting I think he is going to drop out. I figured if I showed him that he can do work of an advance class that he could at least test out of high school and get a diploma instead of a GED."

"How do you plan to do that?" he asked.

"I was hoping to get copies of everything we have done so far this year." I told him.

"So you want copies of all my worksheets, packets and paper syllabus." He said.

"Yes." I replied.

"There are extras in the cabinet" Mr. Varner said. "Also if he or you bring in his completed work at the end of each day I'll grade it and give the whole grade the next day."

"That would be great." I exclaim.

Mr. Varner was the only one of my teachers to offer to grade Embry's work when it was done but they all gave me copies of all the work we have done so far. Embry had a lot of work ahead of him. I got the first for weeks of school work together and put it in one file. Embry would be by later and I wanted him to do the work on his own. I would provide my own school books for his use after I am finish my own homework.

"Bella are you home?" Embry yelled.

"I'm in the kitchen come on in." I called to him. "You okay?" I asked him when he appeared.

"I'm fine. Just something with my mom." He replied.

"Here is you first clump of work." I said. "It's all the work from the first four weeks of school."

"It'll defiantly be a challenge," he said. "There is something I need to tell you."

"It can't be bad enough for you to look like you are about to pass out." I said. "Seriously you look like you're about to pass out."

There was sharp wolf howl from a distance.

"Sorry. I…"

"Have to go." I finished for him. "You can always come back later for the work."

"I can take them with me." Embry said. "I can put them in a plastic bag with my clothes."

_**EMBRY's POV**_

I had just left Bella's house and transformed in to my wolf. I had used the excuse of the wolves howl to get away. I wanted to tell her about imprinting but I just wasn't sure how. I ran home but unfortunately my mom was actually home.

I slipped into my human form and put my clothes on and went inside. I wasn't even in the door a minute when she started in on me.

"I have had it Embry you where supposed to be home hours ago." She shouted.

"I told you I was working tonight."

"I don't care get into your room."

I went to my room and took out the work Bella had given me and started working on it. Most of it was fairly easy and I completed it without a problem but the rest of it I would need Bella's help. I continued to try and finish it until the pinging of rocks on my window distracted me from it.

I walked to my window and opened it. Jake and Seth were standing there.

"Hold on." I said.

While I had been doing home work I was thinking about Bella and how a missed a chance to tell her about the imprint again. I heard the tell tale howl telling me that my pack brothers and I were needed and that it was time to head over to the Cullen house. Jake and Seth had been waiting for me outside of my window. Inside the tree like I hid from the view of Jake and Seth and transform in to my wolf and before being hounded by the voices of my pack mates.

_Finally we caught a new sent by the Cullen's Jasper is meeting us there. __**Sam**_

_I was doing homework __**Me **_my thoughts however gave me away.

_So __**Sam**_

_Quit your whining __**Paul**_

_Why haven't you told her already? __**Surprisingly Paul**_

_Because I don't want to freak her out._ _**I replied.**_

No one replied to that statement and continued on to the Cullen house. All of us but Jake, Leah and Seth who would be running the perimeter in wolf form, while Sam, Paul, Jared, Ben and myself talked with Jasper.

"Jasper." I greeted.

He nodded.

"Who do you think the sent belongs to?" Sam asked.

"It reminds me of Alice but something is different about it like she had someone with her or something changed." Jasper said. "I even asked my brother and he says it smells like Alice."

"Have you heard from her?" Sam asked.

"She called my phone last week but I didn't answer it and I haven't heard anything since." Jasper said. "Your friends from down south have they settled in yet."

"They have. They also want to meet you and you brother and his wife."

"That's to be expected." Jasper replied. "We can abide by that."

"We will set up a meeting for tomorrow after school." Sam said. "Some of the wolves have to go to school or face trouble."

"I have school also." Jasper replied.

"Embry you and Paul can run patrol." Sam said. "The rest of you can go home. Jared you and Ben will take over for them at midnight."

I ran to the forest and took my shorts off and went wolf. There was the slight burn in my muscles and bones after I transformed. It was always the same; while it had dulled slightly since my first time phasing. Paul and I ran the loop around Forks and La Push over and over again for four hours until we switched over with Jared and Ben.

The house was dark when I walked up to it. If my mom heard me coming in I knew she would be pissed. I walked toward my window but it was closed and that would force me to use the front door because the back door was always locked.

The front door opened with the all too familiar creek. The light from the ceiling turned on right as soon as I stepped inside. I knew I was in for it.

"You are home awfully late." My mom said.

There was a pause because I didn't say anything.

"So you have nothing to say."

"No." I replied.

"At least you're honest for once. Just go to your room." She said.

I just walked past her and into my room. The homework was still where I left it. I put it in my bag and threw myself on my bed and forced myself to go to sleep.

I woke up the next morning with barely enough time to get to school. I grabbed my book bag and tied it to my leg along with my clothes and ran to school in my wolf form. School had been in session for ten minutes by the time I got to the woods bordering the edge of the property. I quickly changed to my human form and slipped on my clothes.

I walked into the office and got a tardy slip. By the time I go to class it was half way over and I knew the school would be calling my mom. Dreading going home the day seemed to go by faster than I thought it would or wanted it to.

I had walked out of the building my last class was in and made it to the parking lot. Most of the cars were gone. Bella's was still there. She was standing beside it with the hood up.

"Something wrong?" I asked her.

"The battery is dead and I have no way to jump it and I don't have the cash for a new one."

"Have you thought about asking someone else to help you?" I asked.

"No because I wouldn't trust anyone I go to school with to help me give my battery a jump start to at least get home."

"I can go get's Sam's car and come back to give you a jump." I told her. "If you don't mind waiting that is."

"Sure if you're not back in two hours I'll walk home." She replied.

"I'll be back well be for then." I told her. "Just hold my bag for me."

She held out her hand and I gave the bag to her.

"I'll be back." I replied running toward the woods.

Fifteen minutes later I was walking up to Sam's front door. I walked in.

"Sam can I barrow your car?" I ask.

"What for?" he ask me.

"Bella's battery died in her car and she has no one else to jump it for her. She thinks the idiots she goes to school with are likely to blow it up and Jasper had to duck out earlier, she also told me that if I'm not back in two hours that she will be walking home and you and I both know that is not a good idea."

Sam said nothing to him and looked at Emily. Emily gave Sam a nod. Sam turned around to the cookie jar on the counter and took the lid off and pulled out a set of keys and tossed them to me.

"That car better come back in one peace."

"It will." I told him. "But if it comes between Bella and the car and I choose Bella."

He held his hands up in defeat knowing that he would do the same if it involved Emily. I turned on my heal and headed out the door. I got to the car, put the key in and started it out. I pulled out of the drive way and made it back to forks just before my two hours were up.

"I wasn't sure you were going to make it." Bella said when I pulled up next to her.

I popped the trunk and climbed out to grab the jumper cables from inside of the trunk. I attached the one end to Bella's battery and the other end to Sam's car after I popped the hood. We tried everything we could with the jumper cables and Bella's car would not start.

"I think your battery is dead." I told her. "There is no juice left."

"Dam it." Bella shouted kicking her tire.

I looked down at the tire she had kicked and noticed that it was a little low on air. I kneeled down and looked at the tire. On the seam of the tread there was a small whole that was too smooth for it to be simple wear and tear from driving.

"Bella I think you should call your dad. Someone cut your tire and I wouldn't be surprised if they did something to keep your car from moving."

"Besides the battery and the slashed tire?" Bella asked sarcastically.

"Of course I mean the battery and the tire, what else could they do in this town put sugar in your gas tank?" I countered. "Just go call your dad."

I watched as Bella walked a few feet away and pulled out her phone to call her dad at work. I could on hear her end of the conversation going on. It was from the way she replied to her dad that I could deduce (I know big word for the reservation kid) that her dad was worried. I couldn't blame him I know I would be too if I had my daughter call me at work saying her car wouldn't start and the tires were slashed even if she was eighteen.

I continued to listen to her as leaned against Sam's car. There were a few more mumbled sentences before she finally hung up with a defeated sigh.

"He'll be here in about ten minutes." She said leaning up against the car next to me.

"My guess is he'll be in chief mode."

"What other mode would he be in?"

"Well his fisherman mode wouldn't work so. There is no other I can think of unless he was in dad mode also."

"Oh god he's not going to let me out of the house for a week." She said.

"Hey at least it would only be because someone is trying to hurt you not because you are dating." I told her.

"Eh anyone worth dating is either taken, gay, way to annoying or not interested in me."

"Well I think you would be wrong about that because even in a small town like this a guy who turned out to be gay might feel like he had to hide who he really is and go out with girls that he doesn't really like at all."

"Embry did you imprint on a guy or something?" she asked me.

"I did imprint but it was nowhere near being a guy," I pushed myself up off the car and stood in front of her. "In fact I thought she was one of the beautiful girls in the world before I imprinted hell even before I became a wolf I thought she was beautiful."

"If you really think that then how come I haven't seen you with her?" she asked.

I took a deep breath and let it out. I had no idea how to answer that question. It was a loaded one because in all honesty I had no idea what Bella felt if anything for me. I took another deep breath and wiped my clammy hands on the side of my jeans and before I thought against it I leaned forward slowly and kissed her.

Feeling her stiffen I quickly pulled back and looked at her.

"I'm sor—"

"Please tell me that you imprinted on me because if you didn't and you still had the audacity to kiss me like that I am going to kick your Native American a$$ from here to Timbuktu." She ranted. "I had my hear ripped apart by Edward I will not have it done to me again by you. I don't care if you are a dam giant wolf."

She paused and I said nothing and continued to stare at her.

"Have you gone deaf or something because I really need an answer and I wou—"

I just leaned in and kissed her again, mostly to stop her ranting but I really wanted to kiss her again to. She started smacking me and punching me but they did do anything to me. I had pulled away and she continued her assault not that it could be considered one.

I heard a car pull up and assumed it to be her dad but I still didn't look away from her.

"Is there a problem?" Chief Swan asked after getting out of his cruiser.

"I kissed her." I supplied. I had no idea how to tell him about the imprint without telling him about.

"And he has a girl friend." Bella added.

"No I don't." I told her. "And I never did and besides I am not Paul I wouldn't kiss a one girl if I was already dating another, do I look like the type of guy that would go around kissing girls for the hell of it. Hell I have hard time talking to you."

"Could you two discus this later I have to look at Bella's car." Chief Swan said interrupting our argument.

"I only looked at the front driver side tire and I think the battery is just plain dead." I told him.

Her dad immediately crouched down to look at the tire. He then came back up and went to look at all her other tires before finally going to look at Bella's battery. When he came out from under the hood he looked pissed to say the least.

"Bella is there anyone you can think of that would be willing to hurt you?" the Chief asked.

"No dad. I don't think any of the high school girls are crazy enough to try and kill the police chief's daughter." She told him.

"We'll have to run down any avenue of this." He told her.

"Can I leave dad or do I have to stay here?"

"I need you to make an official statement." He said.

"Just give me the paper work please." She said.

Charlie walked back to the cruiser and popped the trunk and walked back to it. He dug around in it for a while and came back over to Bella and me with the form. He handed one to her and one to me. I looked at it. It was just a lined paper with two short lines at the top for me to put my name and the date. After we finished writing Bella and I handed over our statements to the Chief. He looked them over before turning his attention to us.

"These look okay and we know where both of you live in case we have any more questions." He said. "You can take Bella home now _Embry_."

I knew what he was doing by emphasizing my name. He was telling me I was not allowed to stay. I saw that coming so I was okay with it Bella however groaned in embarrassment add rolled her eyes. I waited for Bella to get her bag and my bag and then helped her into Sam's car and with one final warning from the Chief we were off.

Bella didn't say anything as I made the way to her house. I could tell that she was mad at me. I just wasn't sure how mad at me she was. I finally pulled up to her house Bella looked at me and opened her mouth to say something but closed it right back up. She looked at me for a second time before she climbed out of the car without saying a single word. It made me worry. I called after her but she never turned around.

I sighed and started the car back up and decided to go home before I took the car back to Sam. I knew that I would be in for it when I got there. I was right about my mom going off on me again too. She had been waiting on the front steps when I pulled up.

"What are you stealing cars now?" she asked.

"No, I borrowed it from Sam." I told her.

"You were late again." She stated.

"Yes, but only becu—"

"Dam it Embry, I am tired of your excuses. That was is the last time, no more excuses, no more chances. I want you out of my house. You have an hour to get your clothes and things you want to take with you and go."

I said nothing to my mom and went to my room to gather my stuff. My clothes all fit into one back pack (most of them have been shredded by my phasing). The keep sakes I wanted to keep fit into another bag with my school books. I took both bags out and sat them in the back seat of Sam's car. My second trip was to the shed where I kept my camping equipment. I grabbed the tent, air-mattress, a table & chair, lamp and a small camping stove that belonged to my grand pa and put them into Sam's car as well.

I turned toward the house and took a deep breath. I walked in to say goodbye to my mom. She just looked at me coldly and pointed to the door. It upset me a little bit but I had seen it coming (_sort of_). I just hoped the school would let me graduate early. With the way Bella was pushing me to finish all my work; I didn't see how I couldn't past any of the test the seniors had to take.

I shook the depressing thoughts off and drove to a hidden trail in the woods. I could set the tent up off the trail once I got far enough away from the opening and the edge of it. The path took a while to walk until I found a big enough area for my tent a place to put a fire safely away from the tent.

The tent took a while to put up because the directions were lost and I was the only one putting it up. I then put the air-mattress in then aired it up. I set the table on the opposite side of the tent with the lamp and camp stove on top of it with enough room so I could use it as a desk. I walked back to Sam's car and got my two bags and put them inside the tent. I took one last look at it before I went to take Sam's car back to him.

Sam was waiting for me when I pulled up to his house. I climbed out and tossed the car keys to him.

"I told you I would get the car back in one piece." I told him.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it now." I told him.

I did want to talk about what happen with my mother or what happened with Bella. Both situations went out of my control and I was not in any kind of mood to talk about then right now.

"When do you want me to patrol?" I asked him.

"From midnight to four if you can swing it, if not then switch out with Ben now," Sam said. "He's heading back to school tomorrow and I'll need you to look out for him then."

"Sure, fine, no prob." I replied. "I've got spring break coming up anyway. I'm going to see if I can test out of school anyway."

"What you want to get your GED?" Sam asked.

"No. I mean graduate high school early with a real diploma not a stinking GED, no offence." I told him. "I know I can't leave the reservation being a wolf and all but I can't really stand being stuck inside that school with all those girls who I can't stand and the g—"

"No need to continue your rant. I get your point, you hate high school well guess what you are not the only one." Sam said. "Now go switch with Ben or go home and eat before you have to patrol."

"I'm already gone." I said walking down the drive way.

**(1) Bella's family tree was posted as a separate chapter. If you want any more info on a particular family member please let me know and I might even do a one-shot separate from this or a flashback to be included in this.**

**(2) I chose Angie Harmon for this becasue Billy Burke (who plays charlie in the saga) plays a love intrest for Angie's character on Rizzoli and Isles. He plays FBI Agent Gabrial Dean and she place Jane Rizzoli.**


	53. finals are coming finals are coming

_**BELLA**_

It had been two weeks since I have started giving Embry work that we have done in class. He has finished all of it and doing pretty could to from what Mr. Banner said. The school was let out for the week because one too many pipes burst wreaking havoc on the school. So until the pipes and damages were fixed I wouldn't be going to school. Instead I was spending my days helping embry with his homework.

"I've gone over the sheet twice." I told Embry. "You got everyone correct and with that you have finished the first half of the school years home work."

"So how much more do I have to do?" Embry asked.

"Um… January, February, and the first half of March," I told him. "You've been doing the second half of March already with me but we have till June to finish everything up."

"It sounds daunting but I have to prove that I can pass those finals." Embry said.

"You will." I told him.

"You know we still haven't talked about the Imprint thing."

"I don't know what to say, I guess it is nice knowing that someone will always be there for me but it took your choice away and Ben broke Angela's heart when he joined you guys."

"I would have chosen you anyway well if Jake didn't do it first anyway."

"But that still doesn't undo Angela's or even Leah's heartbreak." I said.

"I know that and I have been telling Ben to just look Angela in the eye's and see if she's his imprint but he just won't do it."

"Then maybe we should make him do it." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"You invite him here and I invite Angela here and who ever arrives first we make them answer the door when the other one arrives."

"You watch too many chick flicks."

"Blame Alice." I replied.

"Why don't we do it tomorrow? I could have Ben come over under the guise of giving me a ride home and you could invite Angela over for a sleepover or whatever girls like to do now a days."

"We still have sleepovers and from what I can tell from school the topics are much more risqué if you catch my drift but since it's Angela and I, I doubt that we'd talk about anything that would be risqué."

"I don't need to know. So what time should I have been here tomorrow?"

"Six because Charlie will have left for work by then and well things could get kind of hairy."

"True. I'm going to head out now. I'll have those three essays ready to. I don't have access to a printer so they'll be written by hand." He said standing up.

"Just make sure I can read your hand writing."

He leaned down and kissed my cheek before he grabbed his bag and left. I don't know what but something has been going on with him. I just hope he wasn't regretting the imprint. He says he didn't but people say one thing and mean another all the time.

"Bells," Charlie called.

"In my room." I yelled back.

"Are you all right? I saw Embry leaving?" He asked from the door way.

"I'm fine and he had to talk to Ben and Sam about something." I told him. "As for dinner you are on your own because I was invited over to Angela's."

"I was headed to the dinner anyway." Charlie replied.

I knew there was something up with that. My guess was that he was probably eating with Sue. He didn't think I knew that but I did. He had a crush on her and while some kids would be grossed out I find that adorable, as long as I don't walk in on them doing anything I'll be fine. He hasn't been with any one since my mom left him. I wouldn't have minded my mom has dated more than enough for the both of them.

"If you are going on a date just say so." I told him.

My dad just turned red, turned on his heel and walked away. I guess I know where I get it from.

I grabbed a bag and headed down stairs.

"I'm heading to Angela's now." I tell Charlie as I pass him.

"Don't stay out to late."

"Dad I'm going to the minister's house. Not much I can get up to there." I replied.

"Just be careful."

I got to Angela's just before dinner was about to start. I sat next to her on one side of the table while the twins sat on the other side of the table and her parents at the ends of the table. They asked me where I had planned on going to college –I wasn't sure—and how I was doing since the Cullen family left town –I was fine.

"So what do you know about this Ben fellow that seems to have ditched my daughter?" Mr. Webber asked.

I had choked on the water that I had been drinking.

"Not much. I did run into him the other day. He ask me to tell Angela that he was sorry but I told him that he needed to do it himself."

"Right you are. Do you know anything about the guy I've seen him hanging around?"

"Only a few of them, and they are pretty decent and spend most of their time doing things to help the people of La Push."

"I wasn't aware Ben was a native."

"He's only half." I reply.

"Daddy that's enough Bella didn't come to dinner to get integrated by you." Angela said. "And if Ben doesn't want to date me anymore that's fine. It's not like everyone meets the one they were going to get married to in high school."

"Right, sorry Bella."

"That's okay Mr. Webber. I've got to be getting home anyway."

"Angela can walk you home."

Angela got up from her seat. She kissed her parents goodbye and walked me out the door.

"Sorry about my dad." Angela said.

"That's fine. My dad would be worse because he's a cop."

"Did you really mean it about Ben?"

"Yes. I really did tell him that he should talk to you and he really was sorry about ditching you the way he did. Something tells me that he didn't really want to ditch you."

"That means a lot but if he did come to apologies then he better have a dang good reason for everything."

"Why don't you come over tomorrow? We can talk about Ben and whatever else you need to vent about but can't talk to your mom or dad about." I said. "Charlie will be at work so we can take over the living room."

"I'll think about it. What time should I come over if I do come?"

"Six or sometime after that." I told her.

"Alright."

"My house is only a few blocks from here why don't you head back home. I'll be fine; I still have the pepper spray my dad gave me."

"Only use it if you have to and make sure the nozzle is turned away from your face." Angela said.

"I will. I've seen the videos of people who sprayed themselves with it and I'd rather not become like them." I told her. "Remember six or sometime after that."

I made sure that Angela made it to her street just fine before running back to her own. I knew the wolves were out and watching me so I would be okay. I even had the pepper spray for the human predators that were out there but I doubted that there was even was one in forks but I also knew that crimes can happen anywhere no matter what was going on or what made the town was made of.

"Bella!"

I flipped around looking for the source of the voice. I found them under a barely working street light. It was Mike Newton. I should have known with my luck.

"Mike; leave me the hell alone." I told him.

"I just wanted to say hello."

"Well now you have said it so leave me alone." I told him.

"Bella come on at least let me walk you home."

"Seeing as I'm almost there no thank you. Now go home." I shouted.

"No I want to talk to you." He said.

"NO." I said taking my pepper spray from my bag.

I didn't spray him but I kept a tight grip on it while I walked toward my house now that it was insight. Mike had continued to walk behind me and grabbed my wrist when I got in front of my house thankfully Charlie was home. I turned to face him and sprayed him right into the eyes with the pepper spray. He fell straight to the ground moaning in pain.

I ran to the front door and threw it open.

"Mike Newton is on the ground. I sprayed him with pepper spray."

Charlie didn't wait. He got up and walked outside to where Mike was.

**ALICE **I had come to Italy after I saw Edward head here. It was a shock after I saw him with that Mexican woman that Jasper had been with before he met me. I'm still mad that Jasper left but I knew he would die. I couldn't see him after he left.

A door creaked open so I looked up from my phone.

"Mrs. Brandon. He will see you now."

I got up from my seat and walked down the cold dark stone hallway. If I was human I would need a jacket. I walked all the way down the hallway to a large mahogany door. I raised my hand up and knocked on the door three times.

"Come in."

The door opened by its self and I walked in. Though there were three chairs in front of the desk I remained standing. It would be the best way for me to show the man –I need to get help from—some respect.

"You may sit."

The man didn't look at me. I've seen him before. The family didn't know, it was just another shopping trip to them. I took a seat in one of the chairs. I waited while he went over my file. I smooth my skirt out again and again just for something to do while he clicked his tongue and went over my file.

"You have been here quite a few times."

"Yes."

"You haven't changed much."

"No."

"Is there a reason for that?"

"Yes but I'd rather not discuss it."

"What are you hear to get treatment for? Is it what's listed in your file or something new?" he asked.

"Yes and no." I said.

"Explain."

"I'm here for everything listed plus something new."

"And that would be?"

"An anxiety disorder."

"And why do you think that?"

"Because I freak over little things."

"And your old disorders?"

"I feel like I'm close to slipping back into my old ways again."

"Well you have to continuously seek treatment not just here and there." He said. "Even if we just talked over the phone once a week but you didn't even keep that up."

"I couldn't. I couldn't let my family know what was going on. They would think I was crazy for sure."

"That doesn't matter." He said. "Go to the room next door a nurse will be waiting with scrubs, a tracking and prevention devices."

"You can leave your property here. All jewelry –wedding rings included."

I took off all my jewelry and placed it into the tub he had on his desk. It was already marked with my name. I put my purse into the tub also. My clothes would also go in once I changed out of them. I cringed at the cotton polyester blend I would be forced to wear.

I walked to the next room changed into the scrubs they had set out for me. I set my clothes on the table inside the room.

"Remember Mrs. Brandon it's only two months."

**EDWARD**

I had no idea what to do. I had gone to Italy to face the Volturi after the Maria situation didn't pan out. They had thought that I had access to some girl that was part of a prophecy. I didn't know anyone to the description they gave.

"Edward. It is a pleasure to see you again." Aro said.

He was just the same as the last time I had a run in with the Volturi.

I nodded.

"What is the reason for your visit? Surly it's not to join the guard."

"It's not to join but to work with." I replied.

"And what does Carlisle think of you working with us?"

"We have split up for the time being." I said.

"Can I see?" He asked holding out is hand.

I gave him my hand knowing what would happen if I didn't. He held it tightly as my memories flashed through his mind. I could hear his excited gasp as I particular interesting one popped up.

"Interesting life you have lived. The one you love gone before you could make her one of us so sad."

"Yes it is but I fear she wasn't my mate. Just someone meant to be one of us as some would say." I replied.

"And you have no idea what took her?"

"She disappeared from my sisters visions one day and she has yet to reappear in any of them since." I said. "I also fear my sister may be a bit off kilter."

"I could see that. Now about that Mexican woman in some of your last memories."

"I thought I could live the life like she does however I found that life to be too savage like and my human mother didn't raise me to be a savage."

"That I could also see." Aro said. "Let me confer with my brothers. We will call you when we have made our decision. Be sure to stay in the shadows."

I nodded once again and was led out of the castle by a woman with blond hair. She was a cold woman and looked like she was changed when she was in or barely out of her teens.

"You stay here and wait until three o'clock if the brothers haven't called you back yet. There will be enough shadow cover for you then. If not use this robe to cover yourself, wouldn't want to give the brothers a reason to kill an amazing power. "

I took the gray robe that she had handed me. It was more of a cloak but I'd rather not deal with technicality at the moment. I slipped the cloak on and stepped outside. I kept my face hidden. I had walked around the square a few times before being tapped on the shoulder.

"The brothers would like to see you." The blonde said.

I was led back to the three brothers. Aro had a creepy grin on his face.

"We've decided that you may work for us."

_**ARO**_

We decided that you may work for us." I told him.

"Thank you." He replied.

"There is no thanks needed. To let a power like yours go to waste would be wrong."

"It has its limits." He replied.

"Every power has its limits including mine." I said.

I knew he would be good for our quest to get the child that can turn us human. Who would want to go back to being human after experiencing all we have. The child had to be killed. It wouldn't be an actual child. They would surely be grown up by now. But anyone born so long after me, I can't help but see them as a child, including the young man standing in front of me.

"Yes of course."

"Where will you be staying?" I asked.

"I have a room in a hotel in a town about a few hours' drive from here." He replied. "But with our speed it would only take me a few minutes to get here."

"That is true. You may leave no but be aware that we will call sometime tomorrow, we have someone coming in that we might need a little help talking to."

"Of course." He said.

I lifted my hand and gestured for him to leave. I turned to face my brothers both sitting bored in their thrones.

"I hope you are right about this Aro. It could come back to bite us."

"I know Markus but Jane and Alec have yet to report back this week and they were so close last week. They could be ashes by now for all we know."

"If you were so worried about them being turned to ashes dear brother you should have kept them here and sent out another team." Caius snapped.

"I tried but you sent the team –which I put together — out while I was out hunting." Aro shouted back.

I started to pace back and forth in front of my throne. I was worried. My plan to get the girl from the prophecy hadn't been going right. I hadn't gotten a call from Jane or Alec in a few days and I was really starting to worry.

"Master Aro I have received news from Alec." A new vampire in our guard said.

"What is it Michael?"

"They've made contact with a woman in the Maria for the southern blood wars. Alec also said the woman told him Maria plans to move north." Michael replied.

He was panting like a human after their physical education class. I'm rather glad that my human schooling did not require us to be physical. Instead we had to play piano, speak Latin and two other languages we didn't already know along with a whole other list of things that probably seemed pointless to me in my teens.

"Very good Michael, You may go to your room for now. A goblet of blood will be brought up for you." I told him.

Felix escorted him up to his room.

_**JASPER**_

I had been waiting for a while now for whoever Peter wanted us to meet. I was in a disserted truck stop. Peter was hunting with Charlotte they hadn't been able to pay for the blood this week so a hunting trip was needed for them. I got stuck meeting their friends because they wouldn't be back in time.

It wasn't until I had been waiting an hour when something happened. A large black Chevy truck pealed into the parking lot of the truck stop. I stood up straight ready to fight if I had to. The truck came to a screeching halt right in front of me. A man jumped out holding what I believed to be a blow torch with some modifications added to it.

"Who are you and where is Peter Whitlock?" The man asked.

"I am Jasper Whitlock, Peter's brother. He had to go hunt so he sent me to meet up with you but he didn't tell me why."

"I want your ID," The man asked.

"It's in my pocket." I replied.

"Grab it but any other moves and you get the flame." The man said.

"Alright," I said.

Slowly so I wouldn't spook them I put my hand into my pocket and removed my wallet. I handed it over to him.

"My ID is in the top slot." I told him.

I watched as the man flipped the wallet open and removed the ID. I knew without a doubt what the ID would say. It would have my real name, my birth date with the year changed, what my age would be according to that year and my height, weight, eye color, hair color and my address.

"This could be fake." The man said.

"Everything on that ID is real except my age and year of birth."

"How do I kno—"

"Hey hey Jackson, hold off there. He's a good guy." Peter said running from deep inside the woods.

"Bout time brother," I say as he comes to a stop next to me.

"Sorry Char and I got distracted."

"I don't need all the gory details. Now tell me why you are here." I said.

"You know how Char and I said we had a run in with some other shape shifters."

"Honestly no and I am a vampire."

"That is pretty bad." The guy with the blow torch said. "And you guys are supposed to have perfect memory."

"I guess I'm a bit more human than you thought."

"Yeah that would never happen." He replied.

"So what are you guys doing here?"

"We are looking for the subject of a prophecy. It is that a human child is said to have the power to turn a vampire back to human. We do not know if the child is boy or girl but our sources have led us here to the story of a human girl who hangs out with Vampires without them drinking a drop of her blood."

"We know a girl that fits that. She's actually a biological relative of mine from when I was human; a great so many times over granddaughter." I told him. I had spotted her tree a few days ago but she hadn't shown it to me yet. "I don't know if she had any kind of power to turn a vampire human. She hasn't tried it on us at the very least anyway and I'm not sure if she has even told the shape shifters or not."

"That doesn't matter anyway." Peter said. "What do you want with her?"

"To protect her, a female from our tribe was kidnapped and possibly murdered a year ago because she was thought to have been the girl from the prophecy." The man said. "That girl was my sister."

"We might be willing to work with you but there is a pack of shape shifter wolves in the area so you'll have to meet with them." I replied.

"We can do that."

"If you don't mind my asking what do you –by the sounds of your heartbeats—three turn into?" Peter asked.

"That will have to wait until we have met with the pack you say is in the area." The man replied.

"I understand. I'll call them tonight when I get home and Peter can let you know what they say."

"Please don't take too long," he said. "We are staying at the oldest INN in forks."

Peter and I stayed at the truck stop until the shape shifters from Florida. I climbed into my truck and Peter followed he was going on and on about something on the phone to Charlotte but I tuned him out –well as much as I could anyway.

"Dude you need to speed up. Bella's in the hospital." Peter said screaming at me.

"Why is she in the hospital?" I asked pressing down on the accelerator.

"Char just said that she was found on the ground outside her house with her head busted open." Peter said. "She's fine though."

"How the hell is she fine if she busted her head open?" I asked.

"I'm just telling you what Char said."

Bella was family to me and more so than she was to any of the Cullens' were. After all she was biologically related to me. Weather I was her uncle or grandfather I would protect her not to mention the wolf pack would to. I got to the hospital faster than someone who obeyed the speed limit would have. The hospital parking lot wasn't that full, only a few patient and employee cars in the lot. I took a spot closest to the building that wouldn't take up a handicap space.

I walked in the emergency door and found Charlotte, Charlie, and a few of the pack members waiting. Peter and I walked over and took seats across from them. They didn't say anything but I could tell that they didn't know what to say. Charlotte was the one to take pity on Peter and me and tell us what was going on.

"After I came back from my little trip with Peter I went to see her. I found her on the back step with her head bleeding." Charlotte explained. "The doctors think that she was just going outside when she tripped and hit her head _but I smelled a new vamp sent in the area._"

The last part was just low enough for us to here.

"Why are you all out here then?"I asked.

"They took her to do some test to make sure everything is working alright. They will keep her one or two days to observer her." Charlotte told us.

"That is good. Do you know when she'll be done?"

"She just went back for testing so I could be an hour maybe more." Charlie replied. "It depends how long they want to look around."

A few hours later I was back at home. Bella had fallen asleep after her test and was been kept overnight to make sure everything was okay. She wasn't awake when I left so I didn't get to see her but I did stop Sam on his way out and told him that there were some friends of Peter's that wanted to meet the pack and that they weren't vampires. The non-vampire part peaked his interest and he told us to meet him at the Forks La Push border just after midnight.

Peter got a hold of the shape-shifters that wanted to meet the pack about ten minutes after we left and we were now heading down to the border to meet up with Sam and some of the pack. We parked the car on the side of the road and made it looked like we were waiting for someone to help us come fix it.

I stood by a tree watching the car. It was registered to Peter this time around but it was my baby. I bought that Chevy off the line backing fifty-seven on modification I added to it was the new paint job; solid black pain with chrome accents. The second group of shifters arrived not long after Peter and I, charlotte stayed behind to keep an eye on Bella.

"Are these the people that wanted to meet with us?" Sam asked.

"Yes." I replied. "I just met them a few hours ago; peter had known them much longer than I have."

"We wanted to meet with you because we believe a girl that lives in town is the subject of the prophecy. We want to protect her since my sister was kidnapped by some vampires that thought she was the subject of the prophecy." Jackson said.

"What prophecy are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"There is a prophecy that states a human child can turn a vampire back into a human with a single bite."

"That sounds vaguely familiar." Sam said.

"It was prophesized a long time ago by a physic in the area that is now known as France."

"How would you know who the child in the prophecy was?" Sam asked.

"All I've heard is that there is a birth mark on a wrist." The guy replied. "I have also heard that it was the prophecy in French."

"_We_ will check to see if the girl in question has that particular gift."

"And if she is?" the man asked.

"You may stay either way but I do need you to reveal who you are and allow us to get to know your scents."

"We can abide by that." He said.

"Names would be good too." Sam said.

"There are only three of us in the area now but more of our kind might arrive as time goes on."

"Just the three of you that are here now would be fine but any others will have to do the same once they come." Sam said.

It was weird seeing this happening. I hadn't said anything in the past five minutes. I was fine with watch it all happen though.

"My name is Jackson. I am the beta of the pack." Jackson said. "The two standing behind me are Eric and Will.**(1)**"

"What do you shift into?" I asked finally speaking up again. Peter had moved away from me to take a call on his phone.

"We are all turn into Siberian huskies very much like you and your pack turn into wolves from what I've seen."

"I believe that covers everything for now." Sam told them. "We will let you know about the girl in the next few days but only if she wants us to tell you and that goes for if she is the child in the prophecy or not."

After a round of shaking hands I walked back to my car with Jake and Embry following me. Peter was standing by the car.

"Bella is up and asking for us all." Peter said.

"Do you know why?" I asked.

"Nope. She wouldn't tell Charlotte or Charlie but you might want to go get Sam and tell him he should be there too."

"I'll get him." Embry said. "You go on ahead, we'll meet you there."

He disappeared into the trees again. I climbed into the car and drove toward the hospital again. Only this time I didn't have the worry like I did last time. We were told to a certain room number. It wasn't hard for us to find it at all.

Bella was sitting propped up by pillows in the bed. Charlie and Charlotte were sitting on either side of her bed. She and Charlotte were talking about some TV show they had just got done watching.

"Where is Sam?" She asked.

"He's coming right behind us; couldn't exactly fit us all in the car." I told her.

"True but you should have used your truck."

"It's illegal to have people in the bed of a truck."

Sam and Embry walked in just after that. They were also slightly out of breath clearly they had run the all the way there. Charlie left to get something to eat.

"So what did you want Bella?" I asked.

"I wanted to explain this." Bella said pointing to the mark on her wrist. "Plus a lot of other stuff we need to talk about."

**(1) **_**The names Eric and Will are in reference to True Blood's Eric and Bill because Bill is sometimes a nick name for someone with the name William for which Will is also a nick name.**_


	54. explaining

"I wanted to explain this." I said pointing to the mark on her wrist. "Plus there are two other points that I would like to make."

"So start." Jasper replied.

"Someone needs to make sure no one can hear me. I don't want anyone outside of this room to know. Well there are a few that should know but that is another point I need to make." I told them.

"So start." Jasper said again.

"First off you wolves can't kill Jasper ever or you will be hurting me. He is literally family to me." I told them.

"So he's my family too."

"Yes through your grand ma." I told him.

"He would be your uncle or something like that."

"That's fine but what about that mark on your wrist." Sam said.

"Well first off can anyone besides me read French?"

"Oh I can," Quil said.

"You can?" Jake asked.

"Not fluently but I do know recognize some words right off." Quil replied.

"Fine get to it." Sam said.

Quil walked over to me and pulled my arm closer to him.

"I recognize the words human, transform, immortal to mortal." Quil said after he read it a few times over.

"So what does your birthmark say?"

"Give me a pen and paper." I said.

I wrote the English version of my birth mark on to the paper I was handed and handed it to Sam, so he could read it out loud to ever one else.

"Um… A human mouth that has the ability to transform an immortal to mortal once more, is that all?"

"Yes." I replied.

"So what does that mean?"

"Dude that means she can turn all these leeches human again." Surprisingly Paul said.

"I would prefer that you don't use that term but yes apparently I can but I haven't bitten a vampire yet. The one's I do know are planning to fight and you wolves kill any other vampires that come in the area."

"Fine then we snag one, take you to it and you bite it." Paul said.

"She is not going near one."

My eyes snapped up to scan their face. I know two people.

"Okay why did you say that Embry?" Peter asked.

Embry gulped. His Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he did so.

"Just tell them. It's not like they can murder you in this room."

"Do it Embry." Sam commanded him.

"She's my imprint and I won't put her in danger." Embry said.

"Imprint what is an imprint?"

"That would be your mate or true mate." I told Jasper.

"So his imprinting on you took away your choice." Jasper said.

"No it didn't take away my choice but it took away his choice. I can go and live my life with someone else but he can't. He is meant to be whatever I need from a friend to—" I tried off not wanting to finish it.

"Oh." Jasper replied. "What is the last point you wanted to make?"

"I want to tell Charlie about everything." I said. "Now hold on the reason I think we should tell him everything is that he is in law enforcement and he comes across bodies that were killed by vampires but they are written off as animal attacks and those attacks create fear that shouldn't be there quite a few people in forks go hunger when the 'attacks' are high because they don't want to go hunting because of them."

"We can't tell him Bella and you know why," Sam shouted.

"Yes but did you guys ever think that maybe you should figure out a way for humans to protect ourselves against hostile vampires when we don't have a friendly vampire or shifter near to protect us?" I snapped back at him.

"Dude I can't believe I'm saying this but leech lover is right."

"She's not a leech lover." Embry said.

"I'm not a leech lover." When I said.

"Fine the former leech lover has it right." Paul said.

I blushed. He had never complemented me in any way and I never expected him to. It was a nice difference from the norm of things.

"I have to discuss it with the council and no matter what they say I have to listen to them." Sam said.

"Look Jake once told me that if he took the Alpha position that he would basically be chief of the tribe and that's why he didn't want it wouldn't it be the same for you?" I said. "If it is then you are chief of the tribe and are able to make decisions without the consent of the tribal council at least in part of the wolves anyway because the whole tribe doesn't know about you just the council and a few select people outside of them."

"She is right Sam and while she may be an imprint of a pack member she is still not a pack member so if she wants to she can tell Charlie and there is nothing you can do about it." Jasper said. "But if he happened to see one of you transform near his house then Jakes dad would kind of have to explain to him how a perfectly normal looking boy turned into a wolf."

No one said anything to my proclamation.

"I would suggest a picnic in the field on the way to La Push so Peter, Char and Jasper can be there, The new wolves need to get used to their scents anyway." I said. "And while they may have smelled the scents they haven't meet them but Charlie's birthday is coming up and none of you can stop me from throwing a party with the council and you wolves there."

There was another moment of silence.

"Dude she is an evil genius." Quil said there were snickers around the room as blush flooded my cheeks.

"I say we do it. She could still throw the party but not tell us anything about it so we can be honest with the council when they ask us if we knew anything." He continued.

"I'll only go along with it as long as none of you wolves help her, well Embry and Jake can but that's it." Sam said. "And just because I am going along with it doesn't mean that I agree with it but you are right, Bella, I don't have any power over you or what you do."

He turned to leave.

"Just keep the human's safety in mind. We… I wouldn't want another Emily situation."

"That's why I picked the field. We can control who gets in there but at First Beach we can't. I am smarter than people think I am." I replied. "I may have dated a vampire but all teenagers make mistakes and Embry wasn't a wolf at the time so it's not like I would have been an imprint at the time after all vampires have all kinds of freaky powers they can use on humans and I assume Edward used them on me."

"She is right there are things we have to lure our prey away from others." Peter said. "Most vampires don't use it because they find it barbaric and our lives are barbaric enough without using it."

"When was the last time you used it?"

"During my third year," Peter replied. "But only to get a rapist away from a young girl; that girl lived to be seventy years old, three kids, eight grand kids, and countless great grandkids and a husband who died after their third child was born in a mining accident."

"Do you know about all the people you save?" Sam asked.

"Yes and we help them out from time to time. Sometimes we even help out strangers. Jasper here made the newspapers awhile back for his good deeds in Missouri."

"Isn't that a no no for your kind?" Sam asked.

"Not really if they don't know if it was us doing it and they didn't have Jasper's name or picture." Peter replied. "But I do have all the articles about the mysterious stranger."

"I am going to burn that book." Jasper said.

"You will not. We need to preserve our history." Charlotte said. "Besides if we all become human we can say that all the articles we collected over the years belong to our ancestors or parents."

"Then tell Peter to shut up about it. I swear he brings it up any time he gets the chance to." Jasper argued.

"Maybe you should threaten his most prize position."

"He would rip and tear me into pieces if I did that." Jasper said.

"Why would he?" I asked.

"Because the thing he treasures most of all is Charlotte and it doesn't matter who you are or how powerful you are you kill another vampire's mate you are on their sh*t list until your dead."

"Then why in the hell is Victoria after me?" I asked.

"She's going after you because she sees you as the reason James is dead even though it was me, Edward Alice and Emmet that killed him."

"That's bullsh*t." I mumbled.

_**TWO WEEKS LATER**_

"So why are we coming to this field?" Charlie asked me.

"Because Sam and Emily are having an engagement party. They would normally have it at the beach but they want it to be privet so the field was the only option." I lied. "We have been both invited by Billy no less so it would be an insult not to come."

Charlie just grumbled. Mainly because I was making him sit in the passenger seat of my car holding his birthday gift from me disguised as a gift for Sam and Emily. It was large but I knew he would love it. I parked in the small road that led to the open field. Charlie grumbled even more as he climbed out.

I looked at the other cars parked along the edge of the road. It looked like everyone that needed here to be here; except for Peter, Charlotte and Jasper. I smiled; Charlie was never one to celebrate anything but thanksgiving, Christmas and sometimes Easter. He's probably who I get it from; Renee had to celebrate everything including Kwanza and Hanukah. There were balloons tied to the tree branches so I walked toward them.

"Surprise." A crowd of people yelled.

"I thought you said this was for Sam and Emily?" Charlie asked.

"Nope it's for you and you can thank Billy too because he's the one who helped me plan it."

Billy did actually help me plan it; he just didn't know the real reason why I wanted to help him plan it. I took the gift for Charlie and walked over to the table set aside for his presents. Surprisingly there were a lot. I'm guessing most of them were made by hand. I took the rapping that made it look like a wedding gift off and set it on the table.

"You did a good job planning," Emily said walking over.

"Yes but I hope the rest of it goes well. Where are Seth and Leah?"

"Seth is over by his mom, next to the food and Leah is out running patrol." Emily replied. "Where are Peter, Jasper and Charlotte?"

"They should be here soon. They were running a little bit late because peter wanted to play in the mud."

"I think there are a few wolves he would get along with if he wasn't a vampire."

"That's true and from the sound of the car coming down the road I would say they are here."

I was right shortly after that the three vampires in question arrived in the little field. They shook hands with Charlie and walked over to the table and set their gifts down next to the ones already there.

"So when is the reveal?" Jasper asked

"After the human's and wolves eat." I told him. "And you, Char and Peter should at least pick up on plate of food. You don't have to eat it just make it look like you are eating it. Then the mock fight between Jake and Seth will happen sometime after that. They get to decide so I can claim I don't know anything about it."

I heard the rustling of leaves come from behind us I turned and saw Leah walk through them.

"Leah I didn't think you would be coming." I told her.

"My mother is making me it's not like I want to spend my time around leeches." She grumbled and walked off.

"That was kind of rude." Jasper said. "Didn't even look us in the eye."

"Trust me there is a reason for it Jasper." I said. "And most likely it's because you are a vampire and her mortal enemy."

"Food's done," Sue called.

All the kids –and by kids I mean the young people that look under thirty years old— except for a few ran forward to get food. I was one of the few that held back. While I liked food I always held back at buffet type things.

I sat in a chair next to Charlie away from the table filled with food. He hugged me and thanked me for the party; he hadn't expected it. It was the first time in a long time that I had seen a true smile on his face. He joked with Billy and Sue –who had been steadily getting better in the weeks after Harry past on.

It was about an hour or so after everyone started to eat –or act like they were eating—most of the food was gone. I saw Jake nodded at Seth and I watch as both of them walked toward the food table. They both reached for the last hot dog. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I knew it was something to get Seth riled up. It didn't take long for him to snap and turn into a wolf sending the food table flying to the ground. The adults looked up to see what the commotion was. Charlie looked like he was about ready to have a heart attack. The elders of the tribe that were there looked pissed that their secret was blown completely out of the water.

"What the HELL was that?" Charlie shouted.

"Charlie please give a little bit of time." Billy said.

"I would like to know now, how did Seth turn into a wolf? That's not natural," he replied.

"Yeah it's supernatural." Jake replied.

"Jake you are not helping." I snapped.

"You knew about this Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Not long but yes I did know." I told him. "I didn't tell you because it wasn't my secret to tell."

"Is there a reason you know about it now?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah actually two reasons really. The first is that I saw one of them transform like you saw Seth and promptly passed out." I told him. "The second reason you might not like so much."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Please wait until they get back. They can explain it a lot better than me."

"Why don't you want to tell me?"

"Because there is more to it than them being wolves Ch—Dad; something that the wolves had no idea about until a few days ago."

The sleeves of my shirt were pulled down so he couldn't see what I was talking about. The wolves were one thing; the vampires were another but me supposedly able to turn a vampire back to human, I just didn't think that he could handle it all at once but it was now or never.

Out of the corner of my eye I spot Seth and Jake coming through the trees back into the field. They were human again. They were laughing and pushing each other playfully. Sam and the other wolves –including Embry—were standing in a line waiting for them. Jasper, Peter and Charlotte stood back from the group.

"Okay now that he's back is anyone going to explain what is going on here." Charlie said once Seth and Jake joined the line with the pack.

Billy thankfully took over at that point.

"Well Charlie do you remember any of our legends?" Billy asked.

"Nothing but something about wolves." He replied.

"Well it is our belief that we have descended from wolves. A select few of our young tribe members turn into wolves when the need come. Particularly when the Cold One's or vampires as you know them are in the area."

"Vampires?" Charlie said.

"Cold ones. They are cold as ice, unnatural strength and beauty and some of them have extra powers."

Billy then continued on and went into detail. Retelling he legends again.

"I get that the wolves are real because I seen them for myself but vampires I can't see them being real at all."

"Well believe it dad. There are three of them here now and six of them used to live in forks." I said. "I dated one."

"You dated a vampire when?" Charlie asked.

There were snickers from the wolf pack and Jasper. I rolled my eyes.

"Edward dad. Edward was a… is a vampire."

"Why?"

"Dad I'm not having this conversation in front of everyone."

"And the three vampires that are here now?" he asked.

"Jasper, Peter and Charlotte." I said. "It's why the party was held here at not at the beach. They can't go on tribal land and this field is just before that land."

"But they drink blood?"

"We pay for it and draw it out like they were donating it during a blood drive; the only time we actually kill anyone is if they killed someone without cause like self-defense," Peter said. "And we leave enough proof behind of who they kill so that case doesn't go un-answered. Jasper here however is the vegetarian of the bunch."

"There is also something else about Jasper dad."

"What?" Charlie asked.

"For one thing if he hadn't gotten turned into a vamp he would be dead by now but he's technically our great grandfather so many times over along with being Quil's great uncle so many times over." I told him. "That picture I showed you a while back that you said looked like Jasper was Jasper. I've been telling the people of forks that he's a distant cousin because they kept on thinking that we were dating and that's just gross and would still be gross even if we weren't related, he acts too much like a protective older brother; now I guess I know why."

There was silence in the air as I finished.

"Sh*t!" Charlie said when he finally opened his mouth to talk. "Is there anything else that I need to know because I feel like you are leaving something out?"

"There are a few things. Well really only two." I told him. "And I have no idea how you would take either. The pack knows one of them as it's kind of hard for them not to know and only a few of them know about the second thing but that seems like the easiest to tell you."

"Then get it over with." Charlie snapped.

I stood up and walked in front of him and held out my arm. I pulled up my sleeve and let him see my birth mark. It was French so I didn't think he could read it but he looked at it for a long time. His lips moving as he looked at each of the words. He looked down at his own arm and pulled up his own sleeve.

"Vous êtes le protecteur de prophétie," I read out loud. "When did that appear?" I asked.

"About the time you came to live with me."

"For those of us that don't know French what does it say?" Sam asked.

"You are the prophecy protector."

"I guess that makes since; he's your dad after all."

"What does yours say?" Charlie asked me.

"A human mouth that has the ability to transform an immortal to mortal once more," I said. "It sounds better in French."

"That's all you have to say. You have the power to turn a vampire into a human and all you call say is that it sounds better in French you should be out there biting their freaking arms." Leah shouted.

"Sorry but I'm not really the one keeping me from biting them. One of your pack members is behind that." I snapped back.

"Yeah right that's a bunch of bull." Leah said.

"I'm an imprint I don't think that is something to bullsh*t about." I yelled.

"Please like anyone would imprint on you, you're…"

"If you're about to say that I'm white then yeah I guess I am but don't forget my aunt molly was married old Quil who is an elder of your tribe and grandmother to your pack member so back off."

I felt someone walk up behind me and touch my shoulder. I knew it was jasper once I felt much was calmer and relaxed.

"She hasn't done anything to you Leah. She wasn't here when the Cullens' and I arrived here. She's not the reason the fever as you guys call it set in. Instead she's here trying to figure out away to help you all out when clearly she doesn't have too." Jasper said. "I know someone hurt you, I may not know how but I know they did. Leave that behind and throw yourself into something out side of the pack. Learn a new language or art form. It'll help."

"That's your advice learn a language or an art form like that would even work." she snapped.

"I think it will. I would suggest a road trip but I know you aren't allowed to leave for long periods of time so that's out of the question." He told her.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do leech."

"I wasn't telling you what to do I was just giving you a suggestion." Jasper replied back. "And the least you can do is look someone in the eye when they are talking to you. It would show them that you're not weak"

I couldn't believe that this was going down but I think Leah had it coming. She's been nothing but bitchy the whole time I've known her recently. Even Sue, Leah's own mother looked like she was trying to hide a smile of her own. The pack members closest to Leah stayed as quiet as they could because they didn't want Leah turning her anger on to them. Finally after a few minutes Leah looked up from the ground.

"I was never weak." She snapped. "I will never be weak."

"I never said you were." Jasper told her. "I said that you shouldn't let people see you as weak."

He looked at Leah.

"I thought women of your tribe were supposed to be proud not prideful and you going around being snarky to people is just showing how prideful you are not how proud you are." He said.

Slowly Leah finally looked up at Jasper. She fidgeted in her spot, moving from foot to foot and rubbing her hands together. Jasper stood strong where he was, it was almost like watching a line of soldiers before they climbed onto a plane for Iraq or Afghanistan. He continued to look at Leah waiting for her to look him in the eye. I did not think he was going to move until she did look him in the eye like he wanted her to do.

I looked around the field at everyone and they like me had their eyes glued to Leah and Jasper and the little standoff they were having. Leah had opened her mouth to say something but never got anything out of it. But finally after what seemed like hours she looked Jasper in his eyes. A look of shock spread across her face.

"Of all the f*cking things in the world it had to be you."


	55. aftermath of Leah's melt down

"Of all the f*cking things in the world it had to be you." Leah yelled before she ran off.

_**AFTER~LEAH'S~MELTDOWN/bellaPOV**_

Jasper went running after her. Leaving us all staring after them.

"What the hell was that?" Charlie asked.

"Um… I believe Leah just imprinted on someone she considers to be her mortal enemy." I said.

"What is imprinted?" Charlie asked. "You said you were an imprint."

"Okay someone else take over." I said throwing my hands in the air.

"Charlie imprinting is something a wolf does when they meet their soul mate. They look into their eyes the first time after they become a wolf and it's like nothing else is there and the only thing holding them to earth is that one person. Also with the imprint the wolf will be whatever their imprint needs from a friend to a—well you get the picture." Sam explained.

"So I'm guessing there is more than one imprint because Bella said she was one and we all just witnessed Leah." Charlie said.

I stepped back kind of worried about how Charlie would react to me being an imprint or Quil imprinting on a little girl not even close to a dating age.

"There are five of use wolves that have imprinted, there is me, Jared, Quil, Embry and lastly Leah." Sam said.

"And the imprints are?" he asked.

"Mine is Emily, Jared's is Kim, Embry's is Bella," Charlie sucked in a breath. "Then there is Quil's imprint. That situation is odd."

"What do you mean odd?" Charlie asked.

"Well keep in mind that Quil hasn't done a thing and that a wolf will be whatever their imprint needs from brother or friend to well boyfriend or sister or girlfriend in Leah's case."

"That doesn't answer my question." Charlie replied.

"No it doesn't but please don't freak out. Quil imprinted on Emily's two year old niece." Sam said.

"That's sick."

"You don't think I know that. I'm sixteen and here I am connected to this girl that's fourteen years younger than me until the day I die." Quil snapped. "I can't even look at another girl but I'm glad I haven't seen Claire since then. I'm on patrol every single time she's over because it makes me feel sick that I'm connected like that to someone her age."

He finished his little speech and walked away. Ben hand turned and ran after him. I stayed and sat back down.

"Do you agree with all this?" Charlie asked.

"Quil imprinting on a two year old, no I don't but I do know that he can't help it and I also know that he would never do anything to hurt her." I said. "Sam please tell him what happen with you and Emily. It's the only way I can prove my point."

"What does she mean?" Charlie asked.

"The scars on Emily's face didn't come from a bear. I was too close to her when I got angry and my paw hit her face." Sam said. "I didn't think she would want me to talk to her after it happen so I didn't go near her until she ripped me a new one in front of everyone. A wolf can't intentionally hurt their imprint or the imprint of another wolf if they do hurt another wolf's imprint they can be kicked out of the pack but that hasn't happened in our history."

"Did any of them hurt you Bella?" he asked.

He was totally in father mode which is worse that his cop mode.

"No they haven't but I did pass out when I saw them transformed for the first time." I told him. "No need to worry, Sue made sure I was okay."

"Before or after the incident with your car in the school parking lot?"

"Before," I replied. "I hadn't known I was someone's imprint."

"But at the parking lot you did?"

"Yes." I said. "Embry had just told me before you showed up." I told him. "And I do mean just before you showed up. You had pulled up like a minutes later. Gave me no time to process it and reply to him about it. But enough talk about supernatural crap it's still your birthday party and you have a lot of gift to open."

Charlie just shrugged. A few of the wolf pack members helped me carry his gifts over to him. I kept mine at the bottom of the pile because I wanted him to open it last. He got carved figures from Jacob and Seth, fishing gear from just about everyone else but Sue (she had given him a gift card to a store in PA).

"This is from me. It's taken weeks to get it together." Said handing him the package. "I was already doing it for school but I figured you would like it. All the original copies are in a folder at home, I had them copied and shrunk so I could use them on here. The one for school didn't include as much."

He ripped the basic blue paper I had wrapped it in off. I could now see the deep brown frame holding the detailed family tree I had created. It took me weeks of constant work to get it perfect. I included pictures of everyone that I could, including Jasper but that was the last picture take of him as a human in his uniform just after he became a major. I even included pictures of Old Quil and his family.

"Where did you find all this?" he asked.

"Ancestry dot com." I replied. "And some old books and a bunch of other stuff I can't think of right now. Even Quil helped me. It was something to keep his mind off Claire."

"So he doesn't love Claire?"

"Oh he doesn't just no like Sam loves Emily or you love –well I'll keep that one to myself but don't deny it you know it is true." I told him. "His relationship with Claire right now is that of a brother sister relationship, like I was with Emmet or would have been had Edward let me hang out with him more."

"Why wouldn't he let you?" Charlie asked.

"He thought that Emmet was to vulgar for a dainty girl like me to hang around with."

"That's the biggest bunch of crud I ever heard." Charlie said. "You're the one who shoved Jakes head in the sand when he tried kissing you when you were seven years old."

"She did not." Jake protested.

"Oh she did. I have the video tape proof of it." Sue said.

_**GETTING~HOME**_

Charlie and I went home about an hour later after he made sure the little fire that was lit was completely out. We loaded his gifts into the trunk of my car and the family tree into the back seat so it wouldn't get broken during the ride home.

He set the figurines on up by my school pictures. He put the fishing stuff in the closet with his other fishing stuff. I don't know what he did with the family tree because I hadn't seen it since we brought it inside the house after we had gotten home earlier.

I took a shower and changes in to some night clothes so I could go to bed. Charlie was down stairs watching sports highlights on TV. He had a can of beer in his hand but it wasn't open. He was quiet and that kind of worried me.

"Are you okay dad?" I asked him.

"I'm fine." He replied.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "You took in quite a bit of information today."

"Bella I've know something was out there for years. I met Charlotte and Peter fourteen years ago and they haven't age one single day." Charlie said. "There is no surprise that the Quileute tribe had something to do with it after several boys age several years over night."

"True."

"Explains why Jake wouldn't talk to you."

"True."

"Would you have told me if I hadn't seen Seth?"

"I don't think I would have but not because I didn't want you to know but because I wasn't sure how to tell you." I said. "Heck I wasn't even going to tell mom because she would want to put me in a mental hospital in a straight jacket. You however do believe me and you are the more rational out of you two."

He grunted in response.

"I thought it would have been you that sent me to a mental hospital." I told him.

"I wouldn't do that unless I thought that you would be harmful to yourself or others." He replied. "I was meant to protect you in more than one way I guess."

He had looked down to his own are were his own mark had appeared.

"I'm sorry you were thrown into this world." I told him. "But honestly you needed to know."

I sat down on the couch and started picking at my nails. He just stared at the television and finally cracked his beer open. He took a drink and let out a sigh.

"That imprinting crap are you sure it's not taking your choice away?" he asked.

"Dad it's not taking my choice away. If it had I would be dating Embry right now and I'm not." I told him. "Heck if I wanted to I could even go back to dating Edward but that would never happen because that entire relationship was unhealthy."

"I'm surprised it took you that long to figure it out."

"I am too but Jasper said that last time he saw Edward that Edward was going to get the help he needed." I told him. "He needed to deal with the death of his parents and even thought it's been years since the passed way he still hadn't dealt with it like he should have."

"Do you know how his parents died?"

"No but I think it was some kind of disease in nineteen eighteen. There was a big Spanish flu epidemic so that might have been what killed them. He said he didn't remember them much so he never talked about them." I replied. "But Carlisle told me that he looked like his mom. Apparently she had the same color hair as he did and I guess he had green eyes when he was human."

"Sounds like a normal kid."

"I guess he would be. If I can turn vampires back to human he would be the first one I would want to change –well him or Rosalie anyway."

"Why him?" Charlie asked.

"Because with him being a vampire, he sees himself as a monster. A soulless monster."

"What about Rosalie?"

"She was changed under horrific circumstances but I don't know the whole story. I was never told. Edward said that the stores of his family's changes belonged to them, so they should be the ones to tell me how they were changed."

"How was our _grand-father_ changed?"

"He was in the army; he had been evacuating small towns near Galveston Texas during the Civil War. He was on his way back to camp one night when he was stopped by three women. The woman in the middle named Maria said that he would be of good use to her and bit him when he got off his horse to help her."

"How is he our grand-father again?"

"He got married a month before he was shipped out again and just after he was promoted to major. His wife –our grand-mother—was about three weeks pregnant when he left." I explained. "Jasper never knew he had a child until I showed him our family tree. I swear if he was human he would have cried."

"Are we related to any of the other Cullens'?" he asked.

"I am related to Emmet and Rosalie they are my great uncle and Aunt but only you are related to Rosalie you are her great nephew. I didn't go back far enough to see if we are related to Carlisle or not." I replied. "But from what I know about Carlisle's life before he was changed its unlikely. He was the only child of a clergy man and his wife and he never married –as a human— and as far as he knew had no children."

"But he made up for it by making vampires." Charlie said.

"Yes and no. He only changed four people. The first was Edward, then it was Esme, then it was Rosalie then finally it was Emmet."

"But the Alice and Jasper were with them."

"They joined the Cullens later on. Jasper was changed by a woman named Maria –I told you that story and Alice has no idea who turned her. But the four Carlisle did change were dying when he changed them."

"Would you have been dying for him to change you?"

"I would have gone willingly." I replied. "But Edward didn't want that life for me. He hardly even kissed me because he thought that he would break me."

"He was born and raised back in the nineteen hundreds; it is how they were raised back then." Charlie replied.

_**IN~Volterra~Italy~with~unknownPOV**_

I walked the stone cold –not that it made a difference to me— hallways. I hadn't been to this place in a while. I hadn't wanted to come back but I heard from other vampires about things that were going on here. I wanted to see for myself what was going on. Especially if it concerned anyone I cared for but that was just myself; anyone else I loved had been dead for a year.

Those three men were on their way to ruining my planning and I couldn't let that happen. I would fight them to the death if I had to. I just had to get my revenge my life would be better if I got it. I just hopped that I wouldn't have to die. After being led to an empty chamber by an impatient little blonde girl I sat down in a chair located in the chamber even thought I had no use for sitting. I never got tired but then again living life as a vampire I had no need for sleep.

"The brothers will see you now." The prissy blonde said. "And they don't look happy that you are here."

"I'm not happy to be here either." I replied in a bitter tone. "But the brothers will want the information I have."

"I highly doubt it." She snipped.

She grabbed my arm tightly and led me to the brother's throne room. All three brothers sat at the back of the room in ornately carved chairs that couldn't be called anything but thrones. They were the same as the last time I was here hardly anything changes. There wasn't much different here except maybe a few new guard members. The gray robes were boring, drab and draped over the shoulders of each guard member. Most of them had the hoods pulled up so I couldn't see their faces. All but one of the brothers was sitting up straight in his throne.

"To what do we owe this pleasure?" The blonde one asked with his voice full of distain and anger.

"A human," I answered.

All three of them stood up out of their thrones.

"So," the man replied.

"She knows of us and the prophesy." I said lying about that last part.

"Everyone out," they shouted.

I smirked I knew they would do that. They were way more open with their thoughts than they thought they were. One by one the guard members slipped out of the room their cloaks billowing like bat wings behind them. I was not asked to leave nor was I asked to sit. I felt like I was in the head masters office back when I was in school. They didn't want you to be comfortable; not when you could be there to cause major trouble for them; the big clang of the door being closed and locked signaled to me that everyone that was asked to leave had left and I would now be able to speak my piece.

"How do you know of the prophecy?"

"I was traveling in America, there was some talk of it but I don't think they believe it; it's more of a legend like big foot to them." I said. "But there are a select few that seemed to believe it."

"Where did you encounter those people?"

"Washington state." I said.

_**METALWARD~ALICEpov**_

"We are sorry Miss. Brandon we do not have the room we believed to have. We can't take you in at this time." The man said. "We will keep your number on file and call you when we have an opening."

I stood up from the chair they had me sitting in, grabbed the clothing I changed out of when I arrived and went to change back into them. I needed help and I wouldn't be getting it here. My visions had turned into something I couldn't trust. I couldn't even turn to my family for any help at all.

I wasn't even sure I could trust them and they were some of the only people I could trust, but after what happened the last time I saw most of them I wasn't sure I could even go back. The visions I had before I left probably tore them apart. Heck they were already starting before Bella came into our lives.

I put the clothes they had given to me to wear in the hamper and changed into my own clothes. I walked out of the small room they had. The man was standing there again.

"I'm sorry we couldn't help you." He said. "This folder contains a list of other places that might be able to help you."

"There's no need." I replied. "I've been to all of them before none of them helped. Four of them are more like country clubs than a medical facility. I need to be treated not coddled and I won't go through that again just because I have money."

"You should go. Make it look like you don't have money and see what they say about your treatment then." He told me.

I give him a nod and walk out of the building.

_**GOING~BACK~TO~WASHINGTON/rose&emmet**_

The walk from the bathroom to the boarding line for my plane was longer than I thought and I didn't need to use the restroom. I just need to calm down and I couldn't do that in a crowded airport.

"Hey babe, we can board the plane now."

"Good. I hate the waiting." I reply. "We should buy our own plane then we wouldn't have to wait this long."

"People would think you were a pop star or something then." they said.

"Let them think that. I'm nice looking enough to be one but I couldn't deal with all those people coming up to me and acting like they have known me for years when I'll they would know is what was printed in the magazines."

"I would know the truth. Our family would know the truth and that should be all that matters."

"I know but you also know that I hate the lies people spread around." I tell them.

"Which is why I think you would make a good lawyer. Ever think of going to law school?"

"Let's see what is going on with the family first."

"It shouldn't take too long. I think your dear brother is the only one in town."

"More like cousin." I reply as finding our seats.

They were first class but we only took first class on special trips. We weren't like some of the family that liked to fly first class for everything. The monotony of it get's boring if you do it all the time. So using first class for special trips breaks that up a little bit I'd probably appreciate it much better if I was human and the luxuries provided in first class actually affected me. But as a vampire the only thing that affects me as a vampire is blood human or animal.

"Hungry?"

"I'll be safe for the flight." I told them. "It's just an itch and most people on here smell too bad for me to want to even take a sip." I whisper looking around the cabin.

"You are right about that." They replied. "Besides all the first class ones are so skinny we wouldn't even fill a thimble with their _blood_ that is useful to us anyway."

"Better not let mommy and daddy here you talking about drinking human blood. They'll tear you a new one if they did."

"I've slipped up once and drank human blood but I have never killed a human."

"Yes you drank it because you lost a bet back in sixty-nine."

"Yes but…"

"No buts it was an idiotic bet and you know it. You are over ninety years old now. You need to grow up" I reply playfully.

"I know but I think my hormones and mentality were frozen when I was turned also." He said. "It would explain why Edward has a stick up his…"

"No need to go into detail." I reply. "I have already heard what you have to say on the subject Emmet."

_**BELLA'S~ROOM/pov**_

It's well past midnight and I have tried getting to sleep but I can't no matter how hard I try I can't. Even the medicine cup of Nyquil I took didn't knock me out. There is something going on and I know it or my body would let me sleep. I swore if I wasn't worried about waking Charlie up I would be cleaning the whole house just to make my body tired enough to where I could sleep. I hate that my mind is going a thousand miles a minutes, I wonder if vampires feel like this. I could call jasper maybe he can put me to sleep.

After trying to sleep another five minutes I gave up and went to take a shower. They tend to calm me down. There was just something about the warm water hitting my skin. It made me sleepy but I didn't think it would work this time but it wouldn't hurt to help. After my shower was done –not that it helped any—I went down stairs. There was nothing that could help me down there but then again nothing upstairs helped me either. I passed the kitchen floor when I got worried or couldn't sleep.

On my third pass of the kitchen I felt a pull toward the back door. Even though I knew it was a stupid idea to do it I opened the door and walked outside into the yard. I saw nothing but continued to feel the pull. I did the only thing that felt right and walked toward the pull. I even continued into the woods behind our house and the pull only got tighter around my chest.

It wasn't long until I saw an eerie light a little bit away. I went toward it because the pull had me going that way anyway. There were a few tree roots poking up out of the ground that nearly caused me to fall to the ground. I came to a stop when I saw a tent erected in the middle of a group of trees.

Slowly I bend down and picked a branch up from the ground and walked around the tent looking for the opening. The tent flap was unzipped so I could see inside. There was an air mattress and a small table set up but that was all I could see. There wasn't anyone inside.

"Bella?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin with someone calling my name. I nearly ran off too but I tripped on a nearby tree root and fell to the ground. A warm hand grabbed my arm and helped me up.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Embry." I replied.

"You could but I would like you to answer me first."

"I felt a pull and followed it here." I told him. "Now you tell me what you are doing out here?"

"Simple mom kicked me out for not being home on time and sneaking out. I had nowhere to go so I took my old tent and well here I am."

"Get your stuff." I replied.

"What?"

"Get your stuff. You are going to stay with me." I told him.

"I can't do that. Charlie wouldn't like it."

"I don't care and besides how would he know. You could come in through my window." I said. "At least until we can find you a place to stay."

"I don't want you to get in trouble."

"You won't. In fact I am pretty sure Charlie would be pissed your mother kicked you out when you had no way to take care of yourself." I told him. "Especially since Renee walked out on him."

"Yeah but I'm a wolf and the one that imprinted on you. Not to mention I don't think he wants a teenage boy with raging hormones secretly living in his house." Embry replied. "I think he would be pretty pissed if he found out."

"At least sleep on the couch." I said "I could tell him that your mom kicked you out and you came to talk to me and fell asleep. I don't feel right about you sleeping out here all night even if you are a wolf."

"Fine but the tent and everything stay right where they are just in case."

"Fine but your school things and clothes come with us." I said. "But before warned that I do plan on talking to Charlie like I think you have been kicked out not that I know you have been kicked out to see what he thinks I should do."

"You are stubborn as a mule." He said.

I smiled and waited as he gathered his things up from around the tent. It didn't take him long to do. He through the back on to his back and pulled his hand into mine. We walked back toward my house. He made sure I didn't trip on the tree roots. I took his bags inside with me when I went back in through the back door and he walked around to my bedroom window.

I –quietly as I possibly could—walked up stairs with Embry's bags. I sat the bags down by my closet so Embry could hide them in there if he wanted to. I went to unlock my window when I heard the sharp jabbing words coming from below my window. I really hoped Charlie couldn't hear embry and whoever it was arguing inside it. I pushed my window opened and looked out to see who was arguing and why they were arguing. I could clearly seem Embry in the moon light but the other person was shadowed by the trees so I couldn't see who it was but I figured it was a vampire from Embry's shaking.

"She doesn't want you here so just leave." Embry yelled.

"I have to talk to her. Her life is in danger. Surly you can understand that."

Embry looked like he wanted to argue.

"I'll go in first and see if she will even speak to you. If she doesn't then you have to leave without a word said to her." Embry told them.

"Deal."

I backed up from my window and sat down on my bed like I was waiting for him. Not even two seconds later I heard a tap on my window. I looked up and Embry was sitting on a tree branch waiting to be let into my room. I gave him a nod saying he could come in.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied. "There is someone waiting outside. They want to talk to you but I'm not sure if you want to talk to them."

"Do you want me to talk to them?" I asked.

"It's not my opinion that counts but if I had my way you wouldn't speak to them."

I heard a growl from outside my window.

"She's the one that asked me." Embry snapped at them. "So do you want to talk to them or should I send them away."

"Is there a reason I should?" I asked.

"They say it's life or death and how truthful they are being I don't know but when I got to your window they were just about to climb inside but stopped when they saw me." Embry said. "I can leave you two alone to talk or I can stay with you while you talk. I can even take you back outside if you don't want to chance waking up Charlie."

"Take me outside but tell them to keep their distance."

"You heard her." Embry said.

He walked over to my window and jumped out of it. I walked over it and he was standing there.

"You better not let her get hurt." An angry voice snapped.

"I won't." Embry snapped back. "Come on Bella you can either jump or go down the stairs."

Before I realized what I was doing I threw my leg over the window sill and soon my other leg joined it. My grip on the frame was tight.

"I'll catch you Bella."

I took a deep breath and pushed myself off the window sill. I fell through the air and landed in Embry's warm arms. He sat me down on my feet and made sure I was okay.

"You can breathe now." He said.

"I will." I replied. "So where are they now?" I asked.

"You can come out." Embry said. "But keep your distance but make sure she can see you clearly."

I kept close to Embry when I heard the twigs start snapping and the leave start crunching as someone walked on them. They're walking at a human pace.

They stepped out into the pale moon light and for the first time tonight I could see who they were clearly. My brain had gone rampant with ideas of who it could be and I have to say that I was shocked at who it was.


	56. He's back

_**Sorry this is a day late. I got distracted by family. Hope you like it and please leave a review.**_

_**~Maye**_

* * *

_**BELLApov**_

"Edward?" I asked.

Kind of a stupid thing to ask but hey I already said I was shocked that he was even here let alone the same state.

"Why are you here?" I asked when I got my bearings.

"I was traveling in the south when I heard some rumors about coming up here." He said. "I heard you're named mentioned a few times. I also heard something about killing someone but I don't know if it was you or not."

"I have plenty of protection." I said.

"You are going to need more than wolves to protect you."

"I know that and I do have more than just wolves protecting me. I have three vampires too."

"If it's my—"

"No Edward it's not anyone from your family but mine." I said. "Literally too, at least that's what my family tree says."

"Really then who?"

"Jasper and don't you dare say I can't be near him, he's my grandfather so he rules over what you have to say." I told him. "I'm also related to Rosalie and Emmet through their siblings. So you need to leave them be if they decide to come back."

"That's fine." He replied.

I was still a little nervous about him being here.

"You know I won't take you back right?"

"Of course but I don't need you to take me back." He said.

"Not that I'm jealous or anything but why?" I asked.

"I've found my true mate." He said. "I met her while traveling in the south. She actually doesn't trust me completely but came with me to Washington because that's the place her brother was planning to go when she was kidnapped."

"I think I might have met her brother." I replied. "The guys name was Jackson."

"That might be him. She only called him Jay, so I'm not sure." Edward replied.

"I can get Jasper to set up a meeting, well him or Sam. They all have to talk to him sooner or later because of me." I replied.

"Why?" Edward asked.

I looked back at Embry who only shrugged.

"It's your choice." He said.

I turned back toward Edward and pulled up my sleeve. His eyes darted back and forth as he read the birth mark. There was no doubt that he would know what it meant.

"I really can't leave you now."

"Why?"

"The Volturi are after you." He replied.

"Who are they?" Embry asked.

"They are like royalty in the vampire world. There are three brothers." He said. "Aro, Caius and Marcus, they live in a small town in Italy and they only leave when there is a great chance at us vampires being revealed to the world. The last time that happen was the plague of immortal children."

"Immortal Children?" I asked.

"Children that were turned into Vampires, stunted at the emotional and physical stage they were at never to grow up."

"Why do the Volturi want with me?"

"They want you dead." Edward told me.

"Dead?"

"Yes." Edward said. "I didn't stay long enough to know why because they could make a deal with you but they don't want to make a deal."

"What do you mean she could make a deal?" Embry asked.

"If the power she holds is true then she can make a deal with the Volturi to change any vampire they deem unworthy back to human." Edward replied. "Fairly easy answer to the whole deal but they think that she's just going to go about and bite every vampire she can."

"But she won't she's already said she'll only changed the ones that want to be changed or need to be changed like Victoria when we find her."

"Victoria's back?" Edward asked.

"Yes and she's hell bent on killing me." I replied.

I heard Embry and Edward both growl.

"Calm down. She hasn't even gotten close to me." I said. "The wolves and Jasper wouldn't let that happen but any way you need to call Sam, Embry and we need to call Jasper and Peter so they can get a hold of Jackson."

"Why do all that?" Edward asked.

"Because Sam needs to know you are here and he needs to know about the possible arrival of more wolves because of the Volturi." I said. "Jasper and Peter need to know because they are the only ones who can contact Jackson and Jackson needs to see if that girl you have with you is his sister. He'll be glad to know that she's not dead."

"I didn't know that he thought she was dead."

"He's hoping that she's not dead and he will be glad to know that his hope would not go to waste." I replied. "But can we hurry up and get this over with I don't want Charlie to wake up and he won't be happy to see you Edward."

"I figured as much."

"Edward he won't be happy to see you because he knows what you are and what really happen last year."

"How did he find out?" Edward asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I threw him a birthday party earlier today, Seth and Jacob got into a fight over the last hot dog or burger and Seth phased." I told him. "We had to tell him after that. Oh and Jasper found his true mate but he'll have to be the one to tell you about that if he wants to that is."

"Contact them." Edward said. "I want to start working with anyone as soon as possible and I believe my mate—"

"Could you not refer to her as your mate that sounds barbaric, what's her name?" I said cutting him off.

"I don't call her anything she hasn't told me her name. Like I said she doesn't trust me much." He replied. "But could you just call everyone you need to call. I'll go and get her so she can see her brother again if Jackson is the brother she's talking about."

"Fine, Embry you call Sam and I'll call Jasper and Peter and see if they can get a hold of Jackson." I said. "Edward you go get the girl, you can sit down in the living room when you get back. I'll have to wake up Charlie anyway."

"Why?" Edward asked.

"A girl that was kidnapped will be brought in his home." I said. "You have to get all legal bullsh*t out of the way."

"Fine wake him up. I'll be back in a few minutes." He replied running off into the woods.

I turned to Embry. He put his arms around me and pulled me close.

"Everything will be okay." He said.

"Sorry but today has been a emotional roller coaster."

"It'll be fine."

"I hope so. I don't think I can take it if one more person or group wants me dead."

"You have a lot of people behind you that don't want you dead and will do everything in their power to make sure that you don't get that way." He said. "Mostly me. Come on I have to go call Sam and you need call Jasper and wake up your dad before everyone gets here."

I nodded and stepped out of his arms so I could go call Jasper. I grabbed the phone on my way up the stairs. I didn't want to move far after I call Jasper.

"Shouldn't you be asleep Bella?"

"Yes but I need you to come over. I have discovered some big news and you and Peter and Char to come over. Oh and I need you to call Jackson he'll want to be there for this."

"Peter is doing that now."

"Yeah he just knows sh*t." I reply.

Jasper and Peter showed up ten minutes later with and irritable looking Jackson. He was Native American by the look of him but I wasn't assuming that he was. I hadn't said a word to him because he looked like anything I said would set him off. Edward pulled up in a Volvo with a native girl sitting in the passenger seat. Edward –ever the gentlemen—climbed out first and walked around the car and opened the girl's door.

Edward had barely opened the door when she shot out and ran across my yard into the arms of Jackson. Edward looked like he wanted to rip Jackson apart. Jackson looked like he was about ready to cry and the girl –whose name we still did not know—was crying her eyes out. After a few minutes Jackson pulled away and walked over to Edward and stuck his hand out for Edward to shake. Edward shook it.

"Thank you for bringing my sister to me." He said.

"I would have done anything she wanted." Edward said. "As long as it didn't put her in danger that is."

"What the hell is he doing here?"

_Oh sh*t_ Charlie's awake and out of bed. All of us but Jackson, Eric, Will and the girls whose name we still did not know knew who Edward was and why Charlie was pissed. I walked over to him thinking about how to explain things. I looked over at Jasper and nodded to him.

"What is he doing here?" Charlie asked again.

"He's here because he heard another group of vampires is out to get me." I said. "He also came because he was helping Jackson and –um well I don't know her name but she's his sister to get reunited."

"He had done that now he can leave," Charlie said.

"Actually he can't do that." A soft voice said.

I had turned to see Jackson's sister had pulled away from him so she could speak to Charlie.

"And why can't he?" Charlie asked.

"Because I'm his mate and I refused to leave my brother and my brother wants to protect your daughter."

"She's your mate, that's the only reason you brought her here isn't it?" Jackson asked.

"No. She doesn't want anything to do with me." Edward said. "And I would have brought her here anyway."

"But that doesn't matter if that girl's birth mark is right then he'll be human again." Jackson's sister said.

"And you are?"

"Ariel, My mother had a thing for Kevin Bacon and named me after his love interest in footloose."

"Why?" I asked Edward.

"Because I suck at fighting, no matter how much Jasper tries to teach me I suck at fighting. I'm more of a planner and my mind reading would be more of a hindrance in a fight than anything because people can cover up their thoughts."

"Well I can't change you out in the open and I'm not just going to do it. You have a lot of groveling to do." I said.

"Anyone want to catch me up?" Sam asked. "I have been standing here for five minutes and no one has said a word to me."

"Well Sam you know who Edward is, he brought Ariel because Jackson is her brother. He has said that he will be willing to test out my supposed power and see what happens. I told him I wasn't doing it right now because he had a lot of groveling left to do." I replied.

"Thank you."

"Oh and Edward has something to say about the Volturi people." I said. "Embry already knows."

"What do they want with her?" Several people asked.

"They want to kill her." Edward said. "They think that she is just going to go around and kill all the vampires she can find and we all know that she wouldn't do that."

"How did you get away from them?" Jasper asked Edward.

"I help them with a woman named Maria wreaking havoc in the south but it wasn't the woman that changes you though Jasper, the woman I fought was small time compared to—"

"I get it." Jasper replied.

I know he had been hoping she was taken care of for good but she hadn't been.

_**NEWpov**_

I didn't stay at the Volturi place for long. They didn't want me. I gave them what I knew and then I was on my way. My son from my human life had been there. I knew he had been. I could smell him but the scent trail was old and not fresh enough for me to track him on.

While I hadn't found my son like I was hoping in Italy I made it back to America to start looking for him again but I had been stuck in Arizona the past couple of days because of the sun. A rain storm was supposed to move in some time tomorrow so I would slip out during the time it was full strength. No one here would miss me. I checked out of my hotel yesterday morning and hid the rest of the day inside an old ballet studio.

The studio's mirror's had been shattered in some kind of accident, the rest of it had burned down. The whole building not just sat around waiting to be torn down and rebuilt. I leaned down to pick up a clean piece of the mirror and was hit with a vision so hard that I nearly fell to my knees.

I saw someone that looked like my son screaming at a blonde man to help a girl screaming in pain. I dropped the mirrored shard to the ground causing it to break into several more pieces. I ran out of that building as soon as possible. Not even caring of someone caught the sight of my sparkly skin. It's not like anybody would believe them if they had said anything besides it could be body glitter I hear the human girls talking about every now and then.

I continued to run for hours not thinking about where I was going. I didn't even pay attention to the highways unless I was running across them to get to the woods on the other side of them. I didn't stop until the day had faded into night again. I looked around and found a sign that declared I was in Nebraska of all places.

A man in a Durango pulled over.

"Are you alright ma'am?" he asked.

"Yes. I just wanted to walk." I lied.

He said nothing else and drove off squealing his tires as he went. In my day men didn't do that in front of women. I scoffed at him and continued to walk north in the direction of colder weather and longer nights. I only stopped for a little bit to _eat_ but started running again soon after. I figured I was out of Nebraska when I stopped seeing corn fields all the dam time.

The next time I looked to see where I was I was in the state of Oregon. It was a pretty country but I didn't feel like it would be home. I felt that I was needed else were in the world or the country.

_**EDWARDpov**_

It felt weird to be back in Forks. My return had happened over a week ago and I had yet to be ripped apart and I expected that to happen at least once if not more than that. I had a feeling that Bella had something to do with that and she didn't hate me like I thought she would. She hadn't forgiven me yet but she didn't take a baseball bat to my Volvo like I heard her mumble under her breath that she wanted to do.

The one thing that had everyone –human, vampire or wolf—on edge was my change back to human. We hadn't sat down yet to talk about it because we have no idea what it entailed. We didn't know how long it would take, how painful it would be for me or if I would even make it through. Hell we didn't even know if I would end up with the Spanish Flu when I was done changing since that was what I was dying of when I was changed from a human.

Ariel was probably the biggest change in all of it. She wouldn't let me touch her still but she would spend hours on the phone with me getting to know me. Her brother was even okay with me as long as I didn't pressure his sister into anything. I don't think he believed me when I said I was a virgin. I grew up in the early nineteen hundreds and while I am sure there were plenty of guys and girls that had sex before marriage I was not one of them. I'm still not one of them and I will not be one of them even after I am changed to a human. The rules of society from the nineteen hundreds are ingrained in my brain and I will never forget them at least I would hope I wouldn't.

"Edward it's time to go to the Cullen house."

I nodded. I grabbed my keys and went to the car. Ariel was already sitting in the back with her brother Jackson. Will and Eric were in the car behind them. Jasper, Bella, Peter, Charlotte and the pack would be meeting us there.

It was weird pulling up to the house without Carlisle or Esme there to greet me. I saw Jasper's car parked next to Bella's up by the house. They wouldn't be staying long. I parked in the garage out of habit. I turned off the car and Ariel and Jackson climbed out. I stayed in the car for a little bit longer. My whole existence could change today. I could go on and live my existence like I should have lived it not repeating things over and over again just to put on a show for people I would never see again.

I got out of the car and walked out of the garage. Jasper stood on the porch waiting for me. Everyone else was inside waiting for me. The couches had been uncovered so everyone could sit down. It was dead silent except for the wolves and humans breathing.

"First off we all know why we are here. To plan Edward's changed back to human." Jasper said.

"What do you mean plan it all we have to do is have Bella bite him." Seth said.

"True that's all that it takes but Edward was literally dying when he was changed. It was matter of when he would die we don't know if that will be the state that he's returned to or not." Jasper reasoned.

"What do you mean he was dying?" Ariel asked.

"I was dying of the Spanish flu when Carlisle changed me." I replied. "It had already taken my mother and father. My mother asked Carlisle to do everything he could do to save me."

"So he changed you?"

"Yes he did." I replied.

"Okay so we stock a room in this house with everything we need to fight the Spanish Flu." Seth said.

"Not a bad idea but hundreds of people died from this back then. If I have it when I finish changing and it looks like I won't get better you all should kill me and cremate me. That would be the only sure fire way to make sure that it doesn't pass on to someone else."

Everyone went silent after that.

"After all this time and finding your true mate you still want to die how much of a dam idiot are you?" Bella asked.

"I don't want to die. I never have wanted to die. I just don't want to be monster anymore and I don't want to be the reason for so many other people dying when it could have been prevented." I snapped. "The Spanish Flu killed over 20 million people from 1918 to 1920. 20 million people in two years. That could be billions of people by today's population standards."

"I know Carlisle has the basement stocked full of medical equipment we can use that if we have to." Jasper said. "And Peter can use one of his aliases to order any medication he might need to use."

"If I do end up being sick when I'm changed back, I give you all a year if I don't improve within that year I want to die but I'll let you know if I change my mind." I told them.

"I guess that settles everything but when and where we change you," Jasper said.

"I say we do it here, Edward has access to it along with Jasper so we have an excuse there if anyone wants to know why we are here. The medical equipment is here also so we can use it here instead of moving it." Bella said. "I mean it's the logical choice. It's not like we can—"

_Knock-knock_

Everyone stiffened at the knock on the door. No one but Charlie knew we would all be here so we had no clue of who it could be. Jasper walked up to the door and opened it. Standing behind the door where two vampires wearing dark colored cloaks with red eyes, one had blonde hair the other one I couldn't tell but from the look of them and the cloaks they were wearing I assumed this was Alec and Jane of the Volturi.

"Thought we would find you here Edward."

"Who are you?" Jasper asked.

"And hanging out with werewolves no less."

"They aren't children of the moon." I replied. "They can change at will."

"Once again who are you?" Jasper asked.

"I am Jane and this is my brother Alec we work for the Volturi." Jane said. "Anything else?" she asked.

"What do you want with us?"

"We heard the conversation you were having. We also know that Bella which ever human girl she is has the power to turn vampires back to human." Jane said. "We have been given the order to kill her."

Growls sounded out through the room from the wolves and vampires alike.

"I didn't say we were going to." Jane said. "We haven't killed everyone the Volturi wanted us to unless they deserved it."

"Then how do you survive with them?" I asked. "They kill practically anyone who shows resistance unless they have some kind of power they can use in the guard."

"True but like there is a way around your gift there is a way around his." Jane said. "We repress the memories of letting the vampires or human's go and then later _replace _them with memories of us killing them. Just like your _brothers_ could cover up their thoughts about elicit activities over with something simple as reciting a song in their head."

"That why you seem so sadistic in Aro's thoughts?" I asked.

"Probably, I can't think of any other reason." Jane said. "Well there is another but I'm sure that one will come up at some other point."

"I know this is kind of an out there question but is Alec really your brother?" Seth asked.

Jacob who was sitting next to him slapped him upside the head.

"He is but he's actually older and not my twin like people seem to think." Jane replied. "But we were both changed when we were fifteen. He had been missing ten years by the time I was changed."

"You don't see like such a—"

"B*tch. Yeah there is a reason why I seem like one when I'm with the Volturi." She said.

"And that is?" I asked.

"It's unnatural to live forever and I hate being unnatural." Jane replied.

"So you are asking to be changed?"

"Yes and at the time I was changed I was dying of what is now known as cancer so if I still have that when I am turned back we will know that you'll have the Spanish Flu."

The footsteps from outside the house kept me from replying. In no time a woman is standing at the door. She has the same hair color as I do.

"Edward she's the female version of you." Bella whispered.

Bella was right. She was the female version of me. The only differences that there were her eyes were red not gold and she was about a foot shorter than me. She could be my mother or sister. I don't remember much from my human life but my mother was the one that I remember the most but Carlisle said she died. Everything about this woman from what I could see told me that she was my human mother but I had reason to be worried.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Elizabeth Masen." The woman said. "At least that's the name I saw on the bracelet around my wrist when I woke up from the change."

"Where where you changed?" I asked.

"Chicago or somewhere outside of it," she replied. "I don't remember much I was delirious with fever and only days away from death when I was changed but I think I knew you," she pointed to me. "I've seen a boy with your hair in several of my human memories and you are the only one that I have seen in my vampire life to have that colored hair."

"There is a good reason for it, I think—" I started to say.

"What do you mean?"

"From what I remember of my change, my human life and what you have told me of both of your change and human life I think you might be my mother." I told her. "I don't remember having siblings of any kind except in my vampire life and no offence meant you look quite a bit older than I do and I was seventeen when I was changed."

"I was thirty-seven when I was changed." She replied. "But I don't know if I had any children or not."

"We have a whole bunch of medical equipment we could do a DNA test if you were human." Jasper said.

"Well that's impossible." She said.

"Actually it's not." Bella said. "And I know this may seem odd but can you read French Ms. Masen?"

"Yes. One of the only things I could do right off after being changed."

Bella stepped up to the woman and pulled up the sleeve covering her birth mark and bared it to Elizabeth. Elizabeth's eyes darted quickly over the words on Bella's arm, murmuring them out loud as she went. When she was done she gasped in shock.

"Is that true?" she asked.

"We don't know yet but we've gone from one vampire wanting to be changed to three or four if we count you." Bella replied. "Edward there is one of them."

"You don't know me. Why would you—"

"I don't know Jane or Alec either and I'm willing to change them." Bella told Elizabeth. "Besides if you are Edward's mother he'll need you. He would still be a minor in this world and would have to live with a parent unless he wants to get emancipated."

"I just want to be human again." I said. "If I get my mother back that's just a bonus that I didn't see coming at all."

"Edward is there any way you could see if she is your mother?" Bella asked. "I don't want you to get your hopes up and I can see by the look in your eye that you already are."

"There is one thing." I said.

"Is there anything you can think of that would prove he's your son?" Bella asked Elizabeth.

"Only thing I can think of is a ring I had when I was human but I don't have now. I would assume it was given to any family I had when I _died._"

"Do you remember what the ring looks like?"

"Of course I do I had planned on getting it remade so I would have a connection to my human life."

Elizabeth started going through all the pockets sewed onto her shirt. On the last one she pulled out a worn piece of paper. She handed it over to me.

"That's the drawing I did of the ring." She said.

I unfolded the paper and looked at it. I stared at it in shock because down right to the last detail was my mother's engagement ring. I handed the drawing back to Elizabeth and ran up to the room that used to be mine and got the ring out of the safe. I took an unneeded breath and walked back down stairs to the now unwanted audience.

I walked over to Elizabeth and handed her the box the ring sat in.

"Look at it." I told her. "Only you can say if that's the ring you have pictured in your mind."

Elizabeth nodded and flipped the lid of the ring box up and gazed at the ring. The look in her eyes when she saw the ring told me all I needed to know. That ring had been hers. That ring was hers and will always be hers unless she gave it back to me. I also knew by the look in her eyes that if she was human she would be crying really hard right now.

"Are we witnessing the first vampire family reunion?" Ariel's brother Jackson asked.

"As weird as it might be," Bella said. "Yes we are. Well that I know of any way and I meant it about that DNA test when you are both human."

"It would take six weeks." I said.

"True." Bella said. "That's how long it might take to get the results back from and outside lab we are doing it here because we have the equipment but it wouldn't matter and I would hope that you were all changed by the time my graduation came because I don't want to worry about all of you while I am sitting in a chair next to Jessica Stanley."

"That would be pretty bad."

**~***_**Author's Note**__***~ this chapter turned out much longer that I thought it would be. There is a lot more that happened in this chapter than I had originally planned. Only Four more left now. Well maybe one or two more chapters. I do want to make sure that the whole story is wrapped up in a nice figurative bow.**_

_**~***__**Maye Jr. Morris**__***~**_


	57. The Changes Begin

_**BELLA~POV**_

It had been three hours since Edward (and really all of us) discovered that Elizabeth was likely Edward's human mother who had been turned into a vampire shortly before he had by a vampire other than Carlisle. I should have been home an hour ago but we were still planning the change. We had already figured on turning the basement of the Cullen house into a makeshift hospital, incase anything goes wrong with Edward, Elizabeth, Alec or Jane. The wolves and vampires were busy moving all the equipment around to where it needed to be while the human's prepared lunch for themselves and the wolves when they were done.

"Charlie's here," I called after looking out the front window of the Cullen house.

The vampires and wolves trampled up the stairs ready to face Charlie's wrath if he had one. He parked the cruiser by my mustang. He got out and didn't look to happy either. He walked up to the door and Edward opened it before Charlie could even raise his hand up to knock on it.

"Come in." Edward said.

Charlie grunted and walked in.

"Dad first off we have a reason for being her and second we have three new people to meet now." I told him.

Elizabeth, Jane and Alec stepped out into the living room.

"Who are they?" Charlie asked.

"They also want to be changed back but Elizabeth is possibly Edward's mother." I told him. The strongest memories that she has from when she was human were the ring that belonged to Edward's mother and a young boy with Edward's hair color which they both have."

"I can see that but it doesn't explain what you are all doing here," Charlie replied.

"Just preparing to change them, not today but getting everything we might need in order." I said.

"Are you sure Carlisle would want you in here?"

"It's not his house." Edward said.

Elizabeth smack him on the said of the head.

"Respect your elders." She said.

"Technically I'm older than him."

"True but you are seven teen soon to be eighteen whenever you change back to human then he will be older than you." Elizabeth said. "So show some respect."

"Any way Dad it's actually Edward's house." I said. "It was his money that paid for it."

"All legal money by the way, I have worked for all of it." Edward said. "Donate quite a bit of it to each town we live in after we are done living there."

"How much do you have now?" Charlie asked.

"Dad!" I shouted. "That's like asking a woman how much she weighs."

"Bella its fine and I have no idea how much money I have. I have fifty thousand of it put into an open account each year unless I need more." Edward explained. "Jasper has even more than me and he spends a lot more than me."

"I donate most of it to people who need it. You do too at least ten percent of it anyway." Jasper said. "But enough talk about money we need to plan how the change will go and if any of the vampires will be going to school or work to create their story ahead of time. Plus we have a lot of family histories to fake."

"Fake?" Charlie asked.

"Well for Edward we would have to figure out his grandparents, great-great grand parents and great grandparents." Jasper said. "Jane and Alec would be easier because they do it all the time for the Volturi and they also have kept an up dated version of their family tree."

"It ended with our baby brother's only grandson who died at forty last year. We figured we would say that the grandson was our father. He had no wife or kids when he did so we figured that we would say we were the result of a one night stand." Jane said. "All Alec and I have to do is fake our identities or make them real."

"Actually all you would have to do is apply for a birth certificate from where ever your nephew lived at the time you would have been _born_ to make it believe able." Charlie said. "You could say you were born at home and your mother said this man was your father before she left you at home and never returned."

"Um how did you come up with that dad?"

"I saw something on the news about two girls who had to apply for the Social Security cards and birth certificates so they could get jobs." Charlie said. "They've lived their whole lives in the mountains and went through a whole bunch of crap just to get them."

"We can deal with that and we wouldn't have to lie about the father thing. We could put our real mothers name down on them." Alec said. "If they question us about it we could tell them that's what the woman told us her name was."

"Alright just don't tell me anything illegal you might do." Charlie said. "I don't want to be put in a place where I have to arrest any of you."

"Don't worry dad we won't."

"That smirk on your faces doesn't help matters."

"Dad you said not to tell you about anything that might get us arrested," I said. "Not that we couldn't actually do it."

"She's telling the truth chief." Someone said from behind him.

"EMMET!" I yelled.

"Hey little sis," He greeted. He walked over to me and hugged me.

"Actually I would be your niece."

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked from beside him.

"Well I'm related to both of you." I said. "Rosalie your little brother is my so many times over grandfather on my dad's side and the same thing goes for you Emmet except it's your brother and it's on my mom's side of the family."

Everyone had left the room so I could talk to them alone. Rosalie looked like she would cry if she had been human.

"You are my niece?" she asked.

"Yes." I said. "It was quite a shock when I saw you in the family photo I had of him with his mom, dad, little brother and big sister. I had a journal of his from later in life. In it he wrote that his parents searched for you for years after it happened and the Kings' your fiancée and his family had nothing to do with it."

"Thank you.

"What about me?" Emmet asked.

"Your little brother is my grandfather so many times over. He was there that day you were attacked by the bare. He had been later said that he thought that an angel took you away." I said. "He was also attacked so family and friends gave that statement away to the morphine they had running through him."

"There is something else I guess I should tell you guys." I was worried how they would take this next part. I pulled the sleeve of my shirt up and showed them my wrist. "Can you guys read that?" I asked.

I watched as Rosalie's lips moved as she read the words on my arm. After she was done she took a finger and ran it along the words marking my skin.

"Is it true?" she asked.

"We believe so but we haven't tested it out or anything like that." I said. "That's why we were here. We were arranging all the equipment for any possibility after they are changed because we do have several that want to be."

"Who?" Emmet asked.

"Edward, Elizabeth, Jane and Alec that's for now any way," I said. "And once there are no threats against me Jasper, Peter and Charlotte would follow."

"Would you change me?" Rosalie asked.

"Rosalie I would have changed you even if you weren't related to me." I told her.

"I didn't think— I was always so mean to you." She said.

"Well yeah you were but only because you thought I was a threat to the family you had found yourself in." I said. "You lost your chance at making a family of your own when you were human and you didn't want to lose the one you had become a part of as a human."

I sat there in science after I finished talking. Emmet sighed and led Rosalie up to the room that had been theirs when the Cullens' originally lived here. I went back down stairs to help with the moving of equipment. We had the basic machines setting next to each bed and more complex equipment along the wall in case we needed it.

Edward would be next to his mom, Jane and Alec would next to each other with two more beds open in case we needed them. Rosalie still hadn't made up her mind if she wanted to be changed or not. Emmet had not wanted to be changed back until I was no longer in any kind of danger.

Monday morning I had to go back to school without anyone but Embry but he wouldn't be there until the day was halfway over. Angela would be there but she was still upset about Ben and he was still being stubborn about not seeing her and Embry and I had yet to force them to be into the same room as each other let alone talk about what is going on with us.

"Bella hurry up or you'll be late for school."

I groaned and threw the covers off of me. I threw on a pair of jeans and one of Charlie's old Forks police department t-shirts and grabbed my bag. When I got down stairs Charlie was holding out a small bottle of apple juice and a granola bar.

"Thanks dad." I mumbled on my way out.

"Elizabeth and Edward will be here after school."

"Okay." I yelled back.

I threw my bag into the passenger seat and put the key in the ignition.

"Care to give me a ride?"

I jumped and screamed at the sound of the voice. I just about snapped my neck turning to look at the source of the voice.

"Je*us Edward scare me half to death why don't you."

"Sorry but seriously can you give me a ride?" he asked. "My mom took my car down to Seattle to prepare for well something guys don't go through and to get some clothe of her own."

"Say no more." I replied unlock the passenger door. "So what is your excuse going to be about being back?"

"Just that I'm with my birth mother now and that I'm going to have surgery in a few weeks." He said. "That covers everything."

"Boy you showing up with me is going to cause a lot of rumors."

"Sorry."

"Oh you don't have to apologies for that. It'll give me a laugh later on if you tell me what they are anyway."

I was right about the rumors Edward would start when we got to school. I had barely even had my foot out of the car when Lauren and Jessica spotted him and started whispering to each other.

"They've started." I sang.

"There's nothing original yet."

"Let me guess you've run away from the Cullen's and I am now hiding you in my bedroom."

"That's the clean version of it anyway." Edward said leaning against the car next to me. "Jessica and Lauren are on their way over."

"Their thoughts?" I asked.

"If you are sleeping with me and Embry," Edward replied.

"Doesn't surprise me," I said.

Jessica and Lauren got close to us.

"Dude Edward quit bugging me and ask that girl out already." I said when they got a little bit closer.

Edward looked at me like I was nuts.

"So you two aren't like back together?" Jessica asked.

"G_d no." I said. "He only asked me for a ride because his mom took the car."

"So are all the Cullens back?" Lauren asked.

"No but Emmet and Rosalie might come back after they are done back packing around Europe."

"Then how are you here?" Lauren asked. "Don't you have to be with the parents?"

"I'm with my biological mother." Edward reply. "And that's all I want to say about that. Bella let me know when you hear from Jasper."

"I will. His phone has been acting up so he went to Seattle today to get a new one. I think he's getting a new plan too."

"Tell him to get an iPhone. He'll have room for all that dang country music he likes to listen to and he won't have to carry around more than one thing in his pocket."

"He already does that. He keeps carrying around a pack of cigarettes until he is approved and given the all clear to join the army."

"He's really going to do that?" Edward asked.

"Not sure but he's talked about our great grandfather's time in it and I guess he wants to follow in his name sakes footsteps and join the army." I replied.

"Still can't believe you are related to him."

"I'm related to Emmet and Rose too."

"Oh great I'm in for it when they get back to town."

"Of course you are. Emmet was like a big brother to me before you guys moved away anyhow." I said. "Not to mention Rosalie probably rip you a new one after she finds out the way you broke up with me even though I'm okay with it."

"Still won't stop them."

"Maybe you should wear some padding."

"It's Emmet he'll find away to humiliate me without giving me a beating."

"Your brother beat's you?" Lauren asked.

"Not like your thinking just normal sibling rivalry crap." Edward replied. "But you wouldn't know considering you only have a sister and you stole her last boyfriend because she wouldn't do your math home work."

"Well Edward you better get to the office so you can get your schedule."

"I already know where they will put me."

"True but you should still get it."

He nodded and walked away. It didn't take long for Lauren and Jessica to start in on me. Ignored them for the most part until Lauren mentioned how much of a whore I was to be hanging around Edward and Embry.

"First off Lauren get over your dam self. Second I am not dating Embry or Edward. Besides that would be my business not yours." I snapped.

Jessica started snickering so I turned on her.

"That goes for you Jessica. Stop following Laruen around and be your own dam person. Date mike for however long you want to not when she deems it okay to date him. She's only bitch but will take you down with her if you continue to hang on."

I turned on my heel when I was done ranting and headed for the school. I went to home room and listened to the rumors of what I had said to Lauren and Jessica and what had brought my rants on as I made my way there. Surprisingly most of them were accurate but then again they didn't have Lauren and Jessica making up some of the facts to go along with them.

Once I was in home room I found a seat at the back of the room since we didn't have assigned seats. I sat some of my books on the desk next to me to keep it open in case Edward did get the same home room teacher as me. I figured he would considering it's the same teacher he had the last time he was here. I was proven right when Edward walked in the door a few minutes later and sat down next to me. There were whispers after he had sat down next to me. He hid his trade mark smirk behind his hand.

The teacher walked in and the talking stopped. She was looking down the list of her students and looked up from it when she was about halfway down.

"Good to see you again Mr. Cullen."

"Actually it's Masen. I'm living with my biological mother." Edward replied.

"Thank you for letting me know."She said. "I assume you will be fine with the work I've set the class yesterday."

"I'll do fine." Edward replied.

Edward and I spend the rest of home room working on the worksheets the teacher handed out. They were easy but she was the only teacher that was easy on us. The others seemed to pile on more and more work as we got closer to the date of graduation. The day went by easily enough after word.

Embry showed up about halfway through lunch but left soon after hearing a howl from deep within the woods. Edward stuck to my side like glue after that. I think embry either told or asked him to watch me. Edward's protectiveness of me still after all this time and finding his mate had me thinking that Victoria was closer than I thought. That or there was some other danger to me or any other human in the area.

Edward walked me to my car after school ended and we sat there talking for awhile until the whole parking lot was empty and he ran off into the woods. I had no idea why but I assumed it was to help the others out with what was going on. When I pulled up in front of my house Charlie was home.

"Hey dad, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I've been asked by Jasper to ride over to the Cullen place with you. Everyone wants to set dates for their changes."

"Finally, I really want them all changed by my graduation so they can be there." I said. "They've been taking a few days to talk with each other and see what the best idea would be."

I sat my school bag down on the couch and walked back out to my car with Charlie right behind me. Everyone was waiting on the steps of the house when we arrived.

"I've been told you guys all know when you want to be changed." I said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So tell me who wants to be changed and when." I said.

"I want to go first. All of us have agreed that I would go first. Emmet want to remain as he is because he wants to protect you." Rosalie said. "I can't say I blame him but I want my human life back."

Emmet pulled her in close and kissed the top of her head. Edward walked up and stood next to them.

"The rest of us have decided that once Rose is done with her change that we'll go through with ours."

"At the same time?"

"Yes at the same time." Edward replied.

Ariel smacked him on the back of the head.

"Be nice."

"So Rose what day do you want to be changed?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I would say as soon as possible but I'm not sure if you would be comfortable with that." She replied.

"I'd do it today but you should spend one last day with Emmet. Since there is a lot you won't be able to do afterword." My cheeks flooded with my blush as I finished.

Emmet started to laugh like a mad man and Rosalie smacked him upside the head like Ariel had done Edward just minutes ago. Emmet and Rose had gone off on their own; for about an hour but came back.

"Emmet and I have talked it over and have decided to begin the changed today if it's possible." Rose said. "He knows it's what I want and he doesn't want me to have to wait any longer for it to happen."

I looked toward Emmet who had said nothing but stood strong by his wife's side. He only had eyes for her. He pulled her close again and kissed the top of her head. Wordlessly I walked over to them and led them down to the basement where everything was set up.

"This bed here is yours Rose. Since we don't know how long the change will take I think it would be a good idea for you to change into something more comfortable."

Rose nodded and left the room. She came back in a track suit that cost more than five track suits from Wal-mart. I turned down the bed and Rose climbed in and pulled the covers up over her not that it would matter at this point. With Emmet's help we turned on the appropriate machines and hooked them up to Rose. I stepped out of the room for a few minutes to let them talk alone. When the door opened up I walked back in.

"Are you sure you want this?" I asked Rose one more time.

"Yes." Rose replied looking at Emmet.

I took her wrist in my hand and bit it.


	58. The Changing Rose

_**BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW**_

_**DAY ONE 4:45pm**_

It had only been an hour since I bit Rosalie. Nothing had changed at all. She was still talking to Emmet. It was hushed tones to where even the other vampires couldn't hear them. It was sweet and looked like what a husband and wife would be when the wife was dying of something that couldn't be cured.

Emmet held Rosalie's hand in his and moved his thumb back and forth in a relaxing motion. Rosalie just smile back at him. It was true love at its best and I could only hope to feel that with Embry or anyone else. I didn't stay much longer because I felt like I was intruding on a privet moment. I took one last look at my aunt and uncle and left them alone.

The rest of the group was sitting in the living room watching a baseball game. It was the Mariners against some other team. Without thinking about it I sat next to Embry on the floor. I felt him shift slightly but didn't turn to look at him. I could feel other eyes on me but I didn't look at anyone else. I just kept my eyes straight ahead on the TV.

"How was Rose?" Charlie asked.

"Fine, she was still talking when I left." I told him. "I felt like I was intruding on a privet moment and walked out. I'll check on Rosalie again before I leave for the night."

"Why don't you stay here?" Jasper asked.

"Because I have none of my things here that I will need for school tomorrow and there is no way in hell I will wear anything Alice left behind." I said. "I don't even wear any of the crap she put in my closet."

"I'm surprised you still have it there."

"I'm waiting for the church to have a rummage sale." I said. "Might as well let them get something out of them. Heck kids who normally never get a chance at going to camp go."

"Cool." Embry said.

"It is. Angela has said that they sent five extra kids last year because of the rummage sale." I said. "This reminds me Ben you still have to see Angela; and just shut up and do it already. If she's not your imprint then all you are doing is stringing her along and that will only hurt her more just get it over with already. She's my best friend and I don't want to see her hurt."

"I k—"

"Just do it." I snapped. "We don't want another Leah situation do you?"

"No I don't."

"Then go and face Angela already. I know Sam said you could go to school again after all Embry and Jake are back and they changed after you did and we graduate in weeks well I will but I'm not so sure about you since you haven't been there in weeks." I ranted. "I have to meet Angela before school starts so you should be there."

_**DAY ONE 9:30pm**_

I went home not long after I told Ben that he had to talk with Angela even if I was going to make him talk to her. I trudged up the stairs grabbed my pajamas and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I needed one after they day I had. While I hadn't actually gotten dirty I sure felt like it and wanted to wash it off of me. Thirty minutes later I was cleaned and ready for bed. I climbed into bed and waited for Embry to show up. I didn't want him sleeping outside like he had been.

I heard Charlie stomp up the stairs and into his room. He murmured a quick good night as he passed my door. I laughed at it. He shouldn't have stayed up this late but with everything going on it has gotten harder and harder for him to fall asleep. A tap on my window signaled to me that Embry was there. I ran over to my window and unlocked it so Embry could climb in. He landed in the floor with a soft thump. He set his bag on the floor and sat down on my bed. I sat down next to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Fine, tired but fine," He replied. "I've still got school work I need to finish so I can take that test in four weeks."

"You'll do fine and you are already weeks ahead of where a normal person would be." I replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Please if Jake –who is the king of procrastination—can catch up you can keep up and take that test."

"You are right about that." Embry said.

"Yes I know now go get changed and I'll make your pallet on the floor." I said.

Embry picked up his bag again and slipped across the hallway into the bathroom. He smiled and waved before closing the door. I opened my closet doors and pulled the blankets Embry had been using from the top shelf and arranged them on the floor on the side of my bed blocked from view by the door. So Embry wouldn't have to worry as much about getting caught by Charlie. I took one of my pillows and added it to the pillow Embry had with the blankets. I laid his blanket over them and the pallet I made and climbed on to my bed.

Embry came in a few minutes later and sat down on the pallet I made up for him.

"Are you okay with everything that is going on?" He asked.

"As well as I can be." I said. "It's not like I can control what happens."

"Well we are all here for you." Embry said. "You should remember that."

"I know I just don't like adding more to your guys already full plates."I said. "We should get some sleep." I added laying back against my pillow and pulling my blankets over me and turning off the light.

_**DAY ONE 7:45am**_

"Embry wake up we have to get going." I said shooting up out of bed the next morning.

He groaned and woke up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He sat up and pushed himself up from the floor. He picked the blanket from his pallet up and shoved them in the top of my closet. He grabbed his bag and quickly changed into some clothes for school. Once he was done I grabbed my clothes and ran into the bathroom to change. I came out with my tooth brush in my mouth and ran into Embry.

"Slow down." He said. "We still have a few minutes until we have to leave and your dad already left."

"He didn't catch you did he?" I asked.

"No. There was a note for you on the counter for you." He said. "He has to work late tonight so he'd like you to stay with Jasper."

"That should be easy enough." I said. "All I have to do is ask Jasper once we get to school which we should be leaving for now."

"Why do we have to leave now?" he asked.

"We have to pick up Edward. His mom has the Volvo." I said. "I told him I'd give him a ride."

"That fine, but we should get going now if we are going to pick him up from the Cullen place."

I nodded grabbed my bag and headed out to my car. Embry climbed into the back of the car because it would be easier for us to get to school on time if we didn't have to get out and rearrange seats. Embry was okay with it. He stretched out in the back seat and listened to the music playing on my car radio tapping out the beat of the song playing on the top of the back seat. I rolled my eyes and continued on down the road to the Cullen place.

Edward was talking with Ariel when we pulled up. He actually hugged her and walked over to the car and climbed in.

"How was Rose?" I asked.

"She's fine. She isn't talking much anymore but nothing to dangerous that we can tell." Edward replied. "Emmet refuses to leave her side until she can tell him to leave."

"I can't say I blame him." I replied. "He doesn't know what is happing to her or when she'll be up and around again."

"It's like she's in a coma." Edward said.

"Maybe that's what it's like. I just hope there is some kind of change in her so I know she's changing and will be fine." I said. "I'll freak out if something happens to her because of this and it's not because of my aunt."

"She's already hooked up to all the machines needed and even more are on standby." Edward said. "The minute her heart rate is picked up you will be told. Rosalie will be fine. Now let's get to school because I am pretty sure Rosalie will kick your ass if she finds out that you were late because of her."

I drove to school in silence. Neither Embry nor Edward said anything to me. I groaned at the sight of Jessica and Lauren waiting for Edward. Edward groaned too.

"Want me to kill you now?" Embry asked.

"Just tell them you have a girlfriend." I said. "Hell, tell them you have a pregnant girl friend and you are being forced to marry her after you graduate, that should throw them of your sent unless they want to show what a whore they really are at least Lauren anyway Jess is more of a follower."

"That would cause too much drama." Edward replied. "But if I have to I'll use the girlfriend excuse. Ariel should be back by the time school ends anyway."

Edward did end up using the girlfriend excuse but Lauren being who she is refused to live and let live and continued to hound Edward throughout the day. She didn't even back down when he threaten to sue her for sexual harassment. Embry and I continue to laugh at all the excuses he gave her because she seemed to forget the ones he gave her before.

_**DAY ONE 11:55am**_

"Edward you were right about Ariel being back by school ends." I told him at lunch.

"Why?"

"She's in the parking lot or her brother is but that doesn't seem as likely." I replied.

"Oh." He said.

"Go talk to her." I said.

"Why she doesn't want to be near me?" Edward asked.

"You should give her a reason to be near you; a good reason to be near you." I said. "No manipulation like you did with me."

"I did—"

"Yes you did. I called it dazzling." I replied cutting him off. "Go to her brother and find out what her favorite things are and then send them to her. Start now so something could happen when you are human again."

Edward looked torn. I couldn't blame him. The whole situation was a little weird, come on the ex-girlfriend giving the ex-boyfriend advice on how to get a girl. I know I would look torn if he gave me advice on Embry.

"Please don't make me smack you upside the head."

"If you don't Emmet will."

"Not right now he won't," I replied.

"Yeah but once everything turns out okay he is going to kick my—"

"I get it." I said. "You know you have loosed up these pass couple of days. I've heard you cuss more than I ever heard you in the time we were together and I honestly don't think you did cuss at all."

"Blame Peter and Emmet." Edward replied. "They are the ones always trying to corrupt my innocent mind."

"No I don't see how your mind can be innocent with how dirty the thoughts of those around you are,"

"I can see your point and the only answer I can give is bleach, it works wonders."

_**DAY TWO 10:30pm**_

The rest of school wasn't as eventful and Edward never did go talk to Ariel (she wasn't in the car when he did go over to talk to her) but did leave a note under her wiper blade. I let him drive –because I sprained my car over to the cu—Masen place so I could see Rosalie and how she was doing. Emmet still hadn't left her side but no one could blame him. Jasper and peter had taken to draining deer's of their blood and giving it to him so he didn't have to move.

I stayed about an hour longer and then went home. Charlie was out but I didn't know where. I had a feeling that it was down on the reservation with Sue or somewhere with Edward's mom and I really didn't want to think about that kind of thing. I ate a sandwich in silence, did my home work and went to bed. I was alone for the night. Embry was running patrol all night so I wouldn't see him until the morning.

I woke up in the middle of the night to a tapping on my widow. I rolled over and climbed out of bed. I threw the widow up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"What are you doing here Edward?" I asked.

"I've brought news about rose."

"Couldn't you have called me instead?" I asked.

"I tried you didn't answer."

"Fine what's up with Rose then?"

"She's not moving anymore and there was a slight blimp on one of the machines." Edward replied.

"Was it the heart or blood pressure?"

"It was over by the time we got in there and Emmet wasn't looking at them to know which one it was."

"Thanks for letting me know." I said. "Now let me get back to sleep."

With a wave of his hand Edward was gone. There was a reaction on one of the monitors connected to Rosalie. So she was coming back to life very slowly if at all but I refused to think bad thoughts like that and could only home and have faith that Rosalie would wake up. I would be this worried even if she wasn't family.

It was about three hours after Edward left that I got up to go to the bathroom and heard the crash of a window breaking. I pressed hard on the panic button Jasper had given me weeks ago for when no one could be with me and hid myself under the bathroom counter. I heard a door hit a wall and then saw the bathroom door get ripped off the hinges and thrown against a wall.

I couldn't be seen from where I was hidden and waited for whoever it was to find me. I couldn't see their face from where I was. I kept hitting the panic button repeatedly hoping someone would come to help me. Their arm reached under the counter to where I was and I bit their hand before they could grab me. They fell to the ground screaming in pain.

I didn't hear anyone else moving around so I pulled myself out from under the bathroom counter. I ran to my room for my cell phone and found it under my bed just as Embry and Jasper jumped through the window.

"Are you alright?" they both asked. "Did they do anything to you? Where are they?"

They couldn't have done that even if they had timed it. I just pointed to the bathroom where the vampire was howling in pain.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Embry asked.

"I'm fine. Shaken but fine, that vampire had a completely different reaction to his bite that Rosalie did." I told him.

"Maybe it has to do with your emotions while you bit them. You were angry and scared when you bit him but happy, calm and scared when you bit Rosalie." He replied. "Or Rosalie had bigger balls than the guy in there."

"I get your point but please get him out of here."

"Don't worry. Edward is on his way with my truck so we can get him out of here." Jasper said coming back into my room. "I think he might be working for Victoria or Maria. He has bite marks all over his arm like Peter and I do. I'm leaning more towards Victoria though. I don't smell Maria on him anywhere but it's been a while since I've smelled her sent."

"Oh."

"Embry you stay with her. I'll have Seth go and tell Sam why you weren't on patrol. I'm sure he would understand."

"No I'm going with you guys. There are plenty of beds I can sleep on at the Cullen place and I can call Charlie and let him know what's going on." I told them. "And don't try talking me out of it because you know I am just as likely to follow you in my car."

"Fine but you are the one dealing with Charlie."

"Dude your scared of your grandson." Embry said busting out laughing.

"I'm stuck at twenty years old of course I am." Jasper replied. "Now shut up and help me with the idiot in the bathroom Edward's about to pull up and I want to get this over with."

"I am so going to tell Charlie whenever I see him again." Embry said as he passed by me to help Jasper.

I grabbed my school bag and followed them down the stairs with a squirming vampire that was now turning human.

"What the hell is this?"

Charlie's home.

"He broke in and I bit him." I said. "Jasper, Embry and Edward are taking him back to the Cullen place. I was going to go with them because I didn't know when you would be home and I didn't want to stay here after _he _showed up."

"That would be a good idea, I have to work late. Another body has shown up." He replied.

_**DAY TWO 6:30am**_

I woke up in a bedroom that had been Jasper's room apart from Alice when they were together. I didn't feel right using Carlisle and Esme, Edward's or Emmet and Rose's bedrooms and there was no way in heck that I was going to use Alice's room. I quickly changed and went down stairs and waited until it was time to go to school.

Everyone was already down stairs in the living room, dining room and kitchen. Elizabeth –Edward's mother—was in the kitchen cooking. Ben, Embry and Seth sat at the dining table eating. Sam was nowhere to be seen and neither was Jasper.

"Where is Jasper?" I asked.

"Keeping an eye on that vampire that visited you last night." Edward said. "Don't worry he's not in the house."

"Where is he then?"

"The cottage on the back edge of the property, we are turning it into an unofficial prison for unsavory vampires that cross into the area." He replied. "There is a basement that we have turned into a top security vault."

"Oh." I replied.

We left for school right after that. The first half of it was more of the same thing like the previous two days. Lunch was where it started to change, Edward spent his lunch in Ariel's car at the back of the parking lot so he wouldn't get her into trouble with the school and Embry and I stuck to our table along with Angela.

Angela and I were about ready to leave for class when Ben stepped up to our table. I gasped and grabbed Embry's hand and dragged him away mumbling to Angela and Ben that we'll see them later. Angela replied but I couldn't hear her since I was already too far away to hear what she said.

School went by faster after that. Neither Embry nor I saw Angela or Ben the rest of the day. I was happy and worried at the same time but in all honesty I wanted to go see Rose and find out how she was doing. She had been asleep for a whole day. I checked on her before I went to school and after I finished school and Charlie checked in on her during the day. Elizabeth and the rest of the vampires and sifters that hadn't been known to the area before hand stayed with her and kept an eye on everything while those of us still in school weather we needed to be or not were at school.

Rosalie was still as can be on the hospital bed set up for her. I couldn't see any change in her at all but the vampires all say that there is a change in her skin tone but because I'm human I wouldn't be able to see it. I hope they are right for Emmet's sake. He hadn't left her side for a moment since I bit her over twenty-four hours ago. He didn't even respond when someone asked him a question.

_**DAY TWO 1:00pm**_

School let out earlier after a pipe broke in the gym setting off the chain reaction. There was nowhere for the student's to go because the cafeteria was closed down for a deep cleaning of the kitchen or something like that and there was nowhere for the student's who had gym class go because it was raining outside. I was happy to be out and walking to my car without Edward (he was with Ariel) or Embry (he had to talk to a teacher). I was almost to my car when I was stopped by Lauren.

"Hey swan," Lauren called after me.

"What Lauren?" I snapped.

"Just wondering where your boy friends are?"

"I don't have one." I replied. "And if you are referring to Edward I know he's seeing someone else. I'm the one who told him to make a move and Embry and I are just friends."

"Please you are still a whore."

"Um she can't be."

"Hey Embry." I said. "But he's right I can't be a whore but you can be."

"I'm not a whore."

"Then why did Monroe Lee give you a hundred bucks last week."

Lauren didn't reply. She just huffed and puffed her way away from us. Embry smiled at me grabbed my hand and led me to my car. We said nothing on our ride over to the Cullen place. He knew I wanted to check on Rosalie. There had only been a few more beeps on the machine hooked up to her but nothing more than that.

There was a car I didn't recognized parked in front of the house when we pulled up.

"Who's car is that?"

"Jackson's," Embry said. "Edward got it for him so he and Ariel could take the rental car back."

"Oh. That was nice of him."

"Took Jackson three hours of threatening Edward's junk for Edward to go and willingly pay for this car."

"At least it's American." I replied.

Embry burst out laughing and led me into the house. Jackson was there with Edward and Ariel. Jasper and Sam were not there. I assumed they were in the cottage integrating the vampire I bit at home. I went down into the basement to check on Rose. I was greeted by the sound of beeping. The machine sounded like someone that was dying not coming alive again. I walked over and patted Emmet on the back and walked right back out of the room.

"Bella Swan why didn't you tell me what was going on? I can't believe you didn't tell me."

I heard Angela yell before I even stepped out of the basement doorway.

"They weren't my secrets to tell and I've been telling Ben to just talk to you ever since I found out." I replied. "Trust me I wanted to tell you but I couldn't."

"Is there anything else I need to know?" she asked.

"Jasper is my grandfather and Emmet and Rosalie are my aunt and uncle." I explained to her.

_**DAY THREE 6:00pm**_

"I still can't believe all of this." Angela said.

"I've known for a while now and I still can't believe it." I told her. "It's even more shocking to know that I'm related to the two of the Cullens."

"Three."

"Jasper never used the Cullen name. It was either Hale or Whitlock." I replied.

"Oh I didn't know that."

"That's why that picture you found when helping me with that family tree project looked like Jasper."

"Because it was him," Angela said.

"Do you understand why Ben acted the way he did."

"Yes but he still should have looked at me sooner to get things over one way or another."

"We have all told him that but the first few weeks were because his phasing wasn't controlled enough to be around anyone but wolves." I said. "You would have to see Sam's imprint to see why wolves aren't allowed around humans for a few weeks after their change."

"She got hurt?"

"Yes. Sam got angry and she was standing too close. He felt and still feels immensely guilty for hurting her." I explained. "He tells her he is sorry over and over again and she tries to stop him but he refuses to."

"What is up with that Leah girl?" Angela asked. "Every time she has come in here she does nothing but sit in the corner and sulk."

"That's not my story to tell but I can tell you that there is a lot going on there so she has a lot to work through."

"Bella they've made a break through with that vampire they caught." Ben said coming in from the back.

"Do they need me?" I said.

"Not really but—ugh I didn't want this job—that vampire was working for Victoria," Ben said. "His description and name match up with a kid that went missing form PA about a year ago. Jasper has taken his prints and plans on having your dad run them to see if they belong to the missing kid."

"I remember that case. The kids name was Riley Biers and he was a freshman at UW." Angela said. "He went missing after leaving a café or something like that."

"Let's hope it's him and the change he's going through helps him." I said. "It will be good to tell his parents that he's okay."

"Yeah the guys are already trying to come up with a believable story."

"What have they come up with so far?" I asked.

"Um Jake said that they should just say that he was kidnapped by a psychotic woman who thought that he was her long dead husband and used him as a sex slave." Ben said. "Which is scary close to the truth."

"Make it where she thinks that he was her son and leave out the sex part and it should be believable."

"I'll go tell them." Ben said and he diapered.

"Man I have a lot to get used to."Angela said throwing her head back.

_**FINAL HOUR**_

Nearly twenty four hours later I was back at the Cullen house with Angela and everyone else that had come into our little group in the past couple of weeks. The vampire we suspected to be Riley Biers was still in the cottage under lock, key, and vampire and wolf watch. Angela when right to Ben when she walked into the door, I couldn't blame her they had already spent months apart. Embry hadn't even spent more than a few hours apart from me after I found out that he was living in a tent a hundred or so feet away from my house.

"How is Rosalie doing?" I asked.

"Fine, they machines are beeping so much that it's like she was in a coma. We can even here her heart beating every now and then." Jasper said. "It should only be a few hours until she wakes up."

"I really can't wait." I replied. "It has been three long days."

"Actually we have a few hours until it had been three days total."

"There's no need to be nitpicky." I replied.

"I'm not. I was just starting a fact." Jasper said.

"Yeah yeah but you were still being nitpicky." I replied.

"You should respect me I'm your grandfather."

I never did get to reply to him because not even two second after that we heard crashing and yelling from the basement. Jasper took off down the stairs like a bat out of hell. I followed as fast as I could without tripping after him. I ran into his back when I got down the steps.

"You should back up Bella." Jasper said.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"The machines stopped making noise and I can't hear Rosalie's heart at all now." Jasper said. "Emmet is kind of freaking out now."

I looked from behind Jasper's back in to the room we had Rosalie in. Everything to the left of Rosalie was decimated and looked like a tornado had ripped through the room. Jasper and Peter stepped into the room and slowly up to Emmet who was still fuming and looking for something to rip apart. They both slowly sided up to him and grabbed his arms and held them down to his side until he calmed down a little bit more. He struggled against them and if he was human his face would be red with the strain he was putting himself through. Peter and Jasper pulled him out of the room as he continued to fight them.

"Tell me what is going on with her now BELLA!" Emmet screamed at me.

I looked at Rose and she seemed darker in her skin tone but that could change after she woke up and spent more time in direct sun light. I was jolted out of my thoughts when the machines started going haywire again. Rosalie's eye lids started to twitch.

"What's wrong with her?" Emmet screamed at me again.

"Emmet calm down please, Rosalie is waking up now."

* * *

**I hadn't planned on posting this chapter for another week or two but my family got some good news today. A close family member who's been having problems with their kidneys and was on the transplant list got the call that they had one for him. We hope the test comeback saying it's a match.**

**Maye**


	59. She's waking

_******Please Read and Review Previous chapter along with this one.**_

* * *

_**EMMET's POV**_

I couldn't believe my Rosie wasn't moving. It wasn't right. She should be in the garage tinkering under the hood of one of our cars. Instead she lay in a hospital bed like she was human. When I couldn't hear the sounds of the machine or her heart anymore I freaked out and started trashing the room. Jasper and Peter came in and grabbed me by my arms and held them to my side. I struggled against them but made no progress in removing myself from them.

"Tell me what is going on with her now BELLA!" I screamed.

She didn't look at me. She was looking at my Rose taking in her new skin tone. The machines started going haywire again and wanted to know why. Rosalie's eye lids started to twitch.

"What's wrong with her?" I screamed at Bella again.

"Emmet calm down please, Rosalie is waking up now." Bella said.

I went slack in Jasper and Peter's arms. The sat me in the chair next to Rosalie's bed as her eye lids continued to flutter open and closed. I took her hand in my and the warmth of it was shocking to me. I've only ever felt her temperature close to that of mine. Her hand curved slowly around mine gripping it in hers. I looked down at her hand and smile then looked back up at her face and the brightest pair of deep blue eyes were staring back at me.

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it right up.

"Could you give us a few minutes," I asked.

I looked up to see that everyone had already left the room and at the end of the bed was a hospital tray with a jug of water on it. It smelled gross to me but might just be what Rosalie needed.

"Do you want some water?" I asked.

She nodded.

I got up walked over to the tray and grabbed the jug of water and poured some of it into a cup with a straw and carried it over to her. I put the straw into her mouth and she drank until the straw couldn't catch anymore water.

"Do you want more?" I asked.

She shook her head no and raised her hand up to touch my face. She shivered at the feel of my cold skin against hers. I set the cup down on the tray and reached up to touch her hand with my own. She smiled at me and continued to run her hand over my face like a blind person did when they were trying to _see_.

"I wanted to make sure I knew it was you Emmet."

"Do you want me to get anyone?" I asked.

Rosalie didn't say anything.

"Are you okay does anything fell wrong?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure." She replied. "I don't know what it's like to be human anymore."

"Do you want me to get Bella maybe she can tell you what's going on." I told her. "But only if you want me to go and get her."

"No one else, I'm not ready for anyone else."

"Alright, I'll be right back." I said.

I didn't want to leave her but she wanted Bella and Bella could possibly tell her why she was feeling the way she was. I took a second look at her and went up stairs to find Bella. It didn't take me long she was sitting in a chair next to the basement door. She nearly jumped out of her skin when I came walking up.

"Is Rosalie alright? What are you doing up here?"

"She's fine as far as I can tell but she feel's weird but she said she doesn't remember what it's like to be human so she's not sure if weird good or weird wrong." I told her. "And she wants you but no one else to come down."

"Okay." Bella said grabbing a box.

"What's with the box?" I asked.

"You know how Rosalie was changed?"

I nodded.

"Well in this box is everything that could possibly be needed to treat her for what she went through." Bella replied. "Most are just a precaution and others are only if she wants to take them."

"Rose we're back." I said.

"Hi Rosalie,"

"Hi." Rosalie replied. "What's with the box?"

"Things you might need because of how you were changed." I told her. "But Bella told me some of them are only if you want to take them."

"Like what?"

"You heard of the Plan-B pill?" Bella asked.

"Yes I have, but why would I need it?" Rosalie asked.

"Rosalie when you… when you… Rosalie when a human is are changed in to a vampire they are frozen at whatever state they were in and that applies to all who were changed including kids and because no protection was used back then you could have been pregnant when you finished your change."

"And you think she might be?"

"Yes, I know it's a horrifying thought because of what happen but the way you feel about kids I still wasn't sure if you would want the option or not." Bella said. "Everything is in the box with explanations of how to use them. I'll leave to talk to Emmet about what you want to do."

Bella sat the box on the tray next to the water jug I had used earlier and turned to leave the room. I looked down at Rosalie and she looked heartbroken. We had no had no idea what to do. We were raised in completely different times where we had no options and now we had several to choose from. I stood next to her bed and pulled her as close to me as I could without pulling her off the bed.

_**Embry's POV**_

Bella had gone down into the basement and came back up just minutes later. She didn't say a thing to any of us. I wondered if Rosalie was okay because Bella's expression didn't tell us anything. Jasper was out in the cottage with the vampire that had climbed into her house. He was getting the guys finger prints so Charlie could run them.

"You alright Embry?"

"I'm fine Seth. Shouldn't you be on patrol?" I replied.

"Just got off, I came here because Leah is still moping about having a vampire for an imprint."

"Can't say I'd blame her but he will be human after all the threats are gone." I said. "I'm meaning she's supposed to hate things like Jasper but the great sprits had other plans. Her imprinting probably wouldn't have had as bad a reaction had it been a normal kid from Forks or the Res."

"She should be happy she won't have to deal with all her crap with Sam anymore."

"Actually Seth you are wrong. The heartbreak is still there and it'll take a while to mend. The same would have been for me if I hadn't been over Edward when Embry imprinted on me." Bella said. "Emotional scars left behind on anyone always take longer to heal no matter what type of creature they are. She wouldn't have gotten over what happen with her and Sam if they were just human and he left her for another woman, and that still wouldn't happen overnight if she just met a new man, it takes work."

She didn't look at us after she finished she stomped out of the room. I guess that explains why I am stuck in the friend zone. I can wait for her but I didn't want her to be alone so I followed her out the door. I found her on a stone bench near a path that led to the cottage where the rouge vampire was being kept. I sat down next to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Fine." She mumbled. "Surprised that you still want to talk to me,"

"Why should I be mad it's not like we are dating yeah your my imprint and yes I did like you before that but it doesn't change anything. The imprint means I'll be whatever you need even if it's just a friend." I told her. "There are worse places to be than just the friend zone. I'm not in the same place as jasper after all. He's stuck in the enemy zone as far as all of us know."

"He won't talk about that publicly until Leah wants to." Bella replied. "He's always been privet. I think it comes from a vampire so long and not getting close to people."

"Can't say I blame him, besides don't most vampires live as nomads?"

"I'm pretty sure. I think the Cullens are an oddity in the vampire world. They lived together as a family of vampires not a coven of vampires." Bella told me. "I think all vampires should strive for that even the Red eyed ones."

"Awe we love you too Bella." Peter called from where ever he was.

"Of course you do. My grand pappy would kick your but if you didn't." Bella yelled back.

"Bella," Jasper groaned. While everyone else that could hear was snickering.

"Come on Jasper I have to get out of my system. You don't want me to call you that in front of everyone at school now do you?"

"No I wouldn't but it feels weird you calling me that with everyone here too."

"Fine I'll just call you pappy and tell people you look like some guy from an old western." Bella replied.

Jasper just groaned again and left the house. He was going back to Riley. They hadn't gotten as much information out of him as they would like to and as soon as Riley was no longer moving they would have Charlie come over and finger print him and see if he really is that Biers kid.

"You like to bug him don't you?" I asked Bella.

"Of course I do and because he's a vampire there is only so much I can do to bug him after all he did live with Alice for years and there is no doubt that she forced him to go shopping for clothing that he would never wear willingly or otherwise."

"I've seen some of the clothes that she put them in and I can't blame Jasper and Edward living in jeans and t-shirts now."

"I know I swear if she could she would have had every single one of them wearing matching outfits to work and school if she had anything to do with it." Bella replied. "She even tried getting me to wear six inch heels to school and a short jean skirt. Neither of those things was me and she had no concept of comfort when it came to clothes."

"We'll I totally agree with you and heels you should not be allowed near them unless you are getting them from someone else." I replied. "The jean skirt I would like to see as long as it doesn't make you look like a hooker."

"Don't talk about hookers." Peter yelled.

"I wasn't." I yelled back. "But why don't you want anyone to talk about hookers?"

"Because most of them are the grosses humans out there, even homeless men with maggots on their shoes are better than that."

"I thought you didn't eat innocent humans."

"I don't but I can smell them." Peter replied. "You guys stop to smell the roses well I stop to smell the humans."

"You have a twisted mind Peter." I told him.

"I never said I didn't."

Once again I heard snickering coming from somewhere else in the house and outside of it too. Bella was struggling to hold her laughter in.

"Jasper you need to put Peter on some medication when he's human again." Bella yelled.

_**Charlie's POV**_

I was al little worried when Jasper called me a few days ago and told me that my services as police chief might be needed and then preceded to ask me about missing person's cases that Forks maybe connected too; I brought a few copies of the files with me. I was a little freaked out by him being a vampire but I was freaked out by the wolves too and could only hope that they are obeying the laws –even the speed limits—and only needed my help because of a discovery they made.

I pulled up to the Cullen house in my cruiser. There were a slew of cars parked in front of the house and a slew of noise coming from inside of it. I figured it could be one of three things or a combination of the three. One; they could be arguing, two they could be playing a game or three they could be watching a game.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"Nothing their just big babies saying I cheated at duck hunt."

"You have a cop for a father." Paul said.

"That has nothing to do with it." Bella yelled back. "Old Quil kicked your but last night and he's not a cop. Besides Charlie taught me to shoot with a shot gun not a plastic toy used for a video game."

I hid a laugh. She hated when people underestimated her. They thought that she could shoot a gun only because I was her dad. I gave her the gun, safety equipment and told her where to shoot after I told her all the rules and safety steps over and over again.

"And Paul I only pointed to where she should shoot. She's the one who shot it."

"Jasper's out back dad."

"Thank you. I need to get back to the station soon."

"Be prepared Charlie." Bella called after me.

That made me wonder what awaited me. Jasper hadn't told me much, so I wasn't even sure. I walked through the house and found the back door. I walked about forty feet until Jasper walked out of a line of trees at the back of the yard.

"You made it."

"You said I would be needed."

"Yes, did you bring the files I asked you about?" Jasper asked.

"Copies, the originals have to stay at the station."

"All I needed was the pictures."

"Why do you need them?" I asked.

"For comparison," Jasper replied. "Now if the comparison I believe will happen happen then I'll need you to run the guys fingerprints and then possibly figure out how to get the kid back to his family without too much media attention."

And with that he led me into the house we were standing in front of. He led me threw the living room and down a hallway and into a back bedroom. There on the bed lay a kid screaming in pain. He was tugging violently at the restraints attached to the four posts.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"Were not sure but we think it might be the result of what Bella was feeling when she bit him."

"What do you mean?"

"Bella wasn't scared when she bit Rose, nervous yes but not scared but with that kid she was scared, he broke into your home and she bit him when he tried to grab her."

"And you weren't there?"

"We were chasing him we hadn't figured out that he was going to your house yet but bell pressed the panic button I gave her and we ran there instead of fallowing his sent trail." Jasper said. "He was on the bathroom floor screaming in pain when we found them."

"He looks like that Biers kid that went missing a few months ago."

"That's what we thought but we weren't sure because we don't have his picture."

"Is this him?" I asked holding out a picture of Reilly Biers.

"His skins a little darker in the picture but he had blood in his veins then but I figured you would have to do prints and DNA –which we can do because we've done it with rose—but we'd to see if it was really him once he's done with the change, we've got the prints along with it."

"So you have everything planned out?" I asked.

"Everything but about how to get him back to his family,"

"I actually have a solution to that," Peter said coming in from the back.

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

"Well we can have him say he was kidnapped and kept by a crazy woman who was trying to make him kill a girl that she blamed for her boyfriend's death. It's as close to the truth we can get without giving the fact that vampires exist away."

"How would you do that?" I asked.

"Well there is that abandon farm about ten miles out. We could go there and find a barn and say that we found him there. It wouldn't take us long to fake it."

"Your explanation for being there," I said.

"Looking into buying the place and wanted to check it out." Peter said. "Which is true, we're going to need it when the time comes and it connects to this land by the creek that runs through the land."

"What are—you know what don't tell me." I said. "Let me know when he's done with the change and your ready to get him back to his family."

"We'll be ready once the land is bought. We don't want to use it unless it's in our name." Peter said. "But it should only take a few days."

"I don't care as long as it's all legal." I told them. "I really don't want have to arrest you all for something that could have been easily avoided."

"Don't worry Charlie if we get arrested it won't be in your jurisdiction."

I shook my head and walked out.

_**EDWARD POV**_

I was sitting in the living room with the others when Ariel and her brother arrived. She looked worried and I didn't need Jasper to tell me that she had fear coming off her in waves. It made me worry and it made me want to run over and comfort her but I knew it wasn't what she wanted. I stayed in the chair I was seated in. When I had calmed down enough to take everything in I noticed the smell of smoke coming off of Ariel and her brother.

"What's with the smoke smell?" I asked.

"We were attached at our motel. Someone set it on fire." She replied.

"Could it have been an accident?" I asked.

"We would have thought that to if it wasn't for the smell of gas where our rooms used to be." Her brother Jackson said. "Not to mention the faint smell of vamp in the area."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, we are. We think it's the red head everyone is trying to track down but the sent was too faint for us to tell because of the water from the hoses."

"Was anyone hurt?"

"No but we would have been had we been in our rooms at the time. They looked like they had been fire bombed." Jackson said.

"Fire bombed?" I gasped.

"Yeah, the place won't be able to open for a long time if they choose to reopen."

"Go pick a room we have several." I told them. "Just don't go to the top floor that all mine."

They nodded and headed out of the room. I could hear their footsteps trail up the stair along with the sound of doors opening and closing as they look for a room they liked we had more rooms than what I showed Bella her first time here. I knew that they found the rooms they liked once the doors opened, closed and they settled in to the rooms.

A few hours later I heard light footsteps on the hardwood floors and then down the steps back into the living room. I didn't have to look around to know that it was Ariel. I could tell by her sent that it was her.

"Edward could I talk to you please." She said.

"Sure." I said. "We can talk in Carlisle's office it's the only place no one could hear us in."

She nodded I walked past her and wake up the stairs she followed me.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked after closing the door.

"Us," She said.

"Oh."

"I don't want to just jump into a relationship now or even when you are human again just because of mating thing."

"I woul—"

"Not that I wouldn't want a relationship with you." She interrupted me. "But I don't want to feel like I'm being forced into something we could start off as friends."

"I can be with friends."

She smiled at me and walked out the door.

_**Alice POV**_

I wasn't sure where I was. It was dark cold and I lost track of where I was three states ago. Something is wrong with me and I know it. I've known it a long time. If I was human I could get help that I can't get as a vampire. I wish I could be human again.

While being immortal could be fun the first hundred years it gets boring after a while. I filled my days with shopping but that only worked for so long and I was paranoid by what I saw in my visions. Sometime I would see the world in peace and noting wrong other times I would see the world ending in a storm of raging fire that had nothing to do with the bible and that scared me more than anything else I had seen. Even the woman Jasper ended up mating with. I'm sure she's a nice woman and all but she's also supposed to be our enemy.

_A woman in a black dress walked up to the casket draped in the flag of the United States of America. She was an older tan skinned woman. Gray hairs were streaked through her braided black hair. She placed her hand on the casket._

"_I miss you Jasper." She said as she looked up to a picture that look like much older Jasper in a police uniform._

I shook the head ache and vision away. The pain had radiated throughout my head as the vision came. I was worried, I've seen this happen to humans and they had brain tumors but vampires are dead so a tumor can't grow in my head but maybe it was there when I was changed. I guess I would never know what was wrong with me. There was no way for me to be human again I would give anything to be human again (my designer shoe collection included). The pain shot threw me again and I hugged my knees to my stomach and as I lay on the ground.

"Excuse me ma'am you can't sleep there? Ma'am are you alright do I need to call for help."

"No, I'm fine I just got lost and my phone died." I lied.

"Come on let me take you to the station. We can get you warmed up and find a charger to get you phone back up in running." The man said.

I looked at his hand and then slowly looked up at his face.

"Please, my wife would be mad if I didn't help you out." he said. "I'm Officer Kinkirk***1**."

"Kevin what are you doing out here? You could catch a cold not be able to work for a month."

"I'm fine Luce I was just trying to get this girl to at least come inside the station so she could get warmed up." Kevin had replied.

"Come on dear and you can tell me what's up with you."

I didn't get a chance to say no.

_**BELLA'S POV**_

"Your father just left." Elizabeth told me.

"I saw him." I replied. "Has Rose or Emmet made an appearance?"

"Not yet but they were talking when I took food down to them earlier."

"They were still talking?"

"Yes, but I would assume they have a lot to talk about but they do know that there is a lot that they would need a doctor's opinion on."

"I should head home." I said. "My dad wouldn't want me out late even if I had a group of vampires and wolves to protect me."

"You should head out now. I'll let everyone know that you left."

"They can hear you anyway." I replied. "Sensitive hearing and all."

She laughed as I grabbed my thing and walked out of the house. Embry wasn't far behind me. This time he was in human form. The other times he was in wolf form hiding in the woods as he made sure I got home. He slid into the passenger seat of my car without a word to me. The ride home was quiet but I didn't really feel like talking.

"You okay?" he asked when we pulled up to the house.

"Yeah, I'm just tired and worried about everyone."

"We'll be fine." He told me.

"I know and that will not stop me from worrying about you all. Look at Jackson and Ariel, they had their motel room fire bombed or set on fire." I snapped. "That's dangerous to all of those involved including me."

"We'll be fine Bella; you have nothing to worry about." Embry said.

"Come on let's get you settled in before Charlie gets home." I said dragging him into the house.

We walked up to my bedroom. I got his pallet of blankets out from the closet and lay them on the floor next to my bed so they were blocked from the view of the door. Embry had gone to take a quick shower. I would go and take one after he was done.

"Showers free," he said.

"I got that. Your pallet is already made up."

"Thanks." He mumbled.

I grabbed my toiletries bag and some pajamas and went to take my shower. When I walked back into my room he was sitting on my bed facing away from the door so he couldn't see me come in. I sat my bag down on the dresser closest to me and went and sat down next to him on the bed.

"You alright?" I asked him.

"Fine just thinking about something I overheard today." He replied.

"What was that?"

"You don't feel like I'm forcing you in to anything am I?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "The only thing you have done is kiss me and that was weeks ago. If you were forcing me into anything I think we would have been more than friends at this point."

"Do you want to be more than friends?" he asked.

"I'm not sure." I told him honestly. "The only request I have is that you go about things as if there is no supernatural bullsh*t involved."

"I think I could do that." He said with a laugh. "All though there is nothing normal about our relationship anyway, you have me sleeping in your room."

"Yeah that is a bit odd but it's not like you can share a room with Charlie or take the couch." I said. "I mean you could if you wanted people to know what your mom did but you don't."

"I just want to get through school then everyone can know, well the ones that matter anyway."

"You know that no one would look down on you right?"

"Yeah, it's just something personal and I don't really feel comfortable sharing it with anyone."

"Sam would help you without asking questions."

"I don't want pity?"

"Sam wouldn't pity you. You are his brother figuratively and possibly in truth too."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Your dad you don't know who he is and he could be any of the Quileute's connected to the original pack." I said. "You have several friends that could also be your brother depending on how their fathers were."

"We've talked about that before and some of the guys have offered to take DNA test and I don't really feel like ruining the image of one of their fathers in their eyes. They wouldn't do that to me so I don't want to do that to them."

Embry and I spent the rest of our time awake talking. We talked about finding out who his dad was a little more but things got awkward and we jumped away from the topic pretty quickly. Well I changed the topic because I could tell he was getting annoyed about talking about it.

"BELLA!"

I shot up out of bed and looked around my room and saw Charlie at my door.

"What dad?" I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"What is he doing in your room, I know you're his imprint but I don't like you having boys in your room." He replied.

I looked over my shoulder to see Embry frozen in his spot.

"Dad nothing happened. We were talking and we fell asleep." I said.

"Embry grab your things and get out." Charlie said. "You have two minutes."

"Dad," I yelled. "We weren't doing anything."

"It doesn't matter no father in their right mind would be happy about a boy being in his daughter's bedroom."

"He had nowhere else to go." I yelled.

"He has a home Bella."

"No he doesn't. His mom kicked him out and he doesn't want the guys to know because he doesn't want their pity even though there is a chance some of them know anyhow. He was living in a tent until I found him a few days ago."

"You were living in a tent?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, my mom kicked me out because she caught me sneaking out to run my patrols again and couldn't deal with it anymore." Embry said. "I've been told that I could tell her about my being a wolf but that means she would have to face whoever my father is because the reservation she's from doesn't have anyone that transforms into wolves."

"I assume you know who your dad might be?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah it could be anyone but I'm leaning toward Sam's dad Joshua for obvious reasons and I don't think it's Quil's dad because he's related to the both of you and that would just be weird to imprint on—"

"I get it." Charlie said. "Fine you can stay here but you are on the couch."

"Thank you sir."

"Cut the sir and get down stairs, I'd like to talk to my daughter alone."

Embry nodded and grabbed his blanket and pillow and booked it down stairs. Charlie walked over and closed the door.

"You know I don't like this?" he said.

"Yes but nothing happened and even if it did I'm eighteen."

"Yes and he's seventeen."

"Age of consent is sixteen and he hasn't even kissed me since my tires were slashed." I told him.

"I don't care about age of consent Bella and that's not what I'm talking about." He snapped.

"Then what are you talking about?" I asked. "Because we haven't done a thing hell until tonight he's slept on the floor beside my bed."

"You let him stay here without asking me first." Charlie said.

"Dad he had nowhere to do wolf or not I would have offered him a section of my floor because he's my friend first. I would have done the same thing for Jake if Billy kicked him out."

"It does not change the fact that you should have told me. I want you to come straight to the station after school tomorrow." Charlie said opening my door. "You will work on filing as your punishment. You will be allowed to go to the Cullen place only and if only you are needed for the rest of this week and next week too. Now good night."

Charlie smile and walked out of my room and across the hallway to his. I walked over to the door way.

"And no sneaking down stairs after I'm asleep." Charlie told us.

"I wasn't planning on it."

"And no sneaking back up stairs Embry." Charlie said. "We'll be talking more tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." Embry called back the nerves straining his voice.

"Don't call me sir." Charlie said before slamming his bedroom door closed.

I smiled and closed my own door. I took Embry's bag and set it next to the door way in case he needed something out of it later on. I left my door unlocked so he could get to his back if he needed to. I had gotten back into bed and was almost asleep when my phone went off, I grabbed it to see who was texting me at this time of night.

_I need to talk to you tomorrow. ~Rose._

I wondered what exactly she wanted to talk about because she never wanted to talk to me before but I did give her a human life back. I thought about it for a while and finally sent her a message back.

_Come over while Charlie's at work and we can talk. ~Bella._

I sent the message off to her and shut my phone down for the night. I need to get some sleep and knew that I would probably in for it again tomorrow when Charlie had time to sleep on it.

***1: I have been watching a lot of 7****th**** heaven lately and could not resist putting him in here.**


	60. Files

_**Charlie POV**_

I got up the next morning after a rough night of sleep. No man wants to find his daughter in bed with a boy even if nothing happened. I rubbed my face and went to change into a fresh uniform. After I finished up stairs I went down the kitchen and drank down a cup of coffee. I stared at the empty cup for a while then put it in the sink and then went to wake up the kid I found in my daughters room.

The blanket he had been using was thrown to the floor and his feet were hanging off the end of the couch because he was too tall for it. I reached for his shoulder and woke him up.

"Go get dress." I said. "I want you to take me to Sam."

"I don—"

"I know you don't want them to know but I'm not referring to your mom kicking you out." I said. "It's about the fact that one of them could be your brother, you need to know and so do they and you should ask them their opinion of finding out not keep it bottled up."

I had expected him to give me so smartass reply but he didn't, he didn't give me any reply he just got folded up his blanket and left the room. I sat down in my chair and waited for him. He came back down in new clothes and a bag slung over his shoulder.

"I'm not making you leave." I told him.

"I take it with me everywhere, never know when I'm going to phase and blow my clothes to shreds." He replied. "Everyone should be at Sam and Emily's place and if they aren't there then they should be at the Cullen place."

"We'll try the Cullen place first." I said. "It's closer."

He nodded and I walked out the door with him following behind me. I picked the cruiser because I had to work after I talked with Sam and everyone else. Embry sat in the front with me. His bag was in the floorboard in front of him. He was quiet and just looked out the window.

When we got to the Cullen house I didn't see anyone outside. I got out and motioned for Embry to get out also. The door was opened before our feet even touch the gravel. Jasper was standing there.

"Sam's inside. I've got to go get something from Bella." He said.

I nodded and walked inside. Embry followed, he was nervous but I couldn't blame the kid I would be too if I was him. If this went the wrong way he could lose a friend or two. Sam and a few of the other wolves including Jacob sat in the living room.

"Did you need something Charlie?" Jacob asked.

"There is something I need to speak with you guys about." I said. "And it concerns Embry."

"Dude you got caught in Bella's room didn't you?" Paul said.

"It wasn't like that." Embry replied "And that's not what he wants to talk about anyhow."

"So what does he want to talk about?"

"He wants to know if any of you would get pissed if I found out who my dad was because it could be any of yours and not all of them were complete f*ck ups." He said. "I—I don't know what else to say."

Embry left the room and walked outside. The other wolves in the room looked on.

"Wh—he thinks we'll hate him if one of our dad's couldn't keep it in his pants?" Paul asked.

"You put it crudely but yes." I replied. "I know Bella has tried to make him think otherwise but I guess it's a –believe it when I see it thing— with him."

"All of our dads but Jared's, Jake's and Seth and Leah are f*ck ups as Embry put it." Paul said.

"I know that. I am friends with quite a few of your fathers." I replied. "But I wanted to ask you guys for his sake that you not hold it against him because as Paul put it your dad couldn't keep it in his pants."

"Tell him to go find out who his daddy is." Paul said.

I shook my head and walked out the front door. I found Embry sitting on the front steps.

"I'm pretty sure you could hear what they said. So listen to them and find out who your dad is and if anything they'll be anger at him for messing around on their mom not you." I told him. "Are you going to school or staying here."

"I'm going to school later." He said. "I can run faster than your cruiser will take me."

"I don't need the details but you should get back to school if you want to graduate early like Bella told me you want to."

"I've been doing the assignments even when I'm not in school; I'm still on track to graduate with Bella." He replied.

"You can come back to the house tonight but you are staying on the couch." I said.

"I figured as much." He said.

I nodded and walked over to my cruiser. I slipped in to my seat. I took my time driving to the station. Deputy Mark was already there when I pulled in. He was clutching a whole bunch of files under arm and a cup of coffee in the other.

"You've been busy." I said.

"I just got through with finding all the files of similar fires to the one from yesterday." Mark said.

"And?" I asked.

"There fires in state that match and four from out of state. We got a total of eight fires if you include the one from yesterday that might be connected."

"Did you get a list of all emergency personnel that were at the scenes?"

"Joe is working on it." Mark replied.

"That is good. I'll be in my office."

_**BELLA'S POV**_

When I woke up the next morning Charlie and Embry were both gone. Embry's blankets were folded up at the end of the couch. I have no idea if they left together or not. I know I should be worried about what happen last night and what might be happening now but I couldn't bring myself to worry. After all Charlie is more likely mad and Embry's mom than he is at Embry and I.

I took my time eating breakfast since I couldn't go to the Cullen house this morning. I was halfway through my bowl of Coco Puff when someone knocked on the front door. I sat my bowl down on the counter and walked to the front door. I was nervous because a vampire could be using the knock as a ploy to get me to open the door. I grabbed the useless baseball bat that Charlie kept by the door and opened it. The knocking stopped when the door opened and a body fell to the floor.

"Oh my g_d." I said when I realized it was a much dirtier Alice Cullen clutching her head and screaming in pain. She looked like she had been through hell. I grabbed her underneath her arms and dragged her all the way inside and went to find my phone.

It was ringing when I found it.

"Hey," I answered.

"Peter said I should call you is everything alright?" Jasper asked.

"Alice showed up." I said. "And she's on the ground grabbing her head screaming in pain."

"Did you bite her?" He asked.

"No, I only touched her to drag her inside so the neighbors wouldn't stare." I told him. "But could you please come and get her I would really like to get to school on time."

"Edward and I will be there and he will take you to school." Jasper said.

"I'm grounded so I'll be driving myself."

"How did you get grounded?" He asked.

"Charlie caught Embry in my room. We weren't doing anything but he didn't like it and grounded me from the Cullen house. I can only go if you guys need me."

"Oh."

"Don't worry grandpa nothing happened. He hasn't even kissed me since he told me about the imprint." I replied.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me grandpa?" Jasper asked.

"Too many to count and you know I can't resist calling you that." I said. "And besides most people think that I've called you that because you are older than me and have a name that sounds like it came from decades ago."

"Well I was born nearly two centuries ago." He replied.

"I know I'll see you when you get here."

"That'll be about a minute. I just pulled on to your street."

I hung up my phone and went to the door and looked out the peep hole to see Jasper pulling in the driveway. I opened the door and allowed him inside.

"You weren't kidding when you said she was screaming and you have no idea why?"

"Nope, I opened the door she fell down to the floor and started screaming." I replied.

"Help me get her into my truck Edward."

"Edward; go with him I'll tell the school that you found out your sister was sick and went to see her."

"Why?" Edward asked.

"Because he obviously needs your help, just because he's a vampire doesn't mean that he won't need your help."

"Fine but you have to get my assignments for me. I know I've done them a hundred times before but I still have to do them this one last time."

"I'll get them and be good or I won't bite you."

"Never thought that I would hear that sentence," Edward said picking Alice up behind the arms.

Jasper had a hold of her legs and the boys carried her out to Jaspers truck and put her in the bed of it which had a camper shell attached to it. I was thankful that none of my neighbors could see what was going on because I don't think two guys carrying a body out of the police Chiefs house would be a good thing.

"Go to school." Jasper said closing the tailgate.

"I planned on it. I have to be the one to get everyone's home work." I replied. "Just let me know what's going on with her, something has to be wrong."

"I can't get anything from her but orange and red like flames or something." Edward said. "I have no idea what it means."

"What emotions are you getting from her Jasper?"

"I'm only getting fear but I have no idea what could cause it." Jasper said. "My only guess would be her death, you know the being set on fire part."

"That would make since." I said. "Let me know what happens with her and you two should think about calling Carlisle and Esme."

"Are you sure about that?" Jasper asked.

"Alice is their daughter and she'll need them and we just might need a doctor to help if I end up changing her back to human because her screaming like that could be because of something she suffered from when she was human but the technology wasn't there to detect it."

"We'll think about it." Jasper answered.

Jasper and Edward climbed into Jasper's truck and drove off with a screaming Alice in the back. I can't believe that my one time best friend looked like that. The girl who prided herself on looking like she just stepped out of the pages of Vogue or some other fashion magazine and now she looked like a beggar on the street –not that there was anything wrong with people on the street that begged—I just have a hard time picturing Alice looking like one of them.

Shaking the images of my former best friend away I grabbed my bag and locked up the house and headed for school.

_**ARO POV**_

Jane and Alec called weeks ago letting us know that they were okay but nearly got killed trying to get to a list kept by another vampire on who they thought that the child of the prophecy might be. They were taking a break and planning their next move so they wouldn't get killed. I don't blame them I don't want to lose their talents, they are very important to the guard.

"Brother we have a problem brewing in America."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We have gotten news of an army being made in the Pacific Northwest and one in south Texas near Mexico."

"That south is probably Maria." I said. "I have no idea who could be in the Pacific Northwest."

"Carlisle was in Alaska the last we heard from him. We could make a call and see what he says he's up too."

"Let me think about the Cullen situation but send a team to deal with Maria. She is getting too callus in her ways." I told.

"I'll send Demetri and few others unless you want Demetri to stay here with us."

"You can send him but make sure he calls every day, we don't want him in the same situation as Jane and Alec."

Marcus nodded and walked away in search of Demetri. It wouldn't take him long. Demetri was always close by us. He was one of our many trackers but he was also our best tracker and the only tracker that was a member of the guard not working for the guard.

To pass the time thinking about the whole Cullen thing I walked at a slow human pace around the castle and when it was dark enough the streets of Voltaire. I didn't get any odd looks for having a cloak on. They probably thought that I was a monk visiting from another country but I could never leave Italy permanently because it was my home and would always be my home. There was no other place I could feel comfortable in.

I continued walking for hours until the sun started peaking up over the buildings and knew I had to make my way back. I knew I could stay out for a few more hours but I had to meet up with my brothers and see what they wanted to do with the situation in America. The disgusting –to vampires that is—smell of baked bread filled the air from the bakery down the road from the castle.

I slipped in to the main hall and walked to our main chamber. My brothers were already in their chairs looking rather board at the goings on of the castle. They shifted slightly when I appeared but not much.

"What should we do about the Cullens'?" Marcus asked sounding board.

"We should just get rid of them." Caius said. "They'll just end up causing more trouble than we need at the moment."

"Well brothers I think we have a Cullen to find."

_**JASPER'S POV**_

Edward and I carried Alice back to the cottage with the vampire named Riley. We put her on the bed next to Riley. Riley who was still moving around and moaning in pain calmed a little bit once Alice was lying down next to him Alice stopped screaming for a second but continued not long after she stopped.

"Did she just stop screaming?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah but she started right up." I replied. "I have no idea what it means but I think we should call Carlisle in incase she needs medical treatment."

"I've got a medical degree." Edward said.

"But you didn't specialize in neurosurgery like Carlisle did." I told him. "If Bella bites her she may need to go to a hospital."

"I'll call him now." He said. "It's better late than never."

"Let me know what they say." I told him.

He walked out of the cottage and I turned back to the bed where Alice and Riley lay. Riley was nearly done with his change; there was a day or more left for him to go. Alice's screaming worried me. She was no longer my wife but I did care for her and wanted her to be okay. I took one last look at her and Riley and walked out.

I found Edward sitting on a large boulder about ten feet away from the cottage. I sat down next to him.

"So what did they say?" I asked.

"They will be here tomorrow."

"That was quick."

"Yeah but they were only in Northern California basking in their love of each other." Edward replied.

"I'm surprised Carlisle wasn't working at a hospital." I replied.

"He was working at a free clinic."

"Didn't see that coming," I said.

"It might be what I'll do when I become human and get through Medical School again." Edward said.

"Just make sure it's what you want to do because once you are human again you don't get another life to live." I told him.

"If you think that, then what do you want to do?" he asked.

"I have no idea but I have Leah to consider even though we are not even speaking at the moment." I told him. "But I've thought about going back into the army or even becoming a cop or something like that."

"You would seriously go back into the Army?" Edward asked.

"Yes I would. I wanted to serve my country when I was seventeen and I want to do it now when I'm a hundred and twenty one."

"You are nuts you know that?" he asked.

"You wouldn't be the person to say I'm crazy." I reply. "I believe my biological mother is the first one to say that when she found out I signed up and you can't tell me that you didn't think about joining up back in nineteen eighteen,"

"Yeah I thought about it but I didn't actually do it." Edward said.

"You died before you could." I told him.

_**ESME POV**_

"Carlisle I'm home."

"Nice to see you dear." He said.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Painting." He replied. "I don't have to work at the clinic until Monday."

"You are not destroying the house are you?" I asked. "Because we are selling it once we get done here."

"I know and the money is going to the free clinic." Carlisle said.

"I know it feels good to give the money to someone that needs it. I know we donate a lot of it anyhow but we have so much that it feels like we don't donate enough of it." I said. "Heck we haven't even heard from our kids in months and—."

The phone started to ring so I couldn't finish what I was going to say. Carlisle patted my hand and went to get the phone. I watched him.

"Edward it's good to hear from you." He said. "No I've been working at a free clinic why?"

I walked over so I could hear Edward's side of the conversation better.

"We've got Alice here and she's not doing too well," I heard Edward say.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know but there is a lot more going on than just Alice you need to come back to forks."

"What's going on Edward?"

"I can't tell you on the phone trust me you need to come back to forks." Edward snapped.

I grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a note onto it had showed it to Carlisle.

"Fine Edward we will be there late tomorrow night. Sooner if we can swing it."

They mumbled goodbyes and hung up the phone. Carlisle turned toward me.

"I guess we're going back to Forks." Carlisle said. "I wonder why he wants us to go back after the fit he threw just to get us to leave."

"I now but if we want to make it there tomorrow night we need to start closing up the house tonight."

Carlisle spent the next few hours cleaning up the house packing our bags. I cleaned up the bottom floor he took the top and we packed our own bags for once. I was in the middle of mine when he stopped me.

"Do you need something?" I asked.

"I can't find that green shirt you like on me so much."

"You had to throw it out after it got stained with blood from that accident last month."

"I don't remember throwing it out." He replied.

"That's because I did." I told him. "While fresh blood smells nice and good dried and degraded blood does not."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Because I bought you a new one and it's at the bottom of your case."

"Thank you." He said leaning down to kiss me. "I guess I am done what about you?"

"I've just got to finish packing then we'll be done but I have a feeling we'll only be back to put the house on the market." I said.

"Yeah, why don't we just donate it to the free clinic they could easily turn it into a extended stay or expand it at least. They could also rent it out to the hospital for patients that need a place to stay while they seek treatment." He said.

"That sounds like a nice idea now go call Jenks and see what he says while I finish up." I told him. "I'll carry the bags down when I'm done."

He kissed my cheek and went down stairs. I focused on the birds outside my window to give him some privacy on the phone. It didn't always work but it did keep me from remembering most of what was said and that was better than honing in on someone's call. I couldn't imagine if I was Edward and had to hear what everyone was thinking unless he locked himself away from everyone. I finished with my bag and dragged it down stairs along with Carlisle's.

He was just getting off the phone when I got down stairs.

"What did Jenks say?" I asked.

"He'd look into it and then send all the information to my email."

"That's good." I said. "Now let's get going."

He grabbed his bag and I grabbed mine and we carried them out to the BMW we had been driving. I closed the trunk while he went and locked up the windows and doors. He was done in seconds and standing by me in the next.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded and climbed into the passenger seat. He followed me and climbed into the driver's seat and pulled out of the drive way. The scenery was beautiful and I would never get tired of seeing it. We always took the back roads because we could get away with speeding more on those than we could on the highway and if the sun hit our arms while we were moving we wouldn't have people looking at use like we were weird and doused ourselves in body glitter that some of the human girls insist on wearing when it just makes them look like cheep—

"Esme, do you feel like stopping for a hunt?" Carlisle asked.

"Just a quick one we don't want to take too long." I told him. "Edward seemed rather worried about Alice."

"I agree. I'll pull over at the next rest area and we can sneak into the woods from there." He said.

"That would be good. I head this place has been having deer problems so we'll be good." I replied.

Twenty minutes later he was pulling over in a dark and deserted rest stop. The back edge of the parking lot was lined with trees and led to a wooded area that held the deer that Carlisle and I were after. We dotted in to the woods and filled ourselves with deer. Twelve hours later we were pulling up outside our Forks home. Jasper was standing out front.

"Nice to see you,"

_**MARIA POV**_

I've got a bad feeling about things. They haven't been going right since that red headed mind reader left. I knew something was up with him. He was sent by somebody if it wasn't the Volturi then it was someone else who wanted me gone.

"Mistress Maria," the woman before me bowed.

"Yes?" I asked. "Is there something you need?"

"You ha—"

"You have the Volturi visiting," the man said. "As you know I'm Demetri."

"That doesn't explain why you have come into my home." I said. "I've done nothing wrong."

"That is wrong and you know it." Demetri said. "We have the evidence to prove that you were building up and army again when you know they are illegal in our world."

"I haven't bitten a single human unless it was for food. How can I be making an army when I didn't bit a human?" I replied.

"The Army is under your control there for it is yours." He snapped. "Dismember her and place her in boxes. Aro would like to speak to her. Keep all boxes locked and mark what you have placed inside of it."

"You don't have to tear me apart. I'll go willingly."

Demetri paused leaned his head to the side like he was thinking it over.

"Get the orange jumpsuit and cuffs. I don't want this thing to have a chance to get away." He said to a line of people behind him. "And if you can draw up papers that make her look like a prisoner being transferred."

"Here sir," a young girl said coming up with an orange jumpsuit and the venom infused handcuffs.

"Take the jumpsuit and change in privet but keep this in mind if you try to run you will be dismembered and will not be put back together unless Aro wants you to be."

I reluctantly grabbed the jumpsuit from the girl's hands and went to change. There was no escape for me even if I could get away. The bathroom I changed in was closed off and the only entrance and exit was the door I came in through. I slipped my clothes off and slipped the jumpsuit on. I took an unneeded breath and walked out.

"Your hands," Demetri said.

I held them out for him he slipped the cuffs around my hands.

"Sit," he ordered.

I did as told and sat down on the chair I had in my room. He then slipped the ankle cuffs around my ankles and made sure the chains were good.

"Up." He said as he checking the chains again. "She's good. Let's go."

I was led from the house that had become my home for the past several months. I said a silent goodbye because I didn't think I would ever see it again. My arm was gripped tighter as he pushed me into the open door of a black SUV. He told two vampires he had brought with him to sit on either side of me.

_**BELLA POV**_

School was boring none of the wolves were there and neither was Edward or Jasper. I was a little worried they wouldn't graduate because they hadn't been to school yesterday either. They were all dealing with this messed up situation that is now our life. The walk across the parking lot was just like every other day I didn't have anyone with me.

"Thank god it's Friday." I mumbled to myself when I seen my car.

"Hey Bella wait up." Mike 'the golden retriever' Newton called.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me tonight?" he asked. "You know dinner and a movie maybe go back to my place"

"I would never go back to your place let alone have dinner or go to a movie with you." I told him.

"Oh come on you know you want me," He said grabbing my wrist.

"I don't want you I would want to die of the flu in nineteen eighteen."

"What?" he asked.

"Pay attention in history." I told him.

"Bella is this guy bugging you again?"

"Embry what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Your dad wanted me to tell you that it was okay for you to go and see Alice today but that you shouldn't get home to late."

"Cool you can come with me." I told him. "So to answer your question again no Mike I will not go out with you."

Embry and I finished the walk to my car and climbed in. Fourteen minutes later we were pulling up to the Cullen house. There was a black BMW parked out front. I touched the hood as I passed it. It was still warm so who ever was driving it had arrived not that long ago.

The door opened before I could reach for it. It was Jasper.

"Who does the car belong to?" I asked.

"Carlisle and Esme. We called them yesterday because of Alice." He said. "I would have told you sooner but Charlie said you passed out could when you got home from school last night."

"Graduation is getting close the teachers are piling it on."

"When is it again?"

"May fifteenth." I told him. "They always hold it on Sunday."

"And today is?" He asked.

"The twenty second." I said. "Three weeks till graduation and I honestly can't wait. It'll be one less thing off my mind."

"Well were all on track to graduate so if that's what you are worried about then forget about it because we are okay," Jasper said.

"How?" I asked.

"We are completing our assignments by correspondence which is why we have you bring them home for us."

"I didn't know."

"We wouldn't be skipping school so much if we weren't. All though starting next week we have to be at school for at least an hour a day."

"Who would all be going?"

"Jake, Embry, Quil, and I; I would say Seth but with him being such a new wolf they are keeping him home at the moment under the guise that he's still upset about his dad."

"Oh I didn't think that anyone else would come because they all seemed to be going to the school on the reservation."

"That's true." He said. "Do you want to go inside? Carlisle and Esme are with Alice right now."

"How is she?" I asked.

"Still screaming right now but she's much calmer than she was on you floor yesterday morning but I think that has something to do with Riley."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She stopped screaming for a few seconds. We have no idea why but we called Carlisle after that." Jasper said. "We figured he might know why but he doesn't unless it was something left over from her time as a human."

"I'm guessing you guys want me to change her."

"Only if you want to," He replied.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because we all left you."

"I'm willing to change Edward and he did the most damage and I've changed Rosalie and she was a big b*tch to me the whole time I've known her except just before I changed her. Hell I've even offered it to you and you tried taking a bite out of me."

"I get that let's go. Charlie doesn't want you out late."

I followed him in and motioned for Embry to follow me. Jasper lead us through the house and to the cottage that Riley had been in and now Alice was here too. I could hear her muffled screams.

"Are you sure she's fine?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

He pushed the door open and allowed me to go in. I walked back to the bedroom he told me Alice was in. Carlisle and Esme stood beside her side of the bed.

"Oh Bella it's good to see you." Esme said pulling me in to her arms when she spotted me.

"How are you?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm good." I replied. "No can I do what I came here to do because I have a crap load of home work to do and I need to do it to graduate and if you have any questions about it ask Rosalie."

"We've already spoken to her."

"Do you want me to do it or not and let it be know that I won't be yanked around like I was the last time you guys were in forks." I said. "But I do suggest Carlisle that you get a car ready to take her to the hospital."

"That's been done." Jasper said.

"Fine then step back." I said.

The stepped away from the bed and I stepped up to it. I picked up Alice arm and paused for a second to pray that she came out of it alright. I laid her arm back down next to her. There was a loud commotion from outside the cottage like cows were rampaging toward it.

"Volturi are coming."

_**Two Weeks Latter ARO POV**_

We waited in an expensive hotel for Demetri to arrive with Maria. He had gotten her hours ago but had to go about things to make them seem legal. Caius and Marcus were in their rooms entertaining themselves otherwise. They would come in when Demetri was close. The ringing of the hotel room phone did nothing but bug me but I answered it anyway.

"Hello," I answered.

"I've got her and I'm on my way."

"How far away are you?" I asked.

"I'm guessing only a few minutes but it depends on the traffic."

"Bring her to my room when you get here." I told him. "I'm in room three oh four and take the back elevator."

"Yes sir." He replied.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock at my door. I opened it and allowed Demetri and Maria to come in. Demetri forced her to sit in on of the chairs located by the window.

"You remember you run you die." Demetri said. "I'll go get the brothers if you would like me to sir."

"Please." I said. "Their rooms are on either side of mine."

Demetri nodded and walked back out of the room to get my brothers. I turned my attention to Maria. She was looking straight at me but it would take an idiot not to see how scared she was the twitch of her eyebrow the quiver of her bottom lip.

"You should have know this was coming." I told her. "You broke the law. You creating the army was starting to get noticed by the humans and up until that point you were okay."

"I was never going to come after you. I just wanted to protect my food source." She told me. "I have the right to protect my food source."

"Yes you do but you also have to keep in mind the laws of our world." I yelled. "You are not to reveal yourself to a human; if you do you must kill them so they could not tell."

"Brother enough playing around, pass your judgment already." Caius said.

"I was waiting for you two." I replied to my brother. "Your hand." I said to Maria.

She raised her hand and I took it in mine. I was bombarded by image after image. There are a few that hold images of people that I recognize, the biggest one was Jasper Whitlock.

"Kill her and then we'll leave." I said.

Felix and Demetri stepped up to her and started ripping her apart. My brothers and I walked out of the room. Felix and Demetri followed us a few minutes later with Maria's parts stashed in three suitcases. We walked out of the hotel and drove to a nearby lot that was empty to burn Maria to ashes.

We pulled to a stop and Demetri and Felix climbed out and tossed the suitcases that held Maria on to the ground. The doused it in petrol and set it on fire.

"Let's go to forks."

* * *

**So I have all final chapters of this story written. There is no epilouge as of right now but I may come back at a later date and write it. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Maye**


	61. The redcoats are coming!

_**Charlie's POV**_

I had gotten off the clock and hour ago and off the phone with Jasper ten minutes ago. He needed me over at the Cullen house. He said that something was about to go down and he thought that I might be needed. I had no idea what it could be or if it was supernatural or not. It made me nervous but I would do anything to protect Bella. She was my daughter and I would protect her at any cost and nothing short of death would keep me from it. I dove through town and watched as people slowed or just stopped doing something just because I was in the area.

There was a car I didn't recognized parked out front. I touched the hood of it as I passed and it was cool, so it had been there long enough to cool down. The door stood wide open and I could hear arguing from inside. I stood up straight in the door way.

"What is going on here?" I yelled.

The arguing seemed to stop as soon as I yelled but the tension was still there and tough enough to cut with a knife. I could see it etched on jasper's face. The emotions from everyone compounding on to him.

Jasper was the one to face me. There was something going on and if I didn't know that before had I would certainly know it now looking at Jasper's face. He had to have been controlling his own emotions and those of others in the room so nothing would get out of hand. He was making it so no fight broke out among them.

"So are you going to tell me why I am here or did you call me here just for nothing?" I asked.

"The Volturi are coming," Jasper said after a short pause. "We—we are not sure when but Peter's little power is telling him that they will be here in the next couple of days if not today."

"Do you know what they plan on doing?" I asked him. "Where they will confront you? How they will confront you? You now things like that."

"We don't know for sure what they want but we believe that they are after Bella."

"And it's because of what she can do and what her arm says?" I asked.

"Unfortunately yes," Jasper said. "It's why Jane, Alec, Emmet, Peter and Char were gone all last week. They were all over the country and the world trying to get people to help us."

"And where are they?" I asked.

"Out back training and getting away from the mixture of human and wolf smell. Most are human drinkers but we've been giving them the blood we got from blood banks because of the vampires we've changed back to human. In case they needed it once they were human again."

"Who's been changed?"

"Rosalie, Alice, and Riley, we want to wait until everything is done and over with before we get Riley back with his family."

"How long do you think that will be?" I asked.

"He won't go home until he's ready after the Volturi are gone."

"How many people are in the Volturi?" I asked.

"It changes because people join and people leave." Jasper said. "I think they are only bringing themselves and a few trusted guard members."

"How may would that be?" I asked.

"No idea." Jasper said.

"Not good."

"Yeah and it's only going to get worse," Peter said. "They are in Seattle."

"That's only a few hours away and with how fast you guys can run they can be here in minutes." I said. "They aren't going t massacre the town are they?"

"No they won't."Jasper said. "It goes against our biggest and well only law really."

"And what is that?"

"Do not let yourself or others be known by a human and we've already broken that law by allowing you and Bella to know." Jasper said. "We are going to protect you, Bella, and Rose because of that. It's why we have all those people in the back yard."

"So who are they?" I asked. "Who have you invited to protect my daughter? I have a right to know."

"Follow me," Jasper said. "We have a total of seven covens in varying sizes here to help out."

We walked out the back door and there in the Cullen back yard were twenty people fighting. Jasper whistled and brought them all to a stop and stood in groups that assumed were their coves or family or whatever they called their group.

"This is Bella's father; He is another human we are here to protect."

"All these people are here for Bella?" I asked.

"Yes and no." Jasper replied. "Stefan and Vladimir are the leaders of the Romanian coven and would like to see the Volturi taken down at least a peg or two."

"Who else do you have?"

"We have the Irish coven with Siobhan, Liam and Maggie, then there is the Canadian coven with Jeff, Pierre, and David." Jasper said, "Then we have the French coven with Henri and Yvette, followed by the Amazon Coven with Kachiri, Zafrina, and Senna."

"That leaves two covens left." I replied.

"Yes the Egyptian coven and the Denali coven. The Egyptian coven consists of Amun, Kebi, Benjamin and Tia." Jasper said. "Now the Denali coven is like a group of cousins to the Cullens'. They are Tanya, Kate, Irina, Eleazar and Carmen."

"There are more people than what you named off."

"Yes that's because they are nomads or recently broke off with a coven they were in." Jasper said. "And there are only three of them."

"Names?" I asked.

"The first is Garret, the second is Elizabeth and you've met her and the last two Jane and Alec who you have met with briefly."

I nodded telling him that I remember meeting the two but they preferred to be alone away from most people. Before Jasper could continue Peter came rushing out of the house and whispered something into Jasper's ear. It was too low for me to hear but the vampires standing in front of us could and were talking with each other so fast that I couldn't understand them.

"Head to the clearing and kept the humans protected." Jasper said. "We don't have much time and we'll want to be there before they arrive."

There was a rush as several of the vampires went off running and others stayed behind.

"Come on Charlie your with me, Bella and Rose."

"What about the wolves?" I asked.

"They are in their wolf forms. It's the only way they could even help us." Emmet said. "They younger wolves are staying around La Push and Forks so it won't go unprotected."

I climbed into the jeep that Emmet came to a stop by. He made sure we had our seatbelts on and pealed out of the drive way. A short time later we were pealing down and off road path in the middle of the forest, the jeep came to an abrupt halt and Emmet hopped out. I followed him.

"Here take my keys. If things go to hell in a hand basket you stomp on that gas pedal and get them out of here and way from Forks as fast as possible. There is money and supplies in the back to help you along for a while."

I took the keys and climbed into the front of the jeep. I put the keys in the ignition ready to go if the need was there. The vampires were lining up in a methodical way. To a normal person there would be no pattern but I could tell there was a patter. There was just enough variation in the space between people to throw any on off. Jasper was in front of them all with Charlotte and Peter on either side of him. I could see the panic on Rosalie and Bella's faces. They didn't want their family out there fighting while they were stuck in a car watching it happen.

"You alright back there Bells?"

"Fine,"

"They'll be okay." I said.

It was a bold face lie, I'll admit to that but I had no clue if they were going to come out of it okay or not. I didn't even know where Riley and Alice were. Riley hadn't been mentioned since Jasper said he wouldn't be going home until after the Volturi were done and over with. I hoped the kid was safe. I hoped Alice was safe too because of what she meant to Carlisle and Esme.

The wind that had been blowing calmly only seemed to get worse as the seconds ticked by and the Volturi got closer. My heart was beating faster. My palms started to sweat. I gripped the steering wheel but that just seemed to make it all worse as the first Volturi member moved in to view.

"Dad we will be fine."

_**Bella POV**_

It was almost like an army platoon or company during a parade. The Volturi seemed to move fluidly together like a perfectly practice ballet. The moved through the trees perfectly. At some points it looked like they were floating just above the ground. It was mystical and eerie looking at the same time.

Their cloaks were different colors, going from a light gray on the outside to black at the center of the group. The hoods of their cloaks hung so far over their faces that that they couldn't be seen by anyone human. I started to feel like they were being deliberate at how slow they were going.

They scared me but I wasn't about to show them that. They already had a gloating look on their faces like they had already won. I don't think they've been known to show emotion but I've never met them so I didn't know. They showed no surprise or worry about all the vampires standing with use nor the giant wolves that stood among the vampires or the jeep was parked behind them all at the end of the clearing.

I couldn't help but count how many of them there were. I counted twice to make sure that there was only few shy of sixty if you count the two floating at the back. Where they were located I would assume that it was their wives and would be involved in any kind of attack on us. We were outnumbered by them even with the help of the eleven wolves we had they would win.

**"The redcoats are coming, the redcoats are coming,"*** someone said.

"Where is that coming from?" I asked.

"It's coming from the speakers." Rosalie said. "Emmet put them in and put listening devices on everyone out there so we would know what was going on."

"That was smart." I said.

"He wanted me and any child I may carry to be protected. "That is if I am preg—"

"I get it." I said. "It's something you've wanted for so long that you can't see yourself doing anything to diminish that chance."

I looked out the window of the jeep. The Volturi and their guard were still there as their faces started to give way and show what they were feeling. The cracks in their expressions didn't last long and soon returned to the stone cold expressions they had worn before they discovered what had awaited them. I grabbed the handle of the door as I started to panic.

I can't believe I'm letting them stand there and fight for me while I do nothing. I watched as Irina twitched, like she didn't want to be in line with our side I can't blame her. We had the wolves on outside and they killed Laurent who she deeply cared for I had no idea if he was her mate or not. I had a feeling she was going to cause some trouble if she breaks away from us.

_**Jasper's POV**_

"Are you alright Major?" Peter asked as we ran toward the clearing where we were to meet with the Volturi.

"I'll be fine when this is done and over with and the ones I care about are no longer in danger." I replied. "I rather we didn't do this at all but we have to."

"Major none of us want to be here but we are and we'll get them." Peter said. "It may not seem like it but we will come out of this but we'll be fine."

"He's right Major." Charlotte said. "We have a lot on our side and sometimes the courage to protect your family is more than enough to protect them. The Volturi may have special powers but they don't have the family love we have."

"As cheesy as what my wife said is I have to agree with her." Peter said.

It wasn't that easy to stand like the Army major I was with all the nerves of my family and the other vampires standing by us. I had to focus on my own emotions and the odd giddiness I felt coming from Aro. There were no traces of any emotion on Aro's ancient face. He had hidden his emotions rather well. I clenched and unclenched my fist as I was bombarded with more emotions from both sides. If I wasn't so adapt to working around a ton of emotions I would have collapsed to the ground from the bombardment I just received.

We were all lined in half organized half unorganized pattern. Peter, Charlotte and I were at the front. The Cullens' were behind me with the Denalis' behind them. The rest of the covens were located somewhere behind the Denalis'.

"The redcoats are coming, the redcoats are coming," I heard Garret say.

The round of laughter I heard told me a little bit of the tension built up was broken away. I growled lightly at them to make them quiet down. This wasn't a party there was no time for them to be sarcastic and laugh at a comment one of them made. I could feel panic setting in for more than one of them. I was almost taken by surprised when the jeep's door was thrown wide open. It was Bella. She had climbed out of the jeep and ran through all the vampires and came to a stop just behind me. I took an unneeded breath and motioned for two wolves to walk up and stand beside her. I knew they would protect her.

"Thank you." I told them.

The next thing I knew Irina was running from behind me to in between me and the Volturi telling the Volturi the wolves killed her mate without provocation.

"They killed my mate." She said. "And he did nothing to them."

"Is what she said true?" Aro asked.

"Yes and no." I said.

"I'd like a straight answer." Aro said. "Not the sarcasm that you've given me."

"The wolves did kill her mate but not without reason." I said. "They killed him because he was threatening the life of one mated to them. That same girl stands behind me."

"You let a human know of our world?" he asked anger seeping from his words.

"She would have known something was up any way. She's my great granddaughter and has a picture of me from my human life." I said. "She would have seen that I hadn't changed in over a hundred years and I won't kill family."

There was a slight twitch in Aro's face as he took in the information. It worried me. He could be planning something. He whispered something to his brothers. It was something only they could hear.

"May I speak with her?" he asked.

"It's her choice." I told him.

I turned my head slightly so I could see her.

"Do you want to?" I asked her.

She shook her head yes and moved to stand right next to me. I took my arm and wrapped it around her and pulled her close. Aro stepped forward causing a slight change in both sides. Both sides had moved to attack if there was any need to.

"Your hand dear," Aro demanded when he had gotten close enough.

Bella looked up at me and I nodded. She looked back at Aro and reluctantly raised her hand. Aro took her hand in his and laid his other had over them and went into a trance like state.

"I have gotten nothing from your mind."

"Edward couldn't read my mind either." She mumbled. "He never found out why though."

"You would make an amazing Vampire. Have you thought about becoming a vampire?" Aro asked.

"At one point yes but the vampire I was involved with left me and I found who I was really meant for." Bella said. "I don't think they would like it if I became like you."

Bella pulled her hand away rather quickly causing the sleeve of her shirt to raise slightly allowing Aro to see her birth mark. The birth mark that told her she could change a vampire back to human.

"What is that?" Aro asked grabbing her arm.

He had spotted her birth mark and that wasn't a good thing.

"Nothing, I've had it since I was born." Bella replied to him.

I could have felt the uneasiness coming off of her even if I had been human. She tired getting her arm out of his hand but Aro would only grip it tighter. She could only fight it for so long because he could honestly break her arm with one flick of his wrist. He pulled her arm toward him and pushed the sleeve up further. It revealed the rest of her birth mark. His lips moved as he read the mark to himself. He stood back and snarled when he finished reading. He did not let her arm go instead he then pulled her toward him and snarling even more at me.

***I had to include this. IT's one of my fave quotes from the breaking dawn book and I thought I should give a nod to the book since the last movie has come out. Please Leave a review.**

**Maye**


	62. Shake on it

_**BELLA POV**_

I couldn't help but panic when Aro grabbed my arm.

"What is that?" Aro asked.

He had spotted my birth mark and I knew that wasn't a good thing.

"Nothing, I've had it since I was born." Bella I told him.

I tried pulling my arm from his grasp but he would just grip it tighter. I grew more nervous as the seconds ticked by because he could break my arm with a flick of his wrist. I shivered when he pushed my sleeve up to see the rest of my birth mark. His lips moved as he read the mark to himself. His lips started moving really quickly I knew he was reading my birthmark. He let out a low his and pulled me roughly toward him. I screamed out of self preservation.

"You don't want to do that Aro; if you do you'll have a hell of a war on your hands." Jasper said. "And you've never fought in a war I have."

I could feel the tension roll of him. I knew he just wanted to run over and grab me from Aro's clutches but I know he wouldn't make it if he did. I could see peter whispering in his ear. I was hoping whatever Peter said was keeping Jasper calm enough to stay where he was.

"We've done nothing to deserve this." Jasper said. "Bella has done nothing to warrant you killing her."

Aro took a few steps closer to Jasper dragging me with him. The Volturi Guard growled at the movement.

"Peace," He called back to them. The calmed a little bit but I didn't need jasper to tell me that they were disappointed. "Those words are fair, Jasper but seem odd with the army you have assembled to take me and those close to me on."

"That is not true, touch my hand and you will know that it was not my intent." Jasper said. "We have a new born army coming after my granddaughter you have next to you. A vampire bent on revenge it seems."

"You say you say you didn't commit a crime but yet you have a vampire hell bit on revenge." Aro said. "You have to had commit a crime to have the come after."

"So protecting my family is a crime?" Jasper asked. "If it is then you commit that crime every day."

Jasper still had his hand held out for Aro to take but before Aro could take it. His brother Caius drifted forward to Aro's side. I could feel even more tension coming off of him.

"You have so many pointless rules in your life." He hissed at Jasper. "You broke the only law that matters to us."

"That law was not broken; Bella learned for herself what we are. We did not tell her." Jasper said. "If you would listen you would know that."

"We see the humans, Jasper," Caius snarled at him. "Do not treat us like the fools you think we are."

"There is a reason they are here." Jasper said. "And it's not because they are human."

"We should just kill them all." Caius snapped. "They brought—"

Caius cut himself off when a line of fire appeared in front of him Aro and Bella and grew around the whole Volturi.

"What is this? What have you done?" "Aro shouted throwing his arms in the air.

I saw my chance and went to jump over the fire but instead tripped as I was running and fell through it. I started to scream thinking I would be on fire. It wasn't long when I felt cool hand on my shoulders a low musical voice trying to calm me down.

"Bella you are okay." It was Peter. "Come on Major doesn't want his granddaughter on the ground."

Peter pulled me up from the ground and helped me over to Jasper. Jasper hugged me and kept me tucked into his side. He was sending me calm as he prepared to continue to talk to Aro.

"Where did the fire come from?" I asked him.

"I have no idea." He said. "Unless your dad has some weird power we don't know about. He's meant to be your protector."

"The Jeep is wired so he and Rose can hear us ask him to do something if he was behind the fire," I told him.

Jasper took a few minutes to ask Charlie to honk the Jeep's horn twice if he thought he was behind the fire. The Volturi waited along with us to hear Charlie's response. It felt like a really long time had passed before I heard Charlie hit the Jeep's horn twice.

"He had no idea how he did it just that he did. He assumes it's because Bella was in trouble."

"Tell him she's fine and wasn't hurt at all." Jasper replied.

"Well?" Aro snapped. "Which one of you was behind this attempt on our lives?"

"It wasn't an attempt to kill you." Jasper said. "It was protection." He added in a steely cold voice.

I knew he was mad at this point and it didn't fare well for the Volturi. They were on Jasper's list and it wasn't a good thing to be on that list. If you were on that list you would be taken care of in one way or another.

Caius snarled starling me and just about everyone else.

"Calm down, brother. We have to sort this out and in time we will." Aro said. "Now, sweetling," He said to me. "Is there anyone that can show me how you came to know about our world?"

"Yes." I told him.

"What is their name?"

I looked at Jasper, silently asking him if I should tell Aro about Jacob.

"Edward?" Jasper asked.

"He is talking with Sam."

I heard one bark from Sam and two more one of which I assume was from Jacob.

"Tell your story without telling the wolves story."

"Jacob." I told Aro. "He told me stories that he's heard since he was a kid. He just thought they were legends but I could see the truth in them because of the Cullens' matched up with several things in them and then I also found a site on the internet that described you guys."

"Vampires A-Z?" Aro asked.

I nodded.

"We've had reports about that site."

"Quit playing with us and tell us what is going on," I snapped.

"What do you mean playing?" Aro asked.

"Yanking us around acting like you want to talk with us when all you really want to do is kill us all off."

"We don't want to kill you all off." Aro said. "Just those of you that don't have gifts."

"I have a gift and I'm not even a vampire." I said. "Are you going to kill me?"

"You are the thing that can kill me I'd be stupid not to." Aro said.

"I don't change anyone that wants to remain a vampire." I told him "Unless I have to and that has only happed once and only when they threatened my life."

"How many have you changed so far?" he asked.

"Three. Two were willing and one was the one that attacked me. He from what I have been told is very thankful to be human again and can't wait to get back to his family." I said. "We already come up with a plan for the news media saying that he was kidnapped by a psychotic woman that thought he was her dead lover."

I was prepared for Aro to say something to me but he didn't. Instead I heard the screams of several vampires running into the clearing. They weren't on our side and they weren't there for the Volturi either. It was Victoria and she had finally come for me. Jasper pulled me behind him and growled. It was all a bit frightening.

The Volturi were just as scared of this new development as I was. Anyone on our side or their side would be scared. Jasper moved forward toward Victoria and she moved back.

"Victoria you won't get to do what you came to do." Jasper said. "You will be dead before you could even try."

"She had my mate killed." Victoria shouted.

"She didn't kill your mate I did and you mate tried to kill her first."

Everything that happened next was too quick for me to realize. Victoria threw herself and Jasper and the two of them started to fight. It was a blur that I didn't even know who had the upper hand but assumed it was Jasper. It wasn't long until I heard the tell tale screech of a vampire body part being ripped off. My hands went to my ears to protect them from the high pitched noise. The fight stopped and Jasper pulled himself up and pulled Victoria and her partially ripped off hand with him. He turned her around to face me.

"You want to change her?" Jasper asked.

_**Jasper POV**_

It didn't take me long to get a hold of her hand and start to rip it off. Victoria stopped fighting me because the pain was too much. I pulled myself up and then pulled Victoria up with me. I then grabbed the back of her head and turned her to face Bella.

"You want to change her?" I asked.

Victoria started to his and growl in both pain and anger. She got one of her arms free and swung it toward Bella. Bella ducked to avoid it. I grabbed Victoria's arm and kept it where she couldn't move it.

"So do you want to?" I asked Bella.

"Maybe," she replied.

"What do you mean maybe?" I asked.

"If the Volturi like my offer,"

"Offer," I said nearly speechless, I'm a vampire and she's making me speechless.

"What offer?" Aro asked. "I haven't heard any offer since we have arrived only threats."

"I had no grounds for an offer now I do." Bella said.

I was getting rather confused for a vampire. I was looking between Bella and Aro trying to figure out what the hell she had planned because honestly I had no idea and I was a major in the army but that was over a hundred years ago things have changed.

"Please tell me what this offer is that you have?" I asked fighting against Victoria's movements.

"Yes my offer is that I change Victoria and send her away with the Volturi and if they like the way she turns out then I will change any vampires they deem unworthy of being a vampire." Bella explained. "But I would have a price of course."

"And your price is?" Aro asked.

"Twenty five thousand dollars," Bella said.

"Greedy little thing aren't you?" Aro asked her.

"No because I would only get five, ten would go to the city of Forks and the Reservation of La Push." Bella said. "I think both places deserve it after all the emotional distress you have caused its residents."

"I only see three humans." Aro said. "That is hardly emotional distress."

"I think Jasper can testify to the fact that a lot of the vampires have been through an emotional tornado."

"It true," I said. It was all I could think of.

"How was it caused by us?" Aro snapped.

"You failed to notice a new born army being made in Seattle." I told him. "A newborn army that up until today had us going out of our minds."

I didn't think I would ever be prouder of her. She was this mere human standing up to the leader of the vampire world. Most normal humans would be running for their lives even if they would end up dead anyway. I held Victoria tighter to me because she kept on fighting to get away. I was just glad that her army seemed to stop the urge to fight when they saw the regal looking Volturi standing in the clearing with us.

They stood at the edge of the clearing looking at all of us. Having no clue what was going on or why there were already two vampire sections in the clearing when they were only told about one? I could see several members of the Volturi guard looking around at them getting ready to fight if they had to. The newborns were twitching at the smell of human blood in the clearing.

"There is so much to discuss," Aro said. "So much for us to decide on, excuse me, dear Cullens, I must talk it over with my brothers."

The guard parted and the three men in question walked into the center. The guard closed in making it so we couldn't see them. There must have been someone with a shield power on their side because we couldn't hear them either. I could tell from the emotions etched on the faces of their guard that it didn't look good for us.

"Bella get between Leah and Jake." I said. "And Peter come and help me."

Peter did come and take Victoria from me. He put cuffs (that would end up breaking) on her wrist and ankles and forced her to sit on the ground. He pushed down on one shoulder while I pushed down on the other one. She continued to fight but the movement only dug deeper into the ground. We waited and waited for the Volturi to finish their talk.

It was finally an hour later the guard parted again and the three brothers walked through them and up to us. They stood straight like kings about ready to give an order to their people. The guard filed in behind them. They didn't say anything.

"What's your decision?" I asked.

"I would like to speak with the girl." Aro said. "She is the one we are making the deal with."

"Bella," I said.

She nodded as stepped forward. Jake moved with her.

"Thank you Jake," I told him.

The giant wolf nodded their head and continued to move forward with Bella.

"What do you want?" Bella asked after she came to a stop.

"We will concede to your deal but only and if only you change all the newborns in this clearing." Aro said. "The added charge of five thousand dollars each will be divided between Forks and La Push and yourself if you want."

"Just Forks and La Push would be fine." Bella replied.

"Do you accept?" Aro asked.

"Of course I do but if the money's not in the accounts by the end of the week it'll double." Bella said. "And it will continue to double every week after that if you continue to be late. Oh I'll have a little document drawn up for you to sign so there is no way you can go back on our deal."

I watched as Aro stepped closer to her. I let go of Victoria's shoulder and go to behind Bella. Aro stuck his hand out and Bella shook it.


	63. Sunset

_**BELLA**_

Everything seemed to go slower from the moment that the Volturi stepped away to talk about the deal I had for them. I could only hope that it would save the lives of everyone that I care about.

"Do you accept?" Aro asked in a tone that sent a shiver down my back.

"Of course I do but if the money's not in the accounts by the end of the week it'll double." I told him. "And it will continue to double every week after that if you continue to be late. Oh I'll have a little document drawn up for you to sign so there is no way you can go back on our deal."

Aro stepped closer to me. I knew that Jasper had stepped closer to me when I felt the wave of calm sweep over me. Aro pushed his hand out for me to shake it. I thought about it for a moment and then took his hand in mine and shook it. I didn't feel any comfort at his touch like I did Jasper but he was my grandfather and that something to do with it.

"You will bite her?"

"Yes I'll bite her and then the newborns then you leave." I told him. "But you are taking her with you."

Aro nodded that he agreed.

"Make sure her limps are all attached Jasper. Don't want her to be deformed when she becomes human again."

"Limbs are attached." Jasper replied sounding disappointed. "What they are. It was only her hand that had become detached anyway."

I bit her.

"Now give her to them. We have to make a plan for changing the newborns and my dad can help with that."

I had walked away from everyone after that. I wanted to be near my dad. I wanted his opinion on what I should do about the newborns. I could hear the whispers from the vampires as I passed them on my way back to the jeep. I ignored them.

I got to the jeep and opened the door and climbed inside without a word.

"You did a good job."

"Thanks." I mumbled. "What do you think I should do?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"About the newborn vampires," I told him. "There is like thirty of them and they have all gone missing over the past year."

"Well first off you need to split them up into female and male sections then their ages, at least what they look like anyway." He said. "Then you would have asked them what they can remember about their human lives if there is anything they can remember."

"That what I was thinking I also think that you should get missing files and wanted files to see if any of them were reported missing or on the run. We can't let them get away with anything."

"I see your point." Charlie said. "We shouldn't let them go. Take pictures of every one of them and I'll compare them to the files."

"That would be a good idea." I said. "Only question is how we are going to keep them all straight?"

My dad didn't get a chance to answer my question. Jasper had made his way over to the jeep and was now knocking on the front passenger side door. He motioned for us to climb out. Rosalie didn't move an inch until Emmet had come up to her door and opened it for her. She snuggled in close to him. I climbed out and stood up against the Jeep.

"So what are we going to do? I can't make all the decisions here." I told the group. "My dad and I have figured that the newborn vampires would be split up into their genders then their ages. After that is done then they need to be talked to and given a number so we can keep all their information straight."

"I've already got that sugar." Peter said.

"Don't call me sugar Peter, you are like an uncle and that's just creepy." I told him. "No explain how you already have that done or organized."

"I've printed off thirty copies of a medical form because it would give us the information we would need to contact their family and get them home or in jail if they belong there." Peter explained. "All the forms have a number on them at the top and I have a howl bunch of lanyards with numbers that go to the forms."

"Well there are about thirty newborn vampires and thirty three of us that are vampires." Jasper said. "I figured the wolves could stay back and watch for strays while the humans left to help Charlie look through the missing files."

"I guess the humans should get out of here then." I said. "There were a lot of people that went missing or on the run this year. Watch for the twitchy ones."

"Twitchy ones they are all twitchy." Edward said.

"Yes but the ones that are abnormally twitchy for a newborn vamp." I replied. "If you want to know what I mean then ask Jasper to show you some of his memories. Nine time out of ten my guess is that the extremely twitchy newborn vamps are a criminal of some sort."

"Enough talking Bella," Charlie said. "We only have so much daylight left."

"Dad there is electricity in the station we don't have to stop working at night." I said. "And we should stop by the Cullen place and get Riley we can say that we think he is a small part in a bigger even going on."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"We could say that a psychotic woman kidnapped them all with the help of a partner saying that they were going to be part of a newborn army to take over the United States." I told him. "We can give Victoria new clothes and take her old ones and say that we found them in the ocean after she jumped off a cliff after being cornered by you or another police officer."

"It would have to be me," He said. "But come on let's get the files first then we will deal with everything."

"Yeah the missing case files we will have to see what the circumstance of their disappearance was and see if we can come up with a story that fits with what we are told happened."

I didn't say much after that. I waited for Charlie to say something but he nor Rosalie did. They remained quiet as we pulled up to the Cullen house to pick up Riley –who we had put under disguise to keep him from being noticed. He was a little skittish and didn't really seem like he wanted to be near us or anyone else for that matter.

Charlie went to the station into his cruiser, while Rosalie, Riley and I followed him in the jeep. We arrived only a few short minutes after him. He led us to the file room. There was a bank of file cabinets on the walls and two rows in the middle of the room.

"The cabinets on this wall and the wall adjacent to it are the open cases missing or otherwise. They are organized by the year they happened then by the date starting with the earliest. The closed cases are on the other walls."

"Where are the last two years?" I asked.

"The final four file cabinets." He said. "The room across the hall holds the copy machine. Copy the pictures and basic information and put the files back. I'll look up any criminals that haven't been into court or reported to the probation officers."

We all nodded and each took one of the four file cabinets while Charlie went to his computer to do a search on his computer. I focused on finding files from this time last year up until now. Rosalie and Riley were doing the same but with two years instead of just the one. When I had a stack of twenty files I walked over to the copy room and copied them one by one putting them into files of male and female. After that I placed them into two boxes to keep the genders separate. Rosalie came in while I was looking for the boxes and copied hers.

"Are you doing okay?" I asked her. She looked a little weary.

"I fine I guess. I've been having pains in my stomach."

"How bad are they?" I asked.

"I'm not really sure but they go away after I drink water."

"You are hungry for food." I told her. "Come on let's go get Riley and Charlie, then head over to the dinner."

I helped Rosalie place her file copies into the box and then helped Riley when he came in. He worked the copy machine much easier than Rosalie did because he already knew how to work one.

"Dad!" I called when I didn't find Charlie in his office.

"I'm with Mark." Charlie replied.

I walked into the main part of the station and Charlie was with Mark standing over a computer.

"He knows." Charlie said.

"How the hell does he know?"

"I met someone and I knew they were different." Mark said. "I called her a few days ago but she's away checking on her family's descendents."

"What time period is she from?" I asked.

"French revolution, she was a lady in waiting for Marie Antoinette and remained one until her father was killed with the thing that chops off the head?"

"Guillotine?" I replied.

"Yes that. She left France after that. She was changed in Austria by some rouge and later came to America on the Titanic."

"She was on the Titanic."

"Yes. She swan the rest of the way to America after it went down."

"Where did you meet her?" I asked.

"I don't think your father would want me to tell you that." Mark replied. "Charlie the list you were looking for should be printing off the printer in your office right about now."

"Thanks Mark. You can go home now I'll have Joe and Jack cover the rest of your shift." Charlie replied.

Mark gave a nod logged off the computer grabbed his hat and slipped out the door. Once Mark was gone we waited until Joe and Jack had arrived to leave for the dinner.

"Do you need Help?" I asked.

"I'm not sure what to get."

"Depends on how much grease you want," I told her. "Okay I'm joking. The salad and burgers are pretty good. The fish of the day is pretty good to."

"I guess a burger would be good." Rosalie said.

I looked over at Charlie he was sitting back in the booth we had claimed. Riley was doing the same.

"What can I get you? Oh hey Rosalie I didn't know you were back in town."

"I'm only back for a short while. "Bella is my cousin –well step cousin but cousin none the less."

"Wow Bella you are just finding all kinds of family with the Cullens', is Edward your cousin too?"

"Not that dad and I know of but we've only followed our family to 1800's." I replied. "But thanks for asking Lauren."

Lauren huffed and took our order before turning on her heel and walking away.

"I can't wait to get away from her." I said once she was out of ear shot.

After we were done eating we went back to going though the files. Two hours later we were finished. There were four boxes filled with pictures and basic information. Charlie loaded them into the back of the jeep and left his cruiser at the office.

We made our way back to the clearing. How Charlie knew where to find it I wasn't sure but he was a cop and has lived in Forks his whole life who knows what he got up to when he was younger.

_**JASPER**_

"Edward," I called.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"The tents are still in the garage right?" I asked.

"Yeah," He replied. "Why?"

"How many are there?"

"Well we got four new ones every ten years since you and Alice joined the Cullens' and that was sixty years ago. So we have about twenty four tents."

"Could you and Emmet get them?" I asked.

"What are you going to do with them?" Edward asked.

"Well we don't have anywhere to keep all of them for the three days that it will take to change them so we are going to assign them to a tent and double up on the tent when we have to."

"That won't be a problem if there are mates in the group." Edward said.

He walked away from me and grabbed Emmet on his way out of the clearing. It wouldn't take them long. They ran faster than a moving car could. I continued to work with Peter. There were only two more boys than girls and six of the newborns had mates.

"The numbers have been all handed out." Peter said.

"Then let's start talking." I said. I took a stack of the medical forms Peter had printed out and went to the numbers that corresponded with them.

I was finished with three of the newborn vampires when Edward and Emmet showed up with all the tents. They set them up with the help of everyone that wasn't busy talking to one of the newborns.

"All the mates have been questioned." Peter said. "They are numbers one through six."

"Show them to the tents." I replied. "And make sure the tents are marked."

"Emmet and Edward already have that covered." Peter replied.

"Numbers one through six head over to the tents now, you will be assigned a tent." I yelled. "When the others get back we will see if we can prove your identity."

I finished and turned around and went back to work interviewing the newborn vampires. Because there was so many of us working I only spoke to two more. I handed the paper off to Peter and went to Help Emmet and Edward with the tents. We worked at human pace and strength because the materials were so week against us.

"We are done." Emmet said shoving the last spike into the ground.

"Come on let's get everyone settled." I said.

Things when quicker after that, since the mates were numbered one through six, they took up the first three tents. The next three tents were taken up by six female newborns that thought they might have known each other in their human lives and didn't want to leave each other. I had a feeling that they were sisters or some other kind of family. Just as soon as we got them all into tents I heard Emmet's Jeep rolling up the path we had cut to the clearing. The jeep came to a halt in front of me.

"We've got it all." Bella said climbing out. "And a whole lot more because well we wanted to be safe."

"That's alright, it is better to be safe than sorry." I told her. "We wouldn't want to let someone go into the world without knowing who they really are."

"Where do you want the boxes?" Bella asked.

"Just lined them up." I replied. "We will have to take the photos by each tent and check them one by one. Then compare the information to what we have collected."

"Good point." She replied.

The boxes were unloaded quickly. There was more than I thought but Bella told me there was also things for finger printing so the finger prints on file for some could be compared to make a stronger identification. When she told me this I sent three vampires to work at getting all their finger prints.

I took a few of the pictures and the information that went along with them and started comparing them to the newborn vampires. There were no matches in my first grouping nor my second grouping.

"Jasper I have one," Peter called.

"Who?" I asked.

"The girl labeled as number one is or as I suspect her to be Bree Tanner. She's sixteen in human years and three months in vampire age."

"What else about her?"

"If anyone of these people deserve to disappear completely it would be her. Her father murdered her mother and abused her." Peter replied.

"Her status?" I asked.

"Her mother's body was found and because of that and the fact that Bree is missing they think that she is also a victim of her fathers."

"Who's the guy with her?"

"Diego is what I heard her call him but I can't be sure about it."

"Go ask Bella for any one named Diego that may be in the files." I replied.

"Anything else I need to get?" Peter said.

"The finger print card if he has one." I told him.

I taped the Bree's picture to the side of the tent with duck tape and continued. I found two of the females that didn't want to leave each other were named Josephine and Margret. I had Peter working on their cards.

One by one we identified the newborns. Only ten of their identities were further proven when their finger prints matched up to the finger prints on cards. A few of them came from a program to protect kids when they went missing the rest were for those that had criminal records. We kept the ones that had criminal recoreds together to make things easier when we started making up stories about how they were found or how we caught them. Bella stayed in the jeep with Rosalie and Riley. Carlise and left to go and check on Alice, they had choosen to leave her back at the house because of migrains she had been having after she finished changing back into a human. Carlisle was afraid that she might have a tumor.

"I can't believe they are all done." Bella said.

"Yeah, now it's your turn to do something." I told her leaning agins the jeep next to her opened door. "Are you okay?"

"I'm worrid that they'll turn out like alice."

"Bella you can't control that. You have changed three people and out of those three people only one has turned up sick." I told her. "We have thirty newborn vampires waiting for you to change them divide that by three and you get ten that might turn up sick but keep in mind we don't know what alice's change was like she doesn't remember her human life at all."

"That is still…"

"Bella add all the vampires that were on our side while we face the Volturi to the thirty newborn vampires and divide that by three and tell me what you get?"

"Twenty one," Bella wispered.

"Twenty one out of how many vampires?"

"Sixty four."

"That's not even half." I said.

"But it is more than a fourth."

"That doesn't mean anything because more than a forth of us shouldn't even be alive at this very moment if things had run their natrual course." I told her. "Edward, Elizabeth and Alice in hosptials. Myself, Garret and many others here on the battle fields and sadly Rosalie would have died alone but now she and the rest of us instead of dying alone we get a chance at having our familes there with us."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"I didn't think it did but they want a chance at being human again." I told her. "And because of our conversation they no the risk and want to go through with the whole thing. So get your big girl pants on and go bite yourself a vampire."

She didn't respond to me with words but she did laugh a little bit. I pushed my self off the jeep I had been leaning on. I held out my hand for her. She took it reluctantly. I lead her to the first tent with Diego and Bree. She went in, zipped the flap so I couldn't see and bit them, then came out and zipped the flap back up. She did this for each and every tent she came to and was now down to the last three tents. All of them were male and certainly not anyone I would want her around.

She stepped into the tent of a red haried man and I stood by the tent ready to strik if I needed to. I could see into the tent this time. I guess Bella felt the same way as I did. I watched her pick up his wrist, wispered she was sorry about the pain he would feel, bit his wrist and walked out of the tent zipping the flap up so the man couldn't be seen again. She quickly went to the last two men and bit them on the wrist and left.

I walked her back to the jeep where she promptly fell asleep in the front seat curled up in a ball. Victoria had been bitten and taken away by the Volturi. We weren't done with them yet. They would have to call or visit us and tell us how Victoria's change had gone. I hoped it would go well so we don't have to see them or her again.

"Hey Jasper, the group as a whole minus you has already decide that we will stay here and monitor the changes in groups of three. More can stay but only three will have to stay until the next shift."

"That is good." I replied. "Peter where is Irina? I haven't seen her since her outburst just before Aro discovered Bella's birth mark."

"I don't know I haven't seen her."

"Go ask Edward. Tanya likes to hang around him and he can read minds so maybe he knows."

Peter knew he had been dismissed and left to find Edward. It didn't take him long. Edward was on the other side of the clearing behind the tents. Edward spoke with Peter and then looked at me before saying something back and walking over to me.

"What?" I asked him when he got about ten feet away.

"She's in the woods." Edward said. "She's afraid to come out. Tanya and Kate have even tried talking to her but she won't listen."

"Tell her to write a five two thousand word essay on why she should be forgiven and why she is sorry then maybe I'll change her." Bella said I guess she wasn't as sleep as I thought.

"You seriously want her t write an essay?" I asked.

"It's all I can think of right now." Bella replied. "What about you, do you have any ideas?"

"No I don't. Well none that I would tell you anyway." I told her.

"I guess you could say all I really want is an apology if she can give me that and honestly mean it then I'll change her but that can wait until tomorrow." Bella replied. "I am going home. I need sleep. I'm sure Rose and Riley do to."

"Emmet take them home. I'm staying here tonight." I said. "You can come back in the morning for the next shift."

Emmet climbed into his jeep next to Rosalie and they left. The rest of the vampires stayed and we figured out who was going to stay on and monitor the changing vampires. Peter and Charlotte were staying with me. While everyone else decided that whatever names came out of a hat in groups of three would the groups that they monitored in.

I walked the perimeter of the clearing by myself. Charlotte and Peter took the inside. They checked on the changing newborns every now and then. They all seemed to be calm, in pain but calm. They seemed to be in between Rosalie and her change and Riley and his. I could see Bella's worries and why she had them. I would be to if I was the one that held the power of making vampires human again.

Alice was the only one to have a bad reaction but I think that has something to do with what happened to her as human that hadn't happen to any of us. The hours passed surprisingly slow but soon dawn was breaking and I could hear Emmet running through the woods for his shift along with Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie would be looking after Alice for them.

I however had nothing to do. I sat in the room that used to be my study at the Cullen house. I sat in my chair and stared out the window and the woods beyond it. I was stuck right now. I had nothing I could do. I already made plans on giving most of my money away discreetly. So I couldn't busy myself with that.

"Quit moping major." Peter said. "Your girl is here to see you."

I spun around in my chair to face the door that Peter had just come in through. He smirked at me and walked out of the room leaving the door opened. Standing in the door way was Leah.

"Hi," I mumbled.

"Hi," she mumbled back.

"Have a seat." I suggested like we were in a Jane Austen novel.

"I just came to ask you one question." She said.

"Sure go ahead and ask it," I told her.

"Do you plan on having Bella bite you?"

"Yes." I replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I asked because I don't think I can be with you in any way until you are human again." Leah replied. "You may be my imprint but you are also my mortal enemy. I don't like having one side of me telling me to stay away from you and another saying I need you by my side."

"I get that. Honestly I do." I said. "I honestly get that I'm kind of forces upon you by something beyond your control almost like an arranged marriage in India."

"You could say that." She said.

"Leah you should also know that I don't know when I'm going to be changed, right now for me it depends on what the Volturi thing of Victoria's change. I won't leave Bella unprotected. She's family and—"

"I know I get that in fact I would probably be the first one to kick your ass if you weren't there to protect her. I would prefer that you were human but if you were human the whole time statistics tell us that you would be dead by now."

"True and it's likely that I would have died in war." I said. "And that still might be an option."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"I'm going back into the army when I am human again. I love history and everything but I've done that too many times now and I want to serve in the army again." I told her. "I'd be doing it now if I didn't sparkle like a dam disco ball in the sunlight and didn't want to drink the blood."

"That would defiantly put a damper on things." Leah said. "I better get going. Thanks for answering my question."

"No problem." I told her. "It's not like I have reason to run from you, unless you plan to wolf out on me."

Leah smiled –something I couldn't wait to see again as a vampire and human—, nodded and then walked out of the room. I leaned back in my chair –way more comfortable than any vampire would need—and turned it back to face the window. With where my room was located in the house what little sun got through the clouds was flowing into my window making my skin sparkle. I could hear Peter's laughter get louder along with his footsteps even before he got to the foot of the stairs and turned my chair to face the door.

"You are still going to join up again?" Peter asked from the door way.

"Yes, it is the only thing that I liked to do," I told him. "I like history but I've done every history course available in college and some more than once. I don't want to do history again."

"We've lived too much of it for it to be interesting anymore." Peter said. "I have no idea what I plan to do when I'm human again. I still have that job with the police but I don't want to do it for the rest of my life."

"You could go into the FBI." I told him. "You would be the perfect candidate."

"I couldn't do that to Charlie," He replied.

"Hey Charlie likes being the small town cop. He knows that he will have Deputies come and go. He'll understand if you want to leave for something bigger and better. It's the curse of living in a small town."

"You think too much."

"I am a vampire I have nothing to do but think." I told him. "Even when I'm fighting I'm thinking. I'm thinking about other crap while I'm talking to you."

"I didn't need to know that." Peter joked.

"Go find Charlotte and take her home. We'll talk about all of us changing once the newborns are done and we have heard back from the Volturi." I said.

"It sucks that the Volturi are the lynch pin in this whole thing." Peter replied.

"I know now go and find Charlotte like I told you too." I told him.

I turned my chair around to face the window once again. Peter and I had spent quit a chunk of time talking. The sky was now getting that hazy color that it got whenever the sun was setting. I could see the subtle changes in the sky that humans couldn't see and honestly I couldn't wait to see a sunset without the aid of my vampiric eyes.


	64. News Papers

_Cullen Coven and Isabella Swan,_

_It is my great pleasure to tell you that the change of one Victoria Jameson went through her change amazingly. I must say I was quite nervous out the deal I had made with Isabella Swan. The deal will hold and remain until Miss Swan passes on._

_As I have said above Victoria –as you called her—has been given the surname of Jameson. Her change went amazingly well and she is doing better than we could have hoped. She looks exactly as she did as a vampire but with blue eyes and a slightly duller hair color. As for her punishment for her crimes as Vampire we are holding her for ten years. A letter will be sent to you upon her release. One more thing Miss Jameson has no memory of her vampric life, is that common?_

_As per our deal concerning the money it will be kept. It should be in your possession as of now if not then it should be there in a few days. We have sent them disguised as a box of chocolate so we don't raise any suspicion with the authorities from either country. The money of course will be sent to proper places. To do this we will need the proper information._

_For future changes you will be contacted and asked when the time will be available. Only two of our guard members will accompany the vampire that is to be changed unless the vampire in question is proven to have a special power and more will be added. They will be bitten and taken back here to us where they will remain for how many ever years fits any crimes they may have committed during their time as a vampire._

_With our deepest Sincerity,_

_Aro Volturi Caius Volturi Marcus Volturi_

**~!~**

_Cullen Coven,_

_It feels weird to be writing I don't know why but I guess it's a good thing. The guards outside my cell tell me that I did some mean and dirty things when I was different. They won't tell me how I was different but I assume that I was like them at one point in my life. I've been told by those same guards told me how you achieved my new humanity. _

_I can't thank you enough. I know I don't deserve this and I don't deserve your forgiveness and can only hope that you do forgive me and that I can thank you properly in ten years when I'm released from this place. I like this place –dungeons- at least where I am kept are not as dark and disturbing as I thought it would be. I can see the sun set from my window._

"_The greatest barrier to success is the fear of failure."_ I hope to have the courage to live my new life to the fullest. It is and will always be more than I deserve.

Thank you, thank you and thank you all.

_Sincerely,_

_Victoria_

**~!~**

_**MISSING TEENS FOUND IN SMALL TOWN **_

_Written by: K. Garret _

_Photo by: P. Jacobs_

_The small town of Forks, Washington was rocked with the news that three recent missing teens were found in an abandon barn. They were malnourished and had some injuries but were cleared to go home. The teens names have not been released but police have told us that they are all glad to be safe and sound._

_While not confirmed it is greatly assumed that the three teens were kept by a woman suffering from a psychotic break after the deaths of her three teens. We've interview several experts and they say that this is a likely option. The woman's name is being kept from the press at this time. We will update as more information come in._

**~!~**

**DRUG DEALERS FOUND IN SEATTLE**

_Written by: D. Garcia _

_Photo by: E. Reid_

_Three small time drug dealers were arrested in the Seattle area a week ago. They all seemed to work for the same person and disappeared a few months ago with no sign of where they had gone. They have spoken to police and have been charged but they refuse to speak about where they were the past few weeks they weren't out peddling their drugs. I have to say I am with most of Seattle and glad to see that they are no longer on the streets._

**~!~**

**MURDER VICTIM FOUND ALIVE!**

_Written by: D. Taylor _

_Photo by: S. Lindsey_

_Bree Tanner had been missing from months and long suspected dead after her mother's body was found several months ago. Turns out that Miss Tanner had taken some money she had saved up bought a bus ticket and left town. She has spoken to police about her mother's death but refuses to speak to the press._

**~!~**

**11 PEOPLE FOUND IN ABANDON CAVE**

_Written by: A. Gibbs _

_Photo by: A. McGee_

_Ten people that had been reported missing weeks ago were found alive in a cave. It's unknown how these ten people went missing. They were all just part of a camping excursion to face their fears. Missing Physiologist Dr. Jack Williams was with them. The doctor will not say much as to what happen. He will say that he is happy to be home with his family and is sorry if the excursion has caused any harm physical or mental to his patients._

**~!~**

**SMALL TOWN TO HELP TEENAGE GIRL**

_Written by: J. Ragan & D. Ragan _

_Photos by: J.E. Isles & B. Frost_

_The small town of Forks is in the news again this week. Mary Alice Brandon Cullen a local teenager was discovered to have a rare form of cancer that had gone unnoticed for years. She had already started chemo and radiation, both of which she has already started. She and her parents Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen have been told that she will likely need a bone marrow transplant. A donor drive has been set up at the local high school for June fourteenth._

_**~!~**_

I took all the articles related to the newborn vampires and anyone I knew and placed them in a scrap book. That scrapbook is now tucked under my bed along with scrapbooks for each and every one that I am related to and several friends because I wanted them to have a physical account of the history they lived.

"Bella come on we have to get to graduation." Alice said.

"I still don't see how you can be so sick but still have as much energy as you do." I replied.

"It's because I don't let anything get me down. And I'm not on chemo right now."

"BELLA!" Charlie yelled.

"I'm coming." I yelled back. I grabbed the ugly yellow gown and cap that the school was making us wear.

I didn't want to wear it and would be waiting until the last possible moment to put it on. I walked down stairs and was greeted by Charlie, Sue, and well there were just too many dam people for me to name off the top of my head. We all walked outside and climbed into our perspective cars. The ride to graduation was slow and I'm guessing it was because I really just wanted to get it over and done with.

"Bella quite fidgeting we are almost there."

And he was right we were pulling into the school parking lot ten minutes later. We pulled up next to Jasper's truck. He had taken back to humanity like a fish to water just like Edward and his mother who were parked on the other side of him. They nearly gorged themselves on the first dinner I made them after their changes.

"Come one we have to go line up."

I followed behind him slipping on the ugly yellow robe and cap. The ceremony seemed to drag on as the principle prattle on about us starting new lives and all that. I sat up a little straighter when it was time for Angela to give her valedictorian speech.

She stood nervously at the podium. I could tell her hands were gripping the sides tightly.

"…and so I will leave you with this quote from Robertson Davies _'If you don't hurry up and let life know what you want, life will damned soon show you what you'll get.'_ And this one from Louis L'Amore _'I am somebody. I am me. I like being me. And I don't need anybody to make me somebody.' _So I say this go and leave this place today and make life what you want it to be not what someone thinks it should before you."

The class and our parents clapped and cheered for her as she stepped off her stage and took her seat. Our names were called and we were given our diplomas.

"And now as you have gotten your diplomas I invite you as graduates to move your tassels." The principle said. "I'd like to present to you the class of two thousand and five."

****The authors and photographers of the newspaper articles are references to Twilight and several TV shows. If you can name them all I don't... know whay I'll give you.****

**~This is the last chapter. I may comeback and do a epi but I will not be doing a sequal. I think the story is fine right now and an epi at the right time would work but I can't come up with anything right now.**

**~Maye~**


End file.
